The ReSorting Hat
by Rosebud1
Summary: ***Update CH. 42*** Draco/Hermione. Draco is the recipient of bad news. R/R please.
1. Beginning of Term

**The Re-Sorting Hat**

**Chapter 1**

The start of a new term was on the rise.  The trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Hogwarts Express, with little excitement.  Everything was as it always was and should be.  As usual they found a compartment to themselves and rehashed an uneventful summer, considering the exploits of last term.  They enjoyed ice-cold glasses of pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs.  Slowly the day gave way to night and they rolled into the station.  Soon they would be enjoying a grand feast and greet their new, first year dorm mates.  The tattered Sorting Hat was placed on its pedestal, and the excited yet scared first years stared at in wonder and amazement.  Then it sprang to life and sang its enchanted song.

I will tell you once, but I will never say it twice

this year will be different as none others have.

The Four Corners of this school shall realign. 

One of you will find redemption and another will die.

A love so strong will unite this institution 

and vanquish the dark from every hiding location.

All of you will receive a second chance at the cards you

have already drawn.

You must be wondering now what it is I speak of,

but the surprise I have in store must be pondered

until the night of All Hallows Eve

Now on with the show

you need to add to your crew

And starting with the first.......

Gryffindor!

At that moment a meek, blonde haired girl walked to the scarlet draped table.  Under normal circumstances there would have been an uproar of applause, but there were none.  Everyone in the Great Hall just sat there staring, dumbfounded.  And then the roar of whispering started and continued all through the sorting process and did not cease until Professor Dumbledore stood.  At that moment you could have heard a pin drop.  Everyone looked up to the wise and respected wizard quizzically, hoping for enlightenment. 

"Students, it is a pleasure to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts and an even greater pleasure to welcome in our new troupe of students.  And now I will leave you with a few final words...the greatness of power is found in the passionate embrace of love."  And with that Albus Dumbledore retook his seat.

The fervor of shock overwhelmed the hall again.  What was he talking about they all thought.  Had he finally gone mad?  'Passionate embrace of love,' was this the result of sucking on one two many sugar quill.  What on Saturn's moon could all of this mean?  

Hunger pains finally subsided and all the students began to consume the feast before them, in silence.  Slowly they made there way through the venison stew and kidney pie and finished it off with some cakes and biscuits.  After all had finished the once full plates return to the lustre of gold.  The students rose and poured through the halls, making there way to their subsequent towers.  Ron, Hermione, and Harry held back and were left with their charges, the first years.  Being named prefects made this a necessary duty, although all they wanted to do was hole up in a corner and discuss the bombs that have been dropped tonight.  They had already given the password to Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown, and they were leading the rest of the Gryffindors to the tower.  As they walked up the staircase, Hermione dryly rolled on about the history of Hogwarts and before they new they were staring at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password, please." The Fat Lady said cheerily.

"Gold Dust." And the portrait swung open revealing the common room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all too familiar with.

Everyone was in the common room in rapt discussion.  "Maybe it was a joke."  They heard Parvati Patil say exasperatingly.  But everyone, even Parvati herself, knew it wasn't a joke.  Someone was going to die, but who and when.  As the trio led their charges to their dorm rooms, they were thinking how are we going to stop it from happening.  Upon returning to the warm and inviting common room all the Gryffindors decided to accept the inevitable and not worry about the upcoming events until the Halloween ball.  And unbeknownst to them so had the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins.


	2. An Unforgettable Encounter

Chapter 2  
  
The following morning started out the same as the train ride up from Kings Cross Station...uneventful. Ron, Harry, and Hermione unpacked their trunks. Hermione spent an hour alphabetically placing all of her books on her bookshelf. Ron spent the same amount of time trying to calm down pigwidgeon, before finally giving up and took him to the owlery. After that he engrossed himself in the most recent expose on the Chudley Cannons that his mother had tucked in with his schoolbooks. Harry however was using his broom servicing kit that Hermione had given him, to get his Firebolt in tiptop shape for the upcoming Quidditch season. Quidditch was one of the few things that brought him joy; another thing that brought him joy was his friendship with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. He didn't know how he had spent most of the summer with the Dursley's and was grateful the day the invitation arrived from the Weasley's. And now they were all back to conquer another year at Hogwarts. But the question was still looming in the back of all their minds. Who was going to die?  
  
The three of them met in the common room and made their way down for breakfast. Mostly everyone had already congregated to the hall, except for the entire Slytherin house. This was odd the three of them reflected. But there wasn't much time for deliberation because all at once all of the heads in the great hall turned towards the entrance too see the smug group glide past the rest of the House tables to theirs. A hmph and a roll of the eyes were all the trio could muster and they resumed eating their oatmeal.  
  
"The audacity of it all," muttered Hermione with a tinge of anger, "making a scene like that. Who do they think they are?"  
  
"The Slytherins." Harry and Ron said sarcastically.  
  
The three decided that since they had close to a week before lessons started they would revisit some of their old stomping grounds. Much to Ron and Harry's chagrin, Hermione had bee-lined it to the library. They spent what seemed like forever watching Hermione pour through volumes of musty old books, but finally gave way to desperation.  
  
"Hermione, are you going to read all afternoon? Lessons don't start until Monday." Ron pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry that I've been so engrossed, but these are new editions that Madam Pince has released to the students. They are just so enthralling. You guys can go. I'll be fine."  
  
They knew there was no changing her mind, so with a start they practically knocked over the chairs to escape the confounds of the library. Earning them a snarky glare from Madam Pince.  
  
Hermione was completely enraptured in a text on the mating rituals of centaurs when she heard a scuffle and loud noises in the library corridor. She was determined to continue reading, but the scuffling continued. So with a snap of the book she was up heading towards the corridor. Reaching in her robes she clasped her wand and pushed open the library door with her other hand. She peered through the door to see what the commotion was about and that's when she saw him. Tall, slender, and silver blonde hair. It was Draco Malfoy. He couldn't see her, as his back was turned and hovering over something. She reached a little farther into the corridor to see whom he was talking so sternly to.  
  
"That's twenty points from Hufflepuff. And you'll do well to learn not to lurk in halls and spy on people." Malfoy hissed coldly.  
  
Then she'd done it. She had let the library door slam and it boomed through the nearly empty hall, startling Draco and the whimpering Hufflepuff. Draco whipped around to see who the intruder was and stared at Hermione with a cold, hard glare. Seeing a chance of escape the young Hufflepuff ran out from behind Draco and back to the Hufflepuff tower, not stopping once to see what was transpiring.  
  
"From one prefect to another I would strongly urge you to control your temper, Malfoy." With that she proceeded to turn and head back to the library, but before she could he had grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her from moving another foot. He whipped her around and they were now face to face.  
  
"Well, I would urge you to mind your own damn business, you filthy mudblood." Hermione had had enough. Who was he to call her a mudblood, after what she had just read in the hidden letter folded into the pages of the mating rituals of the centaur volume. She'd reached the end of her fuse. She knew she couldn't use her wand on him. That could get her expelled, but oh she wanted to. So instead she did something completely surprising herself and Draco.  
  
She'd known her fists were clenched because she could feel her finger nails biting into her palms, but she hadn't realized she'd pummeled Draco Malfoy until she saw him sprawled in the corner clutching an already swelling eye.  
  
"Why'd the hell you do that for?" He snarled  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you calling me that. I would never call you that." She half-yelled  
  
"That's because you couldn't. I'm pureblooded and that's never going to change."  
  
With all her might she wanted to tell him. She wanted to scream it at him, so that the entire school knew. But deep down inside she knew she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do that to anyone, even if it was Draco Malfoy. She was starting to regain composure, but he was still sitting in the corridor hand over his eye when she saw it. A trickle of blood was falling down his cheek and then she felt the nagging pains of remorse in the pit of her stomach and she walked closer to him. His steely gray eyes were watching her every move. She dropped down to her knees in between his stretched out legs. She reached into her robe and grasped a hold of a handkerchief. She began to withdraw it when he grimaced, "Come to take another shot."  
  
"No, you clod. You're bleeding." With that she brushed his hair away from his face and moved his hand from his eye to examine the damage she had done. It looked pretty bad she had to admit, but she dabbed away cleaning it up as best she could without magic. She saw him wince a couple times, but he let her continue wordlessly with somewhat of a look of amazement on his face. Finally Hermione resorted to a simple healing spell she learned in her third year. She took her wand and out and with a cool whisper, "Curatio."  
  
She knelt there for a few seconds longer staring into Draco Malfoy's piercing gray eyes. She mentally shook herself back into reality. She was feeling something that she had only felt once before. It was how she felt about Viktor Krum, but ten times the intensity. She started to get up, but Draco had reached up and grabbed her elbow to pull her back down. She lost her footing and fell hard into his chest. She could feel his strong muscles beneath his robes.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I just lost control. I'm sorry. Now will you let me go?" She almost breathed into him.  
  
"Why?" He said calmly.  
  
"I already told you why." Hermione said impatiently  
  
"No. Why did you heal me?"  
  
Hermione was speechless. She hadn't really thought about it. She just knew that she had to. "I don't know why Draco. I felt bad for hurting you."  
  
"I don't think I have ever heard you say my name. When you say it, it sounds so pure. Nothing like the way others say it. Say it again, please." There was a pleading in his voice. Something completely incomprehensible to her. It felt silly to her, but she granted his request. Still leaning against him, his arms wrapped possessively around her, she whispered, mesmerized by his pensive eyes, "Draco." He was moments from leaning into her, with the need, the want, and the desire to press his lips against hers. Before he could they had jumped to their feet at the sounds of Ron and Harry singing, "We have come to rescue our dear friend Hermione. For she has been sucked up by a book demon."  
  
They were rounding the corner when they saw Hermione and Draco together.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right? Is this bloke bothering you?" Ron said fiercely  
  
"Sod off, you red headed weasel. I didn't touch her. Not that I wouldn't like to. Touch her that is." Draco spit back sardonically.  
  
Hermione blushed and Harry had barely enough time to grab the back of Ron's robes to stop him from pouncing on Malfoy. "Get out of here, before you get your arse kicked." Harry growled back.  
  
"Not that I am afraid of the likes of the two of you, but prefects should set an example and not be seen getting in a row with one another." Draco shot back. He turned to face Hermione and with a slight smile he spoke softly to her, "Until we meet again, Hermione Granger. It's been a pleasure being in your company."  
  
She just stood there has he strolled away. She didn't utter a word. Not trusting the words that would come from her lips. She just watched him and the way his body sauntered down the hall.  
  
"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Hermione turned around to see both Ron and Harry looking red faced at her. Waiting impatiently for answer to their question. How was she going to explain her way out this. She thought quickly. I'll just tell them the truth. He was bullying a first year. That's all they needed to know. And so that's exactly what she told them and they had believed her. Hook, Line, and Sinker. She felt bad, but what was she supposed to tell them, that her and Draco Malfoy, their arch-enemy, had had a moment. But was it really a moment or had she just imagined it. She was confused, but she was also starving so she let them lead her to the Great Hall for lunch. 


	3. It Is Written

**Chapter 3**

They entered the hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table for lunch.  They were enjoying a savory stew that the house elves had prepared when the owl post flooded into the Great Hall dropping letters and packages into the laps of their owners.  Ron had received a nice note from his mother wishing himself, Harry, and Hermione a wonderful new start of term.  Harry had received much the same type of letter from his godfather, Sirius Black, wishing them all well.  But the note Hermione received was much different.  It was a roll of forest green parchment with silver scripted neatly across it.  Hermione's heart jumped when she read the words inscribed.

_The Eyes Have Seen What The Heart Desires._

It couldn't be from Viktor she thought to herself.  They had broken it of shortly after the Triwizard Tournament.  They both decided that a long distant relationship wasn't fair to either of them and decided to correspond as friends, but then who would have sent her these words.  Then her mind jumped back to what had just taken place some twenty minutes ago outside the library.   He wouldn't.  Would he?  She looked searchingly through the Great Hall, but she couldn't find him where was he.  Draco.  Could he have sent her this admission of love?

He watched her as she read and reread the note he had written her.  He was just outside the entrance of the Great Hall.  Just out of her line of vision.  Am I mad, he thought?  What has come over me?  Sending love overtures to Hermione Granger.  But he couldn't help himself.  Something inside him made him do something so rash and unexplainable.  Would she be furious?  Would she write back?  His mind raced at the endless possibilities of how horrible this could all turn out, but then there were those fleeting moments of how wonderful it could also be.  He certainly wasn't a stranger to the touch of a woman.  That tramp Pansy Parkinson wouldn't keep her paws off of him, but this was different.  He saw an endearing look in her eyes as she touched his face.  Those soft, fragile hands gently sweeping across his face.  But then he came back to his original question, had he gone mad.  Yes, he admitted to himself he had gone mad.  He was almost to scared to admit it two himself that he indeed loved Hermione Granger.

He racked his brain for several minutes trying to remember the exact moment when his feelings for her had changed.  He had always remembered her as the annoying, know-it-all, who plodded around after the boy wonder, Harry Potter and his sidekick, Ron Weasley.  But then, oh yes, he remembered now.  It was the ball during the Triwizard Tournament.  She was with that overgrown ogre Krum.  She glided past everyone wearing that fantasically blue dress and her hair was a soft and silky chocolate brown.  And as she walked past him she smelt of vanilla bean.  He could have inhaled her, but his pride held him back.  His stupid pride and loyalty to a father that had never loved him.

He had only recently come to this realization, that his father had never truly cared one red knut about him.  All father cared about was being a lap dog to Voldermort, Draco knew his father would have sacrificed his family on an altar if the Dark Lord so chose to ask it from him.  He mentally beat himself up for his idiotic torturous remarks he had made about the return of the Death Eaters.  He had only made his snide remarks about the coming of the Dark Lord, because he never believed for a minute that he would ever actually returned.  He wanted nothing to do with their sick mission.  His false bravado was now shaken by the coming events, but he knew deep in his heart that he would do what ever possible to stop Voldermort from taking another innocent life, especially that of Hermione Granger.


	4. The Partnering of Houses

**Chapter 4**

The sleek and beautiful owl perched on the back of Hermione's chair, as if waiting for an intended response.  What should she write back?  Her heart was racing and a flush warmed over her body and then it came to her.  She rolled the parchment back up and tied it to the owl's leg and whispered to it to return her reply to the sender.  She gave it a piece of her crumpet and off it soared.  

It didn't have to go very far to reach its destination.  But those few yards seemed agonizingly like forever to Draco.  He thought his heart would explode, but then when he held the parchment in his hands his heart stopped.  What if she told me in no uncertain words that she wasn't interested and that I should sod off.  Oh stop being an idiot Draco.  Open the damn parchment and take the rejection like a man.  But when he opened the parchment his eyes became fixated on the beautiful curves of the words she had written.

_If the eyes have seen what the heart desires, the mouth alone should say so, _

_and a touch of  two lovers lips will make the intentions clear. _

Omigod she thought.  How could she have let her guard down like that and revealed herself so much.  He was probably showing all of his Slytherin cronies now and they were laughing and making fun of her.  But then she saw him.  He leisurely walked past the table, but there was no smirk on his face, just a look of longing in his eyes, and then she saw it, the roll of parchment.  He tucked it into the pocket of his robe close to his heart.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  She hadn't been misled by the beautiful words he had written.  There was no arrogance in the way he looked at her.  But how on earth was this going to work.  She just didn't know if she could trust herself to be around him, alone.  In actuality she didn't know if she could trust her body to listen to her brain.  And also there was the matter of what she had learned in the library.  Should she ever tell Draco, even if they did become lovers.  And for that matter, how could she ever look at Professor Snape the same way again.

He purposely placed the parchment in his robes so that she could see it. And she had.  He had seen it as he walked past her.  The flicker of acknowledgment in her eyes.  The slight smile at the corner of her mouth.  That beautifully inviting mouth.  He wanted to reach out and softly caress her lips.  But he knew he couldn't.  He wouldn't betray himself yet, but he didn't know how long he could wait.  They would ridicule and mock him.  His so-called friends, but to hell with them he thought.  He no longer cared what the heirs of the Death Eaters thought.  All he knew was that he was never going to give up the first true feeling he had ever felt in his life.  The feeling of love.

Hermione and everyone else's gaze fell upon the professor's dining table.  They all watched as Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and much to their surprise Professor Trelawney took their seats.  Following her was Hagrid, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore.  To his right sat Professors McGonagall, Sinistra, and Binns.  And lastly Argus Filch.  But there was no one new.  Who then was going to be the Defense of Dark Arts teacher.  Dear god, please tell me Snape hasn't finally received his wish.  Dumbledore stood after looking around the room to make sure everyone had arrived before he made his announcement.

"Good afternoon students.  I have two very important announcements to make.  The first you may have noticed regards the post of Defense of Dark Arts professor.  I have decided that for this year I will take on the position of teaching you to defend against the dark arts."  A cheer of applause waved through the hall.  Everyone was beaming except for of course Snape.  "The second announcement is mainly the concern of the Prefects, but will involve all of the Houses.  After the success of international bonds that were created over the last terms, the professors and I have decided to carry on that philosophy and hopefully create bonds between Houses.  So without further ado, we have matched each Prefect with another Prefect from a different house.  They will be given the task of creating activities for both of their Houses to take part in."  

Hermione hadn't really been listening to the list until she heard Ron's name.  He was matched with Padma, Parvati's twin sister.  Harry was partnered with Cho Chang, much to Ginny Weasley's dismay.  And then I heard Professor Dumbledore say it.  But I almost couldn't believe.  "Hermione and Draco,  you shall be each others partner."  At that her heart started palpitating fiercely.  She would have a bona fide reason for spending time with Draco.  She no longer had to wonder how they would make contact.  They were each others partner.  

She just stared in the direction of Draco, but not making eye contact with him.  She couldn't stop herself from staring and didn't until Ron shook her back into reality.  "I'm sorry Hermione.  Harry and I will speak to Dumbledore if you like.  You shouldn't have to be stuck with..........him."  She was grateful for the protective nature of her two best friends, but she had to at least give this a chance.  She had to give Draco a chance.  "No, It's alright, but thank you.  Dumbledore must have put us together for a reason and I can handle Draco Malfoy.  Maybe he will turn out to be not as bad as we thought him to be."  Hermione said this while searching their eyes as to whether they gave any credence to her last statement.  But she could see that they would never trust Draco, but how could she, she really didn't know him, and by judging his past behavior she shouldn't.  But when he had held her and she looked into his eyes, it was like he had given her the key to his soul and she could see through his polished exterior.   She just knew inside she would believe in anything that Draco Malfoy told her.


	5. A Prefect Meeting

Chapter 5  
  
Dumbledore was still speaking, but Draco hadn't heard anything after Dumbledore said that Hermione was matched with him. He felt her gaze, but she wasn't looking directly at him, and he wasn't sure he could read her face. She didn't look upset, matter of fact she did look pleased. He realized that Dumbledore was still speaking.  
  
  
  
"Students please continue with your meals, but I would ask that the Prefects and their chosen partners meet to discuss future plans after the commencement of lunch." And with that Dumbledore sat down.  
  
Draco was done with lunch and he felt like jumping on top of the Slytherin table to tell them all to shovel the food in their mouths and leave. He didn't and subsequently the minutes drug on, but finally students started filtering out of the Hall. He saw Potter and Cho leave together rapt in discussion, as well as Padma and Ron Weasley. Then when he looked up again he saw that there were only two people left in the Hall, himself and Hermione. They both looked too afraid to move towards each other, but the magnetism was too strong. It pulled them out of their seats and drew them to the center of the Hall under the enchanted ceiling.  
  
She spoke first. Biting the bottom of her lip. "Draco we should go somewhere...um...private to discuss...our House plans." He clung to every word that came from her mouth. He wanted to be those words as they were rolling off of her tongue.  
  
"Draco. Draco, are you listening to me?" She looked at him with concern in her eyes. She cared about me he thought, but right now all I want to do is pull her close against my body and feel her warmth. I want to snake my hands around the back of her neck and embrace those lips. Those lips that a quivering inches from my own.  
  
"Oh...I mean yes Hermione, I'm listening. Somewhere private...how about the Prefects lounge. I don't think anyone else went there and its...private."  
  
And they walked out of the hall side by side and then Draco did something on instinct that caused Hermione to flinch. He softly took a hold of her hand. He regretted almost instantly because of her reaction, but as he was letting go, she gently squeezed his hand and he regained his confidence. She would be his, he thought, and I will give her my heart and soul.  
  
In a dark corner of the Great Hall a wise, old wizard smiled to himself, as he ran his hands over his long, white beard. 


	6. Flushed

1 Chapter 6  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the long halls of the castle, hands clasped, and in silence. Neither of them could quite think of something intelligible to say. But then Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore and blurted out, "Your eye doesn't hurt, does it?"  
  
A slim smile came across Draco's face, "Now that you mention it," he said, "I do have a slight pounding in my eye." Hermione stopped abruptly and turned around to face him. He could see tears well up in her beautiful eyes. "No, no Hermione. I'm fine. I was just joking with you. Honestly, it doesn't hurt at all." He could never forgive himself if he had made her cry.  
  
He raised his hand up to her face and wiped the forming tears out of her eyes. He moved his hand down her jaw line and ran his fingers over her trembling lips. It was as if time had stood still for them. He hadn't seen her hand move, but he felt her soft hand brush his hair away from his healed eye. Her gentle fingers tiptoed around the edge of his eye. And then he spoke, "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't mean to be such a damned prick …" But before he could finish, her hand was at his mouth stopping him from speaking another word.  
  
Suddenly time had restarted at the sounds of some unruly second years running down the corridor. They ran right through Hermione and Draco, oblivious to what was occurring. Draco and Hermione continued their slow pace to the Prefects Lounge, walking with a definite distance between the two of them.  
  
Draco had reached the portrait first. It was of the Hogwarts crest, but each of the Four Houses' mascots were animated. The Gryffindor lion was pacing around and growling. The Slytherin Snake was coiled up and hissing. The Ravenclaw Raven soared around and the Hufflepuff Badger padded around the crest.  
  
"Valor." Draco said and the portrait swung open. He held out his hand to Hermione and they both stepped into the empty room.  
  
The Prefects Lounge was much like any of the other House common rooms. There was a fireplace, with a fire already blazing. There where several armchairs, desks, and a sofa. Each of the four walls is decorated with the colors of one of the Four Houses. On each house wall there is a portkey disguised as a handle, which will transport the individual to the common room of the House they are standing in front of.  
  
Draco and Hermione pulled up a couple of chairs to one of the desks. They just sat there few several minutes staring at their hands, until one of them would get the courage enough to steal a glimpse at the other. Draco started to speak several times, but just couldn't find the words. Seeing him do this repeatedly made Hermione grin.  
  
"So…we should probably think of some ideas for our activities. Do you have any suggestions?" Hermione asked.  
  
He just shook his head and so Hermione rattled off a couple of ideas that popped up in her head.  
  
"We could give the house-elves a night off and get everyone together and prepare dinner for ourselves." She said looking for some sign of acknowledgement.  
  
"That's a bit impractical, Hermione. Most of the students here don't even know how to turn a stove on." Draco replied hoping not to hurt her feelings. He didn't really want to discuss the House activities. What he wanted to do was lead her to the sofa, in front of the fire, and run his hands through her hair and watch her eyes dance in front of his.  
  
"I guess your right. We could get a group together and go up to St. Mungo's and entertain some of the sick witches and wizards." After saying this she searched his face, but was unable to read him. Well this is going great she thought. We can't even sit in the same room together and converse. She rested her head on her hand that was propped up on the desk and stared at the wall.  
  
"No, I don't think that is a good idea." He said it, but saw that she was looking at him wanting an explanation as to why it was such a horrible contribution. So, he continued. "It's just that, I don't think Neville Longbottom would want us to see his parents there."  
  
"I didn't know, but how did you?" she asked with somewhat of a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"My father. The summer before my first year he told me, 'Knowledge is power', and to be the most powerful I should now all the family secrets of the other students attending Hogwarts." Hermione thought to herself if his bastard of a father believed so much about knowledge being power he would know what the letter that was tucked in her satchel said. How would he like to know that I could rip all of his power from his hands by revealing what that letter read. She shuddered at her thoughts knowing full well she could never hurt Draco like that.  
  
"What do you know about me?" she asked scared to actually hear the answer.  
  
"Nothing. You came from a muggle family and had no prior wizard contacts." He hoped that sufficed and it seemed to because she did not ask anything more of him.  
  
Finally Draco came up with an idea. She'd probably hate it, but it was worth a try.  
  
"How about we start a Quidditch Intramural league? Anybody could join and…"  
  
Hermione jolted straight up in her seat. This movement startled Draco. I knew she'd hate it he thought. With all she has to listen about quidditch from Weasley and Potter, she probably never wanted to see another quidditch match again in her life.  
  
"That's brilliant!" she said to his utter amazement. And also much too his surprise she had jumped up out of her seat and hugged him around the neck. Realizing what she had done she sat back down as quickly as she had risen, but the flush was still in her face. Along with the flush, Draco also saw excitement and she continued speaking.  
  
"Kind of like a bowling league."  
  
"A what?" he said with a confused look.  
  
"It's a muggle game. Imagine taking a ball, just larger than a bludger and rolling it as fast as you could down one of the corridors. At the end of the corridor would be something…like pumpkin juice bottles, and your supposed to knock down the most pins or bottles. It's quite fun with all your friends around. I should take you sometime." She could have almost bit her tongue off if it would have stopped her from saying the last sentence. Like, Draco Malfoy would want to go bowling. How stupid she thought.  
  
"Would you? I mean, maybe over summer break." She looked at him and saw the eagerness in his eyes and she almost forgot to respond.  
  
She replied in an uncertain tone. "Of course. If you want to, that is."  
  
Of course he wanted to, he thought to himself. It sounded fantastic. He had never actually had the opportunity to just have fun with his friends. For that matter he didn't really have any friends. Sure he had Crabbe and Goyle, but they weren't really his friends. They just didn't have enough sense between the two of them to realize it. But when she said friends, did she mean Harry and Ron, because if she did, he knew they would never accept him. And most certainly they would never call him a friend. God she's beautiful, he thought, but then realized he had said it aloud. Maybe she didn't her me he thought, but knew he was wrong because her eyes were transfixed on him and they were unrelenting.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
There was no lying my way around this Draco thought, but he didn't want to. He wanted to race up to the Astronomy Tower and profess it to the world, because he knew they would agree. So he just repeated the words. At first she didn't do anything, but then she stood up and walked around the desk and was standing right in front of him. Great, he thought she'll slap me and tell the entire school what a stupid git I am, because there's no way Hermione Granger would ever fall for a guy like me.  
  
Before Hermione knew what was coming over her she was pulling Draco Malfoy up by the front of his robes, until they were face to face. Draco did the only thing he could think of and leaned in and kissed her. Softly at first, but then he knew he had to taste every crevice of her mouth. He pulled her in closer to his body and he could feel her heart pounding against his own. She parted her mouth ever so slightly to invite his tongue inside her mouth. Draco followed suit and their tongues met and tangled like two snakes. He held her as tightly as was possible and he even thought he felt her body wince, but he knew if he let her go he would wake up and find that this was all just a lovely dream. Their passionate embrace didn't stop until either could breathe no longer. They pulled apart. Jaws sore, lips quivering, and bodies aching for more.  
  
They were about to consume each other again, but were startled when they heard the voices of Harry and Ron just outside the portrait entrance.  
  
Suddenly the portrait swung open and they were standing the lounge with them. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"Hermione. You've been gone for ages. Dinner is in twenty minutes. He isn't being a prat to you, is he?" said Ron letting his gaze settle on Draco's face. "Because if he is."  
  
At that Hermione stopped him. "No, I'm fine. We've just been going over our House plans."  
  
"Hermione, why are you so flushed?" Harry asked her quizzically. He was looking back and forth from Hermione and to Draco. Every time Draco felt Harry's eyes bore down on him it felt like dagger being driven into him.  
  
"It's just really warm in here and Draco and I were just finishing, right?" And she shot him a look begging him to agree.  
  
Draco gave a nod of agreement He mumbled inaudibly, "If I wanted to have her I could and there is nothing the two of you could do to stop me."  
  
They hadn't heard the first part of what he said, but the latter was unmistakable. Before Harry and Ron could protest his remarks, Draco had brushed past them and left the lounge. With nothing else left to be said they ushered Hermione out and led her to the Great Hall. As they were walking, all Hermione could think about was what she heard Draco grumble as he left and that if Draco Malfoy wanted her she would give herself to him, body and soul.  
  
After dinner she made her apologies and retreated back to her room. She didn't emerge until well into the next morning, completely missing breakfast. 


	7. More Good Things to Come

1 Chapter 7  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating her lunch, but she wasn't really thinking about the food entering her mouth. Part of what was on her mind was how she was hoping Ron and Harry wouldn't question her anymore about what was going on between herself and Draco. The other part of her brain was wishing they had never been interrupted. She looked up from her emptying plate and stole a glance in the direction of the Slytherin table. God he's wonderful she thought to herself, but then she realized her quick glance had turned into a long stare.  
  
"Draco." Pansy purred, rubbing his inner thigh. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Get your hands off me. I don't want her to see you touching me." He hissed without giving Pansy a look of interest.  
  
"You don't want who to see me touching you?" Pansy asked, but she had already seen who was in Draco's line of vision. "That bitch mudblood. That's who you don't….", but Draco had stopped her dead. He looked sternly into her hate-filled eyes.  
  
"You call her that again and that will be the last you ever say." With that Draco turned away from her and returned to look intently at Hermione.  
  
Pansy glowered at him. Partly afraid of what she knew he could do to her, but she was also shaken to the core and could not believe that he was not only defending that filth, but that he was in love with her. Pansy slammed her plate down and stormed out of the Great Hall. "I'll be damned if I let that Muggle trash have him. She'll regret she ever stepped foot inside Hogwarts." She mumbled this to herself as she walked past Hermione, shooting her an angry look.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?"  
  
"Lover's quarrel." Answered Ron to Harry's question. "But why did she give you the look of death Hermione?" Ron continued. The unexpected question shocked Hermione and brought Harry out of his eating trance.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione snapped back. "Does it look like I hang out with her or something?"  
  
"No need to go starkers on us Hermione. We just thought that because you spent he afternoon with Malfoy he might have mentioned something to you." Harry's response was an attempt to unruffled Hermione's feathers, but it just made everything miserably worse.  
  
"What makes you think Draco Malfoy would confide in me? Its not like we're friends." At this moment she realized she wasn't having a heated conversation among friends, but was actually shouting loud enough for the entire hall to hear. And hear they did. Everyone simultaneously shifted in his or her seats to look at Hermione. She turned red and tried to sink as far as she could into her seat, wishing for a black hole to open up below her and pull her away from the throngs of curious eyes.  
  
Eventually everyone returned to the conversations they had been having before her outburst. Everyone except for Draco. He had a surprised, but also hurt look in his eyes. He'd heard her she thought to herself. Well of course he did, as well as everyone else in the Great Hall, including Dumbledore. She felt the heat of embarrassment return to her cheeks. How am I going to get through this term if every time someone mentions his name, Draco… it sounded so beautiful in her mind, I go on edge. She knew she had hurt him; it was all in his eyes. She wanted to race across the hall and apologize and make him see that she didn't mean what she said, but she couldn't make her legs move. She was anchored to her seat.  
  
The words he had just heard Hermione say stung Draco. In the back of his head a nagging fear kept repeating itself. If she can't even call you a friend how do you expect her to ever love.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione, are you alright?" And she realized Ron and Harry were shaking her. "Do you need to see Madam Pomfey?" She answered that she didn't but then she got the urge that she needed to flee. She was so confused at the ball of emotions that was building inside of her. She just needed some time…time to think.  
  
Draco saw Hermione run from the hall and those pathetic dweebs chasing after her. He wanted to be the one to chase after her and make all her troubles disappear. Draco no longer had an appetite, so he left the Great Hall to work on the Quidditch League project.  
  
Ron and Harry raced after her, but when the reached the doors outside the Great Hall she was nowhere in sight. It was like she had apparted, but then they laughed to themselves at this thought because they knew Hermione would have droned on about how you can't apparte inside Hogwarts. They shrugged and left the castle to see Hagrid.  
  
Hermione kept running until her legs could carry her no further. When she looked around to see where her legs had finally taken her she realized she was back outside the prefects lounge. Well at least I can get my bag and hide in the library for a while she thought to herself. Nobody had been in there the last time she was there and she was almost positive no one would be there now.  
  
She slowly trotted towards the library rethinking the past days events. She shivered as she remembered Draco's caressing touch and sinful lips. Hermione walked through the library doors. Her eyes shut as she aimlessly walked to one of the abandoned tables. She could almost feel his arms wrapped around her. When she finally opened her eyes she realized that it wasn't just a ghost of a memory wrapped around her body, but it was actually Draco standing face to face with her. She'd walked right into him and was leaning into his chest.  
  
Draco had caught her in his arms, but had to brace himself against one of he tables. The heat began to rise between the two of them. Thoughts raced through Hermione's mind. She had so many things she wanted to say to him, but she was stuck trance-like staring into his eyes. Reality finally set in for Hermione and she raised her hands to push off from his chest, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to. She wanted to run her hands all over his muscular chest without the presence of so much clothing. She felt his heart beating rapidly against her hand and she lost control. She fell back into his arms and let him envelop her. She rested her head and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Six years of raw emotion poured out of her; hate, lust, and love. She tried to sob her apologies to him, but couldn't find the words. Draco ran his strong hands comfortingly over Hermiones' hair.  
  
"Ssh, Ssh." He told her trying to soothe her. Hermione's breathing was becoming less rigid. Draco drew her face up to his and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "You're much too pretty to be crying." There was only sincere ness in his eyes when he told her this.  
  
"Draco…Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said in there. You are my friend and I…I…" Hermione felt like she was purging her soul. She wasn't really thinking about the words coming from her mouth and if Draco could understand them. Before she could finish what she had wanted to tell him for what seemed like ages, Draco had leaned in, grabbing a hold of her tightly, and kissed her with fervor only she could match.  
  
Her lips tasted salty from the tears she had cried. Draco never wanted this moment to end. There mouths mashed against each other and moved to match each other's passion. Their tongues were in battle with each other, attacking furiously, a battle neither wanted to lose. Damn breathing, Draco screamed to himself as they had to push apart from each other, but that's when he heard her say it.  
  
"I love you." Hermione said breathlessly. "And I don't care who knows." She collapsed back into his arms. Both were breathing more rigid than before, practically grasping for every breath.  
  
"You don't have to say it." He told her cautiously. "I can wait…"  
  
"Stop" she told him, covering his mouth with hand. "I love you more than any man I ever have or will love. With every fiber in my body- I love you Draco Malfoy." That throbbing fear in the back of Draco's head dissipated when he saw into her heart that she meant every word that she was saying to him. And soon, very soon he would show her how much he loved her.  
  
"Let's go." She yearned at him. They quickly grabbed their bags and retreated from the library with a hunger in their eyes only the other could satisfy. 


	8. Reveliosa

Chapter 8  
  
The padded down the corridor in hurried fashion, stopping in front of what appeared to be an empty wall. "Why are we stopping?" Draco groaned. Hermione whispered, "Revliosa," pointing her wand at the blank wall, but the wall was no longer blank. There was an ancient wooden door in front of them. Hermione saw the amazed look on Draco's face and she smiled slyly at him.  
  
"Well you can't be friends with the Famous Harry Potter and not expect to learn a few things." She told him as she grabbed his arm pulling him through the door. "Remind me to thank him someday."  
  
"Lumos." The both said. The flicker of wand light revealed a small room. On one wall was a hearth, where no fire has burned for years. In the center of the room there was an armchair and table and against the opposite wall was a four-poster bed and nightstand.  
  
"This is the room of Hogwarts first Head Girl. We found a few of her old parchments when we discovered the room." Hermione told Draco offering an explanation. "They say her spirit remains and enchants young lovers. Lumiere Incantum." Hermione whispered the spell and the fireplace ignited, instantly warming the room.  
  
"You had me enchanted long before we came in this room." Draco lifted Hermione into his strong arms and moved swiftly to the bed cradling his precious cargo. He laid her down onto the bed and looked upon her – realizing that his greatest dream was about to come true. Draco leaned over her, with one knee perched on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure?" He asked her, but before he received the reply Hermione had pulled him on top of herself and they smiled into each other's eyes.  
  
Their hands quickly went to work unzipping each other's robes, revealing the Hogwarts school uniforms. The robes were discarded and lay crumpled on the floor. "Wait." Draco growled and reached to the floor. He pulled his wand out of his robe pocket. "What do you need that for?" Pointing the wand at the door he muttered what Hermione recognized as a locking spell. "In case Potter or Weasley have a rendezvous of their own planned." Hermione blushed at the thought of her two best friends stumbling upon her and Draco, but then she scolded herself. I have nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione thought silently.  
  
They kissed each other deeply, as if they were trying to steal each other's souls. Draco shifted so that he wasn't lying directly on top of Hermione. Now, on his side, next to her, Draco ran his hand up and down Hermione's thigh. Caressing and squeezing. Hermione lightly bit his bottom lip as he touched her. She realized that this little bit of ecstasy she was feeling now was just a foreshadowing of greater things to come.  
  
Hermione turned to face Draco – drawing her body as close to his as possible. She wrapped her arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Hermione suckled his neck and heard him release a low moan in the back of his throat. The subtle vibration made Hermione crazy with lust. She reached for the bottom of his gray sweater vest and managed to tug it half way up his back. "Blasted." She uttered in exasperation. "Here, let me help." He rose slightly in the bed. Hermione lay there mesmerized by his movements. Draco had managed to remove his oxford shirt as well, revealing by the shimmer of the fire the torso of a god. Aphrodite herself would have fallen to her knees.  
  
She watched him watching her, supporting himself on his elbow. Unconsciously she raised her hand to his chest and ran her nails across it, feeling all of his muscles tense. She charted her hand down his ribcage, softly caressing his lean body as she went. She made her way to the area of flesh that protected his heart. Her palm rested there. She wanted to be that flesh, wanted to protect the heart encased there, to shelter it from pain. Pain she knew his father had already caused. She felt it pumping with a rapid pace. With his free hand, Draco cupped Hermione's and pushed it deeper against his chest "It's yours for the taking." Still coupled he drew her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She melted into him. She needed to feel him against her bare skin. Flesh to flesh. Heart to heart. 


	9. Release

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione rose on the bed hooking her legs slightly underneath her for support as she removed her own vest. Draco massaged her knee as she started to unbutton her shirt, but he wanted to unwrap his precious parcel. He met her in the spot where she was in the bed. His fingers took over for hers, carefully unbuttoning every button. He didn't want anything in this moment to be hasty. He wanted to emblazon this on his brain. He wanted to have a memory for every expression that crossed her beautiful face: the eagerness, want, and nervousness.  
  
They were the same feelings that coursed through his blood. As he moved down her shirt he felt her skip a breathe as his hands grazed past her breast. Finally she heaved a breath. She wanted to fall into his arms, but not because she was passed out due to lack of oxygen to the brain. She couldn't wait any longer and ripped her shirt off, sending the last two buttons flying into a dark corner of the room. The heat radiating between their bodies was immense. A sheer perspiration glistened on their bodies and sizzled as they met, still on their knees in the center of the bed.  
  
He pulled her in even closer. He heard her whimper in delight. Draco snaked his hand up her back and stopped at the clasp of her bra. It unhinged easily and he brought both of his hands to Hermione's shoulders. Slowly, he pushed the straps down her shoulders. They rested midway between her upper arms. He stopped and looked into her intense eyes. Grabbing a hold of the back of her neck he pulled her in for a hard, passionate, uninhibited kiss. They pulled away with fierceness in their eyes. A look to each other telling them they needed more. Draco stoked his hands down her arms finally removing her garment. What Draco saw before him was more than he could ever ask for. Supple. Round. Perfect. Like the bronze statues he had seen in a museum. Absolutely beautiful. Gleaming with passion and heaving with longing.  
  
He felt he would go mad if he didn't quench his thirst. His hand devoured her slender stomach. He rubbed his way up to her right breast, caressing it softly. He felt her nipple harden under his touch. He squeezed harder and Hermione moaned approvingly. He wanted to touch and hold every inch of her, his goddess, and more than that he wanted to be held, something not even his mother had ever done. Draco squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione traced her hands over every curve of Draco's chest muscles. Her hands made their way down his lower abdomen, finally finding the destination: the waist of his slacks.  
  
Hermione clenched her fingers to the inside band of his pants and pulled him into her. She kissed all around his neck lingering at his collarbone. Hermione sucked on his shoulder and bit it teasingly. Draco growled low in this throat. He reached around Hermione's back. One hand softly stroked her shoulder blade. The other rubbing the small of her back. Draco felt his way to the zipper of her skirt. Slowly, almost painstakingly each tooth of the zipper separated from its mate.  
  
Hermione, however, was busy in her own right. She found the cool buckle of Draco's leather belt. The same buckle that when it touched her skin it sent a chill through her body. She slid the strap through the first part of the silver constraint. Grasping the strap she pulled it, tightening the belt around the waist, and drawing him back into her. Their mouths met as well as their tongues. She freed the strap from its buckle. Instinctively pulling the belt through the loops she flung it to the floor.  
  
Draco clutched her to him and twisted her to lay her back down on the bed. He took a few seconds to look down at her in awe. Her skin felt like the finest silk the world had to offer. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation as she fidgeted with the button and zipper of Draco's trousers. She smirked to herself as she wondered.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wore boxers or briefs."  
  
"I guess you'll just have to find out." He said playfully back.  
  
"I intend to." Hermione replied with a grin.  
  
Hermione proceeded to pull down the trouser and much to her delight. "Boxer briefs." Dark green, curving to every inch of his arousal, which was quite apparent and this excited Hermione. Draco removed his pants the rest of the way. He towered over her and tugged at her skirt. Pulling it past her knees and eventually discarding it to the floor. He only had a few seconds to look down at his prize before he was pulled down by the waist. Their lips locked and their hands roved over each other's body. Draco moved down Hermione's body stopping at her breast. His mouth enveloped them as his hands massaged her thighs.  
  
"Oh, Draco. That feels so ……good. Don't stop." He teased her breast liking and sucking sensually. He moved down her stomach softly kissing every inch. He swirled his tongue around her belly button and she let out a cry. But Draco didn't stop there. He was hungry. He reached her hips and the last article of clothing.  
  
He tugged the thin bikini straps down her thighs. Draco positioned himself between her legs. He spread her legs further apart. He lifted her left leg so it bent at he knee. He kissed all the way down her inner thigh and licked his way back up to her entrance, moist with desire. He paused briefly before inserting his tongue. As his tongue swan over her clitoris her hips bucked involuntarily. Seeing her reaction he lingered a little longer. Hermione reached out and grabbed a hold of Draco's hair as he ravaged her insides with precision. He flicked and sucked hoping to drive her as mad as he felt. "Draco" and she grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into them. She was about to go over the edge. Draco picked up the pace and Hermione's hip grinded against his tongue. Hermione never believed this would feel so good and then she lost control. Her lower body shuttered and quivered, then finally release. Her whole body relaxed and she lay there in bliss.  
  
Draco moved up the bed and lay next to her. He didn't want to rush anything. He wanted this to be perfect for the both of them. He would let her make the next move. 


	10. Wickedly Amazing

Chapter 10  
  
"That was…fantastic. Wickedly fantastic, Draco." Hermione reached across her chest with her arm and squeezed Draco's forearm. They turned and faced each other. Draco looked at Hermione adoringly. She liked the way that he looked at her now. There was no semblance of hatred in his eyes. Draco took his index finger and traced the outline of her face, carefully moving stray hairs from her eyes. He noticed the freckles at the bridge of her nose and dimples when she smiled. He loved it when she smiled. She was an angel sent down to save him.  
  
He ran his finger over her plump lips. Hermione parted her lips inviting the solitary finger in. She rolled her tongue around his finger. Softly she sucked and nibbled Draco's finger. Slowly and expertly she forced his finger in and out. Her proficiency bemused Draco.  
  
Hermione finished and rolled on top of Draco, straddling him. Her new stance of power electrified Hermione. She lowered her head to Draco's toned chest. She lapped up every inch of his salty skin, paying close attention to his nipples. Sucking them softly at first and graduating to biting them between her teeth. Draco grunted, enjoying every teasing nip.  
  
Hermione snaked her way down Draco's torso. She stopped at his boxer briefs and smiled up to him devilishly. Wisps of blonde hair peeked out from the top of the green garment and lightly she blew causing his member to twitch to her delight. She grabbed the band with her fingertip, easing her fingers just slightly inside the band. She clutched the sides with her fists and tugged them down his thighs and off of his legs.  
  
He was larger than she anticipated, but everything about Draco surprised her. Her look of amazement was replaced by a cunning smile. Hermione lowered her head and her brown tresses grazed the tip of his fully engorged shaft. She started at the bottom of his shaft and licked her way to the head. Draco felt a jolt rush through his body as her warm tongue glided around his thick rod. He thought he would explode at any minute and had to force himself to keep under control. Draco propped himself up on his arms to get a better view as Hermione's head bobbed up and down at a steady pace. A fire burned in his stomach as she took in the full length of his swelled member. She knew he would release soon and amplified her tempo. Faster and faster she stroked his shaft all the way to the shank, brushing her teeth against his sensitive member.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to…" but before he could finish he was releasing hot jets of salty semen into her accepting mouth. Draco collapsed on the bed breathing rigidly and Hermione rested her head on his chest, feeling his lungs try to catch up with his heart.  
  
"Astounding. Hermione you amaze me. Everything about you."  
  
"So, does that mean you're ready for another go?"  
  
Grinning at each other Draco pulled her up his body and they embraced each other passionately. He flipped her over onto her back. Hermione could feel his hardening member between her thighs. She shifted her hips and spread her legs further apart allowing access to the sweltering heat between her legs. Picking up on this, Draco slid his organ past her wet lips. Hermione winced a little the deeper he entered. He thought that maybe he should stop seeing the pain flash across her face, but her eyes pleaded for him not to. When he hit her barrier, Hermione bit her lip, drawing blood. Draco covered her mouth with his own removing the crimson drops. He kept his pace slow and steady praying the pain would soon subside. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head and started moving her hips along with Draco's, feeling the pleasure as he hit her sensitive spots.  
  
"Faster." She cried. Draco complied. He moved in and out with a greater intensity and grinded deeper inside her. Sweat beaded on their foreheads and their breathing became erratic. He pumped faster and faster against her tight walls, with liberation looming around the corner. Hermione grasped the soft sheets of the bed and shuddered. Draco felt her quake beneath him as she orgasmed. Draco himself quavered as he released himself again, before collapsing next to Hermione on the bed, fully satisfied.  
  
Hermione snuggled next to Draco's resting body. One arm draped across his chest and they both fell into a deep sleep. Hours passed by as they slumbered. Draco was the first to awake. At first confused by the surroundings – thinking what had transpired was a beautiful dream until he felt Hermione's grip tighten around his chest. He nudged her awake and smiled at her sleepy eyes. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Hermione replied rubbing her eyes. The sandman had definitely done a number on her.  
  
"It's a good thing Potter or Weasley didn't come by for a midnight stroll." Draco told her jokingly not expecting the startled look on her face.  
  
"Midnight. It can't be midnight." She flipped her watch around. It wasn't midnight…it was 2:36 in the morning. "I have to go. We have to go." She jolted out of the bed and peered around the room picking up her clothes, periodically tossing some in Draco's direction. "Accio buttons." The buttons flew into her hand. Hermione was now fully dressed except for her oxford. "Reparo." Draco was dressing half-heartedly knowing that his perfect night was coming to an end. "Draco, come on." She turned to run out the door.  
  
"Hermione, wait." She sensed the sadness in his words and ran to him, giving him one last kiss of the night. "You don't regret…"  
  
"Never." And then she was gone. Draco entered the corridor outside the hidden room and stared back at the once again blank wall. He smiled all the way back to the Slytherin tower. "Conundrum." Making his way across the common room he stopped in front of the ending fire and watch the last few embers burn out before retreating to his room. 


	11. Confrontations and Lies

Chapter 11  
  
Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower and gave the Pink Lady the password. She was quite perturbed to be stirred at such a late hour, but reluctantly her portrait swung open. "Damn." She muttered seeing Harry and Ron sleeping in the armchairs by the fire. No doubt waiting up for her. She tried to sneak by them and up to the girls' dorms, but she slipped on one of Neville's remembralls and fell crashing down to the floor. "Remind me to take points from Neville for being so careless and leaving his things around." She muttered to herself, but had to laugh at her current situation. He probably forgot where he left the blasted thing. She hoped that Harry and Ron would have slept through the commotion, but knew that was too much to ask for as she saw their bodies rousing.  
  
"Where have you been Hermione?" Ron asked releasing a deep yawn.  
  
"Yeah we've been waiting up for you for hours."  
  
Quick. Think Hermione. "I was in the library until Madam Pince kindly asked me to depart and then I went to the Prefects Lounge to work on the House Plans and I fell asleep there, on the sofa. But I really don't see how my whereabouts are any of your concern."  
  
"None of our concern. You stormed out at lunch, never bothered showing up for dinner, and come to think about it neither did Malfoy, then you waltz in her at 3 AM, and it none of our concern."  
  
"It's not 3 AM and Draco had nothing to do with it."  
  
Harry continued his rampage. "Hermione that's not the point. For all we knew you were dead lying in a bloody puddle in the Forbidden Forest. And since when did you start referring to HIM as Draco."  
  
"That's his name, isn't it? What does it matter?" Knowing that she had just slipped up in front of them.  
  
Ron interjected, "It matters because if me and Harry…"  
  
"Harry and I."  
  
"Fine. If Harry and I had disappeared for hours you would have thoroughly chastised us."  
  
"That's because the two of you are always getting into trouble and sticking your noses were they don't belong."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you've always been right next to us when we were 'getting into trouble'. We were just concerned. That's all." Harry sputtered in exasperation.  
  
"You two are right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so defensive and I should have been a little more considerate. You two are my best friends and we shouldn't fight. Truce."  
  
"Truce." Harry and Ron replied in unison.  
  
"I'm tired and I've got a crick in my neck from the sofa. I'll see you guys in the morning for breakfast. Don't forget classes resume tomorrow."  
  
"Don't remind us."  
  
Harry and Ron climbed the boys' staircase as Hermione ascended the girls'. She breathed a sigh of despair at how easy it was becoming to lie to her best friends. Somehow she had to find a way to tell them about Draco.  
  
Hermione hadn't been the only night owl that evening. In another part of the castle three students were up to no good.  
  
"Did you get it?" She hissed at them.  
  
"Yeah, but if Snape finds out he'll bludger us for sure."  
  
"Shut up Crabbe. All I care is that you have the potion and that you aren't going to back out."  
  
"I don't know about this, Pansy. Draco will be really mad if he finds out we did this."  
  
"That's fine Goyle, but when Draco finally realizes the two of you aren't worth the flesh that covers your thick skulls don't run to me to be your friend. Because that's what will happen, now that he's fucking that mudblood. Soon he'll be great friends with Potter and Weasley and you two stupid gits will be left with no one but yourselves. It's sad really. The two of you don't have enough sense between yourselves to see that I'm trying to help you. I would think you would be grateful. But that's fine. You two can just perish." She pretended to stomp off, but knew full well that they would stop her.  
  
"Okay Pansy. We'll do it."  
  
"Good. I thought you'd see it my way."  
  
They skulked away into the shadows of the castle. Making their way back to their dorm rooms, but their plans did not go unseen.  
  
"When will these children learn that very a rare thing passes by me?" And the wise old wizard chuckled to himself. He always made sure he gave them just enough rope. 


	12. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 12  
  
Hermione only slept for a couple hours in own bed that morning. She woke up extremely early and made her way to the prefects' bathroom. Normally she would have just used the Gryffindor bathrooms, but she didn't want to chance running into anybody. "Carpe Diem." Seizing the Day was certainly going to be difficult, especially this day. Today she was going to tell Ron and Harry about Draco. Hermione made her way around all the taps of the bath and stopped to glance at the mermaid painting. The room filled with a dense steam fog as Hermione slipped into the perfumed bath.  
  
Draco had heard someone enter the bathroom as he stood under the refreshing stream of water pouring out of the showerhead. He shrugged it off and grabbed his towel to dry off. He emerged from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, when he was smacked in the face by the sweet smells of perfumes. It must be one of the girl prefects and decided that he should dress quickly so as not to cause a scene. He couldn't quite make out the figure in the bath. Draco turned his back to the figure and began dressing.  
  
Hermione almost screamed when she realized someone else was in the bathroom. How could she have been so absentminded as to not hear a shower going? She grasped for her towel and as the fog dissipated she started to decipher the body in front of her. Tall, slender, and oh…it's Draco. She recognized the claw marks she had left on his shoulders from the previous evening. She didn't think that they had been so bad at the time, but looking at them now, it looked painful. She rose out of the bath, like a sea nymph, ready to bewitch her prey. Quietly she moved across the cool tiles and stood behind Draco.  
  
The soft, cold touch startled Draco, but he recognized the soothing feeling. He stood there frozen as the gentle fingers sashayed across the healing 'battle wounds'. A fire flared inside of him. He hadn't been quite sure how the morning after and subsequent days would be. He'd hoped there wouldn't be any awkwardness and so far that much was true.  
  
"So you'd let just any girl touch you?" Hermione asked playfully.  
  
"You're not just any girl. Far from it." Draco turned to face Hermione and embraced her wet body into his arms. Her dark eyes glittered in front him. He could have stood there for hours just counting the plethora of things that made her so beautiful. The curve of her lip. The arch of her brow. The way she smiled at him that made him believe everything would always be all right. He knew he'd never be able to see her enter a room again and not have his face light up at the mere sight of her.  
  
"I bet you say that to all your conquests." She said it teasingly, but was still curious to see what his response would be. She liked the way his arms felt wrapped around her, like it would be unnatural that they weren't. She would have been happy just staying in his arms all day, but knew that wouldn't happen, because lessons would be starting in just a few hours.  
  
"You're the only one. The only one." It's not that he was saving him self out of some self-righteous motivation. He wasn't planning on waiting until marriage. He was just waiting for the right person. God knows he could have before now. He had enough girls throwing themselves at him to start a harem, but that just turned him off.  
  
"You and Pansy never…" She was a bit confused by what he was telling her. She was sure that he had been with other girls. He was so experienced.  
  
"Never like what we had. We've fooled around, but I couldn't bring myself to go all they way with her. She's too eager. I don't like that in a girl."  
  
"Oh. So you like to be teased? Because I can comply with that reasonable request." She smirked and batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"So this is how it's going to be now? Going to make me beg?"  
  
"If that's the way you want it."  
  
"No." He paused. "This is how I want it." Draco pulled her in, hard against his body. Their mouths crushed against each other's, tongues meeting in each other's mouths. Hermione opened her eyes and was startled at what she saw. She tried pushing herself away from Draco, but his grip was strong.  
  
"Draco. Stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pansy."  
  
"What about her?" He started kissing her again, but her squirming was relentless.  
  
"She's behind you." Hermione whispered into his ear. Hermione bit her lip as they separated and where now facing Pansy. She tried to adjust her towel, but a towel wasn't going to hide the embarrassment rising in her cheeks. Suddenly she felt like a three year old who was caught taking an extra cookie. Draco, on the other hand, was quite amused that Pansy had caught part of the show. Maybe now she would get a clue. He didn't owe her any explanations, nor would she get any.  
  
"So, Pansy, did you enjoy the show? Never fancied you as a peeping tom."  
  
"Draco stop." Hermione tugged his arm as she whispered into his ear, but he wasn't listening. He was too busy glaring at Pansy.  
  
"Well I never figured you too be such an obedient puppy, but I guess when she's got you by the balls what else are you going to do?"  
  
"Just because you never got past the opening act doesn't mean you need to spoil the encore."  
  
"I'm warning you right now, Draco. There will be no encore if you don't walk away from this right now." Hermione started gathering her clothes up and looked at Draco pleadingly. "Don't provoke her."  
  
"That's a good puppy. Sit. Beg. Roll over."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but there are I few things that Pansy and I have to settle." He knew that she wouldn't like what he told her and she would probably never speak to him again, but what he said was the truth. Pansy needed to be dealt with.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything else. She was done speaking. She finished putting her clothes on and left the bathroom alone.  
  
Pansy's cool façade faltered a little now, now that she was alone with Draco. She knew as long as Hermione was in the room he wouldn't touch her, but now he very well might kill, or at least that was the look she saw fuming from his face. "Better run and chase after your little bitch. She looks pretty teed of at the moment. She might put you on a leash."  
  
Draco started moving towards Pansy and he shoved her into the wall.  
  
"If I had known you liked it rough."  
  
He was in her face now. "Listen. And listen good. You stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours. Understand."  
  
"No, I don't think I can do that. But what I can do is owl Lucius and tell him what his only male heir is up to."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"What's to stop me? The only way to stop me is to kill me and I'm not so sure they allow conjugal visits in Azkaban."  
  
"That's were you wrong. Violence isn't the only way to get what you want. I would have thought you would have learned that by now. To start, I think I will tell Dumbledore how you've been cheating on exams for the last five years."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I wouldn't end there of course. That's only the preview. Just enough to get you expelled and become the shame of your family. Then I think I would start naming names and I wouldn't stop until every Parkinson is in Azkaban for being Death Eaters."  
  
Pansy shivered at what he said. She knew he had enough information to put away at least twenty families for life. She'd just have to bide her time and let Draco's little romp on the other side of the tracks unravel covertly.  
  
"So, now do we have an understanding?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he still wanted her acknowledgement. One thing his father had told him was proving to be very helpful. 'Find their deepest fear and use it against them.'  
  
Draco was brushing by her on his way out to the door as she nodded in agreement. He headed out of the bathroom and back to the tower to finish getting dressed before breakfast. He wanted to get there early to try and smooth things over with Hermione.  
  
Pansy, still in the bathroom, fell back against the wall and slumped to the ground, shaking. "You'll get your due Draco Malfoy." 


	13. The New Marauder's

Chapter 13  
  
Good. She's her. Now all I have to do is go talk to her. Easier said than done, Draco. Here goes everything. He sauntered towards the Gryffindor table nonchalantly trying to make it appear as normal as possible. "Hermione, can I have a word with you? In private."  
  
She looked at him, but not the loving way she had over the last few days. "No, I don't think there is anything left to say." She turned her attention to Ron and Harry. "Are you guys ready to go? We should head off to class." They left the table leaving Draco standing there. Saying no to Draco was the hardest thing Hermione had ever done. The look on his face alone tore at her heart. She wanted to grab a hold of his hand and tell him all was forgiven, but she just couldn't. That stubborn streak raged in her sometimes.  
  
Fortunately for Draco no one seemed to notice Hermione's abruptness with him. He decided he too would head off to classes. They all had Charms together in twenty minutes. He knew having to sit a few rows away from Hermione was definitely going to be distracting.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry arrived at the classroom and took the seats they had sat in for the last five years. Hermione busied herself by neatly extracting parchments, quills, and ink. She set them precisely on the desk with each item spaced properly apart from the next. Ron, however, did everything the exact opposite. He hastily flopped everything in front of him and started reading his Chudley Cannons book for the umpteenth time. He looked down and realized he forgot his parchment.  
  
"Herm, can I borrow some of your parchment?"  
  
"Ron…" He felt her tirade about to begin.  
  
"Never mind. Harry, can I have some parchment?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He pulled the parchment out aimlessly and handed it over to Ron. Harry was deep in thought about his plan he was about to put in place. He was going to find out once and for all what was going on between Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
Draco entered the Charms classroom and saw Hermione in the third row aisle seat. Potter and then Weasley sat next to her. He saw her steal a quick look, but she quickly turned her head back down to her books. He settled into the aisle seat of the first row and shortly after Crabbe and Goyle filled in the seats next to him. There was still about ten minutes before class, so most of the students hadn't showed up yet.  
  
Draco turned his chair so that his back was now facing his roommates. He appeared to be fervently reading his spell book, but he was just using it as an excuse to watch Hermione. Harry saw this as the perfect opportunity to take advantage of his plans.  
  
Harry looked intently at Draco making sure that Draco caught his gaze. Without breaking the stare he quietly knocked a quill to the ground near Hermione. "Hermione. One of your quills fell."  
  
"What?" She asked pulling away from the book she was reading.  
  
"Your quill."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
Hermione reached over to pick up the quill between her and Harry. Her soft hair fell in front of Harry's face. Harry moved his head in closer to hers as she reached around for her quill. He inhaled her sweet smelling essence and briefly closed his eyes. After opening them he reconnected his stare with Draco and smiled at him. But it was more than a smile. It was more like a challenge.  
  
"Got it." She raised her head and her face brushed against Harry's. She blushed a little. She felt Harry's hand against her face moving her hair back into place. "Harry, are you alright?" She was a bit flustered by his sudden affection.  
  
Harry was looking at Draco again. The emotion raging across his face was murderous.  
  
"I'm fine. When were you going to tell me you were dating Draco Malfoy?" He said it so blasé that she wasn't sure she heard him right.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." She replied haughtily.  
  
"Really? Because right about now it looks like your boyfriend would much like to murder me."  
  
Hermione was caught completely off guard, a feeling that she worked diligently to prevent over the years. Nonetheless, she shot a look at Draco. She had never seen him so furious.  
  
"What did you do?" She demanded of Harry.  
  
"I tickled the Dragon' s fancy."  
  
"Why would you do that Harry?" She was fuming and hurt by the lack of emotion Harry was emitting.  
  
"Because you should have just told me…us." It was Harry who now looked hurt. "We've been friends for more than five years, Hermione, but those five years seem more like a lifetime and now it's like you don't even trust us, your best friends."  
  
"Harry, It's not that I didn't trust you. I didn't think you would understand. Nor, did I think you would approve."  
  
"Too be honest with you I am not sure that I do, but it really doesn't matter what I think. All Ron and I care about is that you are happy. But this doesn't mean that Ron and I are going to be Malfoy's best friends now."  
  
"You're the best. And you too Ron." Hermione was beaming and she hugged Harry.  
  
"Oh…okay, thanks Hermione." Ron added in although he hadn't heard a word of the conversation. "Harry, what's she talking about?"  
  
"Hermione was just telling me that her and Malfoy are involved. And I was telling her that we were okay with that."  
  
"We are, are we? Since when are we 'okay' with that? I would like to know this."  
  
"Since you bedded Pansy Parkinson." Hermione almost fell out of her chair upon hearing the revelation.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't say anything, first of all. Secondly, I didn't know it was here until she took her mask off after the ball. Anyways it was last Halloween."  
  
"So that's why you go back for the occasional snogging?"  
  
Ron had no retort. He realized he was defeated. "Well I don't have to like him and I'm not cutting him any slack." And he hmphed with satisfaction.  
  
Harry turned back to Hermione. "Do you love him?" She nodded. "Then you should probably tell him and quickly before he bowls us all over."  
  
"You really should follow your own advice."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Harry was flustered. "I don't…well I…you're right."  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to let the boy wonder move in on Hermione. "Hermione." He said gruffly.  
  
"What Malfoy?" Sometimes Hermione just couldn't help herself. She often found it difficult to let her guard down. She didn't mean too sound so harsh, but she was still angry with him.  
  
"Back to Malfoy is it?" Her sharp words wounded him, but he wasn't about to back down.  
  
"What exactly do you want or are you just stopping by to be a prat." Immediately she regretted what she said. What was wrong with herself she wondered. I love him. Why can't I just tell him that? Why do all of us have to fight all the time? "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Slip of the tongue. The three of you should remember one thing. I am Draco Malfoy." Hermione stood up at his last remark and looked him straight in the face. Harry and Ron also started edging out of their seats. The rest of the students filtering in the room just stared at the four of them.  
  
"I'd like to know what you mean by that, because I don't think I like the implications Draco."  
  
"The four of you. Outside. Now." It was Professor Flitwick. "You can return when you have sorted out your differences." Draco moved aside to let Hermione pass into the aisle and he followed suit after her. He so wanted to reach out and just caress her shoulder and have her melt into his arms, but it looked like any chance of that happening again was impossible. Harry and Ron fell in behind them and they all filed out of the room in silence.  
  
Then tension was so thick in the hall it was almost unbearable. If felt almost like a stand off in one of the muggle westerns. They each waited for the other to make a move. Hermione however was the first to speak.  
  
"So what's this all about Draco?" She was practically stamping her foot at him.  
  
"Maybe I just don't like seeing Potter with his paws all over you."  
  
"I didn't know you were my keeper. You shouldn't let your jealously cloud your vision. Harry and I are just friends."  
  
Draco's stony exterior softened. He didn't want to sound like a bleeding heart, but he didn't want to regret not trying to salvage his relationship. "I don't want to lose you." Hermione stepped closer to Draco. She was just mere inches from his lips.  
  
"Draco, you'll never lose me. Nothing could make me ever stop loving you." Hermione felt a tear streak down her face as all the anger she had carried that day begin to release itself from her body. Draco wiped it away from her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Harry coughed behind them. "Now that the love birds have made up, are we finished here?" Maybe that was the wrong thing to say he thought to himself because suddenly Hermione rounded on him.  
  
"And you! No I'm not finished with you. Why do the three of you always have to provoke each other? Can't you see how great the four of us could be? We could be the new Marauder's. We could leave a legacy here at Hogwarts. Just like your father, Sirius, and Remus." She left out Pettigrew because that was a legacy nobody wanted to leave behind.  
  
"Hermione, I know what you saying, but you are asking too much. There is too much bad blood between Malfoy, Ron, and I."  
  
"Are the three of you that stubborn that you won't even try. You could at least be civil to each other." She looked at the three of them pleadingly. She wanted so much for the three most important men in her life to be friends. She decided she would even settle for just not hating each other.  
  
"Fine. We'll be civil, but we're not inviting him up for tea." They all chuckled at what Ron said, including Ron. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and smiled up at him. She was happy. That's all that matter to the three of them. Before they retreated to the classroom and resumed the lesson, Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"I love you. Oh…and what is the marauders?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." And she pecked him on the cheek. 


	14. Distracted

Chapter 14

The rest of Charms class went by without incident and a short time later Professor Flitwick dismissed his students and they sifted out of the room.

"Draco, are you coming?"  Goyle grunted as he shuffled out from behind Draco's chair.

"No."  Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and rambled out the door.

"I'll meet you in the hall."  Hermione directed towards Ron and Harry.  They stepped into the aisle and retreated into the corridor with the other students.  Draco rose out of his chair as he saw Hermione step into the aisle.  He draped the strap of his bag across his chest as she passed by him.  He stepped in behind her and raised the palm of his hand to the small of her back.

Hermione froze at his touch.  His hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck tickle.  Draco ran his hands up Hermione's arms and rested them on her shoulders.  Her soft brown hair was swept back at the nape of her neck.  Draco nuzzled into her beautifully elegant neck, softly kissing it.  Hermione melted at his tender kisses and fell into his chest.  She heaved heavily.  His strong arms made her feel safe.

She shifted in his arms so she could turn her head and face him.  His eyes sparkled and she slightly tilted her head back and he matched her move and leaned in for a deep kiss.  His salty sweet taste was enough to drive Hermione completely insane.

"Children.  Please take your display of affection elsewhere.  I have business to attend to."  They muttered their apologies and hurried out of the classroom and into the hall.

Upon emerging into the hall Draco positioned Hermione against the wall of the corridor and held her in a passionate embrace.  There were still a lot of students milling in the hall, but they all seemed to fade away.

"Lavender.  Look.  Hermione and Malfoy."

"What are you talking about Parvati…oh my.  Has she lost her mind?"

"I think so."

Crabbe and Goyle didn't say anything the just grunted and pointed.  Pansy on the other hand was fuming.  "I told you."  And she stormed out with the too goons flanking her.

"Draco, they're watching us."  Hermione whispered into him, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Good.  Let them watch."  He brushed past her face and released a low moan in her ear as he nibbled.  The vibration surged through her body.  The hum of his body was completely erotic to her.

"Herm, we're going to be late for Herbology."  They didn't let her have time to comprehend what they were saying they just pulled her down the hall and out of the castle.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?  Doing that right in the hall with everyone watching."

"I don't care Ron."  Ron walked ahead of them irritated.

"Hermione, you know you really shouldn't do that in front of everyone."

"I know Harry.  I just couldn't help myself."

Draco lingered in the hall a little before making his way to Transfiguration.  He took his seat and waited for class to begin.  His mind wandered back to the hall as he replayed the encounter over and over again in his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy.  If you don't watch where you are pointing you want you will surely turn yourself into a hedgehog instead of the rock."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall."  He resigned to just sit back in his desk and watched the others turn their rocks into hedgehogs or something there of.  He let his mind trail off.  Soon he would be able to see her again.  Soon.

"Hermione!  You're going to chop one of you fingers off."

"What…oh okay.  Thanks Ron."  She went back to chopping her tammarion root.  All the while fantasizing about Draco and all the sinful things she wanted to do with him.

"You know she gone completely starkers, Harry."

"I know."

A flash of brilliance flashed across Hermione's brain.  "Professor Sprout, may I be excused?  I'm not feeling well and I'd like to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes dear.  I'm sure Mister Potter and Weasley would be happen to take notes for you on the uses of tammarion root.  Feel better dear."

Hermione raced away from the greenhouse and across the grounds, but she wasn't heading to the hospital wing but up to the owlry.

"Students you're dismissed.  Enjoy your lunch."  Draco headed towards the great wall and settled into his chair.  He small talked with a few of the Slytherin Quidditch team members about the upcoming season while he stole glances at the door waiting for Hermione to arrive.  Where is she?  Potter and Weasley are already here.  The entire hall was ablaze with whispering.

"They were kissing in the hall?  In front of everyone?  Hermione and Malfoy?  I don't believe you."

"I saw them with my own eyes."  Draco shot a look at the two first years and they hushed immediately.  He could stop those two, but he wouldn't be able to stop the rest of the chattering hall.

The post owls fluttered into the hall dropping parcels down to their owners.  Draco snatched up the small parchment that landed on his plate.  He removed the crimson ribbon from the golden hued scroll.  Slowly, he unraveled the parchment and read the scripted words on the page.

'_If you want to, I can save you, I can  take you away from here.'  Prefects' lounge – Gryffindor Wall – Chamomile._

Draco bolted from his chair and across the hall.  

"Draco?  Where are you…"

"Later."

Harry and Ron watched Draco run past them, but returned to eating their food.

"I wonder what's up with him."

"Who knows."

Draco ran as fast as he could, expertly making his way up staircases, narrowly avoiding one about to change.  That could have set him back twenty minutes.  He padded down the hall and stopped in front of portrait.  "Honor."  The portrait swung open and he stepped inside.  Good he thought to himself.  He may be a prefect, but it was still frowned upon to enter other house towers unaccompanied.  

He grabbed a hold of the doorknob port key and whispered.  "Chamomile."  He opened his eyes to find the Gryffindor common room before him.  Well, he assumed it was, considering he had never been in there before.  He saw crookshanks, Hermione's cat, before him.  Crookshanks came up to Draco's leg and purred.  Draco saw that there was a parchment tied to its collar.  He bent down and untied it.  Fulfilling its duty, crookshanks purred and hopped into the chair by the fire for a nap.

Draco opened the note and it shimmered.  She had bewitched it so that only his eyes could see the words.

_Upstairs to the right.  First corridor on the left.  I'm waiting._

Draco tore up the stairs following Hermione's instructions.  He reached her door, which was closed.  He knocked lightly and pushed the door open peering into the dark room.  He stepped in and tries to adjust his eyes.  He could see three beds with velvet red drapes, but no Hermione.

"Hermione, are you in here?"

"Ssh."  She was behind him with her Gryffindor scarf in her hands.  She raised it over his head covering his eyes before he had the chance to turn around.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Ssh."

A/N:  The words from Hermione's letter are from a Michelle Branch song.


	15. Blinded Excitement

Chapter 15  
  
"Hermione Granger, are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
She moved around Draco, taking a hold of his hand. She led him to the bed and turned him around. With her hand she traced around the jaw of his face. She slowly let her fingers glide over his lips. He slightly pursed his lips around her finger. Draco felt his way up to Hermione's face and lured her in for a kiss.  
  
"No touching Mr. Malfoy. This is my fantasy."  
  
Draco didn't speak he only flashed a grin, accepting Hermione's terms. She quickly disrobed him down to nothing but green, silk boxers. Hermione ran her hands and mouth all over his pale chest. Each muscle was toned to perfection. She spent an excruciating amount of time sucking his upper torso. She ran her hands over the outside of his silk boxers. She wanted to feel the silk against her naked flesh. She slid her hand down to the area of Draco's boxers thinly veiling his evident erection. He flinched at her touch and she giggled aloud.  
  
"Jumpy are we?"  
  
"I just wasn't expecting that." He told her in short breaths.  
  
"But you like it, don't you?"  
  
"Mmm." That was all he could verbalize as she continued to caress his stiffening member. She knew she had to be careful or he would lose control before she was ready. She reached around to his backside and rubbed her hands over his firm ass, giving it a playful slap. Hermione nibbled at his neck, letting her lips travel to his ear where she sucked and tugged at the bottom of the lobe until he groaned.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt that her clothes were unbearable and constricting, but decided that she could use this as an added bonus.  
  
"Draco, I want you to take my clothes off."  
  
Draco lifted his hands to remove the scarf from his eyes, but Hermione stopped him, forcing his hands back to his sides. "I can't see Hermione. You'll have to take the scarf off."  
  
"You don't need to see with your eyes. All you have to do is feel. I'll help you." She took his hand in hers and guided them to the zipper of her robe. Slowly, they both pulled it down; far enough that he just slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She guided his hands back to her the edge of her gray sweater. He placed both hands her waist and slid them up her ribs, grazing past her firm breasts, pulling it over her head and freeing the sweater from her arms. She sighed as his hands roamed over her body. He had such strong hands. Those perfect hands could perform magic without a wand in them.  
  
Draco expertly navigated his way back to Hermione's porcelain neck. One hand laced through her silky hair as the other danced across her collarbone stopping at her necktie. He loosened it agilely, sliding the Windsor knot free; he would take advantage of the silk garment later he thought to himself.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Just a little fantasy of my own."  
  
Draco tugged her crisp oxford from the waist of her skirt. His hands flew over the shirt as he undid the buttons. The shirt was unbuttoned, but he let it hang open. He imagined how sexy she looked in her bra and shirt still hanging over her. He grabbed the fronts of her shirt in the middle and pulled her fiercely to his chest and crushed his lips against hers. Their mouths assaulted each other, tongues slipping from their owner's mouth to their lovers.  
  
"No, not yet." Hermione breathed as she ripped away.  
  
"You know you're completely torturous, don't you?"  
  
"And you love it."  
  
"Yes. God yes." He placed his hands on her shoulders, underneath her shirt and shoved it from her body, letting it fall to the floor with the other garments. Hermione reached behind, freeing her breasts from their bondage. Draco loosened her skirt from Hermione's curvy hips and sent it to the floor. He was hooking his fingers around the straps of her panties when Hermione took Draco's hand, splaying it across her neck and guiding it to her breast. Hermione's body was hot and she found it desperately hard to breath as Draco's warm hands stroked her breast. She squeezed her hand against his forcing him to grope harder.  
  
Hermione felt an urgency to be closer to Draco. She spun her body around. Her back now rested against his sweating chest and heaved along with his. She wrapped his arm around to her stomach and back to her breasts; guiding tender hands to ever place that needed to be touched.  
  
Lacing her hand with Draco's, Hermione directed across her stomach reaching her black panties. Draco steadily rubbed over her warmed sensitive mound. Releasing a string of guttural moans Hermione forced his hand beneath the sheer garment. Her body shivered as he rubbed his responsive fingers over the slickness of her lips.  
  
Gingerly he inserted a finger between her moist lips. Hermione bit her lip as he rubbed, faster and faster, the secret button that drove any girl crazy. She felt her knees were going to give out as her body shuddered under the intense movements of Draco's hand. The slickness increased as her juices flowed. Deftly, he moved his fingers in and out of Hermione, causing her to weaken even more at his touch.  
  
Draco nibbled at her ear and down her shoulder as he enjoyed the raggedness of her breathing. At the moment he had complete control over her, but soon Hermione would turn tables on him. Hermione turned her head to meet Draco's and kissed him sideways, lightly biting at his tongue, as it sought refuge in her mouth. His hand movement became fierce and she gasped in elation, collapsing against him.  
  
When her breathing eventually caught up with her she turned to Draco and pushed him a little closer to the bed. "You are a naughty boy." She slithered her hand down between his thighs and up to his crotch. She slid her hand beneath the silk and cupped Draco in her hand. She moved up his shaft applying more pressure. The dexterity of her hand made Draco grunt. She stroked Draco with a vengeance as she suckled against his neck, making sure she left her mark. Draco took a hold of Hermione's chin and pulled her mouth to his. The passionate kiss and the swift movements of Hermione's expert hands caused Draco to grip the comforter of the bed behind her. He felt release rising and knew he would soon, but that's when everything stopped.  
  
Hermione pulled away from him. Leaving him confused and in some agony. "Hermione, what's wrong? Where are you?" He tried feeling for her, but he couldn't even sense her warmth. It was like she vanished. "This isn't amusing. Where are you?" His heart raced and was about to remove the scarf, when he felt her brush against his arm, crossing in front of his body.  
  
"I'm amused. Remove your shorts. You're ready now." Draco followed her instruction, somewhat relieved to hear her voice again. She approached laying her mouth on his chest. He jumped at the cold feeling of ice, skating against his skin. She encircled his nipple area, feeling him tense. The ice melted quickly, but she let her cool tongue glide across his skin a little longer.  
  
"You're a wicked girl."  
  
"It's good for you that I am." With that she backed him into the bed, pushing him down onto it. He scooted to the center of the bed. She crawled on top of him with the skill of a cat. She could feel him between her legs. He felt good, but there was something missing. His eyes – his penetrating eyes. She had to see the emotion in his eyes while she did what she had planned.  
  
Draco sat up a little, resting on his arms. Hermione reached up to his face and lifted the blindfold. She leaned into him and he into her – they kissed.  
  
"Lay back." She commanded.  
  
"Hermione, this is a bit dangerous. What if someone comes in? Don't think they would think to kindly of a Slytherin in their midst."  
  
"They're all at lunch now and after they have divination. We're free to our own devices until dinner." She grinned at him.  
  
"You're going to be the death of me."  
  
"Let's hope."  
  
Hermione slid back down Draco's torso, resting at his hips. Slowly and precisely she lifted her hips and lowered herself back down onto Draco's hardness. Her tight walls sheathed his sword. His eyes glinted at her purposeful moves; slow and complete. He gasped every time she lowered herself onto him. She enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. His entire length consumed her; she tightened around him, enjoying the smile twitch on his face as she plunged up and down.  
  
Completely enraptured Draco moved his hands to her hips, helping increase the speed of her lift and decent. He thrusted his hips as she sank into him. He needed to feel completely immersed in her. They repositioned themselves slightly, so they clutched in each other's arms, as they increased the intensity of their movement. Recklessly, they grinded against each other until both lost their breath and collapsed on the bed in a heap. Warn out they lay there; wrapped in each other's arms, he still inside of her and she didn't want it any other way. Draco grabbed the velvet comforter and wrapped it around the two of them and they dozed off into a dream-filled sleep.  
  
Draco awoke a little later. He checked his watch. They still had plenty of time before dinner. He peered down to Hermione and ran his forefinger along her face. She truly is beautiful. Her back rested against his chest – her body fit like a puzzle piece against his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in closer to him. Draco kissed her soft shoulder and rested his head on the pillow above Hermione's head and fell back into a contented sleep. A smile crossed Hermione's face and she softly squeezed the arm draped across her. 


	16. Damsel in Distress

Chapter 16  
  
"Hold on Parvati. I have to get something from my trunk."  
  
"We're already late for Divination."  
  
"I have to get my homework. I'll just tell Trelawney I had a premonition that we would be late and wanted see if it came true."  
  
The yelling in the stairwell caused Hermione to wake with a start. "Draco. Draco. Wake up." She shoved him in the ribs. "There's someone coming."  
  
"What?" Asked Draco still dreamy eyed.  
  
"Draco, get up. Lavender's almost at the door." Hermione whispered impatiently.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go? There's no way out of here. She's just going to have to see us."  
  
"No! The bed. Get under the bed."  
  
"I most certainly am not. A Malfoy does not scurry under beds. I'll just lay right here, thank you." He stretched his legs out in front of him, down the length of the bed. He crossed his feet and rested his hands behind his head, like he was on a beach in the French Riviera. His face smiled smugly.  
  
"Damn it, Draco. Please. Will you just do this for me?" She pleaded with him now with traces of fear stricken across her face.  
  
He would do anything those entrancing eyes asked of him. He would do anything for Hermione, even die for her, but he still had to put on a little act of being disgruntled.  
  
"Fine. I'll get under the bed, but you owe me."  
  
"Thanks Draco." And she jumped on him giving him a peck on the lips before she shoved him off the bed and onto the floor. "And take your clothes." Draco disappeared from sight as the door edged open.  
  
"Mione, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine…just a little tired." She could feel Draco slightly thumping the underside of the bed. She knew he'd be smirking the entire time.  
  
"That was quite a show you put on with Malfoy this afternoon. Why didn't you tell us you two were an item?"  
  
"Um…don't you have Divination, right now?"  
  
"You don't fool me. I know you're changing the subject, but yes I have to go. Parvati's all set to murder me."  
  
"Hurry up Lavender!" Parvati called from the common room.  
  
"I want details later Mione." She started out the door and looked back to Hermione. "Is he a good kisser?" Hermione blushed and almost forgot to answer, until Draco made his presence known again with a thud.  
  
"Extraordinary. Absolutely." Hermione let her arm dangle to the side of the bed. She let it sway a little. Draco's hand reached out to hers' and tickled her palm, then laced his fingers through hers and gave them a little squeeze.  
  
"I'm beyond jealous." With those last words Lavender exited the room, closing the door behind her. Lavender flew down the stairs nearly knocking Parvati over.  
  
"What's with the trampling and what took so long?"  
  
"Two robes."  
  
"Could you be a little more cryptic?"  
  
"Hermione was up there, 'not feeling well', but there were two robes laying next to her bed."  
  
"I still don't see what you're getting at."  
  
"Malfoy and Hermione are up there shagging." She yelled in exasperation.  
  
"No." Parvati said skeptically.  
  
"Go look yourself."  
  
"I wonder if he's any good."  
  
"Well Hermione is definitely worn out."  
  
Parvati giggled. "Bet you Trelawney couldn't have predicted this." The two Gryffindor girls raced out of the common room and up to the Divination tower, sniggering all the way.  
  
Hermione rolled over onto her stomach and peered over the edge of the bed. "You can come out now." Draco slid the top half of his body out from the bed and looked up at Hermione's grinning face. She dropped her hand back over the periphery of the bed and let her finger linger around his chest. He moved the rest of the way out from the bed and reached up with both hands and pulled Hermione down to the floor with him.  
  
Hermione lay across his strong body and they kissed meaningfully. He held her in his arms and never wanted to let her go. There was a comfort in their closeness. Nothing would ever go wrong as long as they were in each other's arms. Hermione rocked slightly until she had managed to flip Draco so that he was on top. He braced himself with his arms planted on the floor and positioned his lips against hers. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue in and they continued for several minutes to kiss laboriously.  
  
Hermione turned against his arm, which was supporting his body, and subsequently caused him to fall down beside her, back to the ground. She snaked her leg around his and let them intertwine. She laid her head on his heart and listened to the poetic pumping. Her arm rested across his torso and he ran his hand soothingly over her head. Hermione shivered against his body because of the draftiness of their surroundings. Draco reached above him to the bed and seized the crimson comforter, draping it across their naked bodies.  
  
"I love you." Hermione murmured against his chest.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"You know we have to get dressed."  
  
"I know, but I'm much more inclined to delay the inevitable." Draco started to sit up, bringing Hermione with him. The intoxication started wafting through their brains as they looked into each other's eyes, sharing one last fervored embrace. "I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
They slowly regrouped and dressed back in their school uniforms. Hermione decided against wearing her robes and put it her trunk.  
  
"Can I leave my robes here?"  
  
"Sure, you can put it with mine, in the trunk." She watched him place his black robe along side of her own and just seeing their two robes lay with each other made her body warm.  
  
"My lady, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the Great Hall?" He extended his arm like a perfect gentleman, waiting for Hermione to accept it. She gave him a dignified half-curtsy and accepted his arm.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Draco led Hermione out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Oh and you really should dust underneath your bed, especially if I'm going to be spending anymore time there." She playfully smacked him across the chest and he laughed. Life is good he thought. Very good, of course until his father finds out. 


	17. Anger Unraveled

Chapter 17  
  
Draco escorted Hermione down the halls and stairs of the castle. They walked along arm in arm; it seemed like an eternity. But a strange foreboding passed over Hermione as they approached the Great Hall. Would they walk into the hall together? Would he even want to? She became very unsure of herself. She knew that Draco and her was suspect, but strolling into the dining hall together would affirm their clandestine relationship. She felt a canon in the pit of her stomach. She looked at Draco to see if she could read him. His face didn't betray him. He looked as cool and composed as he always did.  
  
Draco stopped just at the door of the Great Hall; free hand on the door ready to forge ahead. He looked at Hermione. He could see the apprehension in the furrowing of her brow. Her uncertainty concerned Draco. She seemed uncomfortable entering the hall. Possibly, she was worried about what everyone else would think of her. Draco knew it wasn't that. Hermione in all her years at Hogwarts never inhibited herself with the views of others; it must be me then, he thought. She must be unsure of me.  
  
"Do you want to go in first…or do you, maybe want to go in together?" Hermione searched his face again; trying to see which option he was leaning her towards. She saw an inkling in his eyes and shyness she had never seen in him before. He was always so forward, quick, and abrupt, but with her everything was unsure and unknown. She found what she sought in his face.  
  
"Together." She saw a sigh of relief settle against his chest. He wanted this, just as much as she did. She didn't want to keep him a secret.  
  
"Okay then. Shall we?" Hermione nodded confidently and Draco pushed the door open. He ushered her in ahead of himself, then followed behind until he too stood in the hall. A hush swelled over the room and all heads looked towards the forbidden pair.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" She bit her lip and look up at him looking for approval. The response from the students was more than she expected. She figured on the silent chittering and rampant sniggering, but she wasn't prepared for the unnerving silence.  
  
"Yes." He placed his arm around the back of her waist; hand settling on the small of her back and walked her to the Gryffindor House table. The throngs of heads followed them, like the collapsing of dominoes. Harry and Ron however seemed completely unaffected and continued to eat. Draco reached the table with Hermione and shot the two friends a look. "Potter. Weasley."  
  
"Malfoy." They said their unusual hellos and returned to their lamb chops. Draco helped Hermione to her seat; letting her use him as a balance so she could slide onto the bench, between Lavender and Ron. His hand rested on her shoulder and he gave it a squeeze to signal his departure, but before he did he leaned down from behind and kissed her cheek. They both could feel all eyes boring down on them, but they through caution to the wind. He stood to leave when she called him back to her.  
  
"Draco." Hermione turned sideways to face his body - just a few feet from her.  
  
"Yes?" He knelt beside her turned body and looked into her face, which he still slightly towered over. But Hermione didn't speak. She just leaned up to his mouth and kissed him sweetly. They pulled apart from the light embrace and smiled into each other. Draco rose and turned to head to his own table when he turned back. "Will you meet me in the library after dinner. We can work on our lessons together." He emphasized together.  
  
"Of course." Hermione nodded and Draco walked to the Slytherin table, which sounded reminiscent of a snake pit. Their words and glances seemed to shoot from them like the tongue of a snake: acrid and hateful.  
  
Eventually everyone returned to his or her cooling dinners. But in between bites they exchanged bits of scandalous gossip. Even the professors couldn't help but discuss the current set of events.  
  
"Well Albus, it seems you have done it again. You're becoming quite the matchmaker."  
  
"Minerva, the road has not been without potholes." He shook his head a little wearily.  
  
"You had great success with Lily and James. Just look at young Mr. Potter. And Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy appear to be doing very well."  
  
"Yes, yes, but you're forgetting little Narcissa and…" His voice trailed off. "That was a great heartache, especially for…"  
  
"Yes Albus, it was, but she made her choice and she's had to live with it. Maybe something good will come from Ms. Granger's and Mr. Malfoy's romance."  
  
"I hope so, Minerva, but I am not so sure. There are dark forces against this pairing and they will need an enormous amount of faith in each other."  
  
At the end of the table Professor Snape looked amongst the students and all the memories from his time at Hogwarts came flooding back to him. The abundance of emotion was more than he could handle and he stabbed furiously at the meal in front of him. The budding relationship of Hogwarts two best students triggered something inside of him that he had long suppressed. Anger swept through him and he stormed from the dining hall with a flourish.  
  
The Headmaster sighed as he saw Snape exit. Severus had seen great pain in his life. A pain that went hand in hand with love.  
  
"Uh Draco, is there something you forgot to tell us? I mean you and the Mud… err Granger." Crabbe looked to Goyle, then back to Draco seeing how Draco took the question. Last thing he wanted was to piss Draco off. Any resemblance of friendship was pretty much gone now.  
  
"No I think its pretty evident Vincent." Draco looked at the two simpletons he had carried on with and felt a small bit of disgust pass through him. He'd wasted five years, five long years trolling around with them. It wasn't their fault really. They didn't know any better. Draco was more disgusted with himself because he knew the reason he kept them around - to feed his ego. As long as he was in their company he was brilliant - never having to challenge himself. He didn't want to slide by any longer. He wanted to prove himself, not to his father, who was never satisfied, but to Hermione. She already challenged him more than any other and he craved for more. Something in his mind clicked as he looked at his still very confused 'friends' – I want to be great, but not for myself, but for her. I want us to do great things together.  
  
"Vincent. Gregory. Hermione and I … well she's my girlfr…let's just say we're together." He hadn't really thought about what they were to each other or how to classify their relationship, just that they possessed a love stronger than the both of them. Was she his girlfriend or he her boyfriend? He didn't know. Things could be so clear, yet so foggy at the same time. He looked at his two 'friends', the only ones he'd ever had, even if they weren't the real definition of friends. They bore a somewhat shocked look on their face. Could they really be that clueless? Yes, they could be. He realized he would be spending considerably less time with his Slytherin pals and that was all right with him. He looked across the hall to where Hermione sat. She ate cheerfully, exchanging laughs and conversations – with friends. That concept unfamiliar to him. He pondered if he would ever be allowed to share in that; ever be asked to join in for a good row of fun. No probably not.  
  
"Harry, knock it off. It's not funny anymore. It wasn't funny to begin with."  
  
"Come off it Ron. You know it's funny. If it had been me, you would be laughing your arse off, right now." Ron sat there red-faced glowering at Harry.  
  
"All right, but can you just stop it. You've had your laugh. Trelawney's an old bat and wouldn't know a proper prediction if it spelled itself out in tea leaves." Harry knew Ron was right, but he couldn't help but snigger.  
  
"But Ron, it's…it's…" Harry was double over laughing again. "it's just so…you and Pansy Parkinson getting married." Harry could hardly breathe because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hermione, help me here." Ron pleaded with his other best friend. But Hermione wasn't too much help because she too was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Harry stop. Ron is getting mad." She managed in between giggles.  
  
"Thanks." Ron said nodding his head in satisfaction only to end in another fury of embarrassed rage.  
  
"We don't want him getting too upset before his pending nuptials. Do you think Pansy would let me be a bridesmaid?"  
  
Ron spoke out in an anger that shocked everyone at the table. The trio had had their spats before, but the words that flew like daggers out of Ron's mouth were angry and vicious.  
  
"She'd probably let you be the Matron of Honor, now that you're another Slytherin slut."  
  
Parvati and Lavender's heads swiveled hearing the utterance that escaped Ron's mouth. They gaped at him and he just sat there and stewed in anger. He didn't attempt to apologize profusely. He didn't show any remorse for the hurtful words.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shot out of his seat and towered over Ron. "You take that back. Don't you ever call her that again." Harry was grabbing the front of Ron's robes ready to tear his best friend apart, limb from limb.  
  
"No. He doesn't have to. If that's how he feels, he doesn't have to take it back." Hermione spoke softly. His words stung her. She never knew him to be so cruel. She couldn't bear for him to look at her any more. A subconscious string of tears fell from her eyes, but that's all she would give him. She wouldn't start wailing hysterically or start heaving from crying. No all he would get was that string of tears. Hermione got up from the table, having totally lost her appetite. She solemnly walked from the table. She turned back and Ron turned his head away as hers looked upon his face. "No matter how hurtful you are I'll always love you Ron. I'll always be your friend." She turned back and walked from the Great Hall.  
  
"What's your bloody fucking problem Ron? How could you talk to Hermione like that?" Harry was fuming. His green eyes were aflame, but Ron wouldn't budge. He just sat their tight-lipped.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Ron." Parvati spoke to him, but he didn't respond. Lavender spoke up next. "You owe her an apology."  
  
"I don't owe her a thing. Are you all blind? You may all want to sit idly by as she skirts around with Malfoy like it's an everyday normal occurrence, but I refuse." His face was as red as his hair and he was shaking with anger.  
  
"You're wrong. Hermione doesn't deserve that."  
  
"Shove it Neville. You should owl home and have your Grammy howler you a set of balls."  
  
Harry roared. "That's it Ron. Fifty points from Gryffindor for verbally assaulting fellow students."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"I just did, but you can take it up with Dumbledore and try to explain your way out of it. But then you might explain your way right out of Hogwarts. If I had the authority I'd suspend you from the Quidditch team."  
  
Ron got up from the table, visually shaken. He glowered around the table and exited the hall with a scowl. The truth was he did feel bad for hurting Hermione, but he wasn't sorry for saying it. He wasn't just going to let Draco Malfoy step into their circle and become their great long lost friend. No, he'd never trust or accept Malfoy and he'd be damned if he was going to stay quiet on the matter. 


	18. Starlight Starbright

Chapter 18  
  
Hermione slowly made her way to the library and sat at a table in the corner, far from the view of any random searcher of books. She stared into the emptiness of the library. The silence was good. She looked at the towering stacks of books and recognized some of the all too familiar titles. She thought about the books. They were like dear friends to her. These friends shared secrets with her and revealed things unknown. They never mocked or criticized, and they never hurt. But the books couldn't replace the friendship she had with Ron and Harry. Even though the friendship was volatile at times, they'd always made up. This time she wasn't so sure. Their previous rows had always been about rules and homework. They'd never been hurtful. No, there was a rift in this friendship that she didn't think would ever mend. At the end of the day, Harry would side with Ron and she'd be alone.  
  
Things seemed hopeless to Hermione now. This was not the start of term she had planned on. She was losing her two dearest friends and gaining a lover. They didn't equal out on a scale. They weren't even measurable. She'd never be able to chose between Draco and Ron & Harry. She couldn't give up Draco and she didn't want to lose Ron or Harry. Desperately she racked her brain to think of a compromise, but there weren't any. But she realized something, it wasn't a chose she would have to make, it was Ron's.  
  
In Ron's mind she had betrayed him. He was stubborn and not likely to ever forgive her. She pondered that a lot of his anger was misguided jealousy, like when Viktor took her to the Yule Ball, but it wasn't only jealousy. It was also completely different. It was hatred and loathing. She'd taken up with a Malfoy. A family that belittled others every chance they had, especially the Weasley family, and he couldn't forgive that so easily. She had to make him see that Draco was not his family. That he was better than the Malfoy name.  
  
Hermione summoned her school bag and leafed through it, not really searching for anything. Finally, she pulled out her transfiguration homework. She didn't much feel like doing schoolwork, but she needed to do something to occupy her mind, besides Ron.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco's soft drawl carried through the empty library as he searched for her.  
  
"I'm over here, Draco." Hermione's solemn voice sounded so far away to him. As Draco approached Hermione he saw the sadness looming over her. Draco took a seat across from her and set his bag on the table. She didn't look at him, she just stared at her text, quill in hand, writing nothing.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? You look so sad."  
  
"It's nothing really. I'm fine." She wanted to confide in him. She wanted to be able to tell him all of her secrets, but she didn't know how. She'd always been so independent. Her brain refused to allow her to unlock the door guarding her heart. She didn't want to hurt anymore. Draco removed the quill out of her hand and laid it on the parchment. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tenderly.  
  
"Hermione please tell me what's wrong." Hermione looked into his intense eyes and saw the concern resonating. Her body became inundated with emotion once more and she began telling him everything, probably more than necessary, but once she began she couldn't stop. It felt good to purge all the pain. She looked back into his eyes and saw the pain she felt had transferred to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I know you don't want to hear all this, but I have no one else to tell. I thought he was okay with us. I thought he would accept us, but I was wrong. Wrong and naïve. He'll never forgive me for betraying him, and Harry will side with him."  
  
"But what happened? I watched you in the hall and you all seemed to be carrying on like usual, but then everything seemed really tense and you left."  
  
"Harry and I were joking with Ron, because of a prediction that Trelawney had. She said he was going to marry Pansy and we were laughing about it. He got upset and said some very cruel things."  
  
"What did he say to you Hermione?" She could sense the anger rising in him. Usually Draco kept a cool, unaffected composure, but she was well aware of what his temper looked like.  
  
"It's not important Draco."  
  
"Tell me. I want to know what he said." He wasn't asking her anymore. He was demanding it.  
  
Reluctantly Hermione told him. "He said I was a Slytherin slut." She immediately turned her face away from his. Draco slammed his fist into the table.  
  
"I'll rip that little bastards head off. He will apologize."  
  
"No. Please don't. I don't want anymore fighting. I can't take anymore. This is my fault anyways." A pain stabbed through Draco as he was overcome with Hermione's torment. It wasn't her fault and he had to make her see that.  
  
"No, Hermione, please. All of this is my fault. If I weren't who I am this wouldn't be happening. I never wanted to see you in so much pain and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to choose, but I didn't think of the consequences of our actions. I only followed my heart. If you have any regrets, we can end this. I'll never bother you again, but I can promise you I'll never stop loving you. I can't bear to see you so unhappy." He turned his head away from hers, afraid of the words that would come from her mouth. Hermione looked at him. His demeanor was no longer that of the vibrant Draco Malfoy that she loathed and had come to love. No it was ashen and mournful. She knew at that moment that if she ever did have to choose, it would be Draco.  
  
Hermione took a hold of the hand he'd let stray to the table. Her touch warmed his entire being, like a magical elixir. "Don't say that Draco. If it weren't for you I'd be lost." He felt as though a great burden was lifted from his chest and that he could breathe again.  
  
"Can I show you something Hermione?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it's not exactly something, more like somewhere."  
  
Hermione looked confused, but nodded her head and they both retreated from the library.  
  
"It's quite a walk, but I am sure you'll enjoy it. I've never shown anyone else."  
  
They walked up what seemed like several hundred steps of stairs and still hadn't reached their destination. Hermione thought that maybe they were going to the astronomy tower, but that was on the other side of the castle.  
  
"It's not much further." Draco told Hermione, flashing a brilliant smile. They entered a circular stairwell and finally came to a stop at the top of the cylinder. Draco pushed the door open and Hermione's eyes dazzled at the sights before her. They were higher than the astronomy tower. It seemed odd to her that she never realized that there was a higher tower of the castle, but realized it must have been bewitched to appear as a normal tower. It was like they were two steps from heaven. If she reached out far enough she believed she could hold a star in her hand. They glittered above her, each one shining brighter than its neighbor. She looked around at her surroundings. It looked like a Mediterranean terrace she'd seen in a travel guide. Gorgeous, fragrant flowers blooming in every color imaginable. Delicately engraved stone walkways led to a pair of beautiful patina chaises overlooking a sea of endless blue night. But Draco didn't lead her to the chaise. No, he walked her to a small grassy knoll. The only explanation for it being there in the middle of a stone tower was magic.  
  
Draco muttered a few incoherent spells and a blanket appeared on the knoll. He led her to the grassy area and held her hand as she sat on the blanket. It was soft and warm she thought. Draco took a seat next to her and they peered into the night sky.  
  
"Draco, it's so beautiful" Tears began to swell in her eyes as she took in all the imagery around her. "Thank you for bringing me here." She turned into him and they met each other in a kiss. It wasn't rough, nor soft, it was passionate, as if they felt the world around them would crumble when they pulled apart. Finally succumbing to the need for air they pulled apart, but they faces remained less than an inch apart from each other. Both there lips trembled. They met again for another kiss, but when this one ended he held her in his arms and rocked her gently as she softly cried into his chest, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.  
  
"I knew you'd like it here. I've never wanted to share this with anyone before, but you make me not want to be selfish. I knew I could bring you her and you would see the same things I saw."  
  
"How did you find it? It's not visible from the outside."  
  
"I took a wrong turn one night on the way to astronomy and I ended up here. After then I came up here when I needed to clear my thoughts or give me something to look forward to. I don't know. It sounds a bit stupid really."  
  
"No, its wonderful." Hermione sat up and looked into the waves of sky and felt she could lose herself in them. Draco lay down on the blanket and looked up into the sky. The moonlight danced across his face.  
  
"You see that one, right there." He pointed up from the blanket. "That one's yours." A grin settled on his face as he looked wistfully into the night. Hermione looked to where he was pointing, trying to separate each star to find the one Draco was speaking of. Unsuccessfully, she looked down at him.  
  
"Which one is yours?" Hermione inquired as she lay against his chest.  
  
"You are." He whispered to her and they fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	19. Love in Wet Places

Chapter 19  
  
The moon slowly gave way to the sun that was peeking over the horizon. Draco leisurely awoke from the most perfect sleep of his entire existence. He'd never felt more rested. He looked down upon the woman lying on his chest and he sighed happily. Life is perfect, he thought. Right here, right now, everything is perfect. He knew he would have to wake her soon, because they'd have to go for classes, but for the moment he just wanted to enjoy her body cuddled against him, breathing softly. He lightly stroked her shoulder and she murmured in her sleep.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered into her ear. "It's time to wake up."  
  
Lazily she opened her eyes and stretched her arms a little. "What time is it?" She asked as she hugged her arms around his body, signaling she didn't want to separate from him. His body kept hers warm, like a summer day.  
  
"It's early. Close to seven. We should probably get back before everyone wakes up."  
  
Hermione nodded although she didn't want to get up. The mornings on the enchanted tower were just as spectacular as the nights. The sky was so crisp and clear. You could see all across the grounds for miles. The shops of Hogsmeade poked over the hills and she sighed in content. She knew when she left this magical place she would have to face reality. Something she wasn't looking forward to. Draco coaxed her up and they stood on the stone walkway. They wrapped their arms around each other and looked out into the horizon. A new day was beginning.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked back down all the flights of stairs they had ascended the previous night in silence, but happiness emanated from both of them.  
  
"Two little lovebirds sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The ghost said as he swirled above both their heads.  
  
"Go away Peeves." Draco hissed.  
  
"No. No, I don't think I will. I think I'll find a professor and tell them neither of you returned to your rooms last night. You both will surely get it then. Detention. HHHHAAAA. HHHHHAAAAAA. HHHHHAAAAA."  
  
"If you don't go away we'll summon the Bloody Baron." Hermione told the annoying ghoul. Peeves laughed even louder and swirled around them faster and faster, making them dizzy trying to watch his movements.  
  
"That weathered old bloke doesn't scare me. Go ahead and call him." He cackled.  
  
Draco cleared his throat to speak. "Let me take care of this, Hermione, after all, the Baron is my house ghost and he can be especially protective of his charges." He spoke to Hermione, but his words were for Peeves benefit. Peeves got the message and vanished angrily from their sight.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Chivalry will get you everywhere." She tickled his side a little as said it.  
  
"Well, I do try." He replied with a smirk.  
  
They continued down the hall. They reached a fork in the hall: one-way led to the Gryffindor tower and the other led to the Prefects' bathroom.  
  
"Shall I drop you at your dorm?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. I think I'd rather go to the Prefects' bathroom. It seems not too many people use it and I'm not to keen on running into anyone." She said with a tinge of sadness.  
  
"I understand. That's where I was going to head, as well. Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"I'd like it very much if you did." So together they took the road to the Prefects' bathroom. Hermione stopped in front of the portrait. "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor requesting a change in password."  
  
"Ms. Granger do you have a second for your request?" The Gryffindor lion asked from the crest.  
  
"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. I second the change."  
  
"What an unusual pairing. Hmph. Well, anyways. Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger. You are aware that the password can't be changed again until the dawn of the next day." The Ravenclaw raven crowed.  
  
"Yes. I am well aware. The new password is…" She paused for a moment before choosing. She glanced at Draco. Yes, she thought to herself. "The password is Draco Animus."  
  
"As you wish. Please do not forget to inform the others." The Slytherin snake hissed. The portrait swung open revealing the empty bathroom.  
  
"Dragon's Heart. I like that." Draco smiled sideways at Hermione.  
  
"I thought you would." She smiled back.  
  
Draco circled the tub starting all the taps, while Hermione started undressing. She felt somewhat embarrassed. It's not like Draco hadn't seen her naked, but that was in moments of passion. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She sat at one of the vanities, as the tub filled with steamy water. She twisted her hair up and watched Draco systematically remove his clothes. She looked at his washboard chest and felt her body flush. He removed his pants and stood in his boxers for a few seconds, a little uncomfortable being completely naked in front of Hermione. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself around her. He already felt he needed a cold shower instead of a bath.  
  
Finally, he removed his boxers and stood opposite of the tub in his entire natural born glory. She looked at his beautifully sculpted body. She imagined herself running her hands all over his stomach and back. The fantasy was so intense she became conscious that she was staring. She shook herself out of her daydream. She didn't realize how large he was as they were making love, but now even flaccid she knew he was above average.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" He jested at her.  
  
Hermione was taken aback at being caught. "I wasn't…I mean I…I'm sorry." She stuttered.  
  
"So, you like what you see?" He asked with a hint of arrogance.  
  
"No, not at all." She stated matter-of-factly, leaning against the table of the vanity.  
  
"If you say so." He turned and reached into the shower and water started flowing from the head. He waited for the water to become tepid and he entered, shutting the door behind him. Hermione could see his silhouette through the frosted glass, running his hands over his body with the soap. She imagined his glistening body with beads of water dripping from it and thick clouds of soap lathering every inch of his body. Draco dropped the bar, startled by the unexpected presence Hermione in the shower.  
  
Her skillful hands rubbed a washcloth over his back and around his chest. He grabbed her hand. He pulled her around him and braced her against the wall. His blonde hair was slicked down against his head, sopping wet.  
  
"I thought you didn't like what you see." He said as he leaned into her face giving her an eager, breathless kiss.  
  
"I like what I touch." She said back, breathing heavily, cornering him into the wall with her mouth. Their slick bodies smacked against each other - the warmth between them smoldering.  
  
Draco lifted Hermione's body to his waist, pushing her back against the shower. She wrapped her legs around him. He focused his mouth on her neck, sucking and kissing furiously. Hermione moaned from a deep place in her body. She wanted him to ravage her body. She could feel him hardening below her, slightly rubbing against her. The pleasant sensation rubbing against her legs caused her to cry out.  
  
"Oh God Draco. I need you." Fulfilling her request he lowered her to his hips, slipping himself between her tight folds. With precision he raised and lowered her on to his hardness. The mixture of tension and friction sent both bodies over the edge. With one final thrust they collapsed against each others heaving chests. Their bodies rested against the wall. They stood there a few minutes recovering the air in their lungs. He reached for the nozzle and turned the water off.  
  
"That was invigorating." He told her as he reached for a towel draped over the door. His hand gripped the top of the shower door as he felt her sultry lips against his shoulder. Teasing his skin with her teeth, she ran her tongue across his flesh.  
  
"You know you're completely unfair." He grimaced in pleasure as his senses became acute again.  
  
"Mmm, but you taste so good." She purred in between kisses.  
  
Hermione finally pulled away and Draco wrapped a towel around her. She exited the shower and handed Draco a towel from the arm of the shower door. He wrapped it around his waist and sauntered over to the counter were he had laid his clothes and wand. He ran his wand over his head and his hair was perfectly dried, not one hair out of place. Hermione busied herself by charming her tresses into soft, straight strands, shining brilliantly. The pristineness of her body fascinated Draco.  
  
He summoned fresh clothes and dressed as he watched her apply soft strokes of lipstick and eye shadow with perfection. He loved how naturally beautiful she was and that she didn't require any additives. The soft hues she applied made her glow and didn't detract from her given beauties.  
  
Hermione summoned her own clothes and dressed behind the screen next to the vanity. The shadow moving about behind the screen excited Draco. He felt like a voyeur as he watched her slide her panties up her legs and clasped her bra. It intrigued him that not being able to see her was so much more exciting than if she had dressed in front of him.  
  
"Are you watching me?" She called out from behind the screen.  
  
"Yes and what red-blooded Brit in his right mind wouldn't." He answered, but was still deep in thought to fully comprehend her question.  
  
"Good." Hermione replied as she seductively lifted her leg to the chair beside her, rolling her knee sock up with her fingers. Draco became aroused as she touched herself. Upon emerging from behind the screen Draco was awestruck.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself, Draco." She said as she swept across the room towards Draco. He was relaxing in a chair looking absolutely gorgeous in his uniform. She straddled his legs, sitting on his lap. Immediately the flesh lying between his legs twitched at the pressure against his groin.  
  
"What are you doing?" He groaned with a shortness of breath.  
  
"Isn't it obvious." She answered with lust-filled eyes. "Fixing your tie." She straightened his tie, patted him on the chest, and rose from atop him. He groaned and pulled her back down to him.  
  
"You're a tease." He grunted.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." They both laughed and rose from the chair. They escorted each other from the bathroom and headed to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve their school robes. 


	20. Scotch And Light Reading

Chapter 20

Several weeks drug on and the golden trio were still experiencing a strained relationship.  Much to Hermione's surprise, Harry stuck by her.  Ron on the other hand completely ignored her.  He sat at the other of the table in the Great Hall, if she walked into a room he would walk out, and in lessons he would sit as far away from her as possible.  She was so happy, yet so miserable at the same time.

Harry and Hermione sat by the fire in the common room and worked on their transfigurations work.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Herm."

"Why are you…well, I don't really know how to ask this properly, but why me over Ron?"  She asked with definite apprehension.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that.  The truth is, it's not that I'm necessarily choosing you over Ron, because Ron and I are still great friends and we talk during Quidditch practice, but I don't let Ron do my thinking for me.  On this matter I don't agree with Ron.  That doesn't mean I necessarily agree with you, let's just call me Switzerland."

"Are you and Cho going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah she wants to pick out a dress for the Halloween Ball and of course I have to get you a birthday present.  Are you and Draco going?"

"Yes.  I have to get my dress as well and Draco is getting some new Quidditch gloves.  Speaking of Quidditch, I wanted to tell you about the plans Draco came up with.  We want to start a recreational Quidditch league.  You know just for fun on the weekends and after lessons for anyone to join in on."

"Where do I sign up?"  Harry laughed.  He would be quite satisfied to play Quidditch all day, everyday and it might be kind of fun to play a different position.

"We still have to talk it over with Dumbledore, but the sign-up sheets should be up after Halloween.  What are you and Cho doing?"

"Well we haven't really decided.  It's a toss up between a wizarding fashion show, her idea, or scavenger hunt, mine.  Any Dumbledore sanctioned way to irritate Filch and Mrs. Norris sounds like good fun to me."

"You're absolutely evil Harry."  She grinned at her friend.  "Do you want to meet at Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer after we're all done shopping?"

"Sure.  Sounds like fun.  I've got to go Mione we've got practice in a few minutes and I've got to get down to the pitch.  See ya."  With that Harry was up and exiting from the common room.

Hermione had finished her schoolwork and decided she would write Draco another letter.  They'd been owling each other during lunch almost everyday.  She reached into her bag, trying to feel around for parchment.  She pulled out what she thought was a blank sheet, but it was the letter.  The letter she'd been hiding for weeks.  

She had finally gotten the nerve to show it to Dumbledore.  He smiled kindly at her and told her she needed to listen to her heart.  That would tell her what to do with it.  But her heart was torn.  She wanted to tell him.  He needed to know, but if she did tell him she didn't know how he would take it.  That fading old letter could destroy Draco and she couldn't bring herself to do it.  She opened it and read, like she'd done every day since she found it.  She had it memorized, every crushing word.

_Dear Severus,_

_By the time this letter reaches you Lucius and I will be married.  There is nothing I can write on this sheet that will express how deeply sorry I am.  I love you more than words can say and my heart aches with every breath I take.  There is no way that I can explain this to truly make you understand.  You are everything I have ever wanted and I will keep you in my heart no matter where life takes me._

_Please do not come after me it would only hurt the both of us.  I wish it could be you that I am marrying, please believe that.  Lucius is forcing me and I am scared for my life, as well as yours.  He is rising in the ranks of the Dark One.  They are beginning to target all non-purebloods and I am scared for my life.  As you know my great-grandmother was a muggle and he says if I refuse him he will kill you and me.  I'm sorry.  Please forgive me._

_Lucius doesn't know, but our child, yours and mine, will be born next year.  He will raise the child as his own, but one day he will be yours I promise.  I have given the child a name.  He will be born Draco Lucius Malfoy, but he will be only yours.  I love you and hope this letter finds its way to you._

_Forever Yours_

_Cissa_

Hermione tucked the letter back into her bag with a sigh.  The letter explained so much, while clouding everything else.  She'd noticed the distance between Narcissa and Lucius at the Quidditch World Cup, but shrugged it off as normal married life.  She wondered if this letter ever did make its way to Snape.  It would certainly explain his affection for Draco, but if he had read the letter why would he have left it in a book for someone to find.  She wanted to know, but at the same time she was frightened by what she would learn.

Harry walked out to the Quidditch field just as Slytherin was finishing up.  Draco and Harry walked past each other, but didn't speak, not even to exchange snide remarks.  They were keeping their bargain with Hermione.  Civility.  Somewhat begrudgingly Harry turned around and yelled after Draco.

"Hey Malfoy."  Draco turned around to see Harry.

"Yeah Potter.  What do you want?"

"I just thought you should know Hermione's birthday is next week."  Harry turned and continued out to the field.

"Thanks Potter.  I owe you one."  Those two sentences would have been nearly impossible for the old Draco, but with Hermione everything seemed so easy and simple and he allowed himself to be less guarded.  He thought to himself.  I really need to find out more about her.  I need to know everything about her.  What she likes.  Her favorite color and book.  Her first memory.  The greatest moment in her life.  Her greatest ambitions.  They'd spent so much time together, but they still didn't know very much about each other.

It sounded silly to Draco and if his body would have actually allowed the odd movement he would have skipped back to the castle.  He laughed at himself.  I'm sure my father would cringe at that and then he thought he'd do it just to spite him, but shook it off.

He strolled up to the Prefects lounge and spoke the password.  "Open Sesame."  How unoriginal he thought, Weasley must have thought up that one.  He retrieved his bag from beneath one of the desks and took out two pieces of parchment.  He finished the first note and rolled it up and began the second.  Upon finishing he summoned his owl, tying the letter to his leg.  He was going to tie the second letter to the other leg when he spotted her bag tucked underneath the armchair.  

He sent the bird on it route and decided he would personally slip his note in her bag.  He rummaged through it a little.  There was nothing out of the ordinary and he knew if she caught him, she wouldn't be very pleased, but there was a scent coming from her bag that smelt so reminiscent of someone.  He just couldn't pin the scent to anyone.  Finally, after finding the perfect place to hide the note, he found another.  The source of the smell stirring his memories.  He raised the letter to his nose and then it hit him.  It smelled like his mother.  Unconsciously he opened the letter and began to read it.  He collapsed into the chair, feeling the wind knocked out of him.

Hermione rounded the corner when she stopped abruptly.  "Drats.  I forgot my bag."  She said out loud and turned to go back to the lounge.  When she entered the room the only light that emitted was from the fire.  She saw a figure in the shadow, one she recognized.  Immediately the stringent smell of alcohol stung her senses.

"Draco?  Is that you?"  He didn't respond.  She walked a little closer.

"You've been drinking."  She said accusingly.

"No.  I'm drunk.  There's a difference."  He said with a bite she had become unfamiliar with but still recognized.  She could smell the scotch acidly speaking for him.  Her father drank scotch, but it never stung her like this.  She wondered how long he'd been there like this.  She hadn't seen him all through dinner, so it must have been hours.  She questioned what could cause him to do this to himself when she saw the letter in his hand.  The firelight flickered across the paper revealing fresh tearstains mixed with the originals that had dried many years ago.

She ran to his side.  He was calm and relaxed, too calm.  He motioned for her to stop and threw his glass angrily into the fire.  The glass shattered and the alcohol made the flames erupt.  His calm anger scared her, but the calmness changed.  The fire became his catalyst.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"  He shook the letter, fisted in his hand, at her.

"I couldn't."

"Why?  Was this part of some grand plan that Potter and Weasley put you up to?  I never figured you to be their whore.  So how did it work? Get me to fall in love with you, lead me around like a puppy dog, and then destroy me.  Was that the plan?  Because it worked."  He slurred the words angrily.

"No."  His sharp words wounded her and she felt like running, but her feet were bolted to the floor.

"Am I just a fucking joke to you?  Something you can toy with.  Something that amuses you.  Is my pain your pleasure?  How long have you known?"  His eyes were filled with venom as he looked at her.

"Draco, no.  I didn't know how to tell you.  Harry and Ron don't even know."

"How long?"

"Since term started."  She suddenly felt ashamed, but she longed to make him understand.

"So you were just biding your time and fucking me in between.  Waiting for the perfect moment to ruin me in front of the entire school.  I knew you hated me, but I didn't know you could be such a heartless bitch.  You should have been sorted into Slytherin.  You're more suited there.  Well I guess this wasn't completely worthless.  You were a good fuck after all."

Tears were streaming down from her eyes and guilt settled across her face.  "You don't mean that.  You can't possibly.  I should have told you.  You shouldn't have found out this way.  I'm sorry Draco."

He shuddered at hearing her say his name.  He wanted to hate her.  It would have been easier to hate her, but he couldn't.  He loved her so much it was killing him inside, poisoning his soul.  He sat there bitterly staring at her.  He saw her moving towards him, then kneeling beside him, but he looked through her, as though he didn't recognize the person before him.

As she rested her hand on top of his he jerked it away violently.  Her touch had always affected him and now was no different, but he didn't know how to handle the mixture of emotions coursing through him.

"I'm going to leave before you say anything else you'll regret, but before I do I want you to know something.  You can hate me.  You have every right to.  I didn't keep it from you because I wanted to hurt you.  Even if we had never…I still couldn't have done that to you, even if I had truly hated you.  I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be the one that hurted you, but I should have.  I should have trusted you enough to lean on me and when I told you I loved you, I meant it, and still do.  I love you Draco.  Even if you hate me, I love you.  And always will."  

She began to rise from his side when she felt a crumpled paper at her knee.  She scooped it up and held it in her fist.  She walked out of the room and into the hall, just outside, and collapsed to the floor.  Every inch of her body shook, but there were no more tears too cry.  Her mind raced.  How could I have been so stupid, to leave that lying around for anyone to find?  I should have told him.  She mentally chastised herself over and over again.  She was a wreck, sitting in a heap against the wall.  She felt she could still feel him from the other side of the wall.  Her mind screamed at her.  He'll never forgive me.  I've lost him.  The crumpled paper she was clutching fell out of her hand and she realized there were words on it, in Draco's handwriting.  Gently, like it was a tiny bird with a broken wing, she opened the letter.

_I can still feel you, just as close as skin, every now and then._

_All by myself, in a crowded room, or my empty bed._

_There's a place you've touched with your love no one gets close to you._

_I can still feel you._

_It's not a thing that can be explained.  _

_It's how you make me feel inside_

_And the way you hold me every night._

She shuddered holding the letter, feeling the emotions he poured onto the paper.  She sensed someone drawing near her, but she couldn't make herself move.  She was spent, physically and emotionally.

"Darling child, whatever is the matter?"

"He knows."

The wise, old wizard sighed with sadness.  He had felt the pain seeping through the halls.  He had hoped there would be something that could have prevented it, but with everything in life, nothing is ever easy, especially love.

"Then he will need you more than ever."

"He hates me.  He thinks I did this to him on purpose.  He thinks I hate him."

"No, dear.  He doesn't hate you.  He's confused and hurting.  Give him time.  Be there for him, even if just in silence.  He will have many battles to face and will need you by his side."

Hermione nodded.  Her heart ached and was breaking into a million pieces.  Draco crossed the room and fell to the floor, bracing himself against the wood paneled wall.  He sensed her on the other side.  He placed his hand on the wood and could almost feel her though the cherry wall.  She was right.  He had said so many hateful things.  He rested his back against the wall, breathing in sync with her on the other side.  Their connection was so strong they could feel each other's hearts ripping.

He felt her leave the and he wanted to race after her.  He wanted to stop her.  He wanted to hold her and fall into her arms and let her comfort him.  He wanted to, but didn't.

A/N:  Draco's letter to Hermione is a combination of lyrics from two songs by Collin Raye and Keith Urban.


	21. All I Ask Of You

Chapter 21

"Do you really hate him?" She asked as she bit his chest.

"Yes."  He groaned at her harsh sensations.

"And if you could, would you rip them apart?"  She inquired as she was copulating him with her hands.  He groaned yes again.  "So if I had a plan you'd help?"

"Yes." He uttered as she gripped his hair.

In the girls dorm of Gryffindor Hermione had awoken from the second night terror, since she'd cried herself to sleep.  They were all in the Great Hall.  Pansy had managed to levitate herself above everybody and she was reading the letter.  Draco stood in shock with his world crumbling down all around him.  Rita Skeeter was there with her poisoned quill and snapping endless pictures of Draco.  The headlines screamed from her parchment.  'Draco Malfoy Bastard Child, Betrayed by his Lover.'  Everyone was laughing, even Hermione and all the professors, like they had all been aware the entire time.  Draco just looked at her horrorstruck, pleading with her to make this all stop.  

Hermione sat straight up in the bed, sweat pouring from her.  She couldn't sleep anymore.  Sleeping just made everything worse.  She didn't know but Draco had never went to sleep that night.  After managing to pull himself to the Slytherin portkey he sat in a chair in his dark room the entire night, staring at a picture that Ginny Weasley had taken.  It was of him and Hermione.  They were laughing and smiling, sitting against a tree down by the lake.  It had been a beautiful day.  

The sun glistened against the glass-like lake, reflecting in their eyes.  The three of them had gone down to the lake for a picnic.  The picture kept replaying the same moment over and over again.  Hermione was lying across his chest.  She turned and kissed him on the lips, and smiled.  Over and over again it replayed.  

He could see the love in her eyes.  She'd told him the truth tonight.  He believed her, but he was still angry.  He was angry with his mother and his father, most especially his father.  He wished him dead.  He wasn't angry with Hermione, but she was the one he lashed out against.  She was the one that took the brunt of the anger and she had taken it.  She hadn't thrown it back at him.  She'd taken it.  All of it.  It's true he thought.  You do always hurt the ones you love.

Hermione lay in her bed, staring at the curtains pulled around it.  She imagined Draco pushing his hand through the opening and tearing them apart with his body.  She saw him sliding onto the bed beside her, brushing her hair from her face, kissing away her tears.  But there was nothing except for a cruel emptiness.  Against her will she drifted off to sleep again.  She was walking, but couldn't see where she was or where she was heading.  She finally came to a stop in a bedroom, much like her own, but different also.  She looked around the dark room with its dark furnishings.  She knew it was his without ever having been in there before.  He was slouched in a black leather armchair, clutching a frame in his hand.  She tried to see what the picture was, but everything became fuzzier the more she concentrated.  She walked around him like a ghost.  She lightly kissed his cheek and he roused slightly.  She took him by the arms and led him to his bed.  He climbed in and she pulled the blankets up around him, tucking him in.  She set the picture down on his nightstand.  She still couldn't make it out.  She touched her lips against his before disappearing into the air.

When he awoke the next morning he felt better than when he'd fallen asleep, but he didn't really remember when he'd actually fallen asleep or that he even went to bed.  The last thing he remembered was the picture, which rested on the nightstand next to his head.  He felt a phantom kiss lingering on his lips, a feeling that made him happy without understanding its meaning.

"Albus, you look very tired.  Are you feeling well?  Maybe I should have Poppy come up to check on you."

"No, no Minerva.  I've just had a restless night."  He sighed at her.  She knew what he meant without him saying it aloud.  It was like a code between the two friends.

"You really should be careful.  Orchestrating dreams is quite strenuous and you're not the young wizard you used to be."

"You never seemed to mind that before, Minerva."  He smiled at her.  She could forgive him of anything with that smile.  It said so much without saying a word.

"Albus, entering their dreams can be quite dangerous.  What if they see you?"

"I'm careful and I never stay too long.  Just long enough."

"I know.  Am I not allowed to worry about you though?"

"Yes, yes.  We should get downstairs.  The children will be leaving for the village soon and we'll need to escort them."

Harry and Hermione walked down to the foyer of the castle.  He could tell something was bothering her.  He decided he should tread lightly.

"Herm, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

He continued to fish a little.  "Where's Draco?  You two still going to Hogsmeade together?"

"I don't know."  She answered, but her expression and the forming tears answered all the questions he was preparing.  He decided he should leave this alone for now.

"Herm.  If you need to talk or just need someone to listen to you, I'm here."

"I know.  I will.  Just not right now."

He squeezed her hand and briefly saw a flicker of his old friend in her eyes.

"Are we still meeting up at Three Broomsticks?  Cho's looking forward to seeing the dress you pick out and I'd really like it if you joined us."

"Is Ron going to be there?"

"No.  He's not going to Hogsmeade.  He's staying behind.  Didn't really say why.  So will you come then?"  She nodded and they continued out the door of the of the castle.

Draco watched her from the back of the group of students.  He saw the sadness in her eyes.  Sadness that he caused.  He didn't know why he was even going to Hogsmeade.  He didn't feel like being social, but he still had to find her a present for her birthday, not that she'd accept it, but he felt an immense need to find her something that conveyed everything he felt.

She walked aimlessly up and down the streets of the wizard village, entering and exiting every dress shop they had.  She'd seen one lovely gown after another, but her heart wasn't in it.  She didn't even know if she would go to the ball.  She knew it was her duty as a Prefect, but she felt complacent.  She'd seen Draco a few times on the street, as he went through the shops, but they'd managed to avoid each other's eyes.  She didn't want to break down right in the street.  Being that she had been in every dress shop in Hogsmeade, the last one would have to do.  She'd have to find a dress here or not go at all, which wasn't an option.  Hastily she found a dress.  It would do.  She found shoes to match and a clutch.  The shopkeeper picked out a dainty crystal necklace to match and she was off.  Purchases in hand she headed towards Three Broomsticks.

Harry and Cho waved her over and she smiled at them.

"Oh Hermione.  You found a dress.  Can I see it?"  Cho asked excitedly.  Hermione lifted the protective covering revealing an emerald green, full length, sleeveless gown.  The bodice met the skirt, which puffed underneath with toile.  It shimmered against the dim lights of the bar.

"Oh gosh.  It's extraordinary.  Absolutely perfect.  I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I wish I'd found that one before you."

"No, not at all."  Hermione blushed a little.  She hadn't really looked at the dress, but seeing it now, it really was beautiful, if only she had the person she loved to escort her to the ball.  Cho, in turn, showed Hermione her gown.  It was a dark aubergine with an empress waist.  It flowed nicely and she knew Cho would look lovely in the dark plum dress with her black hair resting at her shoulders and Harry by her side.  She didn't envy there happiness, she just missed her own.

Draco scoured every gift shop in the tiny village.  Nothing in them spoke to him.  Nothing shouted out to him that they were the perfect gift.  He knew she liked to read so he headed to the bookstore to see if there was first edition that would appeal to her.  He looted the entire store before settling on an unconventional book the shop owner convinced him to get.  He carried it tightly in his hands as he exited the store, like it was his lifeline.  He decided he'd walk back to Hogwarts ahead of everyone else.  He saw her enter Three Broomsticks; carrying what he assumed was her dress for the ball.  She'd probably be going with someone else, he didn't begrudge her for that.

Cho, Harry, and Hermione sat in Three Broomsticks for what seemed like hours.  Randomly chatting with other students and having an enjoyable time.  It helped push out some of the pain she was holding onto.  Hearing the departure bell sound they exited the eatery and trudged back to the castle.  Harry was definitely grateful that he didn't need to race back to school under hidden tunnels and an invisibility cloak.  Hiding is not a good way to live life.

Hermione hung her dress in her wardrobe.  The ball was still a month away, but that seemed like an eternity.  She kicked her shoes off and made her way to the bed.  She was exhausted and wanted to rest.  When she pulled the velvet back from the rods of the bed she saw it lying there with a note resting on it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can never apologize enough for the way I treated you.  Please accept this gift as an early birthday present.  I'm sorry._

_Your Friend, _

_Ron_

She opened the box and inside was a heavy silver handled mirror, brush, and comb.  It must have cost him a fortune she thought.  He couldn't afford this, but knew he would never take it back.  Weasley pride and all.  He could be really sweet when he wanted to.  She heard a light rapping on the door before someone entered.

"Just wanted to see how you liked you gift.  And I wanted to apologize in person."

"Ron, I forgive you, but you really shouldn't  have.  It's too much."

"Not for you.  Just promise me we'll never fight again.  I've missed not being your friend."

"That or you missed me checking your homework."

"Well, that too of course." They laughed and gave each other a friendly hug.  "I'll leave you alone now.  You look a little tired.  Maybe you should take a nap."

"Thanks again Ron.  They're beautiful."

"No, you are."  He said as he left the room.  She blushed a little and shrugged it off as him just being kind.  She climbed into bed, pulled the comforter around herself, and rested her head on the plush pillows.  She slid her hand under the bottom one and felt a book she didn't remember placing there.  Curious she pulled it out.  

The black leather bound book was soft against her hands.  A red ribbon was wrapped around it holding a necklace.  She looked carefully at the intricate necklace and the clasp of the book.  The charm was the key to the book.  She recognized the pendant from Irish lore her mother had read her when she was little.  It was a claddagh.  She knew its story.  The hands of friendship grasp the heart of love and the crown of loyalty and fidelity rest upon them both.  The claddagh was a very special gift to a friend or lover.  It demonstrated their trust in you and their willingness to share themselves with you.  

She removed the ribbon and pressed the pendant against he mirrored indention.  The book unlocked and she saw that the entire book was filled in by hand.  There were over two hundred precisely written pages.  Each page carefully written and without a blemish, but written in a furious pace.  The words staring back at her mesmerized her.  She knew whose ink belonged to the words and she knew whose quill sculpted each letter.

From the moment he returned to the castle he wrote and wrote, not stopping once for a break, even though his hand cramped half way through.  He wrote like if he stopped he'd never be able to finish.  He had to get it all out.  She had to know everything.  It only took him a few hours to pour everything into the pages.  He finished with enough time to sneak it into her room before she returned.  He didn't know he'd been watched the entire time.

She streamed through the pages with a passion.  Unable to stop reading.  This book was his life.  His entire life as a Malfoy.  She knew what she was reading was meant only for her and that every word on those pages was harder to write than the previous one.  She read of his unhappy childhood, raised by Nanny's and houselves.  A mother that drunk herself into oblivion and a father so self-absorbed the only time he spoke to his child was to criticize.  

She read about his escape to school, where he found a freedom from his father's torment, only to be drug back there year after year.  Each year more hostile, because he wasn't the best at everything.  Beaten on the Quidditch field and in the classroom.  Exemplarily grades and praise from teachers weren't enough for Lucius Malfoy.  Perfection was expected and anything less wasn't tolerated and seen as weakness, something unbecoming of a Malfoy.

She cried as she read every pain-filled word.  She reached the part of the annals that spoke of him finding love and fearing that he had lost it forever.  She thought she couldn't continue.  This was more than one person could take and he'd lived it for seventeen years.  But she knew she had to continue.  She had to finish reading it.  To absorb the pain he felt.  She needed to feel what he felt, all of it.  She read his hopes and dreams for the future and hoped she'd be apart of them.  He'd revealed himself to her like no other person ever had.  She read the last line of the book and closed it holding it against her heart.  She read the words back to herself in her mind:  'I ask nothing in return from you, except for your forgiveness.'

Hermione ran all the way to the only place she knew he would be, knocking over Millicent Bulstrode on her way.  And knowing Millicent, knocking her over is a very difficult task.  She reached the entrance and breathlessly pushed open the door to the tower.  She saw him lying on the chaise, sleeping, ink stains covering his normally impeccable white shirt.  He looked ragged and unkempt, very unlike Draco.  From the way he looked, it was like he had been to hell and back, and after reading the journal he'd written her, she knew that's exactly where he had gone.

She walked up to his side as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb his sleep.  His hand rested over the edge of the chaise and she took it into hers and rested them both against his chest.  She bent down to his mouth, quivering she kissed him.  He murmured in his sleep to her.

"I had the most wonderful dream Hermione."  He mumbled still asleep.  "You told me that you loved me and that you forgave me.  It was such a nice dream."  He went back into his sleep and she lightly caressed his facial features and brushed her fingers through his hair.  She smiled down at him.  He was the last person she'd ever love this way and she'd live or die for it, which ever it took.

"Hermione.  Do you forgive me?"  He asked from his sleep.

"Yes, Draco, I forgive you."  He smiled at her words and fell back again to a speechless sleep.  The chaise was big enough for two, so she slid down onto it next to him.  She wrapped his arms around her and she felt whole again.

Draco stirred slightly again.  He tightened his arms around her and spoke from his sleep.  "Do you love me Hermione, because I love you."

"Always."

"Look, there's a shooting star.  Make a wish."  She looked into the sky.  It was barely darkening.  He must be seeing it in his mind, but she answered him nevertheless.

"It's already come true."  He kissed her neck from his dreams and they both drifted off to sleep.

"Did you give it to her?"  The obnoxious girl hissed.

"Yes, but you shouldn't have picked out something so expensive.  She's likely to get suspicious."

"Did she act suspicious?  No.  I didn't think so.  So, don't worry about it.  We just need some of her hair.  I've already collected his."

"I don't know if we should do this anymore.  She'll hate me if she finds out."

"You're just as bad as those two morons.  You want her, don't you?  And you hate him, right?"

"Yes."

"So we're in agreement."  He didn't answer he just nodded.  "Perfect.  We'll put it into place after the ball."


	22. Happy Birthday

Chapter 22

"Albus, you've been up to it again."  She gave him a disapproving look, but finished with a smile.

"I can't put anything past you Minerva."  He patted her hand with one of his own and stroked his beard with the other.

"You never could."

He knew he didn't have to explain himself to her, she never required it, but he felt it necessary to share his thoughts with someone.  There were only so many things a pensieve could relieve.  "I was only there for a few moments.  Never being the one to overstay my welcome, just long enough move things in the right direction."

"I understand Albus.  Where are they now?"

"They're in the place I conjured for, many moons ago."  She smiled at him, recollecting the memories of her youth.

"Will they be all right?"

"For now yes, but beyond that it will depend on them.  There are many forces working against this pairing and some reside in these walls."

"Is there anything more we can do?"  She sighed heavily in trepidation, already knowing the answer to her inquiry.

"We've done all we can for now.  They will have to go the rest of the way themselves, with little interference."

"Does Severus know?"

"I don't know the answer to that.  He is extremely sensitive when it comes to her and I don't know a tactful way of broaching the subject, without risking him running."

"Yes, yes, but if he doesn't know…he has the right to know his son, Albus."

"You're quite right, but when he learns the truth there will be grave consequences.  When he knows, Voldemort will know, as well."  He paused weighing his options and then continued his thoughts.  "There is still a connection between Severus and the darkness.  The more emotionally distraught he becomes, the greater the connection.  We cannot risk losing Severus again.  And for now, I'd rather Lucius didn't know."

"You are right.  It would be terribly misfortunate to lose Severus – it could destroy everything we've worked so hard to accomplish."

Draco tensed, feeling the body next to his.  Slowly he opened his eyes to see who was lying with him.  For a fleeting moment he was terrified that Pansy had found him in a drunken stupor, but all fears subsided at the sight of her, looking into his eyes.  A slight breeze flowed over them and the sun kissed their faces.  He suddenly felt warmed through and the aching in his heart was replaced by comfort.

"How are you feeling?"  She asked with concern.

"Much better."  He answered looking at her longingly.  He tried seeing if there was anything she was hiding behind her eyes, but she wasn't.  He started a barrage of apologies, but she cut him short every time.

"None of that matters.  We're here now, that's all that does matter."  Their lips met for a passionate embrace and they held each other tighter than they ever had, never wanting to lose sight of each other again.  They settled into each other's arms and looked out into the cloud-filled sky.  They lay there for close to an hour, enjoying the unspoken words speaking through their hearts.  He rested his head against her shoulder and she laced her fingers in his and let the silence speak for them.

"Do you want it back?"  She asked him softly without looking into his eyes, because if she had, she would have seen the coldness pass through, but she didn't need to see it, because she felt it transfer through his body to her own.

"No."  He answered without any hints of emotion.  He clutched the pendant hanging from her neck.  "Thank you."  She felt a single tear hit her shoulder and she melted.  She took a hold of his arm and draped it, so it rested protectively around her.  She was safe in his arms.

"Ron.  Hey Ron.  Earth to Ron.  What kind of Beater are you, if you're just going to seat up on that broom and stare off at the castle?  There aren't any bludgers up there.  You're way to high and the game is down here.  What are you looking at anyways?"  Harry asked his friend in udder confusion.  Ron had never spaced out like that before in a Quidditch practice.  He has quite a sour look on his face, Harry thought.

"Nothing.  Absolutely nothing."  He zoomed past Harry and sent a bludger right into Seamus Finnigan.  Seamus faltered on his broom, but managed to stay upright and in the hair.

"What's your ruddy problem?  We're just practicing."  Seamus called out to him in between rib-breaking winces.

"Practice makes perfect."  Ron retorted darkly as he flew down to the ground.  He was through playing games.

He stood in the shadows until he saw her.  She was alone.  Her pug nose sticking so high in the air it could have been a church steeple.  He grabbed her arm and drug her into a dark, empty room.

"What the hell are you playing at?"  She screamed furiously at him, spitting venom into his face.

"We're not playing anymore."  He let her go, pushing her away so hard she hit the door with a thud.

"What's your malfunction?"  She asked rubbing her sore back, still angry.

"We're doing it now.  I'm not waiting until Halloween.  Are you ready?"  He asked gruffly.

His icy eyes made her shiver.  She'd never seen him like this before, so angry and filled with hate.  She didn't think it was possible for someone from his family to act so cold.  "Everything's ready."  She said shaking.  He shoved past her and out the door with no further acknowledgement.  She stared into the dank room and was scared.  She didn't like that she had lost control and she didn't like how scared he made her feel.

"We'd better go Draco.  The Prefects meeting will be starting soon."  The rose in agreement and walked to the lounge they had spent so much time in.  Hermione's mind flashed back to the night before, but she quickly shrugged it off.  There were several other Prefects in the lounge when they arrived.  And one by one the remaining arrived through the House portkey and portrait entrance, until all were present.

All the chairs were turned in, so that when everyone was seated they'd be in a circle.  Harry sat in one of the armchairs by the fire and Cho sat on the arm of his chair.  They looked happily around the room acknowledging the other Prefects happily and glancing back at one another periodically.  Ron was slunked in the corner, almost in darkness, just watching.  Pansy stood in the corner farthest from everyone, her boldness stripped from her as she saw his cold, dead stare rest on her.  Draco and Hermione sat on the couch along with Padma and Dean Thomas.  Draco and Hermione were sitting close together, her back resting against his chest, and his arm around her shoulder, clutching her to him.  They smiled at Harry and he returned the smile, seeing that whatever was wrong before had worked itself out.  With everyone seating, or at least present, the meeting began.

Lavender and Parvati had taken the reigns of the meeting and were going over the agenda.

"First issue on the agenda is Mr. Filch's complaints of running in the corridors.  Dumbledore wishes us to speak with our fellow students and implore them to please walk."  Several of the students in the room laughed and smirked, but nodded in agreement that they would follow through with the request.

"Secondly, we ask all of you, if you plan on changing the password to the lounge or bathroom, it would be much appreciated if you would inform everyone else."  Draco and Hermione gave each other guilty sideway glances and nodded as Parvati continued.

"And lastly, Dumbledore requests our finalized House activities by the end of the month.  He has also assigned each pair with an adviser.  Lavender, if you would please read of the list."

"Harry and Cho – Hagrid, Padma and Ron – Professor Trelawney, Pansy and Dean – Professor McGonagall, Blaise and Parvati – Professor Sprout, Draco and Hermione – Professor Snape…" Lavender continued speaking, but time froze for Draco and Hermione, just looking at him, she thought he was going to be sick.  He hadn't seen Snape since Potions on Friday, well before he found out.  She was angry with Dumbledore.  She knew it was he that placed them together and now he was making Snape, Draco's father, their advisor.  What did he think he was doing?  He must know that Draco needs time to sort out his feelings.  Why is he forcing this?

"I'll speak with Dumbledore.  You don't have to …" He stopped her.

"It's all right.  I might as well get it over with.  And you'll be there with me?"

She nodded emphatically before speaking.  "Of course."  They meeting adjourned and they all exited the lounge.  They walked down the hall and stopped near the main staircase.

"I hate to leave you now, but I have quidditch practice, I'll skip it if you want."  He searched her eyes to see if he could decipher what she was thinking before his ears heard the response.

"No, go.  Have some fun.  I have an essay to write for arithmancy anyhow."  Yes she thought selfishly she did want him to stay, but then she imagined him flying carefreely in the sky.  She knew he loved to fly, even if quidditch wasn't involved.  It gave him a freedom that was inexpressible.  "How 'bout I come watch you play a little after I finish my essay."  

"You don't have to."

"I want to."  He gave her a long embrace and tore off to the quidditch field.  She walked up the stairs and through the winding halls and made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

"And how are you doing my dear?"  The pink lady asked cheerfully.

"Never better.  Sea Salt."  The portrait swung open.  Ron and Harry were playing chess and they waved her over.

"How are you two doing?"

"Getting my arse kicked as usual."  He responded glumly as Ron's knight plundered his bishop into dust.

"When are you going to learn not to use his set?  They eat right out of the palm of his hand."  She told Harry comfortingly placing a hand on his shoulder.  Ron glared at her hand like it was detached from the rest of her body.

"So where's you beau?"  He asked sounding as chipper as possible, despite the bile churning in his gut.

"He's out practicing Quidditch for the big game next week."  She smiled at Ron answering his question.  Her happiness must have clouded her vision, because she was completely unaware of the malevolence seeping from Ron.  Harry to was completely oblivious.  Ron could put on a good show when he needed to, something he was becoming an expert at.

"So who are you going to be rooting for?"  Harry asked jokingly.

"Gryffindor, of course."  Harry looked at her slyly knowing what was behind her smile.  She would root for them both equally and passionately, because that's how she was.  "Well, I'll leave you two to finish this commiseration.  I have a paper to work on."

"Oh, Hermione, an owl dropped a package for you.  I put it on your bed."  Harry called after her.

"Thanks."  She headed to her room and tore open the brown package.  It was from her parents.  There was a note attached and she read it aloud.

"Happy Birthday darling Hermione.  We hope all is well for you at school.  We are so proud of what a beautiful woman you are becoming, so we bought you something extra special.  We hope you like it.  Send us copies.  Our friends get a real kick when they move like that.  Love, Mum and Dad."  She opened up the box and pulled out a smaller box with pictures of beautiful people winking and smiling back at her.  She opened the smaller box and pulled the gift from its enclosure.  She ran her hands over the words:  Wizard Shot 3000.

She turned the camera on herself and snapped a photo.  Instantly a photo appeared in her lap, just like one of those muggle Polaroid's she'd seen in London.  She looked at the photo and her eyes blinked back at her.  She forgot all about her essay and ran back down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, Ron.  Look what my parents sent me."  She swept down the stairs to find only Harry sitting by the fire.  Wonder where Ron went?  Oh well, she thought, and she snapped a picture of Harry smiling and waving at her.

"That's really nice Herm.  Is it for your birthday?"

"Yes.  They're just the greatest.  I'll have to owl them and find out how the bought it.  They get kind of flustered in Diagon Alley.  I'm going to go show Draco.  I'll see you later."  She started to leave when she heard Harry calling out to her.

"Hermione Granger blowing off homework.  Alert the media."  She smiled back at him and took another picture.  When it popped out if was of a grinning Harry and she exited out of the common room.

"HHHHHEEEEEEYYYY Draco.  It's too windy to practice.  We're going to set down."  Blaise yelled over the gusts of wind as he motioned for Draco to return to the ground.

"Okay Blaise."  Draco expertly maneuvered to the ground and the rest of the Slytherins huddled together so they could hear Blaise.

"It's too dangerous to just be practicing in this wind.  If one of us gets hurt were done for.  How 'bout we go to the locker room and work on our brooms.  They all could use some servicing."  He shouted into the wind.  They all nodded and trudged off the field.  The wind making there robes billow behind them.  They entered the locker room and began working on their brooms.

"I'm going to borrow some of Hooch's broom kits.  I'll be back."  Blaise exited and trudged back to the castle to find Madam Hooch.

"Hullo Hermione."  They weren't exactly social friends, but most of the Prefects got along with each other.

"Hi Blaise."  She was a bit stunned to seen him.  He was supposed to be practicing with Draco.  "I thought you guys were practicing?"  She looked at him suspiciously.

"Too blasted windy.  We called off practice.  I've got to find Hooch.  See you around."  He didn't offer any other explanations, so she just assumed Draco was probably looking for her.  She checked the library first, then the prefects bathroom, she lingered outside the Slytherin tower for a few minutes, but still no Draco.  She headed to the enchanted tower and he wasn't there and she made her way back to the Gryffindor tower and found Ginny Weasley reading by the fire.

"Draco hasn't been her, has he?"  Ginny looked up from her book and saw a worried look in Hermione's eyes.

"No, not that I'm aware of, but I saw him heading towards the Prefects lounge about a half hour ago."  Immediately Ginny saw a change in Hermione.  She looked relieved.  Hermione mentally slapped herself on the forehead for not checking there first.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Hey Mione.  What's that you got there?"  Hermione turned back to see Ginny pointing at the camera and she raised it and took a photo of her best girlfriend.  She looked at the picture of Ginny smiling from behind the book she was reading and the fire flickering behind her.  Quickly, put Ginny's picture in her robe and exited the common room, yelling her goodbyes to Ginny.

She walked hurriedly to the lounge and muttered the password.

"Butterflies."  Lavender sure is a silly girl, she thought as the portrait slowly swung open.  Unconsiously, she snapped a picture before she collapsed to the floor outside the lounge.  After several minutes of unconsciousness Hermione finally roused.  The picture lay next to her hand and turned away upon seeing the moving images.

The harder she shut her eyes, the more vivid the images became, and the more she tried to not hear anything the louder the screaming was in her head.

"Fuck me.  Fuck me harder.  God now."  She screamed.  She clawed his back from waist to shoulders.  That was going to leave a mark.  He pounded his flesh into hers furiously.  There was no love in the acts they were committing.  It was pure unadulterated sex.  He thrust into her and she screamed out his name.  Hermione wanted to wretch as the scene flashed over and over in her mind.  She remembered his face, but couldn't see his eyes, because they were closed.  If anything it was better that way.  His face though, contorted in anger as his torso rammed into her body.  His breathing was ragged and he gripped the ends of her black hair as he slammed his meat into her unabashedly.  The sounds of their bodies colliding made Hermione convulse.  She picked up the picture and looked at it coldly, seeing if what she thought she saw was somehow untrue, but it wasn't.  It was worse seeing it on paper, repeating the same disgusting gyrations.

"How could you?"  She whispered before she blacked out again.  Harry and Ginny were the first to find her there, but after that everything else was a blur.  They carried her back to her bed, and had to rip the picture from her hand.  Harry and Ginny both gasped as they looked at the picture.  They couldn't believe he would do that with her.  Acid rose in their throats as they saw each repugnant motion.  Angrily he tore the photo and stormed out of the room, but before he did he spoke sternly to Ginny.

"Watch her.  Make sure she doesn't…"  But he couldn't finish the sentence.  The thought was too horrible to utter.  Ginny nodded and went to Hermione's side.  She looked comatose.  Secretly she wondered if she should get Madam Pomfrey, but she knew she couldn't.  That would require leaving Herimone's side and Hermione could not be left alone now.

"You bastard."  Harry yelled as he tackled his target to the ground.

"What the hell's your problem?" He said trying to wrestle out from beneath Harry.

"I saw it.  I saw you with her."  

"I didn't think it was a secret.  Thought you knew we've been going at."  He said squirming out of Harry's grip.  His blatent disregard infuriated Harry even more and he socked him in the jaw and his fist careened into his nose, causing blood to explode from the orifice.  Harry was reaming with anger and knew if he didn't walk away now he would kill him.  The student beneath him on the ground looked at his flaming green eyes in shock as he tried to stop the blood flowing from his nose.  Harry pushed off him and walked away angrily.  He had to get back to Hermione.  There's no telling what she would do in this state.

"Get off me."  He growled, now back in his former state.

"You didn't seem to mind before, when I was sucking your dick.  It worked anyways, didn't it?"  She replied hautily.

"Shut up!  I don't want to ever hear you speak again."  He shoved her off of him only to grab her by the wrist and pull her back down to him.  "You tell anyone and I'll kill you myself."  He released her and she practically ran from him.


	23. What's Going On?

Chapter 23

"I'm going to classes, I'm going to breakfast, and I'm going to confront him.  Don't try and stop me."  Harry and Ginny nodded at Hermione with grave expressions.  They knew nothing good would come from breakfast in the Great Hall.  The let her finish dressing privately, but made her promise that she would not leave without them.  She looked around her room in revulsion, as she remembered the beautiful day she had spent lying in Draco's arms as he softly kissed her body.  "No.  I won't think about it.  I can't."  She said aloud to herself as she fastened her robe.

Ron didn't come near Hermione that morning.  He didn't know how.  He was so confused.  He felt like Jekyl and Hyde.  How could he be two completely different people in one body?  He was appalled with himself and what he'd done, but he didn't seem to be able to control himself.  He felt powerless.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry walked through the doors of the dining hall, passing without speaking to anyone.  Hermione froze; not exactly sure she was ready for the eminent confrontation.  He looked so disarming standing in front of her, but it only took seconds to remember his sweaty form writhing in pleasure in someone else's body.

"Hermione, what's going on?  Did I do something?"  He asked looking rather innocent.  No intonation in his speech that reflect guilt.

"Don't act stupid on my account.  I saw it.  I saw you."  She emphasized you.  The word sounded dirty coming from her mouth and it felt that way.  Her words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Totally confused, he looked into her eyes.  They were cold and dead, not the vibrant and inviting eyes he was used to.  He'd never seen that look in her and it scared him.  She was saying the same thing Potter had said to him, but what were they talking about?  I thought Potter was talking about Hermione and me.  He looked at her again, thinking that possibly he had temporarily gone deaf and misunderstood what was occurring.

"I just want to know something.  Where you thinking of me when you fucked her?"  The cold words punctured his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

"Hermione.  You're the only one."  He sounded wounded, but she ignored his innocence.  By now everyone that had congregated in the hall were staring, but he didn't care.  He didn't care if this outburst of emotion ruined his reputation.  All he cared about was clearing up this confusion.

"Don't lie to me.  Be man enough to at least tell me to my face I wasn't enough."

"That's not true."

"Then tell me a truth.  Tell me you didn't have sex with her, but no you don't have to because I saw it with my own eyes and so did everyone else with the picture I took.  I'd give it to you for your collection, but it's no longer in existence."

"Please, you have to listen to me.  You're the only person I've ever been with or want to be with."  He said in a lower tone.

"I'm done listening to you and I'm sorry I ever did.  Pleading doesn't become you Draco, so just suck it up and realize you were caught."

"Hermione, I love you.  Please don't do this."

"Don't say that to me, because you can't possibly mean it."  Tears started running down her face and he stepped closer to her, to comfort her.  "You told me you were playing Quidditch."  She slammed her fists against his chest and broke down.  Harry and Ginny had to pull her away as she pounded her fists against him, but not hard enough to hurt him.  Even now, after what he'd done, she couldn't hurt him.  Ginny and Harry had to carry her once again, but this time to the infirmary.  Madam Pomfrey asked no questions.  She just cuddled Hermione to her and brought her to a bed.  When Madam Pomfrey asked them to leave they didn't fight her.  They exited the room and looked back to see Hermione staring listlessly into the pictured wall.

"We have to do something Harry."

"Kill him."

"No.  I'm going to find him and talk to him.  We need to find out what this is all about."

"I know what this is all about.  We gave him our trust and he spat it back in our face."

"There's just something wrong here and I need to find out why this isn't falling into place."

"What's wrong is that Malfoy is a malicious bastard that enjoys causing harm to others.  But if you're going to ignore, which I assume you are, be careful.  I don't trust him."

Ginny finally spotted him sitting by the lake.  He looked shell-shocked and haphazard, not the confident Draco she was used to witnessing.

"Oh, Ginny.  Hi."  He said to her, but not taking much further notice of her presence.  She sat down beside him and stared.  "Would you not look at me like that?  Say something for Merlin's sake."  He added with indignation.

"How could you do that to her?"  She looked deeply at him, wishing she could read his mind.

"Would you all stop saying that?  It's beginning to wear on me.  I honestly don't know what you're talking about.  Would you please just slowly explain what's going on?"  He looked at her with imploring eyes.  She didn't know why, but she believed him, probably because if this had been Draco's true intentions he would be relishing in his accomplishment, but he wasn't.  She told him everything in one endless breath.  When she finally looked at him, he looked at her with disbelief, but eventually it all sunk in and he felt sick.

"How?  But I didn't.  Omigod Hermione.  I have to talk to her."

"You can't."  She wasn't sure if she should tell him why or that he could even hear anymore.  "She's in the hospital wing.  She's not stable."

He laid his head in his hands and felt his heart sink.  He waged a mental war in his head.  I must have been a real bastard in a past life.  No, you've been a bastard you're entire life.

"Do you always wear that?"  

"What?"  He looked up at her with swollen eyes, as she was holding the dragon of his necklace in her hands.

"The necklace.  Do you always wear it?"

"I don't really find my taste in jewelry relevant right now, but if your insistent on knowing.  Yes, I always wear it and have since I was 12, because inquiring minds always want to know the meaningless facts."  He looked at her incredulously for her inopportune time of noticing his jewelry.  She released it, but was still staring at it intently.  He stare made Draco uncomfortable.

"You weren't wearing it in the picture."  Her voice trailed off at the realization.  She met his eyes and he saw it also.  "We have to find Harry."  She pulled him up from the ground and pulled him behind her.

"You shouldn't have brought him here."  Harry looked angrily at Ginny.

"Harry you have to listen to me.  There's something we're missing.  Something not right here."

"I don't want to hear it Ginny.  He may have warmed you over with his lies, but I now what I saw and I know what he is.  He's a liar and you're stupid for believing him."  Harry's blood was boiling and his emerald eyes blazed.  "Don't touch her.  Don't you fucking touch her."  Draco's hand that hovered over Hermione's hand quickly recoiled.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, forcing him to face Draco head on.  She grabbed Draco's necklace.  Draco could feel the metal cutting into his skin, but somehow everything felt numb and his senses dulled.

"He wasn't wearing this in the picture."

"That doesn't mean anything."  Harry snorted angrily.

"In four years, how many times have you seen him without it."

Stubbornly and with reluctance Harry answered.  "Never."  It was true.  Even during Quidditch games he'd seen the silver object flicker against his dark robes.  "If it wasn't him…then."

"Someone else."  Ginny finished Harry's thought for him.  Draco had remained silent the whole conversation, but breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that two others believed in his innocence.

"Who would do this to you Malfoy?  Who hates you enough to ruin you?"  Harry looked at him earnestly.

"As I'm sure you're quite aware, I haven't exactly amassed a large list of devotees here.  I'm not exactly a member of the Hogwart's welcoming committee.  It would probably be easier and faster to make a list of who didn't do it."  He managed a weak smile at his own self-deprecation.  Draco turned back to Hermione, who lay in a motionless sleep, induced no doubt by Madam Pomfrey.  He was accustomed to see his mother in this state, so it hardly fazed him.  "I'll fix this.  I promise."  He told Hermione.  The three teens walked from the hospital room, cloaks billowing, and their faces stern with determination.

Hermione stirred awake.  She'd heard voices, but when she could manage her own open, nobody was there.  She'd felt him though; even as she slept she could feel him near her.  Why would he have come?  She thought angrily.  Did he come to rub it in her face how she'd given herself to him, just to have him trample her heart?  Or did he possible think he could explain away what she'd witnessed.  Suddenly, a chill ran through her and she felt someone in the room with her.  She narrowed her eyes to focus on the figure in the dark corner.

"Ron, is that you?"  She asked uneasily.  He edged closer into the room, still not answering.  "I know it's you.  Would you say something already.  You're successfully starting to unnerve me."

Her sharpness caught Ron off guard.  "I'm sorry Hermione.  I just wanted to see how you are.  Don't mean to upset you."  He said moving nearer to her.

"No, Ron.  I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have been so curt with you.  I'm just…tired."  Hermione turned her head away, but he saw the tears falling from her eyes.  He wanted to rush to her side to console her – beg for her forgiveness, but he couldn't.  The guilt and shame running through his veins prevented him from doing so. 

"You were right, you know.  I should have listened to you."  His senses perked like an alarm going off in his head as he listened to her speak.

"What are you going on about, Hermione?"

She looked at him with pain in her eyes and it killed him.  He could still see traces of drying tears on her cheek when she spoke.  "You were right about Draco."  Her voice choked and she found it somewhat difficult to breathe.

"Hermione, don't."  He tried to shush her, but she continued with conviction.

"No, let me finish.  I have to say it.  You were right when you told me not to trust him and when you said he'd never change and that all he was going to do was hurt me.  I was blinded, but you saw through him and I should have trusted you…my friend.  Can you forgive me Ron?"

Ron's insides were screaming with every word she continued.  He couldn't believe that she was asking for his forgiveness after what he'd done, but she doesn't know, he reminded himself.  "She doesn't know."  He whispered again.

"Who doesn't know?"  Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, it's nothing.  Doesn't concern you.  Just talking to myself."  Hermione accepted his reasoning.  Ron looked at her uneasily.

"Please tell me you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive.  Forget.  Forget it all."  He wearily walked around her bed, carefully avoiding her gaze.  He found the window and gripped the sides of it in frustration.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I may be slow on the uptake right now, but I can tell something is bothering you."

He turned to face her, emotionally bereft.  "Promise me that one day, when I come to you and ask you to, that you'll forgive me."

"What on earth are you talking about?  Forgive you for what?"

"Just please…promise me that you will…"  He was pleading with her and she didn't understand why.  "Please."

"I will Ron.  I don't quite know what you mean, but I will."

She saw a faint flicker of appreciation cross his face and then he muttered his goodbyes and she was left again, alone to relive the horrific memories.  The only escape was the Dreamless Sleep potion.  She realized now, how easily it was to become addicted to pain medicine, because at that very moment and possible for the rest of her life, she didn't want to dream again for fear that she'd have to experience again the moment her heart broke every waking and sleeping second.

"Where are we going Ginny or do you just find it amusing to walk in circles."

"Leave it to Draco Malfoy to possess enough with and sarcasm at a time like this.  Think you can hold your tongue for say an hour."  Draco didn't respond to Ginny, but he did maintain a steady scowl.

"Gin."  Harry reached out for her forearm and she whipped around, nearly slapping him with her hair.

"What Harry?"  Irritation clearly rising in her throat.

"Don't take this as a criticism, but where are we going?"

"Well if the two of you haven't noticed the stairs have changed three times already and it's a bit difficult getting to the common room if we can't even get up the blasted stairs."  They both looked at her affronted by her temper, but also bewildered.  "The camera.  We have to get the camera and reprint the last photo."  She yelled in exasperation.

"Why?  We know what it will show."  Harry gave a disgusted sideways glance to Draco.

"What of it Potter?  If you don't believe me, why are you here."  The look in Draco's eyes were murderous.  Harry charged Draco shoving him against the banister of the staircase.  If he shoved him hard enough he would topple over to the entrance hall, ten flights down.

"The only reason I'm here is because for some raison d'être that I have yet to comprehend is that she loves you."

"Not anymore."  Draco said, turning his head in defeat.

"If you're that stupid than you don't deserve her.  Stop wallowing in your own self pity and let's go."

"Are you two thoroughly finished.  We do have to get to the camera before someone else does.  Priori Photo only works on the last photograph."

"But why?  What does it matter?"

"Whoever was pretending to be you, if they used Polyjuice Potion, they'd be the one you would see in the picture now.  Polyjuice Potion wears of in wizard photos, as well."

"Ginny, you're brilliant."  
  


"Nice of you to finally notice Harry.  Now let's go."

They continued down the hall, Draco bringing up the rear.  "Hey Potter.  Raison d'être.  That your word of the day?" 

"Shut up, Malfoy.  Would it kill you to ever keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"But then you'd never have anyone to practice your witty repartee against."

"As much as I enjoy your mindless banter will you please stuff it."

"No need to be rude, Potter, but since you did say please."

A sense of urgency enveloped them and as they rounded the last corner they broke into a run, yelling the password, barely giving the Pink Lady enough time to swing open the portrait.

"Neville, Nooooo!"  Ginny screamed in shear horror, but it was too late.  He was taking a picture of Trevor, his pet toad, but hearing the commotion he spun around and snapped a picture of Harry, Ginny, and Draco charging him.

"I'm sorry."  Neville sputtered.  "I didn't think Hermione would mind."  As the picture floated to the ground, Draco dropped to his knees, feeling his last ounce of hope fade.

Ginny rushed to Draco's side.  "I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't be."  He said resolutely, accepting his fate.  "This is all my fault.  If for the last five years I hadn't acted like such a miserable bastard, Hermione would believe me now, but she has no reason to.  They barely heard the portrait swing open again, but upon seeing who it was, Draco jumped to his feet and raced towards the person.

"Please, you've got to believe me, Hermione."

"Don't touch me."  She spat, ripping her hands out of his.  "Don't touch me with the same hands that touched Pansy."

"I didn't Hermione.  I hate her."

"Well if that's how you express your hate, I guess I was missing out all these years.  I don't want to see you anymore Draco, ever."

He didn't know what came over him, but he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into him, sealing his lips over hers.  He felt her kiss back briefly, but then she fought against him hard, finally breaking free from him.  She slapped him across the face and ran up the stairs to her room.

"I think it's best if you go now Malfoy."

Draco nodded at Harry and retreated out of the Gryffindor tower, with a new mission on his mind.  He made his way to the dungeons, ignoring anyone that spoke to him.  "Chaos." He entered his own common room and found the snake sitting by the fire.  

"Didn't think someone as cold-blooded as you needed warmth."  She looked startled seeing him, but let her mischievous grin encompass her face.

"Draco.  You back for seconds?  All you have to do is say so."  He stalked over to the chair she was lounging in and pulled her forcefully out of it.  "I told you before, if you liked it rough…"

"Shut up.  You're coming with me."

"My pleasure, but don't you think we'd be more comfortable in your bed."  Draco pulled her down the hall of the dungeon and stopped in front of a door and began pounding.

"Snape.  Professor Snape."

"Draco, I'm not really into sharing."  Pansy stammered thinly trying to maintain a veil of confidence.  The dungeon door swung open and Professor Snape was standing in his robes before them.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know what time it is?  I do not take kindly to disturbances.  If you need to speak to me, do so during office hours.  Good night Mr. Malfoy."  Snape began to shut the door when Draco pushed himself and Pansy threw it.  "Mr. Malfoy, you're beginning to become an annoyance.  You have three seconds to explain yourself or you'll be getting detention for a month."

"Give her the serum."  Draco said vehemently as he shoved Pansy forward.

"What dear boy are you going on about?"

"Veritaserum."

"If you are trying to work out a lover's quarrel do so on your own time."

"Give her the serum before I snap her neck in half."  He tightened the grip on Pansy and she let out a whimper.  Her eyes were now wide with fright.

"Draco.  Let go of her."  Snape said in a flat voice, but he didn't give Draco a chance to respond or comply.  He pulled Pansy to him, freeing her from Draco.  "Leave."  He hissed at her.  She skirted around the professor and edged out into the dungeon, sobbing as she ran away.  "Explain yourself, Draco."

Before Draco could stop himself, he was telling Snape everything, except for the part about him being his father.

"Well, it seems you've gotten yourself in a bind.  Have you decided how you're going to remedy the situation."

"You have to give her the Veritaserum."

"I can't.  The serum can only be administered with authority of the Ministry.  It is entirely too dangerous to let it be used freely.  Not to rain on your already wet parade, but have you considered your Father's reaction to your romantic interlude."

Draco shook his head, but then boldly asked, "What do you think?"

"I'm hardly the one to answer that question, but since you asked, I don't think it will do any harm answering you.  If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you, then it was truly yours to begin with.  Not ashamed to admit it, but I read that in a muggle book.  They're not all worthless."

"I can't"

"Well then don't.  But you can't manhandle your fellow classmates and mentally flogging yourself doesn't seem to be working.  You should go get some rest now.  The game is tomorrow and we can't have our best playing falling of his broom due to lack of sleep."

"Thank you."  Draco said as he stood.

"Good night Mr. Malfoy.  I'll see you in the morning."  Snape escorted him to the door and shut it tightly behind him.  "Narcissa."  He mouthed as he walked to his desk.  He poured himself a tall glass of Inebrium Potion and downed the libation in one fast swallow.


	24. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

Chapter 24       

Draco slept uneasily through the night, waking before daylight.  He crawled out of bed and headed for the Slytherin bathrooms, not wanting to chance running into Hermione.  He bathed and proceeded to dress.  He stood in front of the mirror recollecting how everything had gone so wrong in two days.  He wished he had a time turner, so he could go back and prevent this somehow.  He gave himself another look, his skin was paler than normal, which was saying a lot for Draco, and his normally pensive eye were dark and sunken in, but he did look good nonetheless all put together.  He exited the bathroom and returned to his bedroom to retrieve the rest of his gear.  "Well, might as well get this over with."  He grumbled to himself.

"Harry.  Ron.  You up?"

"Yes.  We're getting dressed.  You and Ginny going to come and watch us?"

"Of course, Harry.  What kind of friends would we be, if we weren't there to cheer you on to victory."

"Hermione, I know this is kind of moot now, but why did you leave the infirmary so soon.  Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Harry.  Angry and hurt, but otherwise I'm fine.  There wasn't anything else Madam Pomfrey could do for me.  There isn't a magical cure-all for my malady."

"Hermione, I think maybe you should know that Draco…"  She cut him off before he could tell her that something was amiss with the current situation.

"Listen Harry, I appreciate your concern, but right now I don't want to talk about him."  She didn't admit it to Harry, but it was taking every ounce of strength she had to hold the smile on her face and not breakdown.  "Good Luck Ron."  She yelled over Harry's shoulder.  "You too Harry.  I'll see you from the stands."

"Thanks Hermione."  Ron mumbled as he fidgeted with his Quidditch gloves.

"Bye Hermione."  Harry waved at her as she exited the room.

"Ron, are you okay?  You seem a little distracted."

"I'm just peachy.  Just thinking about the game."  Harry raised his brow as the word "peachy" escaped Ron's mouth.  In all the years they'd know each other, Ron had never ever used that expression.  And usually Ron was excited before a match, no worried and downtrodden.  Something was definitely wrong with Ron, but he decided that for now he wouldn't pry into Ron's business.  For now at least.

"Ready Ron."

"Yeah…just have to get my broom."  The two boys strode out of their room.  A magnificent glow seemed to surround them.  There was nothing like a man in a Quidditch uniform, or at least that's what all the girls had said about Oliver Wood.

"Gin we'd better head out to the field, so we can get good seats."

"Oh, I sent Neville down about an hour ago.  He's saving us a couple."  Ginny answered with an impish grin.

"Ginny Weasley, I surprised at you.  Well, not really, but it isn't nice taking advantage of Neville like that.  He's not your house-elf.  Not that a house-elf should have to do that either.  You know what I mean."  Hermione said finally frustrated with her inability to say what she wanted to say correctly and gave Ginny a disapproving look.

"No, I don't think I do.  Could you please restart you diatribe at the part about taking advantage of Neville, because after that I tuned you out.  Really Hermione.  Neville owed me a favor and asked me if I wanted him to save us a seat."  Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and did an excellent impression of a three year old pouting.

"I'm sorry Ginny.  I shouldn't snap at you.  I'm just…you know."

"I know."  They looked at each other and realized nothing else needed to be said.  They understood each other completely.

The announcers voice boomed over the chattering of students.  "Today's match:  Slytherin (mostly boos) Vs. Gryffindor (immense cheers).  It's sure to prove to be an exciting match."  The teams filed on to the pitch and mounted their brooms effortlessly and took to the air.  "Madam Hooch is releasing the bludgers, watch out Thomas, and now the quaffle."  The snitch was released and swerved off into the air, out of sight.  "Gryffindor Colin McCreevey takes control of the quaffle.  He quickly advances to the Slytherin goal.  Ooh rejected by Blaise Zabini.  Slytherin now in possession.  Ouch…Milicent Bulstrode clipped in the shoulder by Weasley's flailing bludger.  She doesn't look happy, better watch out Ron."  The match continued with a furious pace.  Players turning and zooming, back and forth.  They twisted in midair, narrowly missing each other.  Looking at the game occurring, an untrained eye, might bemuse it as a strange sort of battle.

"The score is still zero to zero.  Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle.  Potter and Malfoy eagerly search the sky for the snitch, but neither one has spotted the elusive golden snitch.  Woohoo, out of nowhere Parvati Patil, ten points for Gryffindor."  The stands erupted into thunderous roars, additionally several hisses from the Slytherin's.  "The score after an hour of play is:  Gryffindor-Ten, Slytherin-nothing.  What's this?  Draco Malfoy is hovering level with the Gryffindor stands.  Not a very opportune time for a conversation.  Harry Potter is diving, diving.  Looks like he's found the snitch.  And it's gone.  Good try Potter, not that Malfoy would be much of a hindrance.  Honestly, what could he be discussing, while he's supposed to be playing."

"Draco, leave me alone and go back to the game.  There's isn't anything you can say.  Just go away."  He hovered close to her, dipping down every now and then when a bludger neared.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out.  Please.  I love you Hermione."

Hermione was furious and she jumped out of her seat in the stand.  "How can you say that?  You can't possibly love anything."  He shut his eyes briefly as he spoke, not wanting to see the words leave her mouth.  But he sat there unwavering.  She was close enough that he could touch her, but he resisted the urge.  I have to do something, he thought to himself.  There has to be a way for her to believe me.  He was startled to see her pointing her wand at him.  He knew all to well what she was capable of, but then it dawned on him what he had to do.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to do something you're not going to like very much."  She barely got the words out of her mouth when she felt Draco's hand forcing her wand and hand to his chest.  She tried to resist, but his grasp was stronger than her will to be free.

"Semper Veriti."  The pain ripped through his body and he almost slid off his broom.  His free hand clutched the broom and he steadied himself.  He saw Hermione's shocked look as she heard him utter the spell.

"Draco, no.  You can't do that spell.  Let me go, so I can end it."  She tried to rip her hand free, but her attempts were futile.

"No."  He growled.  "Ask me."

"Ask you what, Draco?"

"Ask me."  He maintained, looking deeply into her so that she understood, pain still trembling through his body.

Her voice wavered as she spoke.  "Did you…"

"Draco.  Draco, watch out!"  Ginny was screaming in horror.  Hermione looked a little confused, but saw what Ginny saw, but it was too late to prevent was occurred.

"Ron Weasley will undoubtedly receive a penalty for that cheap shot, but it looks as though Draco Malfoy won't be able to take the penalty shot.  Madam Pomfrey to the Quidditch field.  Madam Pomfrey to the Quidditch field, immediately."  All the of the players congregated close to the ground to see what was going on, but everything was unclear.  "Look at that, Harry Potter's caught the snitch, or should I say the snitch caught him.  Gryffindor wins."  There were no uproars of cheers, only shocked silence.  This is not the victory Harry wanted.  


	25. Darkness Upon Your Door

Chapter 25

The ground was harsh and he found it impossible to move.  He lolled his head from side to side; he could see blurred figures closing in on him.  The pain shot through him and he clenched his teeth with every white-hot jet.  He tried to move himself, but he was paralyzed from the neck down, his body wouldn't listen to his brain, all he could feel was the stabbing pain in his back.  He'd heard the shrieks, but couldn't comprehend the words that people were mumbling.  The bludger had hit him square between the shoulders, shattering half his spine.  He passed out, nauseous from pain.  He floated off into a darkness.  He could her a song playing in his head, a song he wasn't familiar with, but it was there nevertheless. 

W_hen darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't take anymore_

"Draco.  Draco.  Can you hear me?  Can you move?"  Her voiced was strained.  She hovered over him, brushing his hair away from his lifeless body.  She took a hold of his hand and moved in close to his ear.  "Draco, if you can hear me, I believe you.  Please come back to me.  Please."  She felt hands surrounding her, trying to pull her away, but she wouldn't move, so they had to work around her.

If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart

He could hear her voice, but not her words.  Her being so close to him comforted his mind, but he wished he could speak, or at least he could hear what she was saying.  He smiled in his mind, hoping it would carry to his face, but it didn't.  He lay there pale and motionless.  'Hermione, don't go.  Please stay, I'm scared.'  He slipped deeper into unconsciousness.  When he 'awoke' he was traveling down a long white corridor.  He felt as though someone was summoning his presence, but he couldn't distinguish what or why.  He felt like it was a summer day.  He was sitting on a pier overlooking the Atlantic, but everything turned dark.  The clouds began to cry.  He shivered by the instant change in climate.  'I have to find warmth.  I'm cold.  It's so cold.'  He walked and walked back up the pier, trying to find someone.  Anyone that could help him.  There was no one in any direction he turned.  He heard a clear voice in his head, one he'd never heard before, but it was comforting to him.

"It's time to go home, Draco.  It isn't your time.  You need to go home, now."

"I can't.  I don't know how."

"You do know how.  Let her help you."

He slipped back into what he thought was unconsciousness.  He could hear the voices again.  His face felt wet and what he tasted was salty.  Tears.  'Who would cry for me?  Is it Hermione?  I wish she wouldn't cry.'  "Hermione, please don't cry."

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again_

"Draco. Draco, you can hear me?  Please try and say something."  Her eyes were wide and glazed over with tears.  Instinctively she closed in over him and wrapped her lips softly around his.  He felt a warmth run through his body.  "Please, say something again."  She whispered against his mouth.  She thought she felt him return the kiss, but it was probably her mind playing with her emotions.

"I love you."  He whispered back against her lips, moving his lips to hers.

"Oh, god Draco.  Don't fall asleep.  You have to stay awake.  You can't leave me."  She hugged herself close to his body and he winced unintentionally; she lightened her grip, but he wished she hadn't.  It was too good to be true that she was there with him.

"I won't."  The next events that happened took place in a whirlwind.  He felt his body lifted onto a stretcher.  As he floated back to the castle, Hermione never left his side.  Madam Pomfrey quickly went to work doing a few comforting charms and pain spells.  He rested into the bed and no longer felt pain, anywhere, including his heart.  He fell asleep – a dreamless sleep.

"Congratulation Harry."  A fourth year Ravenclaw boy called out as he walked past him in the corridor outside of the hospital wing.

"What?"  Harry asked truly not knowing what the boy was talking about.

"The game…congratulations on your win."  And the other student cheerfully walked away.

"Oh, the game, right.  Thanks."  He said in a quiet, far away voice, which only he could hear.  Then he saw Ron lurking down at the end of the hall.  Harry became incensed and Ron was avoiding eye contact with him.  When Harry finally caught his gaze, Harry furiously called out to his friend.

"Ron.  A word.  Now."  There wasn't any intonation of a request in Harry's words.  Ron paced a little, but then he slowly approached Harry.

"Yeah, Harry.  What did you want?"  Ron tried acting as innocent as possible, but the guilt was swimming across his transparent face.

"I think you know exactly what I want.  What are you playing at Ron?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.  Maybe you should just spell it out, so we can skip the twenty questions portion of this game."  Ron's face was beginning to turn as red as his hair from anger and irritation.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about.  Ever since before Hermione's birthday you've been angry and very much not yourself."

"You'd be angry too if you couldn't have the one person you wanted."  Immediately he blushed at the slip he made.  He hadn't wanted to say that, but it was too late.  He couldn't take it back once the words hit the air.

"Hermione's not one to be had.  You should know that all to well.  You've had five years to make your move and countless girlfriends in between.  Are you angry that she's not with you or that she's with Malfoy?"

Ron was taken aback by Harry's accusatory tone and didn't quite know how to respond.  There was nothing to say; Harry was correct on both accounts.  No way to dispute that.

"Which is it?  You are Malfoy, because I think it the latter.  I don't think you wanted her until you knew you couldn't have her."

"Shut up, Harry.  Just sod off.  You don't know what you're talking about."  Ron was shaking in anger as he spat the words from his mouth.

"No, I think I hit the proverbial nail on the head, but if you want to talk about something else that's fine.  Tell me why I shouldn't have you kicked off the Quidditch team?"

"For what?"  Ron asked heatedly, but also curiously.

"That was a cheap shot you took at Malfoy.  You could have killed him."

"Oh, and I guess that would be a tragic loss."

Harry was completely perplexed by Ron's wanton disregard for someone else's life, even Malfoy's.  "I don't know who you are anymore Ron, and I don't like who you're becoming.  If you don't like Malfoy, then that's your problem, because as far as Hermione is concerned he's going to be around for awhile, and if you want to continue to be her friend you're going to have to put your anger aside.  You need to ask yourself if you really love Hermione, or if you just can't stand to see her with Malfoy, because if it's the second, you need to let it go and be happy for her.  She would be for you and you know it."

"I know."  He answered lethargically.  "I don't like having to admit when I'm wrong, but you're right.  I don't know if I'll ever be able to be as ambivalent as you are about Malfoy.  All I can promise is that I will try.  Will she, I mean, do you think she'll talk to me."

"I don't know.  She's pretty hacked off about what you did at the game."  Ron nodded his head and pushed the door open to Draco's room.  Hermione was sitting in a chair, close to Draco's side, holding his hand as he slept.  Ginny sat on the other side of the bed and she appeared to be sleeping.

"Um, Hermione.  Can I talk to you?  I owe you an apology."

"Not here.  I don't want to wake Draco.  He needs his rest."  She stood and gently removed her hand from Draco's, somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he felt her leaving, his hand tried to reach out for Hermione's, but he couldn't.  "I'll be right back."  She whispered into his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  Her soothing vibration eased him and he fell back to his deep sleep.  Hermione stepped out in to the hall to speak with Ron.  Harry had made himself scarce.  

"What is it that you wanted Ron?"  She asked trying to control the building temper from within.

"I'm sorry Hermione.  I've acted like an arsehole and I'm sorry."

"We were supposed to be friends.  Friends don't treat friends this way.  You've been acting like a silly article for a long time and I don't think I can be your friend if you continue."

"I know.  Like I said, I'm sorry.  Tell me what I can do to make this up to you.  I'll do anything."  He dropped his head and looked dejectedly at his shoes.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing to now.  You need to apologize to Draco.  Madam Pomfrey still isn't sure his back will mend properly.  Why did you do that Ron?  Why?"

"I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"That he had you."

Hermione wasn't expecting that.  She knew that Ron had liked her after the Yule Ball during fourth year, but thought that had passed.  It had seemed like a little crush that neither saw into fruition.  "I…I didn't know you had feelings for…me."  She finally managed to stutter.

"I don't.  At least not like that.  Just that someone like Malfoy found someone as great as you and I haven't.  He gets everything:  money, fancy clothes, the girl, everything."

"Money isn't everything and you should now that.  The family you have is worth more than all of the galleons in Gringotts.  Draco didn't have the kind of family you or I had.  Yes, he lived in a mansion and had servants wait on his every whim, but he never received unconditional love, like you do from your parents.  In ways, you're a lot richer than he is.  He makes me happy Ron and I hope you can accept that."

"I will."    Unexpectedly, he felt Hermione's arms wrapped around his shoulders.  He returned the hug and when the embrace ended they smiled at each other.

"Thank you.  I have to go back now.  He needs me."  She turned and reentered the hospital room.  Much to her shock, Harry was standing at the foot of Draco's bed, having what looked like a friendly conversation with him.

"Harry, where did you come from?"  He raised the invisibility cloak as his answer and continued talking to Draco.

"Am I interrupting something here, because I could leave."

"No."  Draco grimaced outstretching his hand, inviting Hermione to his side.  "I was just telling Potter that if he wanted to win so bad, all he had to do was say so."  He grimaced again and gave a faint smile, hugging Hermione closer to his bedside.

"Draco, that isn't funny."  Hermione responded with a slight laugh.

"Malfoy…"  Harry started uncomfortably.

"Oh, lighten up Potter.  It was just a barb."  Draco responded in his slow drawl.  "But I do find it curious as to how you buttered the snitch to fly into your hand."

"I did no such thing."  Harry answered irritably.

"Oh, Harry don't be daft.  Draco's just being a prat."  Sighed Ginny coming out of her nap.

"Well I'm thoroughly offended.  I didn't know it was protocol to disparage someone in my condition."  Draco replied, acting injured by her remarks.

"Draco Malfoy you don't fool me one bit.  Growing up with six brothers, I know when one is being a git."  They all laughed, except for Draco who more or less grimaced.  That was as close as he could get to laughter for now.

"Now that I'm up, could I talk to you, alone."  He looked up at Hermione and she nodded back at him.

"Ginny, I think that's our cue to leave.  Nothing like being tossed out on your bum."  Harry pretended to walk out dejected, but threw a smile back as he walked through the doorway.  

"See you later Mione.  Feel better Draco."  She gave a warm, sincere smile, and followed Harry out the door.

"Hermione."  

"Wait.  There's just one thing I have to do."  She placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought her lips down to his for a long, soulful kiss.  When she lifted her head back up he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry.  I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not sad.  I'm just so happy that you're all right.  I don't know what I would have done if you…well, I don't he want to think it.  I'm just glad you're here."

He lifted his arm and brushed away the trail of tears.  Resting his hand on her cheek he was mesmerized by her beauty.  Two miracles in one day, I must be on HIS good side.  "Does this mean you believe me when I say I didn't, you know."

"Yes, yes I believe you and I never should have doubted you.  Ginny told me everything while you were sleeping.  I'm so sorry for what I put you through."

"No.  It's me that should be sorry.  If I hadn't been, what was it that Ginny said, oh yes, a git these past years you wouldn't have reason to mistrust me, but I was, and you had every right not to believe me."

"Draco, all that's gone.  I've erased it from my memory.  I want us to live in the present and forget any unpleasantries from the past.  It's not fair to keep blaming yourself for things you've done in the past.  I don't hold it against you and neither should you.  I love you Draco Malfoy and nothing will ever make me doubt that again."

"I love you too."  He patted her arm, which rested on his bed.  A peace swept through him and he was happy.

"There's one more thing.  Don't you ever pull another stunt like that again.  You nearly scared me to death."  She told him trying to keep as stony a face as she could, but a smile curled at her lips and she couldn't hold the hard look.

"I would like to point out that it wasn't entirely my own doing."  He told her with an arrogant smile, sort of challenging her.  She laced her fingers through his and kissed his hand.  "You know there is room for two up here."  He added with a smirk.

"You are a naughty boy.  And what do you think Madam Pomfrey would have to say about this?"

"Who cares?  I just know I would feel much better with you lying next to me."  He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she consented.  She nimbly slid in beside him and he covered them with the blankets.  Hermione lay on her side and they looked into each other's eyes.  Anything left to be said would be communicated silently.  They exchanged several raw kisses before Hermione settled into his chest, where she fell asleep, as well as Draco.

In the astronomy tower, two were hiding in the shadows.

"No.  I don't want to do it anymore."

"You will.  You don't have a choice."

"I won't.  You can't make me.  I'll fight you."

"But you will, silly boy, you will do as I instruct.  Your will is mine."

A/N:  The words from the song Draco hears is from Savage Garden.


	26. You're Not My Boyfriend

Chapter 26 

"Ahem."  Madam Pomfrey said clearing her voice.  There presence of someone in the room startled Hermione and she awkwardly fell off the bed.  She stood up like, her strings were being pulled by a puppeteer.  She hurriedly fixed her skirt and straightened her blouse.  Hermione dropped her head and stared at her feet, feeling a blush cross her cheeks.

Draco moaned, no longer feeling the warm body beside him.  He reached out, catching only a scant piece of Hermione's skirt.  He attempted to pull her back to the bed, but Hermione's hand slapped his away.  Draco didn't let that faze him, as he softly ran his index finger along her thigh.  Hermione tensed at his touch, but it also felt extremely good and she wished he could continue, but Madam Pomfrey's probing eyes were still looking at the two.

Hermione grabbed his hand and rested it on the bed.  He tried to go after her again, but this time she firmly held his hand in place.  "He's asleep.  He…he doesn't know what he's doing."  Hermione stammered at Madam Pomfrey nervously. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that dear.  He's more aware than even he'd like to admit."  Hermione tried to speak in objection, but couldn't find the words.  So, she just closed her mouth with a snap and looked at Madam Pomfrey, who was wearing a kind smile.

"I was young once too and you seem to be lifting his…spirits."  Hermione turned bright red and choked on the air in her lungs.  She looked at Draco, who had a wicked grin stretching across his face.

"How long have you been awake?"  She asked, lightly slapping his shoulder.  He gave a feign of pain, but quickly brushed it aside.

"Long enough."  He told her as he caressed the top of her hand with a lone finger.

"I'm sorry, children, but Hermione, I think you should go now.  I have to perform some medispells on Draco and he might prefer some privacy.  What has to be done can be quite painful."

Hermione looked at Draco and saw the hidden concern behind his eyes.  "If it's alright with Draco," she started, "I'd like to stay with him."  He squeezed her had and nodded.  He mouthed 'thank you' and she thought she would cry, if she didn't need to be strong for him.

"Okay Draco.  I have to move you to your side."  A Madam Pomfrey shifted him the pain was excruciating.  It felt like a vice had him by the ribcage and was going to squeeze him until each rib cracked.  Hermione grabbed his hand.  He gripped back and every uncomfortable inch he moved he squeezed harder.  

Hermione thought her hand was going to shatter, but she pushed the pain out of her mind.  She imagined the pain Draco was feeling was ten times the intensity.  He gritted his teeth and clinched his eyes shut.  Hermione saw a flash before her eyes, that how he looked when he was with Pansy, but no, it wasn't him with Pansy, she had to remind herself.  She thought she was going to pass out with the mixture of emotion and recall, but she yelled at herself internally.  'No'.

She gripped his hand tighter than before and brushed the hair from his eyes with her other hand.  "Isn't there something you can give him?"  She asked tersely. 

"No dear, it would interact badly with the healing spells.  I'm almost finished and then he can have something."  

Hermione knelt down beside him, kissing his forehead.  She kissed his cheek softly and brought her mouth to his ear and whispered sweetly.  The reverberations made their way to Draco's brain.  "I'm here.  It'll be over soon.  Everything will be just fine."  She purred assuredly.

"There.  We're done."  And almost immediately Draco felt better and the tension left his face.  He lay back on the bed.  A sheen of sweat formed on his brow.  Hermione wiped it away with a cool, damp cloth and Draco fell back asleep.

"Will he be alright?"  She asked cautiously.

"He will be now.  As soon as he wakes, he should be better than new."  Hermione sighed in relief and settled into the chair beside him, watching him in silence.

Her eyelids were heavy.  She was moments from joining Draco in his slumber, but she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder.  She recognized the hand without seeing the bearers face.  She reached up and placed her hand over his.  He repositioned his hand and squeezed hers reassuringly.

"How is he?"  He friend asked tentatively.  He couldn't tell by Draco's sleeping face and since Hermione's back was to him, he only had the intonation in her voice to rely on.  "Is he alright?"

"He will be.  Pomfrey says the worst is over."  From hearing her voice her could tell she was not just happy, but relieved.

"I'm glad Hermione, for the both of you."

"I know, Harry.  Thank you."

"I didn't want to bring this up, but I wanted to make sure Ginny got through to you.  I assume she did, but I wanted to make sure you knew; he didn't do what we all think he did."

"She did and I know.  I thought I lost him and I don't know what I would have done if I had and never got to tell him how much I really loved him.  Don't make the same mistake I did, Harry.  Tell whoever it is that you love, tell them that you love them, before you don't get the chance."  She said in one endless breath.

"I will Hermione.  I promise."  The boy with the endearing green eyes, her friend, looked at her and she knew he was making a solemn oath.

"Do you think you two will be able to come down for dinner?"

"I don't know.  We'll have to see when he wakes up, but I hope so."

"If you want, I can have Dobby bring some food for you both."

"That would be wonderful, Harry.  It's a bit awkward, as you can imagine, eating in the Great Hall."

"You mean does he sit with us or do you sit with him?"

"Exactly and right now I would like everything to be uncomplicated."

"I understand.  Where do you want the food brought to?"

"The common room would be alright.  We'll leave before everyone returns."  Harry nodded and retreated from the room.  Hermione turned her head back to Draco.  She watched his chest rise and fall, ever so slightly.  He looked at peace laying there and that mad her happy.  She recollected the past few days and it seemed like such a blur.  It was the first time she allowed herself to really think about it.  Taking deep breaths she replayed the events.  She didn't allow herself to go rigid, just forced herself to take deeper breaths and continue to remember.  She need to see in all succession, she had to see what Ginny had explained to her – the necklace.  She needed to see if there were any clues she'd overlooked with the shock she experienced.

She saw now what Ginny saw.  It wasn't Draco, her mind now agreed with her heart.  She felt cleansed, now that she had worked through the horrific memory, now there were only two things left to do.  Find out who was pretending to be Draco and why.  She knew Pansy was involved and she was positive she was behind the charade, but who had Draco's portrayer been?  It had be someone that disliked them both.  No, disliked isn't strong enough.  Loathed was better, because a friend wouldn't do something so cruel.  It had to be a Slytherin, because no one from the other houses would do something so deceptive and hateful.  "I'll find out who did this and make them regret it."

Draco woke up and looked over to Hermione, she looked like she was sleeping, but her eyes fluttered open and she grinned at him.  He squeezed the tips of her fingers in his hand and drew them to his lips, kissing them softly.

"How are you, Draco?"

"Exemplary.  And are you alright?"

"Absolutely wonderful, but you shouldn't worry about such things.  You're the one laid up in a hospital bed."

"I'm allowed to be concerned.  You're all I care about in the world Hermione.  Life would be bland and boring without you – not worth living in."

"Your too kind, Draco."

"No," he said firmly, "I'm just speaking the truth.  I'd never lie to you, ever."

"I know and I should have know that before.  I'm sorry.  I'll never doubt you again.  We have to have faith in each other or nothing else matters."  She brushed her fingers through his hair and they smiled into each other.

"Do you think Pomfrey will let me go now?"  He felt restless.  All that sleep had given him so much energy, which was all pent up.

"I'll ask her."  Hermione removed herself from Draco's side.  She effortlessly floated across the room to Madam Pomfrey.  Draco saw them speaking then Pomfrey looked to him, and nodded.  He sat up in bed and watched as Hermione walked back to him.  "She said you would be able to leave once she's checked you over again."

Madam Pomfrey checked him over, giving him a clean bill of health.  He dressed in some of his clothes that Professor Snape had brought up from the dungeons.  Draco walked a little stiffly down the hall.  Hermione walked close to him so that if he wavered any she would be there for support.  "Are you hungry?"  She asked as they approached the staircase.

"Famished.  The Great Hall?"  He asked pointing in its general direction.

"No, Harry had Dobby bring some food to the Gryffindor common room for us."

"Sounds excellent.  Nice little chap, that Dobby.  Haven't seen him for awhile."

"No, I suppose you haven't."  She looked at him and wondered if he knew how his father had treated Dobby.  She remembered the stories Harry had told her and suddenly felt sorry for the both of them, Draco and Dobby, for they had to endure life in the Manor.

The both stood in front of the portrait.  "Slytherin."  Hermione said clearly.

"What about Slytherin?"  He asked, but his question was answered when the portrait opened.  "Clever little Gryffindors, aren't you?"

She smirked at him.  "Well, nobody ever would have guessed that was our password."  They walked toward the fireplace where Dobby was finishing setting up dinner.

"Hallo Dobby."

"Miss Hermione, how good it is seeing you again."  He smiled widely at her with excitement.

"Dobby, are those new socks?"  If it was possible, the smile got even wider.

"So kind of you to notice, Miss Hermione."

"Everything looks splendid.  You know Draco, don't you?"  Hermione looked from Dobby to Draco with a smile.

"Master Malfoy.  Is good seeing you again.  Is you doing good?"

"I'm doing well, Dobby and yourself?"  Dobby was overjoyed to be in exchange with Draco and eagerly replied.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, he treats Dobby very good."

"Good to hear."  Draco gave Dobby a smile that wasn't placating, but sincere.

"Dobby must be going now, if the Miss' no longer needs his service."  Hermione thanked him and he left to return to the kitchen.  They sat on the rug in front of the fire and began indulging on the good eats that Dobby and ensured for them.  Finally getting their fill, they sat back and watched the flames dance in front of them.  There was something so poetic about something so destructive.  

Draco motioned for Hermione and she sat between his legs and rested her back against his chest.  He inhaled her sweet scent, like he had done so many times before, but every time it was new and refreshing.  He hugged her body to his, just below her neck.  Resting his chin on her right shoulder, he spoke.

"Hermione, how would you classify us?"  Sensing the confusion he continued.  "What I mean to say is, am I your boyfriend?"  It sounded so juvenile and silly, he thought, coming from his mouth.  Especially, after all they'd been through.

"You have to ask?"  She asked as she looked into the fire even deeper.  The concentration she was using would have made someone think she was conversing with a voice in the flames.  He didn't answer, so she continued.  "The answer is no.  You're not by boyfriend."  She felt his body tense against hers and his shoulders slumped, no longer able to carry the heavy load.

"Oh."  He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  He didn't release her.  He was too shocked by her admonition.  A great sadness swept through him.

"The word boyfriend doesn't do you justice, because you're so much more.  You're my other half that I never knew I had, but now that I do, I couldn't bear to be without you.  You're my friend.  My lover.  My everything.  So, no, Draco you're not just a boyfriend.  You're a dream come true.  When I was a little girl, I imagined that one day I'd find a man who I loved more than life itself and loved me the same in return.  He'd be brilliant and kind and he's you, my saving grace."  

It's a wonder his heart didn't burst at the emotional roller coaster he'd just experienced.  To feel so low and in the deepest canyon, then to feel like he was soaring in the sky.  Hermione shifted in his arms, so that she could see his face.  She saw his agony flicker to pleasure.  He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and returned the intense gaze.

"Have I told you today how much I loved you?"

"About a hundred times."  She told him as she prodded him in the side.

"Do accept my apologies.  Obviously an oversight on my account, because clearly I had you penciled in for at least two hundred.  So I guess I should get started.  I love the freckles that whisper across the bridge of your nose, the delicate curve of your neck, the silky feel of you hair against my skin, the way you breathe, the fierceness in your eyes.  I love the way you tackle anything and everything that challenges you.  I love how fair and compassionate you are and most importantly, I love you for giving someone like me a chance."

"You know why I love you?"

"Why?"

"Because you never gave up on me and everyday you do something that surprises me.  You're fearless, loyal, and honest.  Really you should have been a Gryffindor."

"Sometimes, I wish I had been.  Things would be so much easier, but nothing good ever comes easy."

In the Manor far from Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy paced the floor of his study.  He crumpled the letter he received then reopened it only to crumple it angrily again.  One last time he looked at it again before disintegrating it into a ball of fire.

_Your Bloods Being Muddled._


	27. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 27 

Hermione regrettably interrupted the solace of the warm fire.  She hated pulling away from his arms, but he needed his rest and she wanted to get him back to his dorm without running into the other Slytherin's.  She tried pulling him off the ground, but he wouldn't budge.

"We have to get you out of here before everyone gets back."

He sat there stubbornly on the floor looking up at her.  His eye flickered.  She searched the curves of his face; that pale, beautiful face.  She didn't know how she'd ever scorned that face.  Before, just a few months ago, she'd written him off, shunned him, and scrunched her nose at the mere mention of his name or every time he walked into a room, but know she couldn't bear to be apart from him.  She couldn't help but move the strands of hair that fell carelessly across his forehead.  She couldn't stand not being able to glide her fingers over his porcelain skin, but right this instant he was being insufferable, and that's what made her love him so much:  proud, stubborn, and, at least to her, loving.

"Can't I just hide under you bed?"  He said with all seriousness.

"You want to hide under my bed, all night long?"

"Well, you could hide with me."  He replied with a smirk.

"Oh and that wouldn't look oh so obvious.  What would Lavender and Parvati think if I didn't show up in my bed?"

"They'd think you were off snogging in the grass with the best looking guy in school."

"You're quite full of yourself, aren't you?  And just what would all the Slytherins think if you didn't return to your dorm?"

"That I was off shagging the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I hardly think the put me in such high regards."

"They'd be fools not to."  She started softening to his words, but then she thought she heard voices.  

"Off your arse Malfoy."  She told him impatiently.

Slowly and unwillingly, Draco rose from the floor.  "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a second then let a grin settle in.  "But I like it when you call me Granger."  She told him stepping in closer to him.  "I could always call you what I heard Pansy call you a few years ago.  Would you like that Dray Baby?"  She saw him flinch a little at the reference to Pansy's pet name.  He smiled slyly at her.

"I like it when you say it."  He whispered pulling her to him.  But you can only call me that if I can call you Her-my-own-ninny."  He said with his best Bulgarian accent.  She snickered at the silly way he said her name, just like Viktor had.  She leaned against him with all her weight, causing his knees to buckle and fall to the sofa behind them.  She fell on top of him with a laugh.  She didn't hear any other voices outside the common room so she was more confident in her actions.  Draco hugged her to himself as she sat on his lap.

"You are a sexy beast."  She laughed before nipping at his bottom lip.

"Now that's a name I could get used to, but you probably say that to all you conquests."  He smirked, remembering she had said the same thing the first time they'd made love.

He's trying to be cheeky with me, she thought.  "No, you're the only one of them I've told that to."

He chuckled, but realized what she said.  He gave her a somewhat panicked look, which turned into an affronted one, but then he saw that she was practically dying of laughter.  "Oh, that was a joke, wasn't it?"

"Uh hmm."  She said playfully.

"If I'm your sexy beast, I guess you'll have to tame me."  He moved her off of his lap and rested her on the sofa.  He hovered over her.  "Or maybe I need to tame you."

Hermione and Draco shared several urgent kisses.  The heat between them was sweltering.  Draco fumbled with Hermione's robes, pushing them away from her chest.  He started to unbutton her blouse, but Hermione broke the lip lock and pushed him forcefully up and away from her.  He looked down at her with confusion and a definite amount of frustration.  "Draco, we have to stop."  She moaned breathlessly.

"Why?"  He grunted trying to lean in for another embrace.  For such a small girl she was quite strong.

"You heard what Madam Pomfrey said, 'No strenuous activities for a week.' You need you rest or you could re-injure you back.  If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop later."

"I don't want to stop."  He said with a mixture of pout and lust that made Hermione long even more for him.  "Besides, I need my exercise."

"What do I look like," she half-yelled, "a flaming treadmill?"

"Well, if you are, you're the sexiest bloody treadmill I've ever seen."  He sniped another hurried kiss.  His breathing was rushed as he spoke.  "Don't make me beg, Mione."  

"And what if I'm the one to beg you?"  She said in a husky voice dripping with passion.  "Would you like that?"

"Perhaps."  He told her with an uneven grin.

She grabbed the back of the sofa with one hand and the arm of the sofa behind her with the other hand.  "Oh Draco.  Oh gods take me right here, right now."  She moaned in the sexiest fake voice she could conjure.  She was laughing hysterically.  "OOOh I need your touch.  Ohhhhh you bad boy."  He removed himself from lying on top of her and sat at the end of the sofa with a huff, letting a full pout set in as he sulked.  Hermione sat up slightly, resting her back on the crimson sofa; knees bent, inches from Draco's sitting legs.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"  She asked running one of her slim feet against his leg.

"Not if you're going to be silly about it.  Honestly."

"You know, you're adorable when you pout."  He gave her a look, but didn't speak.  She crawled across the sofa, like a cat on the prowl.  Hermione maneuvered her body in front of his.  She used his armrest to support her, as she loomed over him, planting soft kisses on his neck.  Draco tried to act unaffected, but her persistence made her hard to ignore.  Slowly she moved up his neck to his ear, massaging the delicate lobe with her tongue.  He moaned low in his throat.  Succumbing to her touch was unavoidable.  His chest rose and fell against her arm.  Still though, he tried his best to ignore her advances.  She wasn't going to let him get away with ignoring her.  She smiled evilly at him.

Hermione moved across his cheek to his lips, which were a tad chapped from all of the kissing.  He flinched slightly as she licked his bottom lip.  Fiercely she pressed her lips against his.  Her cinnamon eyes looked deeply into his steel gray ones.  She saw the flicker of acknowledgement she'd been waiting for.  Draco reached around her slim body with both arms, clutching her to his chest.  Hermione removed her arm from the sofa and wrapped them around his neck.  She was suspended across his body.  The only thing stopping her from falling were his sturdy arms.  Their mouths ached from the intensity of the kisses, but they still didn't pull apart.  They're eyes looked hungrily into the others'.  Both their bodies were flushed with the heat they were creating; any longer and they would combust.  Finally, pulling apart he released his hold and her back fell against his lap.  She looked up at him, tracing a finger across his lips.

"Looks like I won."  She smirked.

"No.  I think I'm the one that won this round."  He told her as he drew a finger around her jaw.

"You're always so competitive.  You'd think this was Quidditch."  She said as she flicked a strand of hair away from his forehead.

He leaned in close to her.  The warm body he cradled in his arms was inches from him.  "No, this is definitely better than Quidditch."

"So, Dray Baby…what's my nickname."

"Mine."  He grinned at her and she laughed back.  They didn't notice that Harry and Ginny had walked into the common room.  They walked over to where Draco and Hermione were.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Malfoy."  Harry said towering over the two on the couch.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Potter."  Draco met Harry's bit of sarcastic civility.  Draco looked at Hermione; her finger was grazing the tip of his nose.  He jerked his head back quickly and pretended that he was going to bite her.  She laughed at him and kissed him.

"You do know the two of you are absolutely sickening, don't you?"  Harry said rolling his eyes, hiding a smile curling on his face.

"I think they're adorable, Harry."  Ginny perked up, elbowing him in the side.

"Why thank you, Miss Weasley.  It's good someone can appreciate our affection."  He smiled up at Ginny and then back to Hermione.  "Oh and Potter, you might want to snatch this one up before someone beats you to her."  He pointed lazily to Ginny, never breaking his gaze with Hermione.  Ginny flushed ten shades of red, as well as Harry.  Harry tried to sputter something, but couldn't.  Instead he looked at Ginny, who bashfully was looking at any crevice of the common room, trying to avoid Harry's eyes.  "Blaise Zabini has said she's quite pretty."  Draco added to goad Harry along and it worked.

"Ginny, I have to talk to you."  Harry told her pulling her up the stairs, without giving her a chance to say no.  Draco curled his lips wickedly staring into Hermione's face.

"Well aren't you the little matchmaker."

"Ginny deserves to be happy, she helped me when things weren't looking so good…she helped us."

"Draco Malfoy the romantic."

"And don't you forget it."  He told her as he lifted her from the sofa.  He spun her around a few times.

"Put me down Draco.  You're going to hurt yourself."

"Impossible."  He said smiling at her, but then an immense pain swept through his entire body.  He dropped Hermione; luckily she landed on her feet.  He fell to his hands and knees and looked as though he was screaming, but no sounds came from him, just the look of pain and anguish ripping across his face.  Hermione was startled and dropped to her knees beside him.  She didn't know how to comfort him, because she didn't know what was wrong.  As she ran her hand of his back the pain stopped and he started to regain composure.  Draco eased against the sofa and Hermione sat on the floor with him.  His breathing returned to a normal pace and his face returned back to its normal pale visage.  She took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly until she was sure he was all right again, and then she turned on him.

"I told you not to do that.  Now you've gone and hurt yourself again.  We're going back to the infirmary."  Her scolding was out of concern, now she understood why her parents had always scolded her when she came home late from school…they loved her.  He didn't argue with her.  He was still a little stricken with the pain he had just experienced, but he knew it had nothing to do with his prior accident.

"He knows."  He told her, looking into the fire, no emotion crossing his face.

"Who knows what?"

"Lucius knows about us."

"How?"  She asked startled and in disbelief.

"I don't know."  He said shaking his head softly.  "But that was nothing to do with the accident.  That was a message."

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure.  I knew this day would come, but I never anticipated it happening this fast."

Hermione wrapped her arm around him and huddled against him.  "We'll be all right.  I promise."  He so wanted to believe her, but he knew that if Lucius knew nothing was going to be all right.

Harry paced tensely around in a small circle in his room.  Every few seconds he would glance up at Ginny, who was sitting on his bed, and then quickly look away.  'Stupid Malfoy' she heard him mutter under his breath.  'Goddamn Malfoy' she heard him mutter over and over again.  That was the last straw for her.

"If the thought of being with me is so horrid why did you want to talk to me?"  She yelled arms crossed over her chest.  Harry stopped dead mid-pace and looked up at her, like she'd said the stupidest thing on Earth.  "What?"  She snapped at him.

"Stupid Malfoy."

"You've already said that.  If that's all you plan on saying, I'm leaving."  She hopped off the bed and made her way past Harry.  He grabbed her passing arm.

"Ginny, don't."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because…because."  There were so many things he wanted to say and they all crossed in his brain and he couldn't make out the confusion of words stirring.  He leaned into her turned face and kissed her.  She let herself kiss him back, but then pulled away giving him a scandalized stare.

"What was that?"  She asked looking at him incredulously.

"A kiss."

"Really, because I wasn't sure.  You know darn well what I meant."  He chuckled softly knowing that she'd murder him if he continued, so he straightened his face back up.  Must be the red hair, he thought, Weasley's must have Irish blood in them.

"I didn't know how to stop you from leaving."

"So you kissed me!"  She yelled ripping her arm away from him.  "You're an arse Harry Potter – an absolute arse."

"Please Ginny.  Just listen to me."  She saw the pleading in his eyes and consented to his request.  He led her to the bed and they sat next to each other, but still Harry said nothing, just stared at his fidgeting hands.  Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"  She asked facing him with her arms crossed.  

"Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?"  Harry looked at her trying to read her face.  She could see the slight traces of fear in his eyes as he asked her.  That was one thing about Harry – he wore his heart on his sleeve, like a badge of honor.  That's exactly what made Ginny love him, but why now and what about Cho, she asked herself.

"I thought you were going with Cho.  You are her boyfriend, aren't you?  Or at least that's the message you personify to everyone else."  Her tone was dangerously angry and it even surprised herself.

"Cho and I are just friends.  Good Friends.  After Cedric was killed she needed someone and I was there for her.  I understood what she was going through.  There's nothing between us and never will be.  Yes, I was going to the ball with her, but she's quite smitten with Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw team.  Turns out he likes her too, so he came to me, and asked if he could escort Cho to the ball.  She hasn't been the same since Cedric, but now I see something in her that was missing and I couldn't stand in their way.  I told him to ask her and at first she told him no because of me, but I told her that she should go with him and that's where were at now."

"So I'm a consolation prize?"

"No, Ginny.  Don't say that.  I've always wanted to ask you out, but with Ron being you brother and you being such a good friend I didn't want to ruin that.  Then the accident happened with Draco, and Hermione made me promise that I would tell you how I feel about you.  She said that you don't always get second chances and I should tell you now before it's too late."

"How do you feel about me then?"

"I think I love you."  He said in one rather quick sentence.  He felt out of breath.

"You think?"  Her arms were no longer crossed, but she still looked at him skeptically.

"No, I know.  It's not to late, is it?  Will you go with me to the ball?"  He gave her an eager look and softly touched her hand resting on the bed.  She pulled it away, as if giving her answer.

"I'm going to the ball with Neville."  She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."  He felt his heart sink to the bottomless pit of his stomach.  An awkward silence took a hold of the dorm room and he wasn't sure what to do next.  What was left to be done?

"I'm going to the dance with Neville," She began.

"You already said that.  No need for a repeat performance.  I get the message loud and clear."  He said interrupting her.

"If you'll let me finish, please.  As I was saying, I'm going to the dance with Neville, but you might want to take a page out of Davies book."  She said smiling at him.  The words took a few seconds to sink in, but when they did, Harry grinned at her wildly.  He kissed her quickly on the lips and fled from the room.  "Where you going?"  She yelled at his fleeting form.

"To find Neville."  He yelled back.  She fell back on his bed and smiled.  She was finally going to have what she wanted most in the world, Harry.  She truly understood Hermione's love for Draco.  Love is blind.  It sees no races, no social boundaries, it only sees what it is – love.

Harry blazed down the steps not even noticing the distressed looks on Draco and Hermione's face.  He was a man on a mission.  "Where the hell are you Neville?"  He screamed into the air.  He'd been searching for a half hour and fruitlessly and frustration was taking over.

"I'm right here Harry.  What do you need?"  Neville asked skittishly.

Harry's face brightened immediately.  "Neville, just the wizard I've been looking for.  I need to talk to you about something, someone rather."

"Sure Harry.  Who?"

"Ginny.  I love her.  And am asking your permission to take her to the ball."  He stated plainly, after all, he was a man on a mission.

"All right, Harry.  I mean, if it's okay with Ginny."  Neville didn't really look disappointed and that made Harry feel better.

"Thanks Neville."  Harry started walking away, but turned back.  "Oh Neville…you might want to ask Parvati to the dance.  She very well might murder you if you don't, since you aren't going with Ginny anymore."  He smiled at a smiling Neville and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.  Mission accomplished.

"Hermione, I'd better be going now.  The rest of your housemates will be returning soon and I'm not up for any verbal tête a tête's.  See you in the morning."  He kissed her goodbye and silently walked back to his own dorm room. 


	28. Faux Howlers For Any Occasion

Chapter 28 

Hermione woke up groggily the next day.  Life seemed to be spiraling out of control.  She wished she could just freeze time forever and live in the perfect moments, but alas, life isn't perfect and neglecting that fact doesn't do any service.  She dressed quietly; Lavender and Parvati were still sleeping.  She walked down the stone stairwell and took a seat by the fire and read from her trusty friend – _Hogwarts: A History_.  She'd read a little while she waited for Harry, Ginny, and Ron to come down for breakfast. Harry was the first down the stairs.  He seems to be in good spirits, Hermione thought looking up from her book.

"Morning Mione," he said with a large yawn, which finished with a rather large smile.

"You seem rather chipper this morning," she told him as he sat on the sofa beside her.  She set her book on the table next to her and took in his full demeanor.  Harry had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes she hadn't seen in a while.  It made her happy.

"I told her," he said leaning in close to Hermione, with a grin the size of the British Isles.

"Oh, Harry.  That's fantastic.  I take it that it went well, considering your happy disposition."

"Quite well.  She's going to the ball with me.  Now I just have to tell Ron."  

"Tell Ron what?"  Ron himself asked making his way down the stairs.  He didn't appear to have had the same restful sleep that Harry had.  In fact, he looked quite moody and up for a fight.  Hermione gave Harry a kind smile trying to lend her support and confidence.

"Ginny and I, well…we're…well…"

"You're going together.  I already know.  She told me last night."

"And you don't care."

"Why would I?  And it seems that it has already been proven I have no control over other's relationships.  Besides, Hell's already frozen over, with the two lovebirds."  Ron gave Hermione a sideways glance and continued gathering his books, putting them in his satchel.

"Hey thanks Ron."  Harry said kind of confused by Ron's attitude.

"Who am I to stand in the way of _love_?"  Ron muttered.  Harry and Hermione frowned at the way he said love, as if it was a curse word.  Ron took the last seat on the sofa and relaxed his back against it and sighed.  The three friends, best friends, that had spent so much of their lives together, resigned to just stare into the fire.

"Is this what it's going to be like when we get older.  The three of us sitting in front of a fire."  Hermione said in a far off voice, breaking the silence of the moment.

"I hope so."  Ron said in a clear voice.  He sounded like Ron for the first time in months and inside he felt it also.  He felt hope.

"No offense Ron, but there's a different red-headed Weasley I'd rather spend my time with in front of a fire."  Harry chuckled.

"None taken."  Ron said distantly.  He watched the last five years pass in the fire like a moving picture.  The laughs, tears, adventures, his friends, and his family it all seemed to be slipping away from him and he didn't know how to stop it.  He couldn't stop himself from drowning and was too afraid to ask for help.

Ginny popped down the stairs and took in the three before her.  She'd never have what they had, but that didn't bother her, it made them more special and she didn't envy the closeness.  She captured the memory for a few more seconds before speaking.  This was something she'd tell her children one day when they asked about Hogwart's.

"Are the Three Musketeers at it again?" she asked brightly.  Their heads swiveled around and smiled at her.

"Hi Ginny.  Sleep well?"

"Quite well, Hermione, quite well indeed," she said smirking at Harry.  He just grinned madly at her.  The three rose from the sofa and walked around to meet Ginny.

"Shall we?"  Harry said extending his arm to Ginny.  She accepted and they walked towards the common room exit.  Hermione turned towards Ron.

"How 'bout it.  Shall we?" she said with a silly smile.  He looked at her cautiously at first.

"What about Malfoy?"

"I won't tell, if you don't tell," she said jokingly and he accepted her arm.  The two pairs walked out through the portrait and padded down the hallway.  Any random observer would have thought the two pairs were matched to perfection – that this is how things were supposed to be.  Hermione's words echoed in Ron's head 'I won't tell, if you don't tell.'  Her voice was maddening to him.  If she only knew what I had to tell, she wouldn't be walking with me now.  If she only knew.  He felt her arm slip away from his and saw her running towards the staircase.  

"Everything's slipping away," he mumbled.  "Slipping away."

"Did you say something Ron?"  Harry asked turning back to Ron.

"No.  Nothing worth repeating."  Ron left it at that and Harry didn't pursue the matter.

They'd only been apart for one night, not even ten hours, but to Hermione it seemed like an eternity.  As soon as she saw his tall, languid form resting against the banister she immediately had to feel his sturdy arms wrapped around her.  He smiled at her sweetly.  A smile reserved only for her and she knew it.  He captured her in his arms and held her tightly as their lips embraced.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said looking at her pretty face.  He huddled her closer to him and they made their way down the steps together, arms wrapped around the other.

"How are you feeling?" she asked trying to mask her concern.

"Spectacular."

"Draco, I'm being serious."

"And so am I.  As long as we're at Hogwart's nothing can touch us."

"But what about when we're not here?"

"Day by day, Hermione.  Day by day."

"You're right, I guess," she said and he hugged her closer.  He stopped on one of the landings and pulled her off to the side.

"I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"I never asked you to go to the Halloween Ball with me."  He started walking again, which completely perplexed Hermione.

"You do know you still haven't," she said catching up to him.

"I know," he told her smugly.

Hermione stepped in front of him, stopping him from continuing down the stairs.  He smirked at her and it infuriated her even more.  "Well then I guess I'll just take up Seamus Finnigan's offer to go with him."  And she turned quickly on her heel and headed down the stairs.  Draco hurried down the stairs after her, turning her around to face him.  He pulled her down onto the steps with himself, sitting her on his knees.

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse," he said before kissing her.  Hermione rested her back against the wall of the staircase banister.  She closed her eyes as his mouth assaulted her mouth.  The long, wet kiss left her gasping for air. "So you still want to go with Finnigan?"  She shook her head no and he smiled at her lazily.

They picked themselves up from the stairs and continued down them.  "You still haven't asked me," she said looking at him a bit sourly.

"I know.  I know," he said smugly again as he rubbed her shoulder.  They walked silently the rest of the way to the Great Hall.  Upon opening the door to the hall nobody gasped at their presence or even acknowledged it.  Things were normal again, or at least as normal as possible.  Draco dropped her at the Gryffindor table and headed to the Slytherin table.  The Slytherins didn't dare speak against him, but he could definitely hear their hissing, but all that did was cause him to smirk even bigger.

Shortly through the meal, the owl post began fluttering in.  One by one the owls dropped letters and parcels to their owners.  She turned her head back up to the enchanted ceiling.  Someone was getting a howler.  She saw the eagle owl circle around and around looking for the recipient.  If the owl didn't hurry the letter would explode before reaching the intended recipient.  She was glad at that moment that she came from a muggle family.  Her parents didn't even know what a howler was, but then she laughed unintentionally, wondering who was going to receive the unwanted letter.  Much to her shock the owl hovered over the Gryffindor table and slowly the letter floated down, down, down.

"Hermione, you better open that quick.  It's sizzling."  Ginny whispered to her urgently.  Hermione however was in too much shock.  Her mouth snapped shut sharply and she was speechless.  Before she had time to react, the letter did exactly what Ginny was afraid it would do; it exploded.

Silver and gold glitter landed all over the Gryffindor table and all over the heads of the Gryffindors.  Everywhere you looked there was glitter.  Hermione looked down at her plate where the red envelope had been, but now there was a white sheet of parchment with two words.  _Look Up_.  When she did Draco was standing before her with a single, white tulip in his hand.  Crisp, clean, and flawless.  Hermione goggled at him.  He was smiling with complete confidence.

"Hermione Granger will you allow me the great honor of escorting you to the Halloween Ball."  He asked her in his sweet, soft drawl.  Somehow she found the strength to stand up.

"So you think you can come here and be completely charming and absolutely wonderful after tormenting me all morning about the dance and expect me to go with you, because…" she started.

"Take care of her Finnigan.  I'm going to jump into the lake now.  Maybe the giant squid will take pity on me and make my death a swift one," he said glancing at a shocked and utterly confused Seamus Finnigan.

"Because I will, Draco Malfoy, you stupid git."  Hermione finished with a big grin.  That was all Draco needed to hear, because within seconds he was around to her side of the table, lifting her off her feet and into his arms.  "So is that for me or for some other girl you were planning on asking, in case I turned you down."  She said pointing at the delicate flower.

"I knew you wouldn't turn me down."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because you love me."

"Well, we all have our weaknesses."

"You're my strength, not a weakness," he told her looking deeply into her eyes, making sure she understood that all joking was aside, and that what he was saying was an absolute truth.

"They're absolutely sickening, aren't they?"  Ron muttered beside Harry.

"Absolutely."  Harry nodded in agreement, but he was looking at Ginny the entire time, grinning goofily and she the same.

The parchment vanished with a poof and a business card lay in its place.

Faux Howlers For Any Occasion 

**C****ourtesy of**

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Fred and George Weasley, Proprietors 

Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley

"Come on.  I'll walk you to class.  Transfigurations, right?"  She nodded at him and they left the Great Hall.  They reached Professor McGonagall's classroom and stopped just outside the door.  "I'll see you in Charms."  He said giving her a peck on the cheek, but that wasn't enough for Hermione.  She pulled him back, softly pressing her lips against his.  Draco brushed a hand through her hair and Hermione sighed softly.

"See you in Charms."  She said slipping away from him.

"Not so fast Mione."  He pulled her in for a rough kiss, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth; a satisfying kiss.

"Remember, after Charms, the rest of the day is free."

"You're not playing fair.  Now how am I supposed to sit through one of Binns boring history lectures with thoughts of you running through my mind?"  He groaned.

"Am I naked in those thoughts?"  She asked with a grin.  "Because you are in mine."  She smiled satisfactorily at making him blush.

"You're a tart, you know that."  He said finally.

"I do try."  He kissed her goodbye and she watched as he walked away rather stiffly.  She giggled to herself, knowing he would make her pay for that, and knowing she'd enjoy paying.

Hermione sat in Transfigurations, smiling every once in awhile, as the class was learning how to transfigure light bulbs in to balloons.  Poor Neville's light bulb kept bursting and Ron's balloon was glowing.  Hermione got the hang of it the first time, so she started on her homework.  Harry mastered it after about three times and the both of them chatted until class was over.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Charms, talking about nothing much in particular.  Reaching the room they saw Draco already sitting in his normal spot.  Crabbe and Goyle hadn't arrived yet, so that in the least was good.  As Hermione passed Draco, he reached out and squeezed her hand.  She smiled at him and continued up the steps with Ron and Harry.  Throughout the lessons they stole glances at each other.

"Now, students, please remember.  The Reappearing Charm is only to be used on objects, not people or animals.  Using the charm on a living thing could prove to be fatal.  Dismissed."  The students filtered out of the room and Hermione met Draco in the corridor.  

"How was your history lecture?"

"Quite naked."  He replied without an ounce of bashfulness.  "Sooner we get the Great Hall and eat, the sooner we can get naked."

"Didn't realize I had such an affect on you."

"Oh, but I think you do."  He said pressing against her slightly.  "Meet me in the Head Girl's room after lunch."  She nodded and they took their seats at their respective tables.  Post owls flitted into the hall again and apprehensively Hermione made sure there weren't any other Howlers; fake or not.  She did however notice that Draco received a letter, which changed his disposition immediately.  His sedate smile quickly turned to no emotion whatsoever.  Hastily, he shoved the letter in his robes and left the hall.  Hermione followed after him shortly and headed to said destination point.

"Reveliosa."  She said and the ancient door appeared.  She entered and found Draco lying on the bed staring at the letter he'd received.  "What does it say Draco?"  She asked as she approached him.  He didn't respond.  He just handed it over to her.

Remember you're a Malfoy.  Pain is a weakness and weakness is disgraceful.  Next time stay on your broom.

Lucius 

"I should transfigure him into a toad."  Hermione said angrily.

"He'd be a rather unfriendly one."  Draco said softening his eyes at Hermione.

"I'm just sorry you had to grow up with someone like him as a father."  She realized immediately that the father subject was not a good one to bring up, considering Lucius wasn't Draco's real father.  She wasn't exactly sure how he felt learning that Snape, in fact was his father.

"I don't want to talk about him.  I came her to be with you," he said pulling her onto the bed beside him.  "The only talking I want to do is screaming you name at the top of my lungs and not in frustration."

Hermione crawled on top of his chest, unbuttoning his robe and shirt.  "The screaming at the top of your lungs part I can do, but I'm not promising anything about the frustration."  Hermione yanked the shirt free from Draco's slacks, pushing it away from his chest, so she could traipse her hands across each muscular contour.  She leaned forward and planted soft kissing across his flesh.  Decisively, she slipped her cool tongue across his torso, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.  With precision she moved to his neck.  She suckled ever so softly, hoping to drive him insane.

Much to Draco's dismay, Hermione also started to slowly gyrate her hips against his pelvis, causing him to stir and press agonizingly against his trousers.  Erotically she grazed her buttocks against his hardening appendage.  Draco let out a low growl that excited her.  Planting her hands on his chest, she sat up again, looking down into his steel eyes that were filled with passion; she couldn't help but tease him more.  Hermione took an excruciating amount of time remove her shirt, but once it was removed, she was wearing a black sheer bra.  Her nipples strained against the shimmering fabric.  Draco moved his hand up to her breast, cupping them, gently kneading them, and squeezing her erect nipple softly.  Hermione whimpered under his gentle touch.  Her body ached for more.

Draco reached between Hermione's heaving breasts and unclasped her bra.  Her taut breast quickly sprang from the garment.  Her bra fell from her arms and landed somewhere on the bed.  Draco took a few minutes to take in the beauty sitting before him:  milk-white skin, softly tanned, flushing with desire.

"I don't deserve you," he said looking at the perfection before him.  In his mind he believed that.  Nothing in his life, nothing that he'd ever done, should grant him this honor.  He didn't deserve to be loved so completely and without question.

"Listen to me.  I'll say it a thousand times every day if I have to, you were brought up to think you didn't deserve anything and you were raised to devalue you own worth, but I'm telling now, right now, you're the most beautiful person I've ever encountered.  I'm not talking about your physical attributes, which are lovely.  I'm talking about your heart Draco, your soul.  You've let me see something very few people have a chance to see in others, myself.  You deserve more than this world has to give, but don't mistake me when I say you do deserve me."   Hermione's smoldering eyes looked down at Draco's intently.  He quickly pushed off from the bed and took a hold of Hermione, pulling her down the bed, and beneath him now.

Draco nuzzled his head against her neck, where he torturously licked and massaged every inch.  He slowly carried his mouth over her milky flesh, which was flushing a lovely pink shade.  Hermione relaxed against the bed; throwing her head against the pillow as Draco's hungry mouth devoured her.  His chin softly grazed her breast; sending pleasure waves through Hermione's body.  Instinctively, she arched her back; bringing her supple breast to Draco's willing mouth.  He brought his hands to the sides of her chest.  With his thumb he softly rubbed the sides of Hermione's heaving breast.  Laboriously, he sucked her nipple, like a baby clings to its mothers'.  Draco's tongue swirled across the rim and teasingly he nibbled her erect flesh.  The pleasant sensation caused gooseflesh to erupt all over Hermione's body.  She was only able to take short and fast breaths-each one irregular and lung wincing.  Draco held her so tightly, he was almost crushing her, but everything felt so right, she didn't want to stop to adjust anything.

Draco being quite intuitive relaxed his possessive hold on her, slightly.  Draco slid his hand to the side of Hermione's skirt.  Adeptly, he unzipped the garment and with a tug he banished the skirt to an unknown region of the bed - they could repair the skirt later or he could just buy her a new one.  He slipped his hand behind Hermione, to the small of her back.  Draco elevated her hips with his strong hand, crashing hers against his eager hips.  She felt his hardness trapped beneath his trousers.  The sudden and glorious friction made her take a sharp intake of breath, bringing her painfully closer to the object of her desire.  Draco not being one to leave things half done; trailed his hot mouth to Hermione's other welcoming breast.  After all, he didn't want any part of her to feel neglected.  A cool breeze passed over Hermione, sending a shiver through her as it hit the saliva that Draco's previous indulgences left on her breasts.

Hermione hugged him closer to her, letting his body provide all the comfort and warmth she required.  She slid a delicate hand through his silver blond hair as he thoroughly pleased her.  Hermione brought her hands to his face, drawing his attention.  She pulled him back up to her and looked into the silver orbs that were shimmering hypnotically before her.  She was completely entranced by Draco, each touch deliberate and maddening.  Draco looked into her honey brown eyes.  He could stare into her thick pools for hours and not even think a minute has passed.  She had him.  He knew it and whether he would always have her, she would always have him.  With an aggressive move, Hermione pushed Draco off of her and back to his back, resuming the position of power.

Draco, however, didn't mind.  That's what made them work so well together.  They could play of one another, counter each other's move, and relish in each other's desires.  Now that she was once again on top, Hermione felt it only fair that she return the favor to Draco, and she proceeded to adroitly remove his articles of clothing.  At first she was quite pleased with just running her hands over his beautiful chest; soft and hard in all the right places, but touching wasn't nearly all she wanted to do.  Hermione lowered her head to Draco's chest.  She felt him tense a little as her soft lips touch his skin.  Softly, she parted her mouth to let her tongue dip in and out against his smooth chest.  She heard and felt him take the same quick breaths she had taken before.  Good, she thought, turnabouts fair play.  Her pouty lips worked their way up Draco's torso to his chest and then to his throat.  She lingered there for a while, enjoying the low hum he released with every flick of her tongue.  She worked around to his neck, grazing her teeth up to his ear.  Hermione licked slyly behind Draco's ear.  She almost thought it twitched with her inflictions.  She drew her mouth across Draco's cheek and stopped to wrap her lips around his.  He returned her embrace and both parted their lips to invite the other inside of their mouth.  Their tongues swam together in the abyss, which existed between both mouths, as the sucked the breath from each other.  Breathlessly, Hermione pulled apart, but still hovered over Draco's mouth.  Both of their mouths were raw and sore from the intensity of the kiss, but were drawn to each other like a magnet.  The thorough exercise deepened with every second, sharpening every sense and fanning the flames in the pits of their stomachs.

Hermione lifted herself onto her knees, though never separating her lips from Draco.  She reached below her and found Draco's belt buckle.  Quickly undoing it, she unbuttoned and then unzipped his confinement.  She broke the kiss finally and slid off of Draco's body so she could remove his slacks.  He raised his hips slightly and she pulled them down, sending them to the floor.  She smirked seeing his silk black boxers adorned with large hearts.  Never in a million years would she have thought she would see Draco Malfoy in heart boxers, but never in a million years would she have ever thought she would also be in bed with him.  Now though, she can't imagine being with anyone other than him.  He drives her with his passion and makes her feel safe in the arms of love.  With an evil grin on her face she slid a hand up his thigh and beneath his silk wrapping.  Draco moaned loudly as her hand grazed his sensitive flesh.  He was aching to be surrounded by her, wanting to fill her with every inch of himself and feel her walls quiver and tighten around him.  The thought alone almost made him loose it.  She slid her hand up to his pelvis, gently massaging everything she touched.

Draco felt her remove his shorts, but the air didn't have much of a chance to torture him, because Hermione's wet and smoldering mouth jolted him out of his short reverie.  Hermione placed several soft kisses on the head his length.  She slid her tongue across the head, swirling it around the eye, lapping up his drops of premature release.  Her expert tongue lanced around him, until her mouth encased his throbbing erection.  With precise movements she moved her mouth up and down Draco.  She would go all the way down his shaft and back up until his head grazed her teeth, sending shockwaves through Draco.  He knew he would find release soon.  He could feel it pounding in his abdomen.  Hermione decided to add to Draco's pleasure by bringing her hand to his base, softly stroking him.  With her hand she also massaged the area around the periphery, softly tugging at his undercarriage.  She brought her lips around to the junction and suckled.  Draco was roaring now in pleasure, taking quick breaths.  As the breaths quickened, Hermione knew that anytime know he would be ready.  She replaced her mouth back over Draco's head and plunged down again.  Her lustful persistence caused Draco to lose his control and he felt the explosion in his stomach, Hermione knew it too, but continued in her work with deliberate glee written across her face, as she drank of Draco.

"My god, Mione."  He yelled one last time in exasperation.  The final wave of pleasure swept through him and collapsed his back deep into the bed, gasping for air.  Hermione moved up Draco's body and rested her ear against his warm chest, listening to his heart return to its normal pace.  Regaining his composure, Draco slid his fingers through Hermione's soft, chestnut tendrils, as she purred against his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.  Slowly, he pulled her up so that they were eye level.  They looked at each other only a way two lovers could, pleased and fervent at the same time.

Still holding her arms he brought her to his mouth.  They shared a long breathtaking kiss, trying to express through actions what words could never say so eloquently.

"Herm?"

"Hmm."

"You don't have to.  I mean you can pull away.  I won't be offended."  Draco looked down at the beautiful nymph laying tangled in his arms.  He truly was concerned.  He didn't want her to think it was required, although he did enjoy it.  He didn't want her to take it in if she didn't want to.  Hermione looked up at him thoughtfully and kissed him on the cheek.  She knew what he was getting at and appreciated his concern for her.

"I want to, and not just because you like me to, but because I truly want to.  We do things for each other, and I for one enjoy making you happy."

Hermione looked up at him again and into his silver eyes.  They were glistening slightly.  Draco never knew he could ever be capable of feeling so much love and having it returned with equal fervor.  His heart soared every time her chocolate eyes met his and his mind immediately cleared of any thoughts each time their lips met.  Hermione had him completely bewitched, and that was something he didn't mind in the least.  He just couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him to enjoy this while he can, because this won't last forever.  One day she'll come to her senses, it told him, and she'll leave you.

He tried shaking it off.  He was determined not to let this wonderful night be ruined by his insecurities.

Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and brought her strawberry sweet lips to his.  The kiss was soft and sweet, like a summer breeze that carried your mind away, and that's exactly what happened.  The intoxication took a hold of them and they deepened their embrace.  He parted her lips with his tongue.  He enjoyed her sweet honey taste and the way she flowed over him.  Her mouth was warm and inviting.  Softly he slid his tongue against the inside of her cheek, relishing in the soft texture meeting him.  Hermione was completely indescribable.  No group of words could ever do her justice.

Hermione looked at the blond haired angel that she was kissing.  No one in her life had ever shared so much with her; shared so much with out even needing to say a word.  She loved the feel of his body beneath her; strong, accepting, and loving.  He was a generous lover; willing to give implicitly without asking for reimbursement. 

The heat their bodies were giving off was creating quite a fire that could only be quenched in one way.  Hermione rolled off Draco and on to her back bringing him to rest on top of her.  She liked him in the position of power and he was well suited for it.  Draco supported his weight on one forearm beside Hermione, as he lay between her parted legs.  With his other hand he massaged her thigh, running his hand up and down her slim leg, at moments caressing her buttocks.  Her skin pressed against his was best bloody feeling in the entire world, as far as Draco was concerned.  It should be a sin to look and feel this good, he mused.  He felt his own self, reacting to her soft touches immediately.  One hand wrapped tightly around his neck, grasping his hair gently.  The other draped across the broad of his form, holding him to her – binding him.  Hermione bent her legs around Draco's, forcing his body closer to her own.  She ached to have him inside of her, completely.  Having him so absolutely close, close enough to feel his throbbing, was maddening.

"You're so bloody sexy."  He mumbled in between breaths, before returning to the fierce kisses.  She arced her back, rubbing herself against Draco.  He growled at her.  She was writhing in anticipation.

"Please,"  she said.  Not being able to take it anymore.  "I need you."  Draco looked at her with a small amount of shock, seeing the pleading look in her eyes and hearing it in her voice.  If anyone should be begging, he thought, it should be me.  He lowered his body.  The tip of his head barely brushing against her sweet entrance.  Hermione bit her bottom lip; her body screaming with desire.  She inhaled a sharp breath and released as he filled her.  He completed her.  

At first, he moved slow and deliberate, making sure she was acclimated, but then Draco's primal desires took over his movements as she countered each thrust with her own carnal instincts.  Draco pressed into her deeply, alternating between a slow grind and quick thrusts, at times filling her to the hilt then almost completely withdrawing himself.  He would never get over how good she felt when he was inside of her; tight, yet willing.  Her walls relaxed and constricted around him and he knew he would come very soon.  He may be in the position of power, but she was the one that had all the control.  He would willingly let her control him, something he never would have consented to a year ago, but a year ago he was a different person.  A year ago he never knew life could be so rewarding.  A year ago he had prayed for death, and in a way his prayers were answered.  The old Draco was dead and a new one was reborn.  Hermione Granger had awoken something inside of Draco Malfoy that he never knew existed, but now that it did, he was determined to never let it sleep dormant again.

Repeatedly, he impelled her and each time she cried out in satisfaction.  Hermione clung to his shoulders, like the bed beneath her would turn into a bottomless pit.  The closer they both came, the tighter she held him.  Their bodies were crushing against each other, but the adrenaline subsided any pain that would be experienced.  They looked into each other's eyes as they conquered each other.  The love transpired wordlessly between the short distance of their gaze.  Draco bent his head down, tasting her lips.  Hermione met his lips, pressing them forcefully against his.  She dug her nails into his back as she felt her orgasm coming.  As she lost control of all voluntarily movement, she drug her nails down Draco's back.  Her spasms were choking him and he too could no longer control himself.  Draco moaned loudly with a mixture of agony and pleasure, but mostly pleasure.  He arched his back and fell against her with one final thrust.

They laid enfolded in each other for several minutes, regaining their breath.  He moved off of her, giving her move some breathing room.  They were both still too dazed to speak, so they just enjoyed the silence of their company.  The fire still ever present in their eyes.  Hermione intertwined her leg around Draco's, still needing him to be extremely close.  Draco nipped her bottom lip with his mouth.  They shared several rapid kisses before pulling apart due to sheer exhaustion.  He touched her chin softly, bringing her to look at him, even though she already was.  Draco smoothed a hand over her hair.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," he finally said breaking the silence.  The echo that he tried to bury in the back of his head was returning.  She looked at him trying to decipher exactly what he meant.  The thought had never even crossed her mind, but the simplicity of his request was heart wrenching.  She felt the tears well up, willing to spill down her still flushed cheeks.  How could he ever think she would leave him, but then her other half of her brain answered her.  No one had ever stood by him when he needed them most.  Softly she touched the cheek of the man she loved that laid next to her.  Hermione brushed a few pieces of hair from his face.  She could see his eyes more clearly now.  They were richly vibrant; radiating pain and love at the same time, as if he was experiencing an internal battle, which he was.  Draco brought his own hand to hers, covering it with a slight clutch.

"I'll never leave you," she said resolutely.  "I could never leave you."  Hermione watched as he sighed heavily with relief.  His eyes blinked sleepily and he rested his forehead against hers.  He gave her a final kiss and fell into a sweet sleep.  She watched him for several minutes, as his body relaxed in slumber.  His chest rising and falling ever so slightly, soft wisps of breath releasing through his lips.  He looked at peace now, complete peace, as if her response had washed away any torment that he was experiencing.  She couldn't help but watch him as he slept.  He was beautiful, like a white dove being released to flight.  Hermione rested her head against the pillows and drifted off to sleep in Draco's comforting arms. He hugged her closely to him.  He would never let her go.  Never.

Lucius Malfoy tapped the arm of his chair thoughtfully.  He let his sneer encompass his face.   The senior Malfoy took a slow sip from his highball and returned it to his desk with satisfaction.  "Yes, dear son, enjoy her while you can.  She will leave you when you become _his_."

"No she won't," Draco muttered against Hermione's neck, still deeply asleep to know that he was speaking or to remember that he did speak, in the morning.  "She promised."  


	29. Betrayed and Broken

Chapter 29 

The morning came too quickly for Draco.  Slowly, he stirred himself awake and let his eyes be come accustomed to the dankness of the room.  He groaned sleepily, but smiled as he looked down at his chest.  Hermione, still sleeping, nuzzled in his arms, using his chest as a pillow.  Her soft breath teased his exposed chest.  Maybe mornings aren't so bad after all.  What could be better than waking up to the most beautiful girl in school?  No.  The world.

Draco smoothed Hermione's soft curls.  He let his finger drop to her cheek; gently caressing her jaw line.  He couldn't help himself; tenderly he leaned forward and touched his lips to her forehead.  Hermione shivered under Draco's touch.  She snuggled tighter into his embrace, squeezing her arm around his side.  Draco pulled the duvet around Hermione's exposed shoulders and rested back into the pillows.  Before he realized it, Hermione's hand pulled him from his musings.  She was stroking his chest, rubbing his stomach, slowly moving down his torso.  His eyes jerked open as she continued a downward path.  He looked down at her.  She was smiling blissfully, eyes still closed.  She appeared to be sleeping.

"Herm, what are doing?" he asked with hints of torture in his undertone.

"Sleeping," she murmured against his chest, sending vibrations through his body.

"I'd say you're doing a lot more than sleeping," he groaned a bit uncomfortably.

"I can't be held responsible for anything I do while I sleep."  Draco felt Hermione's hand advance upon him, softly sheathing him.  He twitched under her soothing caress.  He smiled as she continued.

"You'll be held accountable for that – asleep or not," Draco replied.  Hermione opened her eyes and looked into Draco's pensive eyes; clouded with increasing passion.  Hermione grinned at him widely.  She bit her bottom lip, trying to appear innocent, while still stoking him beneath the sheets.  Hermione stretched her neck up to reach Draco's face, which was becoming less and less cool and collected.  No longer being able to sustain his unaffected composure a strained, tensed look settled across.

"Mmrrrmm."

"Don't look so tortured Draco."

"Yes, you'll definitely be paying for that," he grimaced.

"Promise?" she asked with a sly grin.

"I'll promise you anything, just don't stop…aaahhhh."  She didn't stop, just as he requested.  She continued to drive him into ecstasy until he released his morning dew.  He closed his eyes, chest heaving, and relaxed into the sheets.  Draco reopened his eyes to see Hermione grinning at him devilishly.  Her eyes flickered fiercely gold.  With no windows in the room, he could look into her eyes and see the sunrise.

"We have to go soon," Hermione said sadly.

"I know.  Can we stay just a little longer?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and Draco gave her a warm hug.  He nuzzled his chin against the top of her head, and then brought it down to kiss her hair.  Vanilla bean.  Always smells like vanilla - warm, soothing, and comforting.  Hermione twisted her neck to give Draco a peck on the cheek.  He gave her a glittering wink that made her smile.  As she nuzzled into his chest, she inhaled him.

"Peppermint and rosemary," she mused.  Cool and refreshing.  Sharp, yet mellow enough.

"Hmm?" he inquired at her odd statement.

"Nothing.  Just thinking aloud."  She rested her hand on his shoulder and watched the last embers of the fire burn out.

"What's on schedule today, love?"

"Transfigurations, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," she stated.  Her last few words struck her some way and she started pondering.  "Interesting that they phrase it as an art.  Deadly isn't something I would consider a beautiful piece of art."

Draco thought over her remarks for a few moments.  "An erupting volcano is quite deadly as well, but it also has its own beauty.  They way the thick pools of molten lava glow with fire and consumes everything."

"I guess so," Hermione responded with and air of melancholy.  "What else is on tap?"

"Quidditch practice and we have a Prefects meeting."

"We have to turn in our plans to Dumbledore this week."  Draco moaned in agreement and stared off into the nothingness of the room.

"Have you finished your potions essay?"  Potions by far was Draco's favorite class.  Ever since the first day of classes he had taken interest in the intricacies of the art of potion-making.  Snape's words echoed in his head at times, 'bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses'.  He excelled at potions, but now wondered if it had anything to do with the revelation.  No, he thought.  Living and breathing something is easy when you love it.

"I have about another foot left.  You?"

"I finished it last week," he said quietly.

"Who's the bookworm now?" she chided.

Draco grinned at her.  There weren't any intonations of ridicule in her voice, he wasn't used to just being able to discuss academically, and when he did with Lucius; there was always scorn, mockery, and ridicule.  _You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name.  Second in your class to a Mudblood._  "What did you think about the interaction of the lacewings and asphodel?"  They discussed at length the different interactions of the potions and how they affected different people.  Who ever would have thought that talking shop after a passionate night of love would be so intriguing?

"You like Potions, don't you?" she asked at the end of the discussion.

"Yes, yes I do.  Snape isn't the most personable professor, but it's fascinating how with a few simple ingredients you can make something so powerful.  I guess I'm rambling now."

"You're not.  It's good to have something that you're passionate about.  You're really brilliant."

"I'm passionate about you.  Does that count?" he said smirking at her.

"Only if you plan on writing a ten scroll essay about it," she replied.

"When's it due?"

"Now."  Hermione reached up and kissed Draco on the lips.  He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his own.  He chuckled slightly and Hermione pulled away giving him a quizzical look.

"I was just thinking something," he began.

"Careful.  That could be dangerous."

"Always the smart one with the quick tongue."

"You didn't seem to mind that last night," she retorted snarkily.

"No, no I didn't."

Hermione looked at him satisfactorily.  Making Draco Malfoy at a loss for words was a feat few have accomplished.  "So, what was it exactly that you were considering?" 

"I was thinking about the first time we were together, in this very room."

"And?"

"Well, I was musing about how before we made love, if you were going to use my surname during the throngs of passion.  Up until a few days before then that's the only way you ever referred to me.  I was just thinking about how strange it would have sounded if you had yelled out Malfoy, instead of Draco."

"I have to admit, I wondered if you would call me Granger.  We're a silly lot aren't we?"

"I love you for taking a chance on me."

"It wasn't a very difficult task.  You're a wonderful person when you let your guard down.  I'm glad I was able to experience the true enigma that you are.  You surprise me everyday."

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

"Time to go?"  Hermione nodded and they pulled themselves out of the bed.  They retrieved their articles of clothing.  Draco had to repair Hermione's skirt.  Together they left the room and Draco walked her to the Gryffindor tower.  

"Have a splendid morning, Hermione.  Will I see you this afternoon?"

"You'd better," she said and kissed his cheek as she entered the portrait.

Breakfast, classes, and lunch swirled by in one big haze.  The afternoon finally came and Hermione walked to the Prefects Lounge so she could read before the meeting and wait for Draco to finish practice.  She settled into the sofa and picked up her _Advanced Transfigurations for the Well-minded_ text.  She engulfed herself in the paragraphs and didn't even notice that Ron had entered the lounge.  He took a seat beside her and she was startled to see him sitting next to her.  She gave him a kind smile and set her book aside.

"'Lo Hermione."

"Hello Ron.  Having a good day I presume?"

"Yes and you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Where's Malfoy?" he asked with a definite distaste.  

Hermione chose to ignore his tone and responded, "He's at Quidditch Practice.  He'll be by for the meeting."

Good, he thought.  Very good, indeed.  This works out perfectly.  "So Hermione, how are all your classes going?  I assume they aren't getting quite the usual attention they used too, now that Malfoy is around."

"My classes are going just fine, thank you.  I'm not about to let my marks slide, if that's what you are really concerned about."

"No need to get huffy.  Just trying to have a friendly conversation, or are we not friends anymore.  Maybe you don't have room in your life anymore for someone as nondescript as me," Ron said turning away from her and looked at the wall.

"Of course you're my friend.  Why would you think otherwise?  You, Harry, and Ginny are my best friends," she replied trying to assuage Ron's hurt feelings.

"You're always off with Malfoy.  You're barely in the Gryffindor tower anymore and you haven't played chess with us once this term."

"I'm sorry Ron.  I know I've neglected you guys a lot and I'm sorry.  I promise I'll try harder to spend more time with you guys."

"It's okay Herm.  I've just…we've just missed you, that's all," he said looking at her again.  Hermione took Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze.  They gave each other a friendly smiled and Hermione leaned across the sofa and gave Ron a hug.  At first it was one-sided, but soon Ron returned the embrace.  Returned it a little more than Hermione would have preferred.  His mouth was close to her ear and he rubbed her back softly.  Hermione was quickly becoming uncomfortable in Ron's embrace.  What was supposed to be a friendly hug was turning into something more disturbing.  Ron brought his mouth around to Hermione's and kissed her rather forcefully.  Hermione pushed him away and looked at him horrified.

"Ron!  What do you think you're doing?"

"I think it's quite obvious.  For someone so smart, you're behaving very thickly."

"I think you're mistaken.  And I'd rather appreciate if you'd let go of me," Hermione said angrily.

"What?  You don't like it when I touch you.  I thought we were friends.  I'm not allowed to touch you anymore," he said coolly, as he ran a hand over Hermione's thigh.  Instantly, she felt dirty.  This wasn't a touch of friendship.  There was something dark hidden behind his normally friendly eyes.

"No.  I don't like it," Hermione replied coldly.  She was feeling sick to her stomach and bile was creeping up her esophagus.

Ron looked at her menacingly and roughly squeezed her upper thigh.  "You don't like it when I touch you like this?"

"No," she said trying to push him away, but he was too heavy to push off of her.  Ron's actions were increasingly scaring her.  "Stop touching me."

"Don't be such a prude Mione.  If you can give it up to a Slytherin, I'd think you could at least share with one of your dorm mates."  He stuck his hand between her thighs and inched them up legs.  Hermione squeezed her legs together tightly, hoping to stop his advances.

"Stop it Ron.  Just stop it.  You're scaring me," she cried.  Tears streamed down her face and Ron seemed completely unaffected.  He leaned in close to her and licked one of them off her cheek.  She shuddered at his tongue touched her and felt completely repulsed.  She froze in fear, while her brain screamed at her to get her wand, but she couldn't move.

"Tears for me, Mione.  You really shouldn't have.  It makes this all the more sweeter.  You're going to enjoy this," he whispered.  Hermione was trembling.  She didn't know what to do and she couldn't even make her self yell for help.  She tried unsuccessfully to squirm out from beneath him, but he trapped her with his own body.  "It'll be better for you if you don't fight this, but then again, I might enjoy the challenge of breaking you."

"Please, Ron.  Don't do this," she stuttered, willing herself to speak.

"How sweet.  You're begging."  She shut her eyes, not wanting to look into the eyes of someone she considered a friend for five years.  She felt betrayed and disgusted each time he touched her.  He brought his mouth crashing against hers and she did the only thing she could think of.  She bit his lip, hard, drawing blood.

"Bitch," he spat at her.  Striking her face with the back of his hand.  "You'll pay for that."  Hermione wanted to die.

"Draco," she bellowed in between her sobs.

"That won't do you any good.  I'll have you before he even has a chance to get to you.  But, I will have to do something to make you a little less resistant.  I don't want you ruining this for me."  He pulled out his wand and touched her breast with it.  "Petrificus Totalus."  And Hermione went rigid.  She felt each molesting assault, but was powerless against them.  She used all of her will to try and fight off the hex, but she was getting no results.  Inwardly, she resigned to what was going to happen and she tried to block out what he was doing to her.  "Yes, that's much better."

Draco sauntered through the corridors of Hogwarts with a carefree nuance.  "Just wait 'til Potter sees my new move.  Ha.  Anyroads, I wonder were my Hermione is hiding."  He continued talking to himself while he searched for Hermione.  Secretly he wondered how many Malfoy rules of conduct he would be breaking if he skipped through the halls.  "Last stop, Prefects Lounge," he ruminated.  Draco had a friendly chat with the Slytherin snake from the portrait, and gave his regards to the Gryffindor griffin.  He gave the password and the portrait swung open.  Draco was on the verge of making a rude comment to Ron, as he caught him snogging, but then to his horror he recognized Hermione beneath Ron.  He felt the wind being knocked out of him.  He had to steady himself in the portrait entrance.  She's not pushing him away, he thought.  No, she's not.  

Draco's usually proud chin was dropped in anguish.  He wanted to scream.  No he wanted to rip Ron's head off of his fucking neck, that's what he wanted to do, but he couldn't think clearly enough to do anything.  He stood there gripping the entryway until he couldn't bear to watch any longer.  He took one last look and at the same moment Ron took notice of him.  Ron looked up from his towering stance, and looked at Draco victoriously.  Their eyes met.  Fire and ice.  Each ounce of hatred and malice transferred perfectly between the two men.  Ron bent down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips, still keeping his hard glare on Draco.  Draco turned swiftly from the entrance and found the hallway.  He walked almost stumbling several times.  He was in a daze and everything in his head was cloudy.  His head was splitting and he couldn't concentrate on one thought.


	30. Hermione's Patronus

Chapter 30 

"Missed your boyfriend, love.  Quite upset he looked, the poor chap," Ron hissed mockingly.

Hermione wanted to scream.  She wanted Draco to come back.  Come back and save her from this violation.  She willed herself with her entire being and focused on one thing.  Draco.  Finally, she fought off the hex and let out a blood-curdling scream.  Ron, of course, was shocked, but covered it quickly with a grim laugh.

"Clever girl, but it's too late."

Draco stopped in his path, hearing the shrill scream.  Immediately his heart raced.  "Hermione," he whispered and broke into a run.

"Draco," Hermione screamed in pure panic.  She started beating her fists against Ron's robes, but he quickly snatched them up and held them tightly, painfully.  He leaned back into her and smashed his lips against her mouth.  He pulled away with a smug laugh, a strand of saliva linking their lips.

"He can't save you now.  He's already gone."

"Get off me," she bellowed and spat in his face.  The spittle landed on his lips and he laughed at her again.  He licked his lips and smiled maliciously at her.

"I always thought you'd taste good.  Now I know it's true.  I'm sure the rest of you tastes just as good."  He leered at her and forced a hand up her robes.  Hermione began to sob once more.  Her body shivered in terror.  She tried pleading, and when that didn't work, she tried using her knees to force him off.  He was too heavy.  She couldn't move him.

Draco raced through the portrait, hearing Hermione screaming his name again.  His heart ached for her.  He'd kill Ron.  He'd murder that Weasley trash for hurting Hermione.  Draco jerked his wand out and pointed it at Ron's chest.

"Get the fuck off of her or I swear to God you'll be dead before you blink."

Ron looked at him, gave him a smirk and a raise of his brow, but didn't budge.

"This certainly puts a damper on things," he remarked coldly, like a rain cloud had ruined his picnic, or he'd been late for an appointment.  Nowhere demonstrating the severity of the current events.

"I said, get the fuck off her," Draco said sternly, trying to maintain an even tone.  "Now," he roared.

"It'd almost be worth it to die just to know you'd get sent to Azkaban."

Hundreds of curses swam through Draco's head.  The only two that would pacify his anger were unforgivable.  He had to mentally force himself not to utter the words.  He'd rather die then to get the dementor's kiss and could never leave Hermione.  Crucio and Avada Kedavra were whispering in his mind, like vengeance gods.

"Stupefy," he roared, sending Ron flying back against the arm of the sofa.  Draco snatched Hermione off the sofa.  She was trembling and sobbing.  She buried her head into his robes.  She never knew how comforting a pair of starched robes could be.  She gripped his robes in her fists, too afraid to let go.  He was her Patronus, appearing before her, protecting her from a dementor.  She clung to him, like he would fade away any second.

Draco wrapped both arms around her, encasing her in the folds of his robes.  No longer was he concerned with blasting Ron to bits.  All he could think about was cradling her in his arms and easing her sobs.  Her small, slim body and dark hair disappeared into the darkness of his robes.  The way she fit against him, they looked like one person.  He wanted to cry for her, take her pain as his own.  She felt so fragile in his arms, like a small child.  He brought his hand to her face, pushed her hair from her face, and looked into her eyes.  She was still trembling and lightly sobbing, but she was starting to clam herself, or rather Draco was starting to calm her.  Draco raised her chin.  She still looked so frightened.  Draco looked at her with loving eyes, brimming with hurt.  He'd never loved someone so much that when they hurt he did as well.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am now," her voice was quivering and low, barely registering any decibels.  Draco smoothed her hair and she returned her cheek to his shoulder, no longer crying, just taking slow, deep breaths.  Draco sighed heavily and silently thanked God and anyone else imaginable for getting to Hermione in time, then the guilt swept over him.  If he'd stopped Ron the first time he entered the room, he could have saved her from some torment.  But no, he'd left her there.  Believing that she willingly was there with Ron.  His inner rage returned.  He hated himself with almost the same intensity that he hated Ron.  As if she could read his mind Hermione turned her head up and looked at Draco with her swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded.  "I should have…"

Hermione looked at him queerly, like she didn't understand what he was trying to say.  Then it seemed to sink in, she furrowed her brow angrily, and her eyes narrowed and darkened immediately.  To say that Draco was shocked at her sudden change would be a horrendous understatement.  He felt horrible as it was.  He couldn't bear to have Hermione hate him as well.  Draco's arms seemed to fall away from her without his own volition.  He seemed to fade away from her.  He was backing away and her eyes flew wide as she felt him moving away.  She began to panic.  Hermione grabbed the fabric of his robes; she seemed to be having a small seizure.  The look in her eyes was that of a small animal, trapped.

"Don't leave me," she cried.  "Please."  Draco sputtered a few times unable to find words for what he wanted to express.  He wrapped his arms back around her and she relaxed instantly.

"I'm so sorry.  This is all my fault."  Her angry looked returned again, as she watched him speak.  The way she looked as he spoke was like he was speaking in parseltongue, completely incomprehensible.  

"I know what you're thinking, so don't.  This isn't your fault.  If you hadn't come, then …" She shook her head furiously not wanting the self-realization of what would have happened.  Her speech was harsh and unforgiving, but there was nothing in her mind to forgive.  He'd saved her and he didn't seem to realize it.  This whole thing was surreal to her.  She had to make him understand.  The only thing that came to mind she did.  

Draco was taken aback at first by the searing kiss they were sharing.  He'd thought she was angry.  She had every right to be, but she wasn't.  The kiss was longing and needy on both their parts.  They didn't separate until both their lungs were aching.  When they finally broke about her looked at her hazily.

"You don't hate me?" he whispered.

Hermione's eyes softened and the ghost of her responded, "No."  

Draco pulled her back against him, clutching her with all his strength.  He was relieved beyond belief.  Hermione felt his soft lips kiss her forehead and sighed.  His kisses were soft and loving, not disgusting and cruel like Ron's.  She shuddered at the thought of Ron's lips on her body.  Nausea was swimming through her again.  She felt herself teetering and was seconds away from blackness.  Ron's sharp words pulled her out suddenly.  She'd forgotten that he was still there and she tensed knowing that he was behind her, leering.

"This is sweet and all, but I think I be leaving."  Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and walked briskly towards Draco and Hermione.  Hermione lilted away, trying to hide in Draco's arms.  As Ron tried to pass, Draco reached out and grabbed Ron by the throat and held him against the wall.  The look in Draco's eyes was clear to Ron and he made no sly comments, actually he looked scared.

"Leaving, as in this room, is the last thing you'll be doing.  However, leaving your body is quite plausible," Draco said dangerously low, but Ron heard him and understood that Draco was completely serious.  "Give me one reason not to snap your worthless neck."  There wasn't one and Ron knew it.  Even if he did, Draco was holding him so tightly that his vocal cords were beginning to spasm.  He couldn't speak even if he dared.

Hermione seized the strength to face her dementor now.  She didn't even flinch when he looked back.  "That's not Ron," she said in a dream-like manner.  Draco dropped Ron immediately, confused by Hermione's words.  What did she mean not Ron?  Sure as bloody hell looks like the bastard.  Ron took the opportunity and backed out of Draco's reach, but still remained against the wall.  He didn't want to make any rash movements.

"What do you mean, 'not Ron'?" Draco questioned.

"It's Ron, but it's not Ron."  Her answer didn't make any more sense the second time around.  She shivered again and turned into Draco's arm, hiding herself from Ron's gaze.  "I want to leave.  Can we please leave," she begged to his arm.  He wanted to finish Ron off, but he wouldn't deny her.  He'd take care of Weasley later.  He walked her to the entrance and they stepped halfway through.  Draco turned and glared at Ron.

"This is far from over.  You'd be better off if you left school, but I'd still find you, and when I do."  Draco left it at that and the portrait slammed shut.  

Ron slumped against the wall.  What's wrong with me, he thought.  I can't even control myself.  "Oh my god.  What have I done?"

Outside in the hall, Draco pulled Hermione off to the side.  He looked at her carefully, deciding what had to be done.  There was only one thing that had to be done now and she probably would fight him on it.  He had to be firm.  It was for her own good he told himself.

"We're going to Dumbledore."  Hermione's head jerked up, the terror returning to her face.

"No," she whispered shaking her head unenthusiastically.  She couldn't fight him.  She didn't have enough strength left.

"We have to.  You don't understand why we have to now and you can hate me if you want to, but we have to know if what you say about Ron is true.  If it's not him," he added as an afterthought.  She nodded submissively and let him steer her to the Headmaster's office.

Draco knocked sternly on the wall beside the portrait of the Headmaster's office.  The portrait swung open and Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at the two students before him.  Seeing the distressed look on Draco's face and the somberness of Hermione's, he ushered them into his office.  He directed them to a chair.  The chair wasn't exactly built for two, but Draco too the seat stiffly and pulled Hermione into it, so she could sit beside him.  She seemed rather relieved that she didn't have to sit by herself.  She still hadn't let go of his robes.

Dumbledore didn't speak for a few minutes.  He simply took in the demeanor of the two.  "Please tell me what distresses you so."

Draco recounted what had taken place to the best of his knowledge, with little interruption from Hermione.  Mostly she nodded or shook her head.  Draco got to the part that confused him the most; Hermione's belief that whomever that was, wasn't Ron.  Dumbledore simply nodded.  Matter of fact, he didn't say much at all.  He just listened intently to all the information and mulled it over carefully.

"I think our friend, Mr. Weasley, has been subjected to the Invitus Curse."  Dumbledore said finally, but offered no further information.

Draco looked at him perplexedly, as if waiting for more of an explanation.  Seeing that none were to be offered, he solicited his own answers to the questions swimming in his mind.

"Excuse me, sir.  I am quite familiar with many dark curses…" Draco stopped abruptly, feeling very uncomfortable about divulging his dark arts knowledge.  Fidgeting silently in his chair, he tried to find the right words.  Professor Dumbledore must have seen the unease in Draco's eyes, because he offered his help.

"Mr. Malfoy I am well aware of your expertise in certain _areas_.  Any thing you wish to share within these walls will be kept in the strictest confidence."

Draco nodded and continued.  "Thank you, sir.  As I was saying previously, I am familiar with many dark curses, but I am not familiar with the Invitus Curse."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't be.  The Invitus Curse, generally speaking, is no longer practiced.  It is as some would say, obsolete.  It is an imperfect curse.  The victim is made to think and act against his or her own will, but only for a few hours.  And although the curse lasts only a few hours, the perpetrator is extremely weakened after performing it, so the spell can only be used sparingly."  Dumbledore paused making sure Draco was following.  Draco nodded intently and the Headmaster continued.

"The Invitus Curse was the predecessor for the Imperius Curse, which is more complete and less infallible.  With the Imperius Curse being a more practical spell, the Invitus Curse was forgotten.  The Invitus is somewhat of a double-edged spell.  The bearer remains under the spell for short amounts of time, so it is less noticeable that they are in fact under a spell, but after the spell wears of they become aware of their actions, sometimes driving them insane."  Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Draco, who was cradling a silent Hermione, and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"So, Professor, you honestly believe that Weasley is being put under this curse.  Who would have such motives and for what purpose?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy that is my belief.  As for who is perpetrating these actions that is still a mystery.  It is however understandable that Ms. Granger would be a target by Voldemort's followers.  She is a dear friend of Mr. Potter and she is an exceptional witch in her own right, which in time, she may prove to be a threat to his cause."  The professor reflected on his thoughts, watching Draco carefully before proceeding.

Dumbledore softened his tone as he spoke to Draco on a personal matter.  "Draco, I can imagine that Lucius would be less than pleased by your relationship with Hermione.  Is he aware of it?"

Draco didn't mask his shock.  Dumbledore was as always quite perceptive.  Taking a few moments to recover from the Headmaster's directness, he replied, "I do suspect that he does indeed no of my relationship.  To what extent I don't know, but the walls do have a way of talking."

"Yes, they do.  Any walls in particular that concerns you."

"None that I can't handle on my own, sir."

"I understand."  Dumbledore paused as he mulled over his thoughts.  "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to need to ask something of you, and you may find it difficult to accept, but I ask for you to consider it, for Ms. Granger's sake."

The gray eyes of the platinum blond youth eyed the professor intently.  This didn't sound like something he wanted to hear, but if it were for Hermione, he'd do anything.  "I'll do my best to do as you request."

"I know there is no love lost between you and Mr. Weasley.  What I have to ask of you is that you don't do anything in retaliation to Mr. Weasley.  I strongly believe that he is not acting on his own accord.  I know this is a lot to ask of you, because of how deeply you care for Ms. Granger, but once we find out who is controlling Mr. Weasley and eradicate them, I'm positive that Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger's friendship will be repaired."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand as he listened to the Headmaster.  When he spoke his voice was tight, as he fought back his anger.  "I will do as you ask, but if he attempts to hurt her again, I promise nothing."

"I understand and I thank you, Mr. Malfoy."  Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two students and rose from his chair.  Holding Hermione, Draco rose from their chair and walked her out, as Dumbledore escorted them.  "Please take Ms. Granger back to her tower.  The two of you are excused from tomorrow's classes."  Dumbledore reached out a hand to Draco and Draco shook it firmly with a nod.

Draco walked Hermione down the seemingly endless halls.  Finally, they came to the Gryffindor entrance.  Hermione whispered the password and the portrait swung open revealing the concerned faces of Ginny and Harry, sitting by the fire.  Ron, much to Draco's relief was nowhere in sight.  He made a promise to Dumbledore, but wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay true to it.

Ginny and Harry gasped at seeing Hermione in such a state and ran to their side.  Asking no questions, they showed Draco the way to Hermione's room.  They didn't know he already knew where it was and he didn't offer his knowledge.  Graciously, he followed, settling Hermione into her bed.  He pulled the crimson fabrics around her form and tucked her in tightly, brushing her hair away from her.  Harry pulled a chair up to the bed for Draco.  Taking the seat, he held Hermione's hand, caressing it comfortingly with his thumb, as she shut her eyes and fell asleep.  Harry and Ginny stood in the background watching helplessly as their best friend cried in her sleep.  Draco's usually proud shoulders slumped in worry; his hair normally combed in perfection was disheveled.  You would think he was frozen, if you didn't see his back crest and fall every few moments.  Ginny and Harry slipped out of the room unnoticed and went back to the common room.


	31. Hadrian's Wall

Chapter 31 

A few students had heard the shouting and some had seen Draco walking Hermione down the halls.  And a number even saw Ron afterwards, but none dare speak to any of them.  The students had seen and heard just enough to start the rumors, but none of the fables even came close to the truth.  The whispers in the hall became a low buzz, like a beehive, quickly quieting in the presence of Harry or Ginny.  Ron had disappeared, which was best for the moment.  Draco was still huddled in a chair beside Hermione's bed.  Harry and Ginny were an informal guard in the common room, sharing worried glances.

Ginny headed off Lavender and Parvati; telling them just enough and they left to stay with Parvati's sister, Padma, in the Ravenclaw dorms.  The air in the Gryffindor common room was so tense you could almost feel it weighing on your shoulders.  Ginny and Harry took a seat on the sofa.  Leaning back against Harry's chest, Ginny sighed heavily.  Harry wrapped an arm around her protectively and they rested their heads against each other; exhausted from worry.  Every time, however, the portrait swung open they jolted from their reverie and looked towards the entrance.  

The first time it had been Neville, Seamus, and Dean.  They all smiled awkwardly at each other.  The three boys sat around the chessboard, but didn't even bother removing the pieces from their case.  The second time it was a group of first year girls.  They immediately hushed and walked solemnly to their dorm.  The portrait swung a few more times.  Ginny and Harry had almost given up even looking towards the door.  Each time they told themselves not to, but with each swoosh their eyes became transfixed as the watched who would enter the room, perpetuating their obsessive compulsion.

They lost track after awhile and had given up, but then as if on command the portrait swung open and Ron stood in the entrance.  All eyes turned towards him, but no one spoke.  Ron looked haggard, unkempt, desperate, and broken.  It was all too much for him.  The silent screaming in his brain was unbearable, slowly driving him mad.  He turned and ran back out of the entrance.  Ginny and Harry looked at each other worriedly.

"We have to go after him.  He might…" but Ginny couldn't even finish her sentence.  Harry turned towards the chess table.

"Neville, I need you to check on Draco and Hermione for me."  Harry didn't give Neville much of a choice or even a chance at protest, because he turned and left with Ginny.  Checking on Draco and Hermione was probably the last thing Neville wanted to do in the world.  Feeling the wrath of Draco Malfoy was not on Neville's top ten lists for life, but Harry was expecting him to, and Harry had always been a good friend.

By the time Harry and Ginny rounded a few corners Ron was gone.  Harry pulled a withering parchment from his robes.  

"I promise I am up to no good," he said tapping his wand against the parchment; it suddenly filled in and he hurriedly searched for the dot that said Ron Weasley.

"Here."  Harry yelled.  He saw the path Ron was taking and panic set in.  "We have to hurry."  Ginny didn't respond.  She'd seen the dot, as well, and knew where Ron was heading.

Neville begrudgingly walked up the stone stairwell and stood outside the sixth year girls' dorm for what seemed like an eternity.  Gathering his courage he knocked lightly on the door.  No response came and he cursed himself under his breath.  _Here goes everything.  Prepare to die at the hands of Draco Malfoy_, he thought as he edged open the door.  Draco turned violently in Neville's direction, with the look of a serial killer in his eyes.  Neville didn't need a spell to petrify him, because he was frozen against the door, not sure whether to retreat or stay.  He found the courage to speak and looked precariously between Draco and Hermione.

"H-Harry h-he sent me to check on y-you.  R-Ron gone.  W-Went after him.  Make sure he d-didn't…d-didn't you know."  Neville felt worse, if that was possible, after purging the incoherent strand of words.  He didn't think Draco even understand in between all of his stammering, because he was glaring at him, hard and penetratingly.  What made everything even more unbearable was the state in which Draco was.  It was like watching a train wreck and not being able to stop it.  He was disheveled.  Draco was a ghost of his former self; ashen face, sunken eyes with deep shadows, hair carelessly tousled around his head.  This was not the Draco Malfoy he'd learned to fear.  Neville felt something he never knew he could feel for a Malfoy.  Pity.

"Wait," Draco said gruffly.

_Death isn't so bad_, Neville thought, _I lived a good life_, he continued in his head.  _Didn't get to go to the Halloween Ball with Parvati, but a good life nonetheless._

"Yes," he stammered.

"I need you to do something for me."

"S-Sure."

"I need you to stay with Hermione while I take of something."

Neville wasn't quite sure what he had to take care of, but he suspected it involved Ron.  Even if he'd wanted to say no, he wouldn't have been able to verbalize the words.  To say that Draco was intimidating is a gross understatement.  One simply did not refuse a Malfoy, unless they were prepared to suffer the consequences.  The entire wizarding world knew that fact.

"Okay."

Draco drew himself from the chair, rising to his full form.  "Sit here.  Hold her hand and if she wakes tell her I had to…tell her I love her and I had to take care of something for her."

Neville nodded and moved towards the indicated chair.  He was about to take the seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Instinctively, he flinched.  He looked at Draco, who was looking at Hermione.

"Thank you."  There was no emotion in his word, or on his face, but Neville knew he was sincere.  He could tell by the longing in his eyes as he watched Hermione.  Neville nodded again and without another word Draco was gone.  Draco didn't need a map to know where Ron was, because there was only one place he would go if he'd committed an act like this.  There was only one place.

When Harry and Ginny finally reached Ron, he was already teetering on the edge of the Astronomy Tower.  Ginny gasped seeing her brother moments from jumping.  Letting out a strangled cry, she ran to him.  Harry and Ginny had startled him.  He wobbled forward losing his balance.  Harry ran forward and gripped Ron's robes tightly in his fists.  Allowing Ron enough time to steady himself.  Ron slowly turned around to face Ginny and Harry.  He was visibly shaken and blanched.  Ginny looked at him horrified.  She didn't know what to say, if there were anything at all to be said.  Words failed her.  Harry however looked like a cross between anger and relief.  His emerald eyes were darkly ablaze with fire.  Ron jerked his robes viciously from Harry.  Ginny and Harry simultaneously took a step back.  They didn't want to make any hasty movements that would send Ron to his death.

"Ron.  Please.  Please come down," Ginny cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  Ron didn't answer or move.  He gazed mournfully over his shoulder.

"Ron, listen to her.  You have to come down," Harry urged.  Ron looked at him curiously.  Contemplating what Harry was saying.

"If you knew what I've done you'd understand why I have to do this."  His voice was low and weak, but resolute.

"We know," Harry and Ginny said together.

Ron looked at them with a shocked expression, and then they saw the shame settle across his features.  His shoulders slumped and hung his head.

"You can't possibly know.  You wouldn't be here if you knew.  I've done something so disgusting I can't even bear my own skin."

"Ron, we know what you did, but you…you can't…you just can't do this.  This won't fix things."

" 'Fix things,' Ginny.  There's no other way to 'fix things'.  Look what I did to Hermione.  She has to hate me.  I hate myself.  She'll never be able to forgive me.  Not after what I did.  I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Ron, you don't have the right to decide that for Hermione.  She has to decide whether she can forgive you or not.  You can't take that away from her."  Harry's tone was firm and demanding.

Before Ron could decide his own fate, a black and silver bullet shot through the dawning sky, hurdling for Ron.  Ron pitched forward and tumbled to the granite floor of the Astronomy Tower.  Draco came to first and looked dazedly around.  He saw his Firebolt and shook his head at it in disgust.  Ginny and Harry looked at him slack jawed.  After the initial shock subsided Ginny ran to his side and gaped at him.  Draco smiled unevenly at her and winced when she touched his arm.

"I think it's broken."

"Such is life."

Harry went to check on Ron, who was now sitting up staring at Draco.  

"Ron, are you all right?"

"No," he said plainly.

"What's wrong?  Is something broken?"  Harry said with genuine concern.

"No."  Annoyance hung heavy in Ron's tone.  Harry understood what Ron meant.  Nothing was wrong, physically that is.

The next few minutes were tense and wordless.  The four students looked back and forth from one another.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?"  Ron spat in Draco's direction.  "I know you want me dead."

Draco's gaze was intense and unforgiving.  Anyone else would have crumbled from it, but Ron was beyond caring.  What did it matter anymore?

"You don't deserve the absolution that death brings and I will not allow you to hurt Hermione anymore than you already have.  You will not make her feel responsible if you kill yourself."  

Ron turned away from Draco.  His words were like nails being driven in to his brain.  Ron turning away from him incensed Draco.  He quickly got to his feet and charged over to where Ron was slumped on the ground.  Draco grabbed Ron by the front of his robes, dragging him to his feet and shoved him against the waist high wall that edged the Astronomy Tower, and forcing him halfway over the wall.  Draco tightly held Ron in place, but Ron didn't put up a fight.

"You bloody well will look at me when I speak to you."

Ron looked into Draco's angry face.  He could see the rage.  He could feel it vibration off of Draco's body in steady, pulsating waves.

"I don't know how you ever called yourself her friend.  Even after what you've down, you don't think she'd be devastated if you died?"

Ron didn't respond.  He wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

"Answer me," Draco screamed in Ron's face, pulling him closer to his own, scorching him with the fire in his breath.  The fury of a Dragon.

"Yes," Ron mouthed almost inaudibly unable to catch enough air in his lungs to speak.

"I'm going to be watching you.  Lurking in your shadow.  Every time you try to do something like this, I'll be there to pull you back, because I'm going to make sure you live with what you've done for the rest of you miserable existence.  I'll be everywhere and nowhere."

Draco released Ron's robes from his grip, strutted over to the remains of his Firebolt, and ducked out the door of the Astronomy Tower.

"Gin, take care of Ron.  Take him somewhere.  I don't know where, but just away from here.  I need to talk to Draco."  She nodded and ran to Ron, who was now crumpled on the ground, back against the stone barrier.

Harry ducked out the door and bolted down the corridor after Draco.

"Mal-Draco," Harry hollered at Draco's back.  Draco stopped abruptly in his place, but didn't turn or acknowledge Harry other than stopping.  Harry ran around Draco and stood in front of him.

"Thank you," Harry said simply and sincerely.

Draco was taken aback, but didn't reveal it.  He looked at him dully and almost walked right past him.  Harry Potter the bane in his young existence, a constant thorn in his side, Hermione's best friend.  He knew that if he loved her as much as he did he'd have to make amends.  Real amends.  Forget that last five and some years and start over.  It wasn't fair for her to be placed in the middle.  He wouldn't make her choose.

"I did it only for Hermione and no one else, so don't thank me for anything.  If he had been anyone else he would be dead now."

"I know and thank you."  Draco nodded and walked stiffly past Harry.

"Draco."

"Yes?"  He said without turning back.  His speech lacked the certain luster that Harry had been familiar with all these years.  It was missing its bite and sarcasm.  It was monotone, dull, and…and broken.

"I'm glad she has you."  Draco turned and looked at Harry questioningly.  His demeanor softened and he almost smiled at Harry.

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do with that?"  Harry asked, motioning at the broom in Draco's hand.

"Kindling.  I suppose."  Draco laughed to himself and a familiar twinkle flitted in the corner of his eyes.  "The only good thing I guess is I don't have to play against you the rest of the year.  Suppose I'll just use a school broom."

Harry grabbed the pieces of broom from Draco's hand.  "No.  You'll use mine."

"I appreciate that, but I couldn't."  Stubbornly his brain refused to let him accept Harry's kindness.  The mistrusting, skeptical side of his brain outweighed the other half that was shouting.  _He's trying to be your friend.  It's what you wanted that day in Madam Malkin's, before you knew he was Harry Potter_.  He realized that the shouting in his mind was Hermione.  She had that effect on him - always seeing the good in him, even if he didn't, and always prodding him forward.  _You're somebody else around everyone else.  You hide yourself and you can't relax._

"I insist.  Please let me do this and like you said we don't play against each other for the rest of the year.  I'll use it when I have a match and you can use it when you have one."

Draco thought for a few moments.  He wanted to accept it.  He willed himself to utter the words, but he couldn't say them.  He did however nod, causing Harry to grin at him.

"Excuse me.  I have to get back to Hermione.  Longbottom is watching her for me."

Harry snorted uncontrollably.  Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"What?"  Draco said in mild irritation.

"I just didn't think Neville would actually go up there and check on you like I asked him to.  You're not the most personable wizard, no offense."

Draco seemed a little miffed, but let it pass.  Harry, however much he hated it, was right.  "Well he did and I was quite decent to him.  Thank you very much."

"I didn't mean to upset you.  It's just that you've never been nice to him, or to anyone for that matter."

Draco looked at Harry thoughtfully and let the pessimistic drone fade from his mind.  "Hadrian's wall wasn't built in a day."

"Could have been," Harry said smirking, "It's quite a short wall.  You never know."  Harry laughed and smiled at him famously.  He was after all, the Famous Harry Potter, but Draco seemed to forget about that now.  Now he was Harry Potter, someone who wanted to be his friend.  Draco expressed his amusement, shook his head lightly at Harry, and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.


	32. Disillusioned

Chapter 32 

Draco walked back to the Gryffindor common room and gave the Fat Lady the password he had heard Hermione say.  The portrait refused to let him pass through until he motioned to his Prefect's badge.  Reluctantly she allowed him in and he continued through the common room, ignoring the stare of surprised Gryffindors, who were wondering how a Slytherin came in unaccompanied.  For someone that had only been in the Gryffindor dwellings on a few occasions, he was quite comfortable in his surrounding, but he was almost always confident in himself.

Only two people had the power to shake his confidence.  One was Hermione.  She was able to brake through his exterior in a good way, a loving way.  He didn't need to be brave, confident, and arrogant in her presence.  It wasn't necessary to pretend for her, because she loved him faults and all.  The second was Lucius.  Not a father in any sense of the term.  He was merely the person who provided for him monetarily.  Lucius went after Draco contemptuously and maliciously.  Magnifying each shortcoming until there was nothing good left.

Draco remembered the first time he knew he would never be good enough for Lucius.  He was seven and it was his first day of school.  He came home after school and he was so excited.  He absolutely loved school.  Everything was new, different, and fun.  Everything at the Malfoy Manor was pristinely white, so void of emotion and color, it could have been a hospital.  At school, he had friends and he was happy, truly happy for the first time in his young life.  

When Lucius came home that night, he was in a foul mood, but Draco took no notice.  He wanted to tell his father about everything.  Foolishly he thought his father would be pleased that he enjoyed school.

"Father, I went to school today."  Then seven-year-old Draco beamed at his father, holding the hem of his father's dress robes in his small hands.  Lucius brushed past Draco, violently ripping his robes away, leaving a confused Draco to look at the back of the man he idolized.  He would have done anything for his father to show any pleasure towards him, but none ever came, he remembered bitterly.  The irony, he thought, was that if Lucius had embraced his son, Draco would be following proudly in his footsteps now.  _I should owl him_, Draco thought, _and thank him for being the bastard he is_.  In a cruel twist of fate it was his father who was to thank for Hermione loving him, because he wouldn't be the man he is now, if it weren't for how much he hated his father.

"Are there any Mudbloods in your class, boy?"

Draco cast his eyes quickly around his father's library, perplexed by what his father was asking him.

"I don't know," he answered, truthfully.

Lucius looked at Draco angrily.  "Insolent brat," Lucius said before backhanding Draco across the face.  The black onyx ring Lucius wore sliced through Draco's cheek, like a knife.  Draco bit the inside of his mouth on impact and could taste the copper in his blood; the same blood that ran from the slash on his cheek.  Stunned, Draco looked at his father fearfully.  He winced involuntarily as his warm, salty tears intermingled with the open wound.  That was the last time Draco cried; the last time he'd expressed any emotion other than hate.  That night was the night Draco died and Malfoy was born.

"You don't know what a Mudblood is or you don't know if any of them are one?"   Lucius asked, patience wearing.

"I don't know what a Mudblood is," Draco whispered in an unsure voice.

"Quit your sniveling.  A Malfoy does not whine.  You're not worthy to use the Malfoy name."

"Yes, sir."

"A mudblood is a witch or wizard with muggle parents.  You do know what muggles are, or are you dense there, as well."

"No, sir.  I know what muggles are."

"And what are they pray tell?" 

"Non-magical people."

Lucius struck Draco again, but this time Draco didn't even flinch; he'd surrendered to what would be his life.

"Muggles," Lucius spat acridly, "are the scum beneath Lord Voldemort's shoes.  They are a pestilence to every pureblood wizard, and when the Dark Lord reigns again they will be extinguished."

"Yes, sir."

"Now that you've been enlightened.  Are any in your class one of _them_?"

"My…my friend Connor.  He's a mudblood."

Lucius advanced towards Draco menacingly and hit him more fiercely than any other previous time.  He cast Draco to the floor and looked at him with disgust.

"Why do I send you to school at all?  Are you that daft?  What did I just tell you about mudbloods?"

"They're scum and will be extinguished."

"And what part of that didn't you understand?"

"What do you mean, father?"

"Purebloods do not associate with mudbloods.  Ever," he roared.  "They walk around you in a crowded hall.  You ridicule them at any opportunity you get, and you never befriend one."

"Yes, sir."

"This _Connor_ is beneath you and beneath our family.  If I receive one word that you and he are still _friends_, I'll have him and his family killed, and you'll never see the light of day."

Draco nodded.  He felt ashamed and scared.  He wanted to stand up to his father, but he was only seven.  There was nothing he could do, so he accepted his fate and withdrew from himself completely, never allowing himself to get close enough to anyone.

"So, when you go to school tomorrow and you see your little _friend_ what will you call him?"

"I'll call him a mudblood," Draco replied resignedly. 

"Good.  It seems you've finally gotten something right in you worthless life."  Draco would have done anything to have heard those few words on half-praise before, but know they barely penetrated him.  His emotions and senses dulled to nonexistence.  Lucius turned briskly and left Draco, still sitting on the floor.  Draco collected himself and went to his room.  His mother magicked away the slash, returning his flawless pale pallor.  Some scars aren't always visible.

When he went to school the next day, he did exactly has his father had instructed.  He mercilessly taunted Connor, bringing his _friend_ to tears.  From that day forward school became a chore.  Merely an end to his means, where one day he might be free.  Connor's parents pulled him out of school that day and he hadn't seen him again, until fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament.  Connor was going to Beauxbatons now, and when Draco passed him one day in the hall, Draco sneered and called him a mudblood.

As Draco approached the sixth year girls' dorm, he finished recounting the hurt look in Connor's eyes.  It had been the same as when he was seven, and yet it felt worse now.  Lucius had always taken away from him what was most precious.  He'd already stolen his youth.  He wouldn't let him take away Hermione, as well.

Draco peered into the dark room.  After letting his eyes adjust, he was able to distinguish Neville sitting beside Hermione, holding her hand, like he'd told him to.  He walked up behind Neville, quieter than he thought, because Neville took no notice of him.

"I'll take over now."

Neville jumped slightly and released Hermione's hand.

"Sorry," Draco stated.  He hadn't meant to startle Neville.

"It's fine.  I just didn't hear you come in.  She slept the entire time."  Answering Draco's unasked question.

"Good."  Neville removed himself from his seat and the two wizards stood face to face for a few uncomfortable minutes.

"Thank you for staying with her," Draco said, offering his hand to Neville.  This normal gesture surprised Neville and he stared intently at Draco's outstretched hand.  Draco frowned slightly and started to pull his hand back, but Neville stopped him and shook his hand firmly.

"It was no problem," Neville told him confidently and in all sincerity.  "Don't hesitate ask for any other assistance…from any of us."

Draco nodded and thanked him once more.  Neville exited the room and Draco took the chair.  He thought quickly about why he'd always been so dismissive of the Gryffindors.  They weren't so bad.  Matter of fact they were just like him.  He'd just never taken the time to notice, until now.

He watched her silently as she slept.  She looked like an angel.  His angel.  Bringing her frail hand to his lips, he kissed her softly.  A low murmur escaped her lips, but it was indistinguishable.  He tried to comfort her, gently caressing her face, but the murmur became louder, and he could make out parts of what she was saying.

"Please.  Please stop," she whispered softly.  "No, don't touch me.  Stop."  Hermione started thrashing in the bed, more violently with each passing second.  He ached for her and what she went through.  Draco tried to shake her out of her night tremor, but she resisted him fiercely.  She screamed a scream he'd never heard before.  It was beyond fear.  Hermione bolted straight up in the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, and sweat forming at her brow.  Her clothes clung tightly to her now clammy skin.  She started to shiver and turned ghostly white.

Draco reached out of the chair and pulled her tightly into his arms.  She fought him and wrestled in his arms, but he held her and didn't let her go.  She screamed again.  Not as deafening as before; more out of desperation.  

"Don't touch me.  Let me go.  Don't touch me," she repeated as her mantra.  She looked at him widely, her eyes glassy, but she wasn't seeing anything.

"Hermione, it's me.  It's me, Draco."

"I know," she whispered coldly, "Don't touch me."  She jerked one last time, but his arms were already slack.  Her initial shock had subsided and a reality she couldn't handle settled in.  She moved to the center of the bed, brought her knees to her chest, and rocked back and forth in place, while her head rested against her knees.  Draco fell back against the chair, dejected.

"Do you want me to leave?"  

She stopped rocked momentarily and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes," she said tightly.

Draco looked at her in disbelief.  He felt the knife stab his heart and could feel the icy blood spilling out of it to the other parts of his body.  He rose shakily from the chair and had to grip the arm to steady his balance.  He walked towards the door swiftly, afraid that if he didn't he'd fall apart.  Before he walked out he turned to Hermione, who was watching him leave, and he did something he never allowed himself to do in front of another since he was seven.  He cried.

"I love you Hermione," he said, fighting the burning lump swelling in his throat.  "Please don't forget that."

Draco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  He made his way down the stairs and through the common room, never bothering to wipe the tears from his face.  He didn't have the energy to do so.  He walked past Harry and Ginny and out the portrait.


	33. Goodbye

**Chapter 33**

"Do you think one of us should go after him, Ginny?"

"No, Harry, I think he needs to be alone.  Hermione too."  Harry nodded in compliance and sighed gravely.  They said goodnight and walked to their respective dorm rooms, although having a restful sleep would not be easy.

The next few days went by monotonously slow.  Ron was kept in the infirmary for observation.  Tension grew with each unresolved passing day.  Hermione went through the motions, but that was all it was.  She barely spoke to anyone and only when necessary.  Draco kept his distance, but you could see him watching her every so often.  The Halloween feast drew nearer, but nobody was in the partying mood.  The entire castle felt as though it were hit with a monsoon, encapsulating the gloom and despair in the walls.  Something had to break.  This couldn't go on for much longer.

"Herm, are you coming down for dinner?"  Harry asked, trying to mask his concern.

"No."

"Herm, you've got to eat.  You're going to make yourself sick."

"I ate yesterday," she said complacently as she stared at her homework.

"No, you didn't."  Harry was starting to get angry, but he couldn't help it.  She was getting so sickly thin and it was scaring him.

"Oh," she said, thinking about it for a while.  "I'm not hungry," she concluded.

"It doesn't matter if you're hungry or not.  You have to eat something."

"Just leave me alone.  I don't want to eat, I'm tired, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Of course your tired.  That's a side effect of malnutrition," he said irritably, "and I'm not going to leave this alone anymore.  You have to talk about this.  If not me, then someone else."

"No."

"You leave me no choice then, Hermione.  If you won't talk to me, I'm getting Draco.  Maybe he can talk some sense into you."

"No," she shrieked, jumping from the chair.  She looked absolutely terrified.

"Why?"

"I don't want to see him.  I don't want him to see me.  I don't want anyone to see me.  I'm wretched.  Tainted," she said in one small breath.

Harry looked at her and felt absolutely horrible for how harsh he had just been.  He had no idea this is how she felt.  He closed in on her and held her in his arms, as she cried.

"Hermione, you can't think that.  You're not tainted.  It wasn't your fault.  You can't believe that."

"It must have been.  I must have done something to deserve that."

"Nobody deserves that, especially you.  You didn't do anything wrong.  You have to believe me."

She didn't respond.  She just continued to cry into his robes.  He held her small frame against his own and stroked her head soothingly, murmuring reassurances in her hair, hoping some of them would get through to her.  Finally Harry was able to coax her down to dinner.  Everyone was excited to see her and she could almost feel the love surrounding her, but she put her wall up and blocked it out.  It had been so long since anyone had seen her outside classes.  Draco too was relieved to see her at dinner.  He also noticed her waiflike appearance and knew that she hadn't been eating.  He longed to hold her in his arms, but granted her, her space, remembering what Snape had told him.  _If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you, then it was truly yours to begin with._

Hermione pushed the food around her plate, took a bite from a roll every now and then, but mainly sat there and stared at the plate.  She could feel everyone's eyes on her, staring at her, even though they really weren't, but that's what it felt like.  She pushed her plate away and stood abruptly from the table.  Lack of food and standing too quickly caused everything to rush to her head.  She wavered in her spot and fell to the floor.  Everyone crowded around her worriedly.  Draco ran from the Slytherin table, pushing through the sea of black robes, made his way to her side.  Harry was already there by her side, pushing a piece of chocolate frog past her lips, but she made no attempts to swallow or even move.

Draco panicked and pulled his wand from his robes.

"Enervate."  Hermione's chest seized and she inhaled sharply.  By the time her eyes fluttered open, Draco had disappeared into the crowd, but she knew it had been him that saved her.  She could always feel his presence when he was near.  It lingered comfortingly around her.  Harry helped her up to her feet and she gave her assurances that she was fine.

"I think I'll go lay down.  Will you inform the professors I won't be in class today."

"Sure thing, Hermione.  Are you sure you can walk back to the tower all right?"

"I'm fine Harry, really."

It's a good thing they didn't have potions today, because with Hermione missing, Professor Snape surely would have made some off the cuff remark about the brain child of Gryffindor skipping class, and then Draco would have to kill him.  That would have been bad.  

Harry told Professor McGonagall at the start of class and she flashed a look of concern.  Hermione, after all, was a member of her house and a star pupil.  She nodded graciously and decided she would give Hermione some more time before she interceded.

When Draco walked into Charms that day and only saw Harry sitting alone, he couldn't take it anymore.  As long he could see Hermione at meals and classes, he was happy knowing that she was at least somewhat all right, but with her fainting spell and now missing classes, he snapped.  Instead of taking his normal front row seat, beside Crabbe and Goyle, he took Hermione's seat next to Harry.

Harry was surprised that Draco sat next to him, but didn't let it show.  He felt so sorry for Draco.  He tried to imagine how he would feel if something like that happened to Ginny, but he couldn't even slightly imagine what Draco must be going through.

"She needs you."

"She doesn't want my help.  I've tried."

"Try harder.  She's afraid."

"I hate being here sometimes.  This school is a bloody melodrama and we're its pawns.  I wish I could take her away from here.  Show her the what the rest of the world has to offer," Draco said wistfully.

"Winter break is about a month away.  You could take her somewhere then."

"I can't.  Lucius insists I return home for the holidays and I don't want to anger him anymore right now."  Draco was cold and emotionless at the mention of his father.  Harry understood.  It was probably the way he felt every summer when he had to go back to the Dursley's, but he had no idea that Draco going home was a hundred times worse than going to the Dursley's.

"Have you told Hermione?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yes."

"Come on.  We're leaving."  Harry stood and motioned for Draco to do the same.  Draco looked at him curiously, but stood as well.  They walked out of the room and passed Professor Flitwick in the corridor, explained, and went on their way.

"Where are we going?"

"Two places.  The first I have something to show you and the second something for you to borrow."

They stopped in front of what appeared to be an abandoned classroom.  Harry pushed through the door and they entered the dust filled room.  Harry walked into the center of the room and stood in front of what looked like a large portrait.  When he pulled the sheet off, he revealed a gold encrusted mirror.  Draco looked at it, but couldn't understand the point Harry was making.  Sure, it was a nice, old mirror, but who cares?

"Dumbledore moved it back in here," Harry told Draco, but that didn't mean anything to him.  He never knew it existed in the first place.

"It's a mirror.  So what?"

"Stand in front of it and tell me what you see."  Draco shook his head in exasperation, but stood in front of it nonetheless.  When he looked at the mirror, he stumbled backwards into Harry.  He was too shocked to speak.

"What do you see?"

"What is this?"  Draco said in between gasps.

"It's the Mirror of Erised.  It shows you what you desire most.  What do you see?"

"Myself.  Hermione and myself.  She's wearing the most beautiful white dress robes I've ever seen.  She's glowing.  Gorgeous."

"What else?"

"We're getting married."  Harry looked at Draco and he could see the misty, whimsical expression play across his face.  Much like when Harry first saw the mirror, Draco couldn't take his eyes off of it.  "Everyone's there.  You, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, my mother, and my father."

"Lucius is there?"  Harry asked uncertainly.  Harry didn't real know much about Draco's father, but what he did know was that he was glad he wasn't his son.

"No, Professor S…" Draco said too quickly and had to stop himself abruptly.  He shot a look at Harry, who was looking at him with a shocked expression.  Several emotions passed through Draco.  Fear, then anger, and finally defeat.  Deep down inside Draco was hoping Harry hadn't heard him, but he knew he had.  But to Draco's amazement, Harry said nothing.  An act, which Draco appreciated immensely.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So that you could see what you wanted most and so you didn't give up hope."

"What do you see when you stand in front of it?"

Harry lowered his voice to just a whisper, "My parents."

Draco felt extremely guilty all of the sudden and most of the guilt was unexplainable and the rest was for all the heartless comments he had always tossed at Harry.  

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for.  It's not like you killed them."

"No, but I'm sure my father had something to do with it."

"You're not your father, Draco."  

Draco looked at Harry dumbstruck.  No one, except for Hermione had ever said anything like that to him before.  It was almost like absolution for all of his guilt.  Slowly he felt like the extreme weights that had been impended upon his shoulders were slowly lifting.  There were no words in the English lexicon to express his gratitude; he just nodded his head numbly, as if trying to let everything sink in.

"We have to go now.  We have to get the second thing I eluded to."  Draco followed Harry out of the old classroom and up the stairs, into the direction of the Gryffindor tower.  _Home Sweet, Home_, Draco thought almost mirthfully.  Draco watched as Harry entered and exited his room, but when he came out he noticed the shimmering, ethereal cloak on Harry's arm.

"I knew that was you at the Shrieking Shack in third year."

Harry grinned rather unevenly and somewhat guiltily remembering the little incident.  "It isn't as if you didn't deserve it."

"Tsk, Tsk Potter.  Never knew you had it in you."

"There's a lot of things you don't know."  Draco wondered if Harry was going to add anything, but he left it at that.  Harry walked over to the other end of the corridor to the girls' dorm and knocked on the door before turning the knob.

"Hermione?"  He said softly, as he opened the door.  He looked around the room.  Moonlight flooded the room and hit Hermione's bed.  He faltered slightly at what he saw, or what he didn't see more precisely.

"She's gone."

Draco pushed past him roughly.  "What do you mean she's gone?"  He looked around the room and he felt his world crash down around him.  His ribs constricted tightly against his lungs and he couldn't breath.  Everything of hers was gone.   Her trunk, her robes, books, Crookshanks.  Everything.  Draco stumbled to her bed and picked up the single sheet of parchment.  It only had one word on it, but that one word was more crushing to Draco than even he could have imagined.  He stared at it in disbelief, hoping that somehow he was dyslexic and the words just weren't forming right in his brain.  He fell to his knees, clutching the paper tightly in his hands, knowing that she'd touched it before she left.

The parchment drifted out of his hand and fell to the floor beside him.  Harry watched the kneeling Draco, chest bared to the world, waiting for a bolt of lightning to strike his willing body.  Forsaken.  That was the only word that Harry could think of, as he watched Draco.  He walked up behind him, picked up the parchment, and read it.

_Goodbye._


	34. Meet the Grangers

Chapter 34

"It's like she just apparated out of here."

"You can't apparate from Hogwarts."  Draco was irritated, angry, and hurt.  He never thought she'd leave him.  She'd promised.  He really hadn't thought about what he'd just said to Harry.  It was just an automatic reaction.

"You sound just like Hermione.  I see now why the two of you are perfect for each other."  Harry said rolling his eyes at Draco.  "And I suppose _Hogwarts: A History_ is your favorite book too."

"What of it Potter?  Are you ramblings supposed to mean something, because I don't speak Potterverse?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Sorry," Draco muttered under his breath.

"I didn't quite catch that.  What was that?"  Harry grinned at Draco mischievously.  He knew perfectly well what Draco had said, but he wasn't going to let a grand opportunity like this pass by.  Never know when you'll get another opportunity to hear Draco Malfoy actually apologize for something.

"I said," he seethed between his teeth, his eyes glinted dangerously dark, and a pink tinge was creeping up his cheeks, "I'm sorry."  Draco turned stubbornly, like a toddler sulking in a corner.  Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now see.  That wasn't so bad."

"Whatever."  Draco grumbled half-heartedly.  No it wasn't so hard and each time he did it, the next time was easier.  He'd always heard, the hardest thing to do was say your sorry, but he realized now that the only people that had trouble saying they were sorry were the ones who never said it.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore.  He'll know what to do."  Draco nodded and followed Harry to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Honey Flies"

"Butterscotch Bombs"

"Pumpkin Pops"

"Banana Bubotuber"

"If you're hungry, why don't you just go down to the kitchen?"

Harry looked at Draco exasperatingly.  "I'm not hungry.  I'm trying to figure out the password to Dumbledore's office."

"What didn't you just say so?"  Draco drawled and looked at him like he was extremely bored.  He raised his hand and flipped it arrogantly in front of him.  "Fudge Beetles"

The entrance opened at Harry and Draco saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, as if he had been waiting patiently for them to arrive.  Professor Dumbledore didn't speak; he just motioned them to take the chairs in front of his desk.  He eyed them carefully as they sat.  Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy friends at last, he chuckled to himself.

"And to what do I owe this visit?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the chair, but thought it best just to come out with it.  "Hermione's gone."

"Yes, I know."  
  


Harry and Draco both looked at him in shock.  Sure they knew that Dumbledore knew almost everything that went on inside and outside Hogwarts, but for him to so blatantly admit to them that he knew Hermione was gone, and in such an unaffected manner, stunned them.

"You knew she left," Draco said incredulously, "and you did nothing to stop her."  Draco was beyond furious.  It took every ounce of strength to remain seated.

"I couldn't force her to stay, if she wanted to go.  The same way I couldn't force you to leave, if Lucius demanded you to return home," Professor Dumbledore stated pointedly.  Draco nodded numbly.  He understood, but in the same sense he didn't.  It was like he was blinded and couldn't see clearly.  The more he tried to focus, the harder it was to find the end of the road.  Draco suddenly realized the headmaster was speaking again and pulled himself from his lull.

"The castle can be a bit drafty, wouldn't you say?  Nice evening for a fire.  I wonder if all muggle homes have fireplaces."  Harry and Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore stupidly.  They knew he was one to go off on tangents, but this was not exactly the time or place to do so.  Dumbledore, however, paid no attention to their disbelieving stares.  His eyes twinkled slightly and a smile curled on his lips.

"Haa Haa Chooo."  The professor sneezed with such a force several rolls of parchment flew off of his desk and a large cloud of dust erupted from a small canister near the edge of his desk.  "I rather think I'm allergic to Floo Powder.  Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore."

"Well then, good evening Harry, Draco."  Both boys rose from their chairs and walked towards the exit.  "Soot repellent charms often come in handy."  Harry and Draco turned at looked at him bizarrely, but turned back quickly, and walked out the exit.  Standing outside the headmaster's office, Draco and Harry talked in hushed voices.

"I think sometimes he's completely starkers.  Going on and on about fireplaces.  I know he's supposed to be brilliant, but honestly."  Exasperation was clearly evident in Draco's speech.  "Why does he always have to speak in riddles?"  Harry nodded solemnly.  He too had often been subjected to Dumbledore's obtuse advisement.

"I know, but rarely does he say something that is irrelevant.  We just have to figure out what he was getting at."

Draco and Harry continued down the hall, pondering what the professor had told them, or didn't tell them.  It was getting late.  They'd have to get back to their dorms soon or get detention from Filch.

"I don't know why anyone messes with floo anyway.  Deplorable way of travel," Harry said shaking his head.  "I ended up in Knockturn Alley, instead of Diagon Alley once.  I'd be happy if I never had to floo again."

"That's it," Draco told Harry excitedly.  

"What's it?"

"Fireplaces, muggle homes, Floo Powder, soot charms.  That's what he was saying.  Is Hermione's house hooked up to the Floo Network?"

"I don't know, but Ginny might."  Once again they took the long trek back to the Gryffindor Tower.  You would think that this being a school of magic, they would find an easier way for students to get around.  Upon reaching the portrait entrance, Harry stopped abruptly, looking expectantly at Draco.

"Could you turn around or something?  Maybe go to the end of the hall."  Harry waved dismissively to the hallway and then looked back at Draco.  The look on Draco's face was priceless, like he'd just found out the Easter Bunny didn't exist.  Draco gaped at him, opening his mouth just to snap it shut again, completely accosted.  All the while, Harry kept the most serious look he could on his face, while on the inside fits of laughter were erupting.

"You can't be serious?"  Draco finally blurted out.

"Of course not," Harry said, grinning madly.  He let the laughter take control and practically fell to the floor laughing.  When the attack finally subsided he still had the remnants of an angry laughter stitch in his side.  He rubbed it profusely while Draco glared at him.  "It was a joke.  You know, ha ha."

"I guess one would only find it amusing if they weren't the butt of it."

Hearing Draco's words, Harry frowned.  It hadn't been his intention to make Draco feel any worse than he already was.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.  "I was just trying to lighten things up a bit.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  Draco noticed that Harry had become particularly interested with the rug, because Harry wouldn't look at him.  If he had, he wouldn't have seen the smirk forming on Draco's face and how hard he was trying to stifle his own laughter.

"Now that was funny," Draco quipped, drawing Harry's attention sharply from the floor to Draco's grinning face.  Now it was Harry's turn to look up in mock horror.  Finally, Draco Malfoy had beat Harry Potter at something, but strangely it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Marauder."  The portrait swung open and they both stepped in to the common room.  Harry beamed at seeing Ginny lounging by the fire and took a few minutes just to soak up the vision.

"That's the second time I've heard that word.  Is someone ever going to explain that?"

Harry took a sideways glance, as if he were sizing him up.  "Maybe," he said with an arch of a brow and a slight smile.  Harry stepped away from Draco and encircled the chair where Ginny sat.  She looked up at Harry affectionately and for a few fleeting seconds Draco was jealous.  Jealous and scared.  Jealous that he wished it was Hermione sitting by the fire looking up lovingly at him and scared that it would never happen again.  Draco cleared his throat, suddenly reminding Harry of their purpose for being here.

"Gin, is Hermione's house hooked up to the Floo Network?"

"Yes.  My dad helped her and her parents get it set up over the summer.  That's how she got to the Burrow this year.  Why?"

"Hermione left school.  She went home."

Ginny clamped a hand of her mouth, trying to hide her shock.  "No," she whispered.  "We have to do something.  She has to come back."

"I know.  That's why we needed to know if she was hooked up.  We are going to her house and convince her to come back.  Now we just need some floo."

"I have some, Harry, but you can't floo from Hogwarts.  You'll have to go to Hogsmeade.  You can floo from Fred and George's shop."

Much to Harry's surprise, Fred and George were rather nice to Draco.  They must have heard what happened.  Although they did slip him a canary cream and some sourberry gumballs.  Sensing Harry's lack of enthusiasm to floo, Draco decided to go alone.  He threw the powder into the flames and in a flourish he was gone.

The one thing he neglected to think about before, confronted him the moment he stepped out of the fire and into the Granger living room.  Hermione's parents.  

Instinctually, he wiped off the soot from his robes and hair, even though there were none, because Harry performed the repellent charm on him.  When he seized enough nerve, he looked up into the disapproving, suspicious eyes of Hermione's mother and a look he couldn't quite pinpoint on Hermione's father.  It wasn't exactly anger.  Much more like a strong distaste.  If he hadn't been inundated by the seriousness of the moment, he would have enjoyed relishing in the fact of how much Hermione looked like her mother and that she torked her neck much in the same fashion of her father.  

For once, he was extremely grateful that Hermione was muggle born.  If she had come from wizarding family, and he had just pulled a stunt like this, he would have been hexed before one could say quidditch.  But then, Draco didn't know too much about muggle torture devices, namely dentist's drills, for if he did, he wouldn't be grateful at all.  They all stared tensely at each other for a few minutes, until Draco spoke up.

"I'm a friend of Hermione's from school.  We were concerned when she left so suddenly, so I came to check on her."

Still eyeing him cautiously, they listened to Draco, and seemed to become less guarded.  Things were going fine until they asked they asked the questioned he didn't want to answer most.

"And do you have a name?"  Hermione's father asked sharply.

"Yes, err," Draco could only imagine what Hermione had told her parents about him over the years.  All the mean things he had said to her all those years came flooding back to him and he almost forgot to answer, except for the fact that he could feel two sets of eyes boring into him.  _How did she ever forgive me for all I put her through_, he thought glumly.  "My name is Draco.  Draco Malfoy."  There he'd said it.  No going back now.  He almost said he was Harry Potter, but then he was sure her parents had met him before and that would have made everything worse.

"Malfoy, did you say?"  Mrs. Granger asked carefully.  There it was.  That damned last name of his.  Always getting him in trouble, but it wasn't his last name that called Hermione a mudblood on several occasions and it wasn't his last name that engorged her teeth.  No it was Draco, and only Draco.  He dropped his head in shame.  They knew.  They most definitely knew how horribly he had treated Hermione in the past.  Really, what had he expected?  To be greeted with glowing faces and open arms and have Mr. Granger pat him on the back and call him son.  Of course not.  He wanted to just walk back into the fire and let the flames swallow him up.  That would be much easier, but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't.  He came here for Hermione and he wasn't going to leave until he at least talked with her.

"Yes."

"Hermione's told us all about you," Mrs. Granger quickly said.

"Oh."  Fate sealed.  Might as well go home.  More tedious silence followed, but Draco had didn't give it one last try.

"I know what you must think of me, and you have every right to.  I didn't always treat your daughter the way she should have been treated.  They way she deserved to be treated.   But I love her, and I can't leave until I know she's all right."

Draco didn't think his legs could support him for much longer.  The weight of the last week was bearing down on him heavily.  He also realized how dry his mouth was; every drop of moisture was abandoning his body with each uncomfortable minute.  _Breath, Draco, Breathe_.  Passing out in their living room doesn't make a good first impression.  Mr. Granger took a step towards Draco.  His initial reaction was to take a step back, but he could not move his legs if he wanted to.

"Thomas Granger," Hermione's father said, extending his hand.  Draco shook it more out of instinct than anything else.  "This is my wife, Elizabeth."

"I'm very pleased to meet you and I'm terribly sorry if I've intruded."

"We owe you a great deal of gratitude for what you did for Hermione, Mr. Malfoy," Elizabeth Granger said.

"Please, Draco."

"Draco, then.  We're just happy she has someone at school to watch out for her.  It's hard sending her off every fall to a strange place we really don't understand.  And we worry about her."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Mrs. Granger.  Hermione, she's brilliant.  She knows exactly how to handle herself in any situation.  There isn't anything she couldn't do."  Just talking about Hermione made him happy and sharing his feelings, something he never did, with others made them even more concrete.  There wasn't anyone in the world that he didn't want to tell how much in love he was.

"Everything Hermione has told us about you is true."  Draco frowned hearing Mrs. Granger's proclamation.  His own thoughts were quickly cut off by Mrs. Granger's continued speech.  "You're polite, charming, and quite handsome.  Nothing like Mr. Granger, but I'm sure you can understand my bias.

Draco looked back up to Mrs. Granger with confused eyes.

"What did you think I was going to say?"  An amused Elizabeth Granger asked.

"Well, it is safe to assume that you are also aware of the first five years I knew Hermione and I was…well…"

"A spoilt little wanker," Mr. Granger tossed in for Draco.

"Not exactly the terminology that I was going to use, but it carries the same implication."

"We have always thought of Hermione as a good judge in character and if there is something in you that she believes in, then we trust her."  Mrs. Granger said, looking for Mr. Granger for agreement.

"Plus, if you break her heart, we'll introduce you to a little procedure called a root canal."  Mr. Granger laughed, as well as Mrs. Granger.  Uneasily, Draco laughed too, but this thing called a root canal, whatever is was, did not sound good.

"You love her?"  Elizabeth Granger asked.

"Yes," he said and nodded emphatically.

"Then what are you doing down here, when she's upstairs?"  She smiled, but Draco did not need to be told twice.  He tore up the stairs and ran to the room that Mrs. Granger had indicated.

"I always knew he liked her, Thomas."

"You did, how?"  Thomas Granger stepped in closer to his wife encircling his arms around her waist.

"Because, all through primary school, you teased me relentlessly, until one day you stopped.  You asked if you could carry my books for me."

"Yes, I was a little wanker back then, wasn't I?"

"I'm glad you were."

Hermione's door was open and he could see that she wasn't in her room, but down the hall he saw a light on and heard a shower running.  Deciding that being caught in the Granger house with a naked Hermione wasn't copasetic.  He waited patiently outside the bathroom door.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

_Still no sign of Hermione.  Maybe she is washing her hair.  Yes, that's it.  It takes girls along time to get ready.  That's why it is taking her so long._  At least that is what he tried to convince himself.  Forty-five minutes passed by and his patience was at the threshold.  Concern was taking over.  

Draco opened the door cautiously.  The first thing that caught his eye was a large pair of silver shears laying on the floor surrounded by ringlets of chocolate brown hair.  Immediately his heart stopped and every breath was stolen from his lungs.  He recognized the hair immediately.  It was Hermione's.  Panic overcame him and was further increased as he looked to the frosted glass shower stall.  He could see a figure slumped on the ground.  He slid across the wet floor, ripped open the shower door, and dropped to his knees in front of Hermione.

_God._

A/N:  I just want to thank all the faithful reviewers, especially the ones that emailed me personally.  The story is far from over and seems to have taken on a life of its own.  Amber.


	35. His Angel With a Broken Wing

Chapter 35 

Draco did not even realize that he had run into the shower, clothes and all.  Now thoroughly soaked, he sat opposite of where Hermione was.  As the water poured over his head, he felt he could breathe once more.  With every cool drop that hit his face he thanked God, because Hermione was still alive.  She seemed not even to notice his presence.  

Legs tucked beneath her, she sat in the corner and scrubbed her skin.  Cleansing it of unseen soilage.  Over and over again, until every part of her was a deep vermilion shade she scrubbed.  Compulsively, she scrubbed away his touch.  Removing his phantom hands from her arms, legs, and face.  Her now shoulder length tresses fell listlessly in front of her face.  But even now all Draco could see was his angel.  His angel with a broken wing.

Draco finally could not take it any longer.  He could not sit idly by and watch her destroy herself.  Taking a hold of her busy hands, he held them tightly in his own, stopping her movements.  It was then that she came out of her daze.  Her head snapped up sharply and stared at him astonishingly.  Before he knew it, Hermione had thrown herself in his arms and curled into his lap, like a frightened kitten.  As her head hid in his shoulder he held her, feeling the racking sobs lessen, until there were no more tears left to be shed.  Holding her was his only purpose in life, at the moment.  He was so grateful just to have her safe in his embrace.

With shaking hands he took her by the shoulders and pulled her away form him.  His eyes had to see that it was really she and not a mirage fooling his heart.    For a few intense moments they looked into each other's souls.  He could see her heartache and fear.  Bringing his hands to the top of her head, he smoothed down her hair, stopping his hands just below her ear.  He softly kissed her forehead, cherishing what he had missed for so long.  

The highs and lows of the week finally took its toll on Draco.  His entire being was exhausted, like he had been running on pure adrenaline and now was coming to a crashing halt.  And now that she was with him again he could relax once more.  Forehead to forehead, they breathed each other in, exchanging the air that separated the short distance of their lips.

"I was so scared Hermione," Draco whispered against her lips.  It was then when he finally felt the water for what it was.  He pulled her from the freezing onslaught of water, wrapped her in her bathrobe, and placed his arms tenderly around her form.

"You're wet," she sniffled into his ear.  Her cool whisper vibrated against his eardrum.  It was the most breathtaking resonance he had ever heard.  

"It's fine."

But everything was not fine, at least not to Hermione.  Her mind and speech went into overdrive. 

"You have to get out of these clothes."  Hurriedly she unclasped his robes.  "I'll get you something of my father's.  You're about the same size," she reeled.  "You're going to catch a cold.  You're soaked.  Ruined.  You have to change."  Her frantic ramblings continued, past the point of making any sense.  "We'll stick them in the dryer.  It'll be fine.  I'll fix everything.  I just have to…"

"Hermione.  Stop."  Abruptly she did just that.  She looked up from his chest, tears swelling in her eyes.  Draco pulled his wand out and wove it around himself, softly speaking a few incantations.  In an instant, he stood before Hermione dry, from head to toe.  She blinked quickly, faltered backwards, and sat haphazardly on the vanity bench.

"God, I'm such a muggle sometimes," she admitted shamefully, turning her head away from Draco's gaze.

"Hermione, look at me," he demanded of her, while knelt beside her.  "You can't believe that about yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?  I'm what you said I was for all those years.  I'm a fraud.  I tried to convince myself I was a witch, but I'm not.  Books and cleverness," she said bitterly.

"Don't blame yourself for the hateful things I said to you.  I was jealous.  Jealous that you were so much better than me - a better student, a better person.  I was jealous of your friendships.  Jealous of what I lacked.  Love isn't jealous, Hermione.  None of that matters to me anymore.  It stopped mattering the moments our lips met."

"I was angry with myself for not having the courage to tell you how I felt about you and the only way I could get close to you was when I hurt you.  If I could take back all those words I said, I would.  I'd snap my own wand in half and never do magic again if it meant it would erase every wrong I've ever committed against you."

"Passion, bravery, and instinct isn't something you learn in books, but that is what it takes to be a great witch, Hermione.  And that's what you are.  You're a great witch.  You must believe that and you have to come back.  Hogwarts needs you.  I need you."

Hermione was left awestruck by Draco's soliloquy.  All she could manage was a small, feeble nod, but that is all it took, because shortly after she found herself in the comfort of his embrace.  For the first time since _the incident_ her heart felt cleansed and everything washed away, as his arms encircled her.

"Let's get your things.  I brought enough floo for the both of us," he spoke, eagerly, as they walked to her room.  The panic returned, however, as she remembered who would be there when she returned. _He_ would be there, mocking her, taunting her.

"No," she whispered deathly low, "I can't go back yet."

"All right."  Draco didn't argue.  He captured her lips one last time, slipping a piece of paper into her quivering hands, and once again took the long solitary walk from her room.  The Grangers saw from Draco's longing, mournful eyes and hurt expression, things did not go as well as had been hoped.

With unsteady hands Hermione opened the note.

_I was born the day you kissed me._

_I died inside the night you left me,_

_But I lived while you loved me._

Draco 

"Draco, wait," she yelled, running from her room.  She flew down the stairs to the paused structure of Draco, who had stopped on the second landing.  Hermione threw her arms around his neck, brought her lips to his, and kissed him with all she had.  And Draco kissed her back with equal passion.  No longer able to contain his joy, he swept her into his arms and spun her easily around, savoring the moment when they both felt complete again.

"I love you.  You caught me when I fell."

"I'll always catch you, Hermione."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled fondly at the scene before them; happy seeing their daughter smile again since she returned home.

"Shall we get you things, love?"  Draco inquired, starting back up the stairs.  Hermione tugged on his arm and when he turned back she was dressed in her school robes and her trunk was in front of the fire.

"I'm a witch, remember," she told him with a truly happy grin.

"And an amazing one at that."

Before stepping in the flames together, Draco shook Mr. Granger's hand and received a warm hug from Mrs. Granger.

"Take care of my little girl, Draco," Elizabeth Granger whispered into his ear.

"I will," he promised back.

The Grangers kissed Hermione goodbye and in a flourish they were back at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I really like you parents, except your father is a bit scary, Hermione.  Said something about a canal root.  What is that?"

Hermione smiled widely at him.  "With or without novacaine?"

"Nova what?"

After going through an elaborate and more detailed than necessary explanation of the root canal, Draco's countenance was considerably paler than normal; he was on the verge of fainting.

"Your father," he gasped, "people…they pay him to do that?"  Draco asked horrified.  For a second he believed wizards have absolutely nothing on muggles, in comparison to torture methods.

"Yes."

All he could do was shake his head and stutter a few incoherent sentences.

"I love you."

"For my sake, I hope that never changes.  I'm afraid of what your father would do to me if you ever stopped," he said with extreme earnest. 

"You'll never have to worry about that," Hermione told him, placing a kiss on his cheek, as they stepped into the front of the shop.  He seemed to be reassured; his features soften to her touch.

"Hermione!!!"  All of the sudden she was surrounded by two Weasley's and a Harry.  _Home_, Hermione thought.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room," Harry beamed.

"Everybody out," George yelled, or maybe it was Fred.

"Shops closed," Fred, no George, no definitely Fred hollered.  Well, it was one of them anyways.

"Paws off, boys.  My girlfriend," Draco said admiringly as he swatted away the arms of the other three boys.  Laughs shared all around as they made there way back to Hogwarts.

"I love this girl," Draco declared, squeezing Hermione closer to him.

"We know," Fred, George, and Harry sniggered as they walked behind Draco and Hermione.  Everything was as it should be.  For now at least.__

A/N:  10 house points to anyone that can correctly guess which song Draco's note came from.


	36. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 36 

"Purrrrrrrr."

Uh-oh.

It was too late to try and hide.  Mrs. Norris would have already alerted Filch and the five of them could not all hide under the invisibility cloak.

"Finally," exclaimed Filch in triumph.  "Finally, I've caught Potter, Malfoy, and Granger.  Detentions all around," he shrieked gleefully.  Then his face turned to a deep frown, "You two," he growled, pointing shakily at Fred and George.  They grinned madly at the caretaker.  "You two graduated already.  I finally got rid of you two."

"Oh, but Argus.  We missed you so.  We thought we'd come and see how you were doing."

"Maybe have a spot of tea," Fred added to George's completely, absolutely sincere greeting.  Well, as sincere as Fred and George could be.

"Detention for you two as well," flustered Filch.

"You can't," said a shocked George.

"We aren't students anymore.  We're grown wizards," whined Fred.

"It's all right, Argus.  I will handle the punishments from here," Professor Dumbledore said, stepping from the shadows of the stairs.  Filch relented and muttered something to the effect of, 'They ought to be hung their toes in the Great Hall.  Then they'd learn not to break the rules,' but it fell on deaf ears as he stalked away.

"Well, if it isn't the Brothers Weasley.  It's nice to see you this evening.  To what do we owe the great honor of your visit?"

"Good evening, sir.  We were just escorting Tweedledum, Tweedledee, and Princess Hermione back to the castle," answered George, trying to stifle his laughter.

Fred on the other hand was not doing to well of a job hiding his amusement.  "You never know what type of nefarious creatures you'll run into in the dead of night.  Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, nefarious," Harry grumbled.  Fred and George chanced a look at aforementioned Tweedles and Hermione, only to receive two death glares, and a well-hidden smirk from Hermione.

"How very noble indeed.  It seems I really can't punish the two of you.  Given that you two are no longer students and you were acting in service by bringing back three very valuable students.  I really don't see how I could ask you to walk all the distance back to Hogsmeade at such late hour.  I would hope you would grant an old wizard, such as myself, the privilege of requesting you stay for the night.  Perhaps reacquainting yourselves with your old housemates, that is of course if it is to your likings."

Giving a string of fake yawn, "Your offer is most gracious, Headmaster.  Fred and I are most extremely tired.  Probably just go straight to sleep as soon as we get to the common room."

"Yes, I can see that," replied the Headmaster, with his familiar twinkle, "But as for Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger, some form of punishment will be necessary and I think I have the perfect detention for the three of them."

_Please not Snape_, Harry thought silently.

_Not Snape, please anything, but Snape_, came Hermione's thoughts.

_Anything but the Forbidden Forest,_ was Draco's secret opinion.

"Madam Hooch needs all of her brooms tested for first year training.  I'd like Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to do the testing and Ms. Granger to supervise."

_Thank God it wasn't Snape._

_Thank God I don't have to fly one of those blasted things._

_Thank God it's not the Forbidden Forest._

"Good evening.  I'll see you all for breakfast in the morning."  And with that Dumbledore was gone.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said after briefly kissing her.  He turned and began taking the stairwell leading to the dungeons.

"Where are you going?"  He heard Harry call out as started down the steps.

"To the dungeons," he replied, as he turned to face the four Gryffindors.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"That's were I live, remember, or did you forget in all the excitement, I'm a Slytherin."

Harry grinned at him widely before responding.  "Tonight you're not and I daresay that you ever will be again."  Draco looked at him with puzzlement, shifting awkwardly his weight on the steps.  "Come on.  We're going to have a party."

Draco could not help but be happy as he retook his position beside Hermione and the five of them went on to the Gryffindor tower.  Life was turning out unexpectedly good for Draco.

"It's good to see you back, dear," regarded the portrait as Hermione and the others approached.

"Thank you.  It's good to be _home_," she answered, glancing affectionately at Draco, "Jellyfish."  The portrait swung open and what Hermione saw before her was overwhelming and nearly brought her to tears.

"What is all this?"  She finally managed to croak, looking misty eyed at the welcome back banner and transfigured balloons.

Ginny stepped forward proudly, "Oh this."  She waved airily around the room.  "This is just the first meeting of the Hermione Granger Mutual Admiration Society," she said with a grin.  Ginny stepped closer and gave Hermione a hug.  "I know you weren't gone long, but we missed you," she whispered into Hermione's ear, "and you nearly broke _his_ heart."

Hermione hugged back, thankfully acknowledging Ginny's concerns.  "I know and I'll have to find a way to make it up to him."  Her eyes glinted mischievously, so mischievously that Ginny couldn't deign a response befitting her amusement.  She just laughed lightly and smirked at Draco, who looked at her curiously.

The party was in full swing.  Hermione looked about the room full of pride.  It was like all the other Gryffindor parties, but amazingly so much better.  She knew why.  Because Draco was here to share it with her, but it was also sad because Ron was not.  And although she was still hurt by his actions, she still missed him, knowing what he did was not of his own volition.  For now though, she let the thoughts of Ron drift from her mind and let herself be swept away by laughter and warmth.

The party went on until the wee hours of the morning, until one by one each Gryffindor dropped off and headed to their beds.  The only ones left were Hermione and Draco.  Appraising the situation carefully, he pulled her to the portrait.

"I think I'd better go now," he said cautiously.  Hermione noted his definite disappointment and his ability to disguise it well, but not well enough from her.  He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and took a second to take her appearance in once again.  Hermione rubbed her thumb over his hand, caressing it softly.

"I'd rather like it if you didn't.  I'm sure Parvati and Lavender wouldn't mind and I don't want to be alone.  We can just sleep."

"I could deny you nothing, my love."  He smiled at her as she led him up the stairs.

"And maybe we could do a little more than sleep," she added flirtatiously.  Draco's breath hitched and if she had turned around to see him, she would have seen the color rising in his cheeks.

Hermione looked around the room before entering, noticing Parvati and Lavender were passed out carelessly on their beds.  Nothing short of the earth sucking them up would disturb their slumber, if even that.  _Perfect_, her mind whispered.  _Indeed_, she answered back, leading Draco to her bed.

Two sets of smoldering eyes met in the dark as they removed their clothing.  Modesty and pretense was unnecessary, for they trusted each other completely.  Hermione walked around the four-poster and pulled the crimson drapes around leaving only one side open.  She slid in between the cool sheets, lifting them invitingly for Draco.  He gracefully fell in beside her, pulling the final drape closed, sealing them off from the world; encasing them in darkness.  The room may have held a chill but that went unnoticed as he felt the fire burning amorously next to him.

In the darkness they found each other, like they had so many other times before, but this time it was different.  So unexplainably different, that if asked about it at a later time they could not have been able to put it into words.  The love they expressed was deeper and gentler than they had expressed previously.  It almost made their previous times seem like child's play, but when consummated this time, an unbreakable bond was forming.  No matter where life led them in the future, there would always be this bond that would forever link them.  Even if the present led to future heartache, neither of them would ever forget tonight.

Draco kissed her softer than she had ever been kissed before.  He held her almost reverently as they melded into each other.  Hermione could feel his hot breath rushing past her cheek.  Her insides burned furiously as they wrapped themselves against each other.  They moved with each other in fluid motions.  Soft, beautiful motions that encompassed them, let them weep into each other, but tears of joy, completion.  Motions full of nothing but love and trust that encircled them.

The slow, seductive movements were clouded with deeper emotions than either had previously experienced.  It was almost to overwhelming, more perfect than ever imaginable, and completely consuming.  Sanctuary.

Patience was a virtue, Hermione thought wildly.  A virtue she was impatiently pushing out of her mind.  Draco had never beheld a finer creature in his life and was greedily taking advantage of each searing kiss.  Hungrily, tasting…savoring every inch of warm flesh.  The build-up was becoming too much and soon they would both combust in flames of desire.  Their hands and legs seemed to have minds of their own, as they wantonly explored each other's body.  

Hermione's small hands gripped Draco's torso with an incessant need to have him closer, although to have him any closer would be impossible.  They were already firmly pressed against each other; hearts pounding so ferociously they might trade places in each other's body, but that did not matter.  Nothing mattered.  Everything was a delirious, fantastic haze.  The sweet musk of their passion nearly drove them insane, as they inhaled each other.

They had rolled around so many times on the bed, neither knew which way was up and which was down, or if they were sideways.  They were lost in each other; tangled in silk and skin.  Hermione vaguely recalled Draco's hand caressing her breast, while the other was wrapped in her hair, pulling it just enough to remind her that it was there.  Her own hands were now lost somewhere between their bodies.  Briefly she grazed his nipple, shivering at how hard it was, as she sought out the rest of his chest, slick with their sweat.  She snaked her other hand up his shoulder, where it took refuge on the nape of his neck; kneading it softly, repetitiously.

Draco in one of his own moments of clarity realized how sore his jaw was and when he looked at Hermione, her lips were swollen and a delicious shade of the insides of a blood red orange.  He cast aside all thought, thoughts were for the morning, he reminded himself, and attacked her pulsing lips with a fury; wanting to taste the sweetness that they represented.  Franticly they rubbed against each other.  Electricity charging through them, like a live wire.  Before Draco could stop them, his own thoughts were distracting him. _Maybe it's too soon_, he thought as he tried to desperately slow the scorching pace.  _What if she's not ready after what happened?  What if all this is reactionary?_  But another voice cut him off from his own thoughts.  _Can't you tell.  Can't you feel it.  _He thought he must be going insane.  Driven over the edge by lust.  He was hearing voices in his head.  He was used to his own, but now…_no it can't be.  I'm just imagining the voice.  Sweet delusions, that's all it is._

He caught her eyes again.  They reflected the same intensity that was burning within him.  If he had not been so caught up in their probing ministrations, he would have stopped when he heard the voice again.  _Relax.  Enjoy it.  It's what you want, isn't it?_  The voice asked, dripping with a husky yearning.  "Yes," he grunted ardently.  _Then take what is  yours.  You don't need to be careful._

"Hermione," he bellowed, as he pressed against her, moving within her more forcefully than he had planned, but there was no going back.  He watched her as he moved in and out.  Her eyes blazed with lust to a golden hue; flashing brighter than a brand new galleon.  A drunken, blissful smile played at the corners of her mouth with each fulfilling thrust.  If heaven was anything like this who would not welcome the ecstasy of death.

The only thing pervading his thoughts now where the slow, simple gyrations beneath him.  Captivating him, as he could almost hear them begging for more.  More is something he could give.  He would give all of himself until he collapsed from exhaustion.  

Lifting Hermione's leg into the crook of his arm he was allowed to penetrate deeper.  Deeper than before, smacking tightly against her with each thrust.  She gasped sharply with each extraction.  With each wet, hot insertion Draco felt the inevitable building.  Ripping down his spine seeking the glorious release that was clearly in sight.  _Hold on tight.  Just let go_, the voice whispered.The slow and steady rush came to a crashing crescendo leaving the two in a heap of sweat and sex; heaving for air.  The intoxicating fumes they had created surrounded them in a glistening afterglow.

After taking several minutes to come down from their high, they held each other tightly.  Hermione draped herself over Draco.  Still craving his touch, his warmth.  She nestled her head on his shoulder and hummed cool breaths on his skin.  Draco clasped the hand resting on his chest, rubbing it affectionately, before sleep finally prevailed them both.  _Sweet Dreams._  That was the last voice he remembered, but his unconscious responded for him.  _Always._

A/N:  The ten points go to Jackie, who answered first.  The song was _While You Loved Me_ By Rascal Flatts.  The only cd that kept me sane during the depressing chapters.  Thanks for all the reviews.  Draco most definitely is not the one to die, although you really shouldn't put ideas like that in my head. I may take advantage of them in one way or another.  Everyone else though is completely at my mercy, even the fair Hermione, but she has been tortured enough for now.  ~Amber


	37. The Wake Up Call

Chapter 37

Firm.  Soft, silky, and smooth.  And warm, very warm.  Slowly her senses were roused as she took in the environment around her.  Mmm…Draco, she thought, smiling in a satisfied manner.  All the memories of the night before flooded back into her waking mind.  A sated happiness encompassed her at the recollection, like a wet dream she never wanted to wake from.  Her brow arched mischievously at her present thoughts.  Maybe waking is not so bad if you do it the right way.  

Her face was softly nestled against Draco's bare chest.  She looked up and saw through the darkness, a sliver of daylight snuck through the drapes and lanced delicately across Draco's face.  She smiled seeing that he was still sleeping.  His eyes flitted every so often beneath his closed lids.  He looked perfect, beautiful, at peace as he slept soundly.  Slowly, she raised a hand to his lips and brushed her small fingers across them.  A soft moan escaped his lips and he snuggled her closer with his arm.  Good, she thought after achieving the desired effect.  But this sleeping simply will not do any longer she waxed impetuously.

Hermione moved her head to rest in the center of Draco's chest.  She listened to each soft, shallow breath.  Each murmur of his heart.  A symphony in their own right.  Imperceptibly, Hermione placed soft kisses upon his skin; circling his right breast.  As she drew nearer to his nipple she flicked it with her tongue teasingly.  She smirked widely when his body jerked in reaction to her cool tongue.  But still she had yet to stir him completely from his sleep.  We will just have to fix this, she mused.  

She drew herself up the length of his body, stopping when her mouth found the desired destination.  The left side of his neck was left vulnerable to the world as his head rested against the pillows.  Starting out slow, she kissed just below his ear, and then she changed gears.  Soon she was softly suckling the flesh of his neck.  Slow, generous wet movements occupied her mouth and his neck.  He's lucky I'm not a vampire, she thought as she nipped his neck gently with her teeth.  A string of soft murmurs came from his lips and unconsciously his hand draped across her back slowly began to rub in ruminating circles.

Expertly she moved her mouth to meet his, softly placing her lips a breath away from his.  Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and she licked his lips.  Draco fidgeted slightly beneath her, but not much more of a response.  Nonplussed, Hermione captured his lips, tasting the juicy sweetness.  They tasted like sugar, lingering on her lips.  Gods, he is a heavy sleeper.  What on earth is he dreaming about?  But her question was answered with his seductive whispers tickling her ear.  Draco was returning the kiss now, whether he was aware or not.  Whatever he was dreaming was pleasant.  In between kisses, Hermione glanced upon his face, noticing the serene nature.  She tugged at the bed sheets so she could run her fingers around his waist.  Lost in her own thoughts, she was almost sidetracked as she remembered softly kissing along his hipbone the previous night.  She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt his arousal press against her inner thigh.  Enough, she cried internally.  No one could sleep through all this.

"Draco Malfoy, you wake up this instant!"  She whispered strongly.  His eyes flickered open instantly.  Glittering and laughing in their silver brilliance.  He smiled somewhat smugly, yet affectionately at her.  As he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her tightly to his chest, bringing her lips to crash against his own, he kissed her long and hard.  When the need for air was becoming apparent they reluctantly pulled apart from each other.  She looked down at him quizzically, formulating what she was thinking and then she saw the glint in his eye.  She pursed her lips quickly and swatted him lightly on the chest.

"You were awake the entire time," she scoffed.  The corner of his lip twitched at her question, which was more of a statement, because she already knew the answer.  She could read him better than anyone had ever been able to.  The slightest intonation or smirk and she knew what he was thinking.  And he liked it that way.

"Quite possibly."

"You're insufferable."

"And you are stunningly beautiful in the morning," he stated honestly.  How could you ever be even slightly irked with someone who could say such wonderful things and mean them?  You could not.  Even if you were just pretending to be vexed.

"I believe that I have told you before, Mr. Malfoy," she paused to nip on his bottom lip, "flattering will get you everywhere."  Her lustful tone was certainly affecting him.  

"You taste so good," he mumbled between a crush of kisses.  Their eyes met and they locked in a wild gaze.  Hungry.  Crazed.  "Your skin it's so," he grunted as she pressed her bare breasts against his chest.  The sensations momentarily making him forget what he was saying.  "So soft.  Smooth."

Hermione pressed her lips firmly against Draco's.  A familiar chill swept down her spine when his tongue entered her mouth.  She pulled away and grinned at him.  Hermione brought her face dangerously close to his ear and licked his cheek before whispering in his ear.  "You're so hard," she whispered, grinding her hips forcefully into his, enunciating the meaning of her words.  Draco looked at her wide-eyed for a few moments.  Usually she was not this forward, but dear lord, did it ever excite him.  He sucked passionately on her throat, enjoying each moan that vibrated past her vocal chords.  They were so lost in their own actions they did not hear the giggling beyond the closed off bed.

"Lavender.  Lavender, come here."  The petite Gryffindor hopped off of her bed and joined her friend near the bed just beside Hermione's.  

"It's too early in the morning for your giggling.  I was sleeping."  She yawned heavily and shot an irritated glare at her snickering friend.  "What's so important you had to wake me up for?"

Parvati did not say anything.  She pointed to Hermione's bed and arched her brow curiously.

"What's the big deal?  Hermione just wanted some privacy...alone time."

"The last thing I think Hermione is enjoying is alone time.  I don't think she's alone at all," Parvati said with a smirk that led Lavender to believe she knew more than she was letting on.  "For Merlin's sake, Lav, look at all the clothes.  When's the last time you saw Hermione wearing Slytherin robes?"  She picked up the black garment and ran her thumb across the embroidered crest.

Lavender gasped at first, but chuckled as softly as possible.  "Do you think they're sleeping?  I bet they look so cute cuddled in each other's arms."

"I don't know.  I don't hear anything.  They could have put a silencing ward up."  Parvati looked furtively about the draped off bed, as if trying to visually see any sign of a spell, but she knew it was fruitless.  Draco and Hermione were too clever to put up an evident charm.  They would use an invisible one, so she peered suspiciously around the bed, and then glanced fiendishly to Lavender.  "We could have a looksy."  

Lavender grinned at her friend as they both approached the end of the four-poster.  Parvati was slightly taller than Lavender, so when the finally reached a good vantage point – just at the corner of the bed, they both gripped a swatch of the velvet curtains and Parvati peered over Lavender's head.  Pulling them back by just a few inches they looked into the darkness.  Their eyes had to adjust, but when they did both girls blushed furiously and immediately stepped away from their intrusion.  However, in their haste, they forgot to relinquish the curtains.  The swift retreat caused the grommets holding the curtains up to snap under the pull.  The curtain came crashing down around them.  Their jaws dropped at how stupid they had just been and were shocked beyond belief.  

The sudden bath of light and the crashing sound effectively startled Draco and Hermione from their morning activities.  Both turned surprised in the direction of the disturbance.  A few tense moments ensued, as the four students looked between one another.  If she had not been so startled she would have laughed until her stomach ached.  The horrified, guilty look on her two dorm mates faces was hilarious.

"Oh, my gods, Hermione.  We're so sorry.  We didn't…I mean…Well, I don't know what I'm trying to say, except we're sorry."  Lavender and Parvati stammered their profuse apologies to the two entangled in the sheets.

"What could you two possibly be doing?"

"Well, uh…we thought, because we didn't hear anything, that you two were sleeping.   And so," Parvati managed shakily, but couldn't find enough courage to finish the statement.

"So we were trying to catch a peak at the two of you sleeping.  We had some romantic ideas of how sweet you and Draco would look…sleeping together."  But Lavender flustered at the implication of her hasty addition and blushed a deeper red than Weasley hair.  Hermione and Draco both snorted at the two Gryffindor girls unease.  "Sleeping, not _sleeping_," Lavender sputtered in clarification.  Hermione took Draco's hand and caressed it softly with her own as she looked at him.  To an outsider, such as Lavender and Parvati, the gaze was deep and penetrating, like they were caring on a mental conversation, but finally Hermione's voice broke the tension.

"So you think they've been tortured enough, Draco?  Honestly, I don't know when I have seen two people be more apologetic."

"I think so, Love."  His crisp British accent hung in the air and if Parvati and Lavender were not in so much shock they would have definitely swooned.  Immediately, the spying Gryffindors relaxed in relief, but they still stood planted firmly in place.

"You think we could have a moment to get dressed?"  Hermione asked, politely.

"Oh, oh of course," both girls answered and scurried out of the room.

Draco turned to Hermione and kissed her firmly on the lips.  "That was…unexpected."

"Yes.  Most unexpected and most displeasing, seeing as how we were interrupted."

"I have to agree, but they say anticipation heightens the senses."

Hermione pouted slightly.  Draco tilted her chin up and touched his lips against hers.

"Don't worry.  We have plenty of time to continue this, this evening."

"Promise?"

He smiled affectionately at her.  How could she possibly be so utterly adorable, he thought.  Wonders never cease.  One minute I think I have her figured out and then she does something completely unexpected.  The way she could mold and change and be so many different things, encompass so many different emotions amazed him.  He nodded and she smiled, but suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?"  He asked concerned.

"The feast is tonight."

"I almost forgot all about that, but you're right.  We'll always have after the ball."  He arched a hopeful brow and she smiled once again.

"What if I don't want to wait?"  She asked mostly out of curiosity, wanting to see what Draco's reaction would be.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you will just have to."  He tapped a figure to her nose.  She scrunched her face lightly and had the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him, like a three year old, but thankfully she repressed it.  Instead she quickly thought of a way she would get back at Draco for making her wait.  Her mind suddenly jumped all over the place as she planned it all carefully out.  Before Draco knew it she was out of the bed and quickly dressing for breakfast, while he was still lounging in the bed.

"Are you getting dressed?"  She asked as she buttoned her blouse.

"Yes," he replied, although he still had not removed himself from the bed.

"It doesn't look like it to me."  She smirked as she turned to face him and resignedly he removed himself from the sheets.  He proceeded to collect his clothes from the puddle they lay in on the floor.  With a couple swishes from his wand they were all neatly pressed, like fresh clothing.

"We had better get going.  We don't have much time for breakfast and Double Potions is our first class this morning."  Hermione nodded and they walked to the Great Hall.  All the while, though, she was deviously plotting her little revenge on Draco.  After all, he need not be so impertinent.

Harry woke in the male side of the dormitories, picked up his glasses from the bedside, and looked around the room.  Stopping at Ron's bed he was startled to see Ron sitting there.  Ron did not even know Harry was awake and looking at him.  He was looking into the nothingness of the room, staring.  Harry was not quite sure what to do.  Ron was sitting there emotionless, but his eyes were far from it.  His crystal blue pools were dark azure; ebbing with sadness and confusion, guilt and hatred.  Harry approached him cautiously, but Ron took no notice of the advancing form.

"Ron."  

Ron gaze from the window followed the far off voice that clouded in his head.  Slowly his head turned and saw his friend.  Not that he would be his friend any longer.  Tears fell from Ron's eyes against his own will and Harry did they only thing he could do, he comforted Ron.  His friend.  His friend who was more like a brother.

"I don't know what's wrong with me.  I…I wish I were dead," Ron whispered in a hushed tone.

"That won't solve anything, Ron."

"What's there to solve, Harry?  I betrayed my best friend.  I betrayed her trust.  I did things to her that no one should ever have to be put through."

"You were under a curse.  It isn't all your fault."

"It is my fault.  I let it happen.  I should have fought it.  I should have tried harder."

"You didn't let it happen."

Ron cut Harry off.  "Yes.  Yes I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore didn't say anything, but I researched the curse in the library.  I had to know.  My jealousy opened myself up to the curse.  I did this.  If I had just been happy for Hermione, this would not have happened.  But I was jealous that Draco would take her away from us."

"Ron…"

"No, Harry.  I have to say this.  My jealousies opened the door for whoever placed the curse and now look what has happened.  I was so concerned with losing her that I didn't realize I was pushing her away.  I did this.  I opened myself up to this.  And now I just wish I were no longer alive."

Harry could not think of anything to say that would change Ron's feelings.  So he just sat with him and thought of the better times they had all spent together.

"Come on, Ron.  We're going to miss breakfast."

"I'm not hungry.  I'll see you in Potions."  Harry nodded and went to his wardrobe to retrieve his clothes.  When he got to the Hall he sat across from Hermione and Ginny, deciding whether he should tell them that ran is back from the infirmary.  They would find out shortly.  Might as well get it over with.

"Ron's back," he stated, looking up from his brown sugar oatmeal.  Hermione however did not look up.  She ate a spoonful of the warm breakfast and contemplated her feelings towards the revelation.  Ginny, however, was in the process of gulping her pumpkin juice when she almost choked on it.  She shot Harry a worried look and he mouthed that everything would be all right.  She relaxed slightly, but was still a little hesitant.

"How is he?"  Hermione finally ventured, but did not tear her eyes from the bowl in front of her.

"Honestly, he isn't very good.  I don't know what to do or if there is anything that can be done."

"Oh."

"He's going to be in class today.  Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, it will be fine."

They exited the Great Hall and Harry and Hermione set off for the dungeons, where Draco was waiting by the entrance.  Hermione's somber mood was instantly lifted as soon as she saw him.  Draco accepted her into his arms and they walked through the doorway.  Draco placed his bag on the table he shared with Crabbe and Goyle.  And Hermione placed hers next to Harry's and Neville's.  Class had not started yet, so Hermione took the Crabbe's stool and talked with Draco for a few minutes.  The conversation ceased and all eyes were drawn to the entrance as Ron walked through.  Draco clutched Hermione's hand reassuringly and whispered soothing words into her ear when she closed her eyes as Ron walked past them all to the back of the classroom.  More students filtered in and Hermione took her seat next to Harry.  The plan.  Yes, the plan, she thought.

A/N:  I'm starting a distribution list to notify people when I update.  If you want to be added to it, just leave your email address in a review.  The next chapter will be out shortly.


	38. Is That Your Final Answer?

Chapter 38

When Professor Snape began the lecture all thoughts of Ron were pushed to the back of her mind.  Instead she focused on her little plan she was about to put into play.  She concentrated deeply and thought the words over in her mind.  Focusing on each one and their intended destination. 

_I hear your fantastic in bed._  She thought looking straight ahead to Professor Snape as he went over the day's potion.  She stole a quick glance at Draco and saw his head snap up from his notes.  She would have laughed but she did not want to draw Snape's attention and she wanted to tease Draco a little.  Draco shook his head softly and went back to his notes.

_I like the way you make me feel when your hands run over my breasts._  His head jerked up again and he looked at her wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?"  He hissed across the aisle.

"Nothing," she stated innocently.  Draco shook his head again thinking somehow he must be going crazy and once again returned to his notes.

_I want to feel you throbbing inside of me.  I want you to make me shiver in pleasure.  I want to taste you.  _Draco choked on his own air and nearly snapped his quill in half.  He did not dare look at Hermione right now.  One arch of her brow suggestively sent in his direction and he would not be able to stand for very long time. 

"Stop it," he muttered in her direction.

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"I do?  Care to elaborate?"

"Yes and No."

_Are you hard?  Am I making your blood rage?_

"Yes," he hissed slightly louder than intended.

Focus on the words you want to say.  Focus on who you want to hear them and then think them clearly.

She watched Draco.  He closed his eyes, completely abandoning his notes.

_You're a wicked girl._  He finally thought to her.

I could scoot my stool beside you and alleviate any tension.

_No!_

_Are you sure? _

_Yes!_

_ I could just slip my hand under the table and brush it against your thigh.  Would you like me to rub where your hand is now?_

Draco did not even realize his hand had gone below the table until she drew his attention to the unconscious motions he was making as she spoke.  She was making him so hard.  If she did not stop soon he would be in great need of relief or a cold shower.

Imagine that it's my hand rubbing your hard erection.  Soft, gentle rubs caressing through your robes.  Do you like it?

_Gods, yes._

_Do you want me to stop?_

_No!_

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said louder this time.  Effectively drawing Draco from his 'thoughts'.  

"Err, yes Professor."

"Now that I have your attention, would you kindly answer the question posed to you."

Question.  What question?  Damn, Draco thought.  Snape was not one to drop something and walk away, nor was he one to be ignored.

"Mr. Malfoy, is something the matter?  Would you care to explain the reason for you distraction?"

_Yes, as a matter of fact, I would.  You see, Professor Snape, my girlfriend was at the moment giving me a mental hand job, one of the best in history if I do say so, before you so rudely interrupted.  _ Somehow that did not seem appropriate.  Hermione giggled across the aisle at hearing Draco's thoughts.  He shot her a glare that would have rivaled the old Draco, so she decided to bite her tongue.

"Is there something you find amusing Ms. Granger?"

"No, Professor," she replied meekly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Mr. Malfoy, answer my question or see me after class for detention."

_Hermione!_

_Yes?_

_Help me!_

_How would you like me to help you?  I hardly think it appropriate for me to come over there and slip my mouth around…_

_That isn't helping._

_The answer to his question then?_

_Yes!_

_What was all that rubbish you said about anticipation?_

_Hermione!_

_You're cute when you get all hot and bothered._

_Please!_

_Asphodel and Papyrus Root, since you asked nicely._

"Asphodel and Papyrus Root, sir."

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy."  Draco's chest heaved in relief and barely noticed the professor turning towards Hermione.  Professor Snape looked questioningly at her then smirked slightly.  "Five points to…Gryffindor," he said before turning back to his desk.

Don't ever do that again.

_Never?_  She asked and raised her brow suggestively.  _I don't know if I could resist touching you.  Never is a long time.  Are you so sure you never want me to run my hands around you thick…_

_Well, maybe not never._  He conceded.  _Just not during lecture._

_So any other time I'm free to muse as I like.  _

_Yes._

_Even during a Quidditch match?_

_No, most definitely not.  Unless you want me to lose control of my broom and plummet to the ground._

_No, I think I want to be the one in control of your 'broom'.  Gliding my hand up you.  Stroking you from top to bottom.  Applying just the right amount of pressure._

_You're doing it again._  He thought huskily.  His breathing was becoming ragged and uneven.  She was going to get him all worked up when she knew it would only end in frustration.

So I am.

_You have to stop.  Your words are torturous._

_Which leads me to my earlier question.  What if I don't want to?_

_If you don't I'll have no choice but to drag you to the nearest broom closet after class is over and shag you senseless._

Hermione sat few a few seconds, thinking reflectively.  She had two choices to make.  The first, not a very exciting one, and the second…

_I'd like to part you robes and slip your cock free from your boxers.  Take it in my mouth and savor each delicious taste as it slides in and out of my mouth until I feel your salty release invade my senses._

"Class dismissed."

Hermione quickly collected her things and walked out of the dungeons leaving Draco to catch up to her.  He ran from the room, knocking into Seamus and Neville.  He grabbed Hermione's arm and swung her around to face him.  He had the wild, hungry look that she expected.

"Not so fast," he said gruffly, "I told you what would happen if you did not stop."  He forced her hand to his pelvis area to feel the bulging she created beneath his robes.  She cupped him lightly as they stood off to the side of the corridor.  Thank God for robes.  Nobody would be able to discern were one set ended and the other began, so she freely caressed him between their bodies.

"And so you did."

His head lolled back and a haggard sigh released.  His conscious thinking snapped back to attention when he heard all the voices surrounding them.

"Come on," he ordered and drug her down the hall.  He pulled his wand on the unsuspecting door and it flung open violently.  The closet contained maps, brooms, and a few pails, but also a small table.  

Draco lifted her onto the table and stood between her parted thighs.  He assaulted her mouth hungrily and she followed in kind.  Savagely she tore at his trousers, unclasping them, and banishing them to the floor.  She yanked him closer by the waist and groped his back with her hands.  Draco parted her robes and slid his hands up her skirt, feeling her silky skin against his fingers.  He tugged her panties down and ran his hand over her hot mound.  She was just as excited as he was.  He slipped a finger inside and gently rubbed her swollen clitoris.  A gurgling of pleasure was emitted from Hermione's mouth as he continued his circular probing.  Faster and faster he continued.  

Her entire body flushed and she had to grip the table as she felt he was about to drive her over the edge.  She squirmed against his inconsistent clockwise motions.  Slow then fast.  Fast then slow.  Then fast, fast, yes, yes extremely fast.  She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, trying to force his hand, so to speak.  He obliged willingly and kept the rapid pace until his hand was covered in her sweet juices.  She felt herself coming down from the high, but then she felt him rotating again, bringing her back once more to the high she only experienced a few seconds ago.  He pushed deeper and faster and she came again.  Finally she collapsed into his chest, spent.

"Maybe next to you won't be such a tease," she heard him say through the clouds of her mind.  Somehow though she really did not care what he was saying at the moment.  The ripples of pleasure were still transcending through her and she just sighed.  Her hand, however, did slip between his boxers and she started to gently massage Draco.  He groaned in delight as her soft hand stoked him gently at first and then more determined.  She pulled him free from his boxers and scooted her self to the edge of the table.  She looked up with her deep brown eyes to his fogging gray ones.

"I thought you promised to shag me senseless.  I'm waiting," she said with an extra tug.  He pushed her hand away from him and grabbed her tightly around the back.  He pushed himself within her slick walls and watched as her eyes flashed gold.  The penetration was deep and each movement was precise, exact, and shallow.  He would raise himself and pull her down at the same time, barely retreating more than an inch before he would seize her again.  She moaned each time he hit a sensitive spot.  It made him almost dizzy.  The only thing keeping him standing was his hold on Hermione and sheer will power.  She gasped with each deliberate thrust, just as he grunted.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Hermione.  How do you do this to me?"  He said hoarsely.

"You do the same to me," she whispered.  They held each other tightly and with one last thrust they were both spent.  She rested her head on his shoulder and waited for normal breathing patterns to resume.  Once they did resume, they pulled away from one another.  Draco dropped his head to her face and kissed her lips.

I love you 

I love you too, Draco.

**…**

It is the smallest of gestures that send my heart racing.  We could be standing in a crowded hall and I feel her hand rubbing my back.  Her thumb massages my spine and it is the greatest feeling in the world; to know someone truly cares for you.  An unspoken reassurance.

Sometimes when I am sitting across the room from her, in the Great Hall, I cannot keep my eyes off of her.  Her eyes glitter and her face lights up.  Then she looks up and she grins at me and I cannot help but grin back.  I often count the minutes until the next time I can hold her in my arms, waiting patiently for the time when her smile only belongs to me.  I see her every time a stranger passes by and out in the Quidditch Pitch I can hear her whispering in the wind.

I have never felt so scared and so safe in my life.  She makes me feel alive.  The only thing that concerns me now is these attacks.  The thing with Pansy was one thing.  I could handle them, even welcome them, if they solely regarded me, but now that they are focusing more on Hermione it is becoming unbearable.  Her safety and happiness are the only matters, which I care strongly about.  Something will have to be done to stop whomever is plaguing our lives.  I will not allow her to be hurt.  He who decides to step in our path will pay greatly, even if it is Voldemort himself.  I would rather go to my grave knowing I did something worthwhile, than knowing that I failed her.

When I close my eyes she is all that I see.  Letting me know I am never alone.  

There is still another problem that I have tried to forget.  The issue of Professor Snape.  It is not like I could waltz into his bedchamber and say, " 'ello Dad, spot me a few galleons so I can take Hermione to dinner.  By the way how's life been treating you?"  It is all extremely uncomfortable now.  It is not like I would not want Professor Snape as my father, matter-of-fact, it would probably be the second greatest thing that ever happened to me.  I have always respected him.  Always watched with rapt attention as he did his magic.  He has always seemed to understand, but now I do not know how to act around him.  Should I tell him?  Should I leave him be?  What if he does not want a son?  What if he did want a son, but when he knew it was me, he regretted ever knowing?  The rejection would be too unbearable.

**…**

I can feel his eyes on me, always watching.  I do not even have to look to know, but when I do look, I see the love in he pale eyes.  Eyes that used to be so icy and full of contempt are now the warmest I have ever known.  His lip curls into a smile and all I want to do is cover him in kisses.

When I leave the common room in the mornings, the first thing I see is him, leaning against the banister.  I slip into his arms and he surrounds me.  No matter how many times I find myself in his arms, each time our hearts race until our bodies fall into one rhythm.  

When I wrap my arms around his waist and his arms rest around my shoulders the entire world fades away and it is just Draco and I.  And I could stay this way forever; happily locked in his arms for eternity.  My mind blurs and everything else is forgotten.  Every time he pulls me aside in a crowded corridor and softly her raises my chin it is like a moment I have been waiting for all my life.  He brings his lips to mine for a gentle embrace of a soft kiss, nothing more and it is the most beautiful experience in the world.  It is like being atop the Eiffel Tower for the first time and seeing the glittering lights of Paris beaming just for you.  

With each passing day he makes me feel more special, like I am the only one in his world.  And each time he leans in I know what will happen, but every time it is new and even more wonderful than the previous.

I often wonder if I have changed him or if he has changed me.  Before I was perfectly content with my books and learning what I needed from them, but now, I have learned from Draco that there is so much more to life than what you could possibly learn from a book.  He has shown me a passion and a thirst that one could only experience first hand and I crave it more each day, just as I crave him.  Maybe it is an obsession or a disease, but if love is a disease more people should be infected.  But I do not think I have changed him.  More like I helped him see who he really was.  The monster he portrayed before was not Draco.  That was something that Lucius Malfoy created because he was a selfish bastard.  A bastard that does not deserve Draco's love, but what he does deserve is to know what that love could have felt like and what he missed out on.  That in my opinion would be the greatest torture of all.  That is the only regret I have, which thankfully I no longer have to regret.  The fact that I almost never knew Draco.  That I almost continued my life to hate him and that is the only thing I will ever be sorry for.  That I ever hated him in the first place.

I am glad he and Harry are becoming friends.  He needs that.  He needs to know that there are people in this world that care about him.  He needs to know he is not alone, because when you are alone you desperately find ways to feel otherwise.  I think that is how Professor Snape must have felt after he lost Narcissa.  And in his grief and despair he turned away from those who could have helped him.  If he had only known that he had a son maybe he would have been spared, or maybe it would have driven him further.  Only Professor Snape could answer that question.

The Halloween feast is tonight.  One of the best things about the feast is all the different houses dines amongst each other and for one night there are no houses, just Hogwarts.  For one night Draco will be with me for the entire school to know it.  I have not seen Ron in days, except for this morning in Potions, which was only briefly.  He will be at the feast and ball tonight, I suppose.  I think I am all right with that.  I think I am ready to face him.  I know in my heart hat he would never knowingly force himself on me.  It is just my brain that finds it hard to process.  

Ginny is so excited about tonight and I can tell, although he has not mentioned himself, Harry is equally pleased.  I am trying to be, but there is this nagging feeling that something is…not wrong, but amiss somehow.  Well, whatever it is we will find out tonight.  My mind still wanders back to what the Sorting Hat said during the feast at the start of term.  The four corners of the school realigning, redemption, death, and love vanquishing the dark, but none of the words made any sense, even now on the night of All Hallow's Eve.  I don't know, maybe the hat has finally sat on the head of too many Crabbes, Goyles, and Parkinsons and finally sucked up their vapid existence.  

Oh no!  I just remembered.  My dress.  My dress for the ball.  I left it at home and now there is not enough time to have it owled to me.  I won't be able to go with a proper dress.  All of my dress robes are too small.  This is horrible.  There is not even enough time to go into Hogsmeade to buy a new one.  Draco will be so disappointed.  Why?  Why does everything always have to turn out like this?  Sometimes I swear the gods are out to get me.  I think it is time for a good cry.

**…**

About the time Hermione was feeling all hope was lost Draco happened upon her in the library.  He could see that something was wrong, because he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.  She was not distraught, but she was distressed nonetheless.  He sidled into a chair beside her and drew her chair in closer to his.  Warmth surrounded Hermione when she realized she was no longer alone.  Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug.  When she looked up she saw a concerned look in Draco's eyes.

"What's the matter, Love?  You're far too pretty to be crying."  He gave her a sweet smile and she almost forgot what she was crying about in the first place, but then she tasted the salty tears and felt his hands running through her hair.  Sobs caught in her chest, like a toddler coming down from a temper tantrum, as she thought about how wretched she probably looked right now.  Eyes, blood-shot and bleary.  Hair, short and listless.  I am a mess.  I would not want to go to the ball with me, she thought sulkily.  She was acting like a stupid kind of girl she always promised herself she would never do.  Throwing a tantrum because she could not go to the ball.  Even Cinderella was not this pathetic, she sulked once more.

"My hair.  It's too short.  I hate it, but it's my own fault," she sobbed.

Draco smoothed his hands over the sides of her face.  "It's nice.  It suits you.  But if you really don't like it I'm sure there is some sort of hair growth charm and even if there isn't, it's only hair, Hermione, it will grow out," he tried to appease, but she sniffed again and he saw that her hair was the least of her worries.

"I can't go to the ball," she stated.

"And what would cause you to deprive me of accompanying you to said ball?"  Draco asked, trying to calm her.

"You'll think it's stupid."  She shook her head stubbornly, but buried her head in his chest after.

He brushed her cheek while he spoke and heard her sniff a few times.  "I find it hard to believe that you would ever do anything remotely stupid.  Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"No."

"I might get me feelings hurt if you don't.  Might get a complex or something.  Must be something dreadfully wrong with me if my own girlfriend won't go to a ball with me."

She sighed.  She knew he was teasing, but he always found a way to make her smile even when she did not want to.  So, she looked up at him and saw the playful glint in his eyes.  Eyes that told her nothing she ever did would be wrong.  So what other chose did she have?

"I left my dress at home."

"I know," he replied.  She looked at him in disbelief and was about to ask how he knew, but he continued.  "Your mother owled it to me."

At first a happy elation came around her, but then she furrowed her brow curiously.  "Why would she have owled it to you and not me?  And why didn't you tell me?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  Clearly he did not want to be the bearer of any bad news.  "Well, you see, Hermione, your mother owled it to me because…" he stalled.

"Out with it already," she rattled impatiently.

"Fine, your mother didn't want you to worry.  It seems your pooch, Winchester, took a liking to it and ripped it to shreds."

Her gasp cut him off and she felt new tears welling as she pictured the beautiful gown becoming lunch for the mutt she used to refer to as Winchester, because as soon as she was home again she was going to hex into a chihuahua.  Ministry be damned. 

"As I was saying, your mother owled it to me in hopes that I could somehow repair it."  The hopeful look in her eyes almost killed him.  "But, I'm sorry, Hermione, there's nothing that I could do.  It was beyond repair.  I even took it to Flitwick to see if he knew any charms."  She frowned again.  She knew Draco had done all he could.  He had even gone above the call of duty by enlisting help from a Professor, but it still did not make her situation seem any less hopeless.

"So you see.  I can't go to the ball," she resolved.

"If you won't go.  I don't know what to do with this then," he said placing a large, silver box on the mahogany library table.  She eyed it suspiciously and looked to Draco for a clue, but none were to be given.

"What is it?"

"A box, silly," he teased.

She replied crossly, "I know that.  What's inside?"

"Ah, yes, what is inside Pandora's box?"  He looked at her mysteriously, but checked his grin when he saw the hiss in her eyes.  "Well, go on.  Open it up if you're so curious."

Her hand touched the box and with subdued anticipation she started prying the lid off.

"Hissssssss."  Her movements halted and her heart nearly jumped from her chest.  She turned abruptly and saw Draco grinning.  Obviously unable to check himself no longer.  "I'm sorry," he stifled, "I couldn't help myself."

"Hmph."  She crossed her arms annoyed in front of her, forgetting the box altogether.

"Oh, don't be mad Mione.  I was only teasing."  He gave her that puppy dog smile that she could never resist.  He playfully touched the tips of her fingers, trying to get her to play back.  Finally, she did and he guided her hand to the box once more.  "I won't do it again.  I promise."

Slowly she eased the lid off and was confronted with sheets of white tissue paper.  She carefully pushed the sheets apart and saw a shimmering, silky dark jade fabric.  Her fingers softly touched the fabric and a chill went through her spine at the coolness of the material.  Her fingers laced around the thin straps and slowly she withdrew it from the box.  The bodice cowled low in the front and when she turned it to see the back, she saw that it dipped treacherously low.  She carefully laid it across her body to examine it more closely.  The dress was straight cut and would fit snuggly to her body.  Hermione slid her hand over the material once again.  Imagining how it would feel against her skin.  Draco's voice cut into her thoughts and she looked at him in awe.

"I know it isn't the same as the other one.  If you don't like it, we don't have to go, but you'd look smashing even if you wore a rucksack."

"Not like it?  How could I possibly not?  It's lovely."

"So you'll wear it for me?"  She nodded in the affirmative.  "Are you happy, Love?"

"Exceedingly."  Draco kissed her forehead and cradled her for a few more moments.  Moments like these are not to be wasted.  "Draco, I have a question?"  He murmured and so she continued, "How did you get the dress?"

"I had a little help from the Marauders."  He winked at her and contented she leaned back against him.

A renewed excitement went threw Hermione.  She rushed Draco out of the library.  They were practically running down the corridor as she pulled him behind her.  Both rounded the corner quickly and Hermione smacked into something hard, sending her sprawling to the floor.  When she got her bearing, Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape looming over her.  She was beyond horrified at colliding with him.  She would be lucky if all he did was deduct points.  Quickly, she made her profuse apologies, but he said nothing.  Not even a scowl was sent in her direction.  He just stared at her intently.  Seeming to take extreme interest in the book that had come to rest in her lap.  Draco moved to help Hermione up from the floor and she clutched the tome to her chest, tightly.  Tense moments passed as the staring contest continued.  Still, Snape spoke not even a syllable.  He seemed entranced somehow.  His eyes usually dark as coal and glaring where vacant, completely void of any emotion, even loathing.  It was as if he was remembering something long forgotten.  Draco finally broke the silence.  Whether that decision was good or bad I will never know, but what is done is done, Hermione thought afterwards.  

"Professor Snape?  Everything all right?  Do you want us to get Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey?"  Draco asked tentatively.

In an instant dark pools of black resumed in the Potion Masters eyes as he snapped to attention.  He regarded the two coldly, then fixed his glare on Hermione and the offensive book.

"Ms. Granger.  My office.  Immediately."  It was not a request in any sorts.  It was a command and one that should not be refused.  Snape turned sharply on his heel, black robes snapping behind him, and he set of quickly to the dungeons.  Hermione followed quickly after him, as well as Draco.  Snape stopped sharply in the corridor, spinning around angrily.

"Somehow, you have misunderstood my directions," he hissed.  "I said Ms. Granger and only Ms. Granger."

Hermione found herself scared, suddenly.  She knew neither of them would back down.  She saw it now.  Draco may have the appearances of his mother, but his demeanor was that of only his father.  They both shared the same annoyed, irritated glare.  The only difference was Snape remained cold and icy, but Hermione saw the anger rising in Draco's cheeks.  A flush of red was touching his face and instantly she knew that was the worst possible sign.  Hermione was trying to think of a way to break his earnest concentration, to prevent what was on the verge of occurring.  She slipped one of her hands into his and brought the other to his cheek and pulled his face towards her, so he had no choice but to look at her.

"It'll be fine, Draco.  Don't worry.  I'll see you at seven."  It worked, because his countenance changed immediately from her touch.  His shoulders seemed to relax and let the mental duel come to an end.  Draco pulled Hermione's hand that was clasped with his to his lips and kissed her hand, but not before sending one final death glare to Snape.

Snape must have caught the look because he sneered to Draco, "I assure you Mr. Malfoy, I have no designs on your girlfriend.  I'm not planning on snatching her away from you."  Hermione shuddered at even the mere thought of what Snape was implying.

When they reached the potions classroom, Snape directed Hermione to a chair.  She took it and sat silently for several minutes.  Once again all he did was stare at her, or at least she thought he was staring at her.  Having know idea the object of his inquiry was the large volume she was still holding onto.

"Where did you get that?"  He asked gesturing absorbedly to the book.

"The library."

"Don't be so goddamned daft.  Where the bloody hell did that come from," he roared.  Hermione was startled and regretted coming down to the dungeons with him.  He looked angry enough to kill.  He must know, she concluded.

"I don't know what you mean Professor," she stuttered, trying to stall and think of a better approach.

He blanched suddenly, as if he was ashamed; realizing the tirade he had just perpetrated.  Hermione did not know what to do.  She had never seen the overly cool Potions Master exuding so much emotion, even anger.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger.  That was reprehensible of me," he stated solemnly before wearily sitting behind his lab table.  "You wouldn't understand," he said in a lower, far-off voice.  "That was her book."

Hermione understood now and could not even imagine the torment he must have suffered the past seventeen years.

"You're right.  I don't understand, but I do know it was her book," she said softly as she approached him.  He looked up at her with glassy eyes.  Disbelief was the more prominent feeling she sensed.  "There's a letter I think you need to read.  Headmaster Dumbledore is in possession of it.  If you ask him for it, he will give it to you."  

Professor Snape nodded numbly and Hermione began to take her leave.  She turned back in the entrance to see his ashen face staring into the empty classroom.


	39. Dance With Me

Chapter 39       

Hermione slipped up to the Gryffindor Tower and into her room.  Draco must have brought up her dress because it was laid primly across the bed.  Mesmerized by the exquisite nature of the dress she let her fingers glide across the silk elegance.  She had two hours to prepare herself and the first task on the agenda was a relaxing bath.  She grabbed her robe and towel, setting off for the Prefects' bathroom.  Nobody was there so she had the entire bath to herself.  Fragrance filled the room and she relaxed into the warm water, letting the sweet scents sweep away her thoughts of Snape, Ron, and the Sorting Hat.

She finished her bath and was preparing to leave when the portrait swung open and Slytherin Prefect Pansy Parkinson stepped in.  Insipid little bitch, thought Hermione before she shot her a fake smile.  Much to Hermione's surprise Pansy returned a smile.  Curious.  She is faking or she is up to something, possibly a combination of the both.  Hermione was in the process of walking past Pansy when the raven-haired Slytherin called out to her.  Hermione turned quizzically; somewhat curious as to what Pansy could possibly want.

"I know you have to get ready for tonight, but I'd like to talk to you."

She seems sincere, but I am not about to let my guard down for her.

"As much as I'd like to, I really don't think there is anything that needs to be said between the two of us.  So unless it is imperative, I think it's best if we don't say anything at all to each other."  Hermione turned back thinking things were settled.

"I'd like to apologize," Pansy blurted, shocking the hell out of Hermione. 

Hermione looked at Pansy incredulously before speaking, "I'm sorry but I find it difficult to believe in your sincerity."

"I deserve that.  Listen, I'm not trying to gain your friendship or anything of the sort."

"Then was is your motive?"

"I think that is fairly obvious.  Draco."

The proverbial heavens opened and everything was perfectly clear now.  Of course.  Should have realized that before, Hermione.  She is after Draco.

"What exactly do you want from me, Pansy?"  
  


"I don't want anything from you, but since Draco has such a good opinion of you, I thought it best to make amends."

Hermione snorted and almost laughed at Pansy for her extremely out of character behavior.

"Amends?  Why?"  She asked suspiciously.

"Draco may not admit it now, or even possibly believe it, but we used to be friends once.  When we were children we were very good friends, but for the past few years that relationship has strained, which is mostly my own fault.  If Draco is happy with you, then I will be happy for him.  I miss having him as a friend, but I'd settle for him just not to hate me."

"Touching as that is, what has this to do with me?"

"He trusts your opinion and maybe if you can forgive me for the way I treated you, them maybe in time he can do the same."

Hermione was baffled.  Here was Pansy Parkinson, self-proclaimed conniving bitch, asking for her forgiveness and for her to put a good word in for her to Draco.  I should not trust her.  It is going to come back and bite me in the arse, Hermione thought.  I know it, but she seems so sincere.  All those cliché adages invaded her thoughts.  Once bitten, twice shy.  Burn me once, shame on you.  Burn me twice, shame on me.  And her personal favorite that she thought up herself.  Never trust a backstabbing Slytherin bitch.  There was also the other thought niggling at her brain.  Pansy having sex with Draco.  No, she corrected, Polyjuice Draco clone, not Draco.  She would bet ever galleon she had that Pansy was involved in that little incident, if not the primary perpetrator.

"I'll accept your apology, Pansy, but I won't promise you anything concerned with Draco.  If I even get one inkling that you are trying to deceive me or are trying to hurt Draco, I won't hesitate to hex you into oblivion.  You understand?"

Pansy nodded in agreement and Hermione left the bathroom.

"Thank you, Hermione.  You'll never know just how much I appreciate this," Pansy exclaimed after the portrait shut and she was alone in the bathroom.  She grinned evilly as she perused herself in the mirror.  "Everything's turning out just…perfect.  I'll bed Draco.  The real Draco this time and his little mudblood will never forgive him."

Once in her room again she slipped out of her bathrobe.  She picked up the dress; almost afraid it would fall apart in her hands it was so delicate.  She let the dress fall gracefully over her head and hang on her shoulders.  It fit exactly like she pictured it in her mind.  Melting and molding to her skin.  She shivered freely at the coolness of the fabric touching her naked skin.  Hermione admired herself in the full-length mirror the girls shared.  The material hugged nicely to her breasts and hips.  The cowl neck fell lightly against her cleavage.  In a halfway turn she looked favorably at the back.  It was completely open and revealing, dipping in a low V, just above her tailbone.

"Good taste, Draco," she murmured, as she smoothed the dress around her thighs.  The asymmetrical hem flirted high on her right thigh, sweeping across to her left knee.  The only part of the dress that was not snug was the hem.  It flowed softly around her thighs and knees, lifting lightly as she spun around.  She transfigured a pair of her loafers into a pair of strappy high heels in the same shade as the dress, but decided to wait until later to wear them.  Best to avert the torture of high heels until absolutely necessary.  As she padded around the room she went over her mental checklist of what needed to be done.  Her dress and shoes were taken care of, but she had do something with her hair.  She thought miserably about that, but smiled it off.  She would not let her night be ruined just because of her hair.

"Gosh, Hermione.  That dress is spectacular," Lavender gushed, as she entered the dorm room with Parvati and Ginny.

"You look stunning, but that isn't the dress you had before," Ginny noted.

"There was a little accident with the other one.  Draco replaced it with this one."

Parvati grinned madly.  She was practically swooning.  "That's so sweet, Hermione.  I wonder how many other boys would that?"

"Hermione, you don't mind if we get dressed in here with you?"

"No, Lav.  It's your room too.  I think it could be kind of fun.  Besides, between the three of you, you can help me do something with my hair."  That was the secret words Lavender and Parvati needed, because they swarmed in on her in an instant.  Smattering around different ideas for her hair and makeup.  It would surprise her greatly if the two girls did not go into wizarding cosmetics after school.  They were simply genius when it came to things like that.

When all was said and done, Hermione was pleasantly surprised.  Her shoulder length hair fell nicely around her head in thin, moussed wavy curls.  A glitter charm was transfused through the locks.  It looked light little fairies were dancing in her hair.  White-silver eye shadow whispered across her eyelids, touched off by smoldering hints of black shadow on the edges.  Parvati and Lavender decided the rest of Hermione's makeup should be natural to let the sultry eyes take focus.

Looking around the dorm room, Hermione noticed the other three witches were wearing muggle dresses as well.  It is not entirely unexpected.  Ever since a few of the shops in Hogsmeade starting carrying them, they had been the talk of the castle.  Her eye caught Ginny, who was combing her hair.  She looked beautiful.  Harry is a lucky man.  The dark champagne hued dressed fit her figure so nicely.  The square neckline was delicately embroidered with a floral banding, which matched the embroidery on the bottom of the three-quarter length sleeves that grazed her elbow.  Ginny's long, fire red hair cascaded down her back.  The mixture of red and champagne was nicely offset with the gold necklace.  Must have been a gift from Harry.  A small golden snitch dangled from a chain.  It fluttered and tickled at her neck.  Each time her hand softly touched the tiny replica she smiled.

Hermione turned around to see the two other girl's dresses.  And much against popular believe Lavender did not wear lavender or any shade of purple.  Her dress was flirty and sexy.  Something reminiscent of what one would have seen on a women stepping into the Savoy during the '20s.  Lavender's ease and confidence matched that of the dress.  The boys of Hogwarts were sure in for it tonight, she mused.  Subtlely sequined black mesh overlayed beige sheeth.  The skirt of the dress hit just below the knee accenting a slight handkerchief hem.

But Parvati.  Now she looked the part of a princess.  Hopefully Neville would be her night in shining armor.  Her light brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.  She looked flawless, like Cinderella.  Her gown would even rival that of the little cinder girl's.  The baby blue satin scooped into a wide neckline.  The caplet sleeves rested slightly off her shoulders and the empire waist bodice, adorned with delicate embroidery, and clung snuggly to her chest.  The small, baby blue silk choker completed the ensemble.  The four of them were picture perfect and it seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Gin.  Herm.  Parvati and I promised Seamus and Neville we'd meet them early.  So, we'll see you there.  You two look drop dead gorgeous.  Harry and Draco don't know what they're in for."

They shared quick goodbye hugs.  Ginny and Hermione relayed their equal beatitudes towards Lavender and Parvati, and then the two girls were gone.

"Gin, you think we should go down early?"

Ginny seemed to be considering it momentarily, but quickly grinned.  "No, I say we torture them.  Anyroads, Draco's jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

"And if Harry's doesn't equally, I'll commit him to St. Mungo's myself.  Because he'd have to have some magical malady to not see how amazing you look."

The girls chatted for several minutes.  Hermione told Ginny about the Pansy encounter.  Ginny advised her that under no circumstances should she trust Pansy, which Hermione agreed with emphatically, but she also decided she would give Pansy enough leeway to slip up.  Allowing Hermione to discover her real motive.

"Hermione, you may be a Gryffindor, but I think Draco's rubbing off on you."

Hermione regarded her curiously.  Not quite sure how to take the declaration.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's somewhat serious nature.  "You definitely are developing Slytherin instincts."

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

"Good, because I like Draco."  Ginny smiled kindly and Hermione knew she meant what she was saying.  "Whoever would have thought that we would all be friends now?"

"No one.  But I could not ask for a better gift."

Shortly after they started chattering they decided they were torturing themselves too much by prolonging the wait.  Ginny was the first down the stairs.  When Harry caught sight of her, his frantic pacing ceased abruptly.  He looked at her in awe.  She was a beautiful vision to behold as she glided down the stone steps.  Harry rushed towards her in his dark blue dress robes, much like the ones he wore during fourth year.  His untidy hair was a bit more tame than normal, but his eyes glowed just as bright as his smile.

Hermione stepped down the stairs behind Ginny and Harry gave her a wink towards the fireplace.  Eyes drifted to the blazing fire and settled warmly on the figure leaning on the mantle, back towards the stairs.  She noticed the tension in his shoulders as he stared intently into the flames.  Black as night suede robes precisely tailored to his body.  Most likely silk lined and the finest a sack full of galleons could buy.  He wore them well.  Exuding fine breeding in his stance.  The contrast between his pale features and robes was incredible.  He looked as though he should be stored away in a museum, posed on a marble pedestal for the world to admire.  He possessed an elegant confidence and no one that she knew there age was so poised.  Hermione did have the sudden urge to untidy his hair just so she could have the pleasure of returning it to its manicured state.

At the foot of the stairs Hermione cleared her throat.  Draco turned slowly to face her.  The biggest grin stretched across his face as he swished towards her.  

"You look beautiful, Hermione."  He took her arm and the four of them walked to the Great Hall.

"In retrospect," he whispered into her ear, "I should have bought you the rucksack instead."  She smirked at him and Draco playfully squeezed her arm.

"And why would you have wanted to do that?  Do I not meet you expectations?  Am I not satisfactory?" She teased.

"Forgive me if I gave you the impression of anything other than complete satisfaction.  You are delicious.  That being said, my only reasoning for saying that was because I will have to fight the urge of hexing any male that dares glance at you one second longer than necessary."

"It does not matter who looks at me, because I only see you."

"Ah, I almost forgot something."  Fishing in his robes, he extracted a small, black box.  Presenting the little box to her, he pulled her off to the corridor.  She lifted the lid and saw the most beautiful cameo on a black, silk cord.  She fingered the intricate black and white carving.  The relief was that of an elegant dragon in flight.  She flipped it over and noted scripting on the golden backing.

_Forever,_

_ Draco_

"Forever's a long time," she reminded him.

"I believe we already discussed that and if memory serves me; I won the last time and have no intentions of any other result this time."

Hermione looked up to his steely eyes, clouded with love and passion.  Hers were misty as she regarded him and his gift.

"You really shouldn't have," she disclosed, "You've already given me so much."

"And I anticipate to give you more."

"You don't have to buy me things, Draco."

"I know," he expressed, taking a hold of her hands, "I didn't buy it.  It was my grandmother's."

"Are you sure you want me to have it?"  He nodded, smiling sincerely.  He pulled the necklace from her hands and held it to her neck.

"May I?"

"Of course."

Draco wrapped the cord around her neck, brushing her hair off to one side.  As he tied it neatly to her throat his mouth was close to her ear.  It hovered; his warm breath was enticing.  His mouth trailed to her neck where moist, warm kisses were placed.

"You make me feel beautiful," Hermione moaned, arching her neck closer to her mouth.

"You are beautiful."

The quartet arrived at the hall and took a seat at one of the banquet tables waiting for the night's events to begin.  Once all the students were accounted for, the doors to the hall were charmed shut.  Professor Snape would not have to waste an evening in the gardens catching a snog in the bush, because no one was leaving until the Sorting Hat had its say and that would not be until the very end.  They would all at least have a chance at enjoying the evening before things changed dramatically.

Conversation through dinner was pleasant and bountiful.  Great cheer and Halloween spirit was shared throughout the hall.  Students and staff sipped on pumpkin juice and butterbeer, merrily enjoying the feast.  Music leisurely swept through the hall and one by one students ventured off to the dance area.  As the students disappeared from the tables, so did the tables; allowing more dancing space.  

The enchanted ceiling glittered brightly with brilliant white stars across azure blue and deep purple night.  Above the dance floor, hundreds of hundreds of jack-o-lanterns bobbed gently to the beats of the music.  Hermione was taking it all in.  Capturing the splendor in her memory, so she would never forget this night.  Such a magical night should never be forgotten.

Draco was playing with the tips of her hair when she turned her head to look at him.  He seemed blissfully distracted and she was ever willing to wake him.  She could taste the distinct flavor of pumpkin juice on his lips.  Successfully, she elicited a small moan from him and she smiled against his mouth.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Mmm huh."  He swept her up from the table, wrapped her into his arms.  Holding each other closely, they swayed, turned, and moved to the soft sounds of the music.  Letting them get wrapped up into the melodies and each other.  They spent a good half hour dancing, oblivious to others around them, until Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and the dreaded phrase.  Couldn't whoever it was see that they were busy here.  Perfectly content.  Not desiring any disturbance.  Of course not.

"May I cut in?"

NO.

Hermione smiled, seeing the intense irritation furrowing in Draco's brow.  She whispered into his ear.  Telling him it would be just one dance.  He relaxed, gave her a small kiss, and turned to face the disturber of his peace.

Harry.

"You can't expect to keep her to yourself all night, Draco," Harry laughed.

Most certainly can too.

Draco gave him a thin smile and inquired after Ginny.

"Oh, she's over there," he pointed in a general direction, "with…" his voice trailed off, but once they caught sight of Ginny they saw whom she was with.  Who she was trying to coax into a dance.  Who was sitting gravely in the corner at the only table that had yet to disappear.

Ron.

Hermione went rigid next to Draco.  She couldn't even understand why.  She had been in class all day with him.  Why was it bothering her now?  The classroom had always given her a built in sense of security.  Nothing could ever go terribly wrong in a classroom, not with a teacher standing carefully by.  But why here?  There were hundreds of people in the hall.  Hundreds.  Enough for someone to get lost in.  Enough for actions to get lost in.  There were too many people.  The environment was uncontrolled, unpredictable, frightening.  

Draco moved behind Hermione, softly kissed her neck, breaking her trance.  She relaxed and leaned into him.

"Are you all right?  We can leave if you want?"

"No, I'm fine.  I want to stay."

He hugged her around the waist and breathed another kiss on her neck.

"You'll tell me if you want to leave?"

"Yes, I promise."

There attention was drawn back to Harry, standing uncomfortably before them.  He felt stupid for blatantly pointing out Ron to them.  Nothing like throwing salt in the wounds.

"So, do I still get that dance, or have I effectively screwed up my chance?"  He asked awkwardly.

Hermione smiled warmly at her friend.  "No, I'll dance with you Harry."  He smiled and offered his arm and they set off to dance.  She glanced quickly behind her and watched as Draco took a seat at one of the small bistro tables that had popped up from thin air.  She may have been dancing with Harry, but her eyes searched out Draco with every turn.  After her dance with Harry she joined Draco for a breather.  Her hand rested languidly on the rim of a fruity concoction that Draco had brought her.  Her mind was drifting once more as she watched everyone and everything.  A warm hand over hers brought her from the reverie.

"Shall we have another go, Love?"  He smirked at her and she rose from the table with him.  Once again they became intertwined with each other on the dance floor.  Forgetting everything but each other.  This was bliss.  This was how life was supposed to be.  Wrapped in the arms of the one you love and let the days drift away.  Supposed to be.

She hated disrupting the calm of both their states, but she could not keep something from him.  She never wanted there to be anything that she should have told him, only to have him learn it from someone else.  She told him about Pansy.  He tensed in anger.  Pansy, you stupid bitch, he thought, trying to control the inner rage.  No.  Tonight is perfect.  Tonight will continue to be perfect.  Hermione is here.  Everything is perfect.  And that is why she did it.

"Were the two of you friends…before?"  She asked cautiously.

"No.  Yes.  I don't really know.  It's hard to explain."

"Try."

He exhaled deeply and she hugged him even closer.

"When we were children," he began, " I suppose you could say we were friends.  But not now.  Not anymore.  Never will be again.  She betrayed me and I'll never forgive that."

"What happened Draco?"

"Every detention, every infraction, every lost house point, every snitch I should have caught, but didn't, every less than perfect grade was reported to Lucius.  She reported it to him.  And every summer that I returned home I paid for my dissatisfactory performance."  She knew how he had paid, he did not have to say it.  The pain was ingrained in his eyes.

"Why?  How could she have done that to you?"

"She believed herself betrothed to me, but I had no interest in her other than a friend.  She told me I would regret turning her out, but I flippantly dismissed her.  I didn't know it was Pansy until I recognized one of the family owls delivering a letter to her, but she didn't even try to hide it.  She practically drowned in her own satisfaction that she had power over me.  Pansy thought she could break me.  Eventually, I would come to her, but you can't break someone that's already broken.  Lucius saw to that."

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Don't be," he whispered, brushing a tear off her cheek.  "I'm not broken anymore.  _You_ saw to that."  The kiss was soft at first, but quickly became more involved.  They lost track of when they stopped spinning and their minds started.  In the middle of the dance floor they were wrapped into each other.  Helplessly feeding off each other's love.  Desperately needing the other.  They pulled apart dizzily, realizing they were in a hall full of students and teachers.  No one seemed to notice their rather involved moment and anyone that did grinned briefly then looked away.

Walking through the dancers, they found Ginny and Harry sitting at one of the small, round tables and joined them.  The four of them shared light conversation.  Mused about Neville and Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, Cho and Roger Davies, but not Ron.  He was clearly avoided, but what was hard to avoid was the lone banquet table in the corner of the room where he sat isolated.  His expression, the slump in his shoulders told his sad story.  He was alone.  Alone and afraid.  Living day by day and instead of each day being easier, it was dreadfully harder.  Everyday was a chore.  Breathing was a chore.  Not having to would be a welcomed gift.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Hermione?"  He asked tensely, wanting her to say no.  Wanting her to back down.  Wanting her not to get hurt again.  He would not be able to stop himself if she was hurt again.

"I'm sure," she replied, with a tremble.  Not very confident in what she was thinking, but something she had to do.  She had to continue on with her life.  She could not let this be something that was continuously looming in the distance.  She had to bring things back to the previous reality, if that was even possible.  Did that reality even exist anymore?  Draco had not been in that reality, but he was in this one.  No, she could not have _that_ reality back, but she could have a new one.  She rose unsurely from the little table.  Ginny and Harry eyed her with concern and small traces of hope.

Last chance to turn back.  Nobody would begrudge you.  Nobody but yourself.

A/N:  The fall semester picks up tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update as frequently as I have been, but I will try my best.  The plot is all up in my head, just have to find the time to get it in the computer.  And in case anyone was curious these are the dresses I found for Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny.  Hermione's however is trapped in my mind and since I am terrible at drawing it will be stuck there forever.

Parvati's Dress  http://store3.yimg.com/I/modernbridalshop_1699_3162758

Ginny's Dress  http://store3.yimg.com/I/modernbridalshop_1699_11222926

Lavender's Dress  http://store4.yimg.com/I/metrofashion-formal_1702_1059370


	40. Not Slytherin, Eh?

Chapter 40

The shadow loomed, but he did not bother to look up.  Couldn't he just be left alone in his misery?  He did not even want to be here.  He was only attending because of his duties as a prefect, which he was still surprised he still was.

Sure he had teased Percy mercilessly, as well as, Hermione.  No one doubted she would become a prefect, but the day he received his letter was on of the proudest moments in his life, ahead of making the quidditch team.  It may have seemed trivial, but it felt like a turning point.  He wasn't just Harry Potter's best friend, Fred and George's little brother, or Ministry Official, Arthur Weasley's son.  It was a first step, albeit a small one, to define him.  A chance for some of the younger students to look up to him; seek his guidance.

Now though, it was more like a curse than receiving a precious gift.  It was the beginning of his nightmare.  If he had not been a prefect he would not have been alone in the lounge with Hermione.  Rational thought was lost on him.  He forgot the countless times he had been alone with her in the common room, library, and classrooms.  No, if it weren't for his obsession for defining himself from his family, his need to be something besides "another Weasley", none of this would have happened.

His desire, lust to be considered in his own right had led him here: hopeless, lost, and alone.  How do you go back?  Can you even?  Everything that seemed so clear before is now muddled.  Emotionally he was trapped to the point of numbness, still in shock, denial.  That would change though.  It could change in an instant.  The numbing passivity can turn sharply to rage, hatred for an unknown predator.  

When the rage comes that is when he truly will be lost.  There will be no one to vent against but himself.  He was knocked back from the ledge once, but no one saw the internal ledge he was one, begging him to release himself from the pain.  It would only be one last act of selfishness.

Seven deadly sins:  Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Lust, and Envy.  He'd been guilty of them all and that cold fact is what opened the door to the Invitus Curse.  The door that shattered his reality lay there like broken fragments from a pane of glass.  No worries though.  No one stepped close enough to the glass anymore.  No need to clean up the mess.

"I told you I don't want to dance, Ginny," he said without looking up to the person before him.

A soft whisper escaped her lips.

"It's not Ginny, Ron."

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice.  One he thought he would never hear again.  He stared at her for a long time unable to speak.  Her tone wasn't damning.  Maybe that is what made it worse.  She should hate him, not pity him.

Crystal blue pools glazed over and all he could do was look away from her.  He couldn't look at her.  Ashamed of the tears threatening to spill form his eyes.  He had no right to shed one tear in front of her.  No right to feel pain in her presence.  No right to have her pity him.

The temperature around him dropped to an icy frigidness, but the air was stifling and humid.  So thick he found taking even the shallowest breath was difficult.

"I'm sorry if my being here is making you uncomfortable.  I'll leave."

He stood wearily form the table.  Having to steady himself with his hands braced tightly against the table.  Coldness wrapped around him, like a boa constrictor suffocating its prey.  His legs felt weak and his body betrayed him as he started to tremble.

The music in the hall became unbearably loud, beating against the inner walls of his ear.  Pounding so furious he was sure his eardrums would burst.  Everything else around him appeared to warp into a strange hallucination.  Laughter in the hall became excruciating to the point he felt it mocking him.  The fairy lights swirled faster and faster around his head, sucking him into a whirlpool of dizziness with blurs of giant orange jack-o-lanterns bobbing maniacally; heckling him.  The room spun around him, but he was trapped in his stance.  Nausea was overwhelming him and the only thing he wished for was everything to black out, but they did not.  The colors were still too bright, everything was still too loud, and his mind raced.

That is until everything stopped and became stationary once more.  

Ron tried not to flinch, but his hand was on fire.  Somehow he felt a warm comfort surrounding him.  Eyes closed, he shakily fell back into the seat.  For a long time he sat there eyes shut, not trusting what he would see if he opened them, but Hermione did not stop.  She held his hand and he prayed that once he did open his eyes that she would not disappear.

As her thumb rubbed the knuckles of his hand, Ron slowly opened his eyes.  He stared at their hands, like they were disjointed, not really attached to either one's body.  Ron sighed deeply, trying to think of something to say, anything so she would not get up and leave him.  He wanted to apologize, beg for forgiveness, but none of those words felt like they carried enough importance.  They were not enough.  No words could ever express how deeply sorry he was; how much he loathed himself.  It was not necessary though for him to speak because her soft timbre broke the silence.  His head turned towards her and for a second he almost thought her could not hear her speak.

"Ron, do you remember when we were in the hospital wing, after Draco's accident?"

He nodded numbly, impassively.

"You asked me to promise that I would forgive you.  You said you would need me to forgive you for something.  Remember?"

"Yes," he answered with haggard breath.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

He gasped, "Yes."  He remembered, but could not believe that she would follow through.  He could not bind her to that promise.  She had no obligation to him and he did not deserve her forgiveness.  Tears prickled the back of his eyes and the forming lump in the back of his throat began to spasm.  He could barely breath let alone speak.

"What was it that I told you, Ron?  What did I promise you?"

"No," he stammered.  "You don't owe me anything.  You don't have to keep that promise.  What I asked of you was unfair."

Never in his life would he ever doubt what an amazing person Hermione Granger is.  She did something for him that he could not do for himself.  To his dying breath he would protect her from this day forward, sworn to her with an invisible marker.  

"What if I want to keep it?"

His shoulders slumped and he could not stop himself from shaking, his body no longer cooperating.  He did not answer.  He could not.

Hermione wrapped her arms over his shoulders, trying to still them, but it seemed to only make them convulse more.  She drew him into a tight hug.  He was too petrified to participate in it, unwilling to accept the precious gift being offered to him.

"I forgive you, Ron.  Can you forgive yourself?"

Silent sobs racked his body and he could not stop the tears stinging his eyes, but Hermione only held on tighter, letting him know she would not walk away from him.

"I…I don't know," he whispered into her hair.

"Try.  For me."

She felt him nod against her cheek and slowly he allowed himself to hug her back.

"It'll be all right, Ron.  I promise everything will be just fine again."

And all he could say was, "Thank You."

"You will always be my friend, Ron.  I'll always love you.  Can you promise me something?"

"Anything.  I owe you more than a promise.  I owe you my life."

"I need you to promise that you will always be my friend, that you'll come to me if you feel you can't handle something, or if your scared.  We all get scared sometimes, but the most courageous are the ones that can admit that.  I need you to swear to me that if you need help you will come to me.  Don't turn away your friends, Ron.  We might not always have the right answer, but we can help you find it."

"You always have the right answer," he managed with a half-smile.  Hermione snorted, amused by his regained humor.

"So, is that a promise?"

"Yes, Hermione, it's a promise."  They looked at each other thoughtfully for a few seconds, venturing a shared smile.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, as much as I have enjoyed our conversation, I feel it necessary to tell you that I came her with the purpose of getting you to dance with me."  Her cinnamon eyes glittered mischievously and she continued.  "You wouldn't want to send me back as a failure, would you?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment and a split second of indecision flashed across his face before he grinned at her, truly grinned.

"Dance with me," she said somewhere between a request and a demand.  As they rose from and stepped away from the table it flickered and disappeared, just as the others had.

They danced, laughed, and smiled.  As they did Ron felt the weight of the world lifting from him; hadn't felt this free for a long time.  It was like a haze lifted from his mind and everything was clear and concise once more.  He could see his life before him within his grasp and he took a hold of it confidently.  He was participating.  Everything was not a moving picture playing out before him.  He was a player again with only one person to thank.  Hermione.

Pansy seethed across the hall in her hideous lime green frock that was too tight, too revealing, and had way too many ruffles.  This was not a part of her carefully planned scheme.  Strife amongst the ranks is the best way to divide and conquer.  Maybe though, just maybe she could work this to her advantage.  A few well-placed words could just be enough to cast the thoughts of doubt in Draco's mind.

No, it clearly would not have been his wish for the reconciliation, but if it is what she wanted and it mad her happy he would say nothing against it.  His preference would be to never set eyes again on Ron Weasley.  The third leg of the triangle is returning and he would find himself stuck on the periphery, like a tangent line.  He was not going to fool himself any longer.  Whatever semi-friendship he had with Harry would fade when the prodigal friend returned.  His destiny was to always be on the outside looking in, never being allowed to take part.  

"How bloody pathetic, Draco," he mumbled into his glass of pumpkin juice, earning a curious glance from Ginny and Harry.

Ginny asked him if he was okay, but not really paying attention he nodded and continued to watch Hermione dance.

A selfish part of him wanted to be the only person Hermione leaned on.  He wanted to be the only one to hold her, take care of her, love her, but the only result would be that eventually he would suffocate her, consume her, douse the flame burning inside her.  What he could not make himself believe was that he ignited the fire burning within her.  She needed him just as much as he need her, if only he would allow himself to believe that.  There would always be a part of him that was afraid to be vulnerable to the world, scared to death of losing the one person that mattered to him, a part that he would forever guard.  But if a certain little witch has her way that will not always be true, because she knows him just as she knows herself.  She can feel his insecurities just as strongly as she feels his love.

The tension was thick as Hermione and Ron approached the little table.  One could almost see the contempt rolling off of Draco as Hermione was escorted back.  He rose from his chair to greet her and immediately he was reassured as she entered his arms.  She turned so she was leaning her back against his chest and they stood there quietly watching the swarms of students dance.  The feeling around the little table was melancholy.  Nobody really sure of what to do next, but Hermione was contented to relax in the arms of her lover and listen to the soft melodies of the music.  As his chin rested on the top of her head and his fingers lightly drummed against her belly she could not help but sway to the haunting tune.

"I would just like to lay claim to the fact that I am feeling right neglected," he whispered near her ear.

"Oh?" She responded airily much in the same tone as Draco.

"Yes.  It seems that since I am the one that brought you tonight you should have some sense of obligation to dance with me," he murmured softly, sending a chill through Hermione.  His soft drawl always had that effect on her.  Encyclopedia Britannica would sound erotic coming from his mouth.

"Obligation?"

"Yes," he answered huskily, as he placed his lips to her cheek.  She turned in his arms to meet his lips and was pleasantly surprised to taste pumpkin juice.  She licked his bottom lip and he in turn took that as an invitation to explore the warm sanctuary of her mouth.  Somewhere though in the recesses of her mind she could not help but think someone was in desperate need of a throat lozenge.  But who really cares, because at the moment she is currently engaged.  A soft muttering about this not being a rose bush infiltrated her stream of consciousness, but was quickly swept away with all the other thoughts.

Harry coughed loudly and it sounded somewhat suspiciously like Hermione, but nothing could pull the lip-entangled pair apart.  At one moment she thought she heard a snake his, but she shooed that away too, irking Ginny to some degree.

Then to her great irritation someone was tapping on her shoulder.  Gads.  What the bloody hell is wrong with people?  A soft growl escaped her lips in response to the disturbance.  

She shook the offensive hand from her shoulder and muttered, "Busy."

"Yes, I can see that Miss Granger," Professor Snape's silky drawl cut through to her cognizant thinking.  She felt her ears burning before she dared turn around.

"No need to gape Miss Granger.  This…" he waved his hand indicating her and Draco and had a somewhat sickened look on his face, "…public display of affection is not my reason for being here.  Although I would like to point out the slight inappropriateness of," scrunched his face up.  No, do not say the word.  Too late.  "…snogging in the Great Hall."

Hermione blushed even deeper and looked completely mortified, but she forced herself to recover.  Surprisingly enough she was able to send him one of his own trademark glares and briefly she thought she saw him almost laugh.

"I am sorry Mr. Mal…Draco.  It appears that I misspoke before."

Draco regarded the professor carefully, almost suspiciously.

"About what, Sir?"

"When I told you I had no intentions of stealing your girlfriend away," Snape answered matter-of-factly, like it was yesterday's news.

Draco choked on his own breath and instinctively pulled Hermione closer to him, while everyone, including Hermione, gaped at the professor.

Hermione was on the verge of filing an immediate objection until she saw that slight tug on the corner of the Potions Master's mouth.  Anyone else might have pronounce that as a nervous twitch, but anyone who knew Professor Snape in the least knew there was nothing nervous about him.

Her small hand searched out Draco's.  She held it firmly, tilted head back, and whispered into Draco's ear.

"That was our dear Potions Master's attempt at a joke."

Draco's expression was a little less grim now as he observed his Head of House.

"Right in one, Miss Granger.  Five points to Gryffindor."  He seemed quite amused with himself as he watched several disbelieving Gryffindors look around to each other.  "Alas, I still require your attention, Miss Granger.  If you will, please."  He motioned for her to join him and with a reassuring look to Draco she found herself on the dance floor with the formidable Potions Master.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Moment of impertinence, if you will."

He cocked his head at her and watched her carefully before responding.

"I suppose, Miss Granger.  Within reason of course."

"Thank you, Sir.  I had the impression that you wanted to discuss something with me and now you seem a little preoccupied.  Can I inquire as to what is on your mind?"

"Are you not enjoying the dance, Miss Granger?"  He asked, trying to divert her attention elsewhere.  Never should have tried though.  She is too clever for that.

"Oh, no, Professor.  I am enjoying myself very much.  You are a fine dancer."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."  She knew all of this must be very strenuous on him.  He has never been a very sociable professor.  So, whatever his reasons were, they must have been important.

"You're welcome, sir, but I'd still like to point out you did not answer my inquiries."

"Always the observant one.  The answer is yes.  I did detain you for reasons other than to dance," he paused, contemplating what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to thank you, Miss Granger."  She looked into his eyes and knew what she was being thanked for.  He did not need to say anything more, but for some reason it seemed necessary to say it aloud.  Saying it aloud meant it was real.

"Thank you for…for," he stopped and his voice quavered.  Hermione saw the emotions sweeping through his eyes, then he whispered faintly, "…for my son."

Hermione nodded, knowing it would be best for him if she said nothing.  They continued dancing for several more minutes before he spoke again and was back to his steeled resolve.

"Well, Miss Granger, I hope I have not tarnished your reputation by stealing you for three dances."

"No, Sir.  Not in the least.  I enjoyed it thoroughly.  Do I still have permission to speak freely?"

He nearly laughed.  The girl was definitely mis-sorted.  Butter 'em up, then cut to the chase.  Truly cunning enough to be Slytherin.  He said nothing, but nodded slightly.  She stepped in a little closer to him and moved to whisper in his ear.

"I don't think you are a greasy git or overgrown bat.  Although I do think that you try to make everyone believe you to be so."  She smirked as she pulled back and watched as his eyes glinted darkly with traces of amusement.

"Is that so, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, and if you ever tell Ron or Harry I told you this I'll transfigure you into a cute little playmate for Mrs. Norris.  Don't think I can't.  Some of us like 'silly wand-waving'."

Merlin, this girl is good.  Never have to wonder if she will be able to hold her own in the wizarding world.

"I'll agree to your terms, Miss Granger.  However I have one of my own."

His demeanor changed to a serious one and Hermione was not sure what he was going to say.

"Yes?"

"I would like it if you would help me talk to Draco."  He said it, but it did not seem to alleviate his sudden mood change.

"That isn't a problem.  Professor, is there something the matter?"

Professor Snape looked at her as if she had startled him.  She could see the apprehension in the lines of his face, worry in the furrow of his brow.

"I don't know how to be a father, Miss Granger," he answered plainly, almost sadly.

She smiled at him.  She had never seen him this vulnerable before and knew that this was something special.  He had probably never been this open with anyone, save Headmaster Dumbledore.  After tonight she would definitely have a new appreciation for the acerbic Potions Master.

"You'll do just fine, Professor," she told him, looking into his ebony eyes that were swirling with different emotions.  He wanted to believe her.  She could see it in the look.  Hermione looked away briefly and decided she wanted to add something.  Returning her gaze back to his face she caught his eye and held it determinedly.  "He'll love you if you let him."

Professor Snape closed his eyes after hearing her addendum, so she was not sure how he took it.  All she could deduce was from the way he continued to hold her in the dance.  His body did not stiffen.  Actually it seemed to relax more, like that is exactly what he needed to hear.  And it was.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he finally whispered.  The final notes of the song came to an end and he escorted her back through the dance floor.  A few feet away though he stopped and spoke quietly into her ear.  She laughed brightly and he returned her to the table.

Harry looked at her expectantly, as well as, Ron, Ginny, and Draco.

"What in blue blazes was that all about, Hermione?"  Harry asked in a very hushed tone.

She shrugged and gave a non-committal 'nothing'.

Ginny however was a little less hushed, "Honestly, you don't go three rounds about the dance floor and talk as much as the two of you did and it mean nothing."

"He is Draco's and mine's advisor for the Prefect activities.  We were just discussing some last minute details," she lied.

"If that is the case, why didn't he discuss them with Draco?" Harry inquired rather pointedly.

Hermione laughed and gave Draco a quick once over.  "Don't you think it would look rather silly if Draco were to do the minuet on the dance floor with Professor Snape?"

Draco scoffed and looked rather offended by the mere notion.

"Not that we needed that mental image, Hermione, but I believe you know what I meant."

She sighed.  "We are almost legal adults, Harry.  I would hope that we would be able to throw away old misconceptions.  And besides, he isn't as bad as he seems."

Ginny, Harry, and Ron all gaped at her last little tidbit.  Much to Ron's credit he remained silent during the entire discussion, deciding he was on too thin of ice already.

"Well, what was it that he said that got you all giggly on the way back?"  A recovered Ginny asked.

Draco chimed in, "I think I'd like to know that as well."

Hermione looked at them both thoughtfully, her lips curled into a slight smile, and she spoke, "Sorry.  I've been sworn to secrecy."  

They all shook their heads at her and dropped the cryptic conversation.  The five of them sat for a few songs and just enjoyed the music.  Hermione had shut her eyes and was listening to the music when she suddenly felt herself being pulled from her seat.  Her eyes flew open and she was stunned momentarily.  She found she was now sitting in the lap of a tall, very handsome, blonde wizard who had a huge grin on his face.

"I don't believe we ever finished our little discussion from before."

"Refresh my memory," she teased.

"It appears that I have been inflicted with a malady."

"Oh.  Is it serious."

"Quite," Draco smirked.

"What is the diagnosis?"

"Neglection."

"How horrible.  And the prognosis?"

"Grave, indeed."

"Are you so certain?  Are you sure there isn't a remedy?"

This little game was getting fun as they tried to remain serious, which was extremely difficult since she was sitting in his lap.

"There is a possibility."

"And what is that?"

"You'd have to dance only with me the rest of the night."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else then?  I'm determined to see you have a full recovery."

"You have to kiss me."  And she did.  Long, slow, and seductive.  They would have continued longer, but felt several sets of eyes staring at them.

"Better?"  She asked coyly

"Much."

"Good."

"I will need a repeat every two to four minutes.  To insure I don't have a relapse."

"But of course.  It's my duty to insure your well-being."  They grinned at each other, but turned when they heard several snickers across the table.

"Now that you two are done playing Florence Nightingale shall we all go have a spin around the dance floor," Harry quipped.  

They were on their feet when they saw the Headmaster ascend to the high table, looking like he was preparing to address them, so they retook there seats.  

Their attention was then drawn to Professor McGonagall and what she was carrying.

The Sorting Hat.

With a flick of her wand a stool was before the high table and the Hat was carefully placed upon it.  Several curious glances shot around the hall, but then all eyes focused back to the high table.

"From the looks on all your faces I see that you are all a bit curious.  I am afraid that I have no answers to your questions.  It seems the Sorting Hat has made a special request.  Without out further adieu."  The Headmaster stepped back and the Hat came to life; levitating several feet above the stool.

_I said it before, but I'll repeat it once more._

_This year will be different than the years before._

_The house you are in may no longer be._

_For some of you shall go while the rest will stay._

An audible gasp was shared around the hall.  Followed by confused looks to the high table.

_You do not understand now, but soon all will be clear._

_Before the change and all that will rearrange another_

_matter is at hand that even I do not understand._

_Through some strange twist of fate the one who was to die_

_is still very much alive._

_So much will not be true when this year starts anew._

_The identity is still a mystery, but I do have one clue._

_Seeing is not always believing._

_The accused shall stand and be saved by love,_

_but no more than that shall be said._

_As this year is different we'll start in reverse._

_So, let us take a Weasley first._

Everyone was still very confused.  Ron and Ginny were looking anxiously at each other, then Professor McGonagall's voice rang out and timidly Ginny walked towards the high table.

Ginny placed the tattered hat upon her head and it spoke to her.

"Ah, the youngest Weasley and a girl at that.  I think you shall stay in…"  Then the hats voice rang aloud for all to hear.  

"Gryffindor!!!"

Ginny beamed and walked and walked back to Harry.

"I get to stay," she whispered before he took her in his arms and kissed her less than chastely.

"Weasley, Ronald"

Ron sat quietly with the hat on his head, waiting for his fate.

"The other Weasley.  Very different from the first.  Never had a Weasley in any other house, but a change may do you good.  Any idea of where you should go?"

"Please, don't make me leave."

"This is not a punishment, which in time I hope you will see.  All I want is for you to know what you can truly be.  After the Yule you may return.  Does that alleviate any concern?  I know Ravenclaw is not the house for you.  Your loyalty has been tested through no fault of you own.  Maybe for now you should call Hufflepuff you home.  The only other choice is to make you a Slytherin Prince.  What have you to say about this?"

"No," his mind screamed.

"Are you so sure?  You could learn from them.  They are ambitious, just like you.  Not everything said of Slytherins is true.  You think that you shall be a disgrace, but I think that is you true place."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Slytherin!!!"  The hat bellowed aloud.

Ron looked like he was going to faint and possibly lose his dinner.  A hush went through the crowd, but then a rush of whispers followed.  Ron still had not moved from the stool, still in shock.

Demetria Endicott, a seventh year Slytherin, rose fro the table she was at with a few other Slytherin girls and walked cautiously up to Ron.

"Buck up Weasley.  You're Slytherin now."

He looked at her lazily, almost as if he did not understand the words coming from her lips.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"We're not that bad.  And besides we only commune with You-know-who every third Wednesday after the equinox," Demetria said sweetly.

Ron paled and looked at her with a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"It was a joke, Weasley.  Despite what you may think, Slytherin is not synonymous with Junior Death Eater," she told him rather annoyed.

"Well, it's not as if you ever say otherwise," he pointed out.

"Why should we," she snapped, "It's not as if you would take our word for it.  Would you?  You all sit up there on your high horses looking down on us, but guess what you are one of us now.  Assuming I get to stay in Slytherin, which I hope I do.  Being ambitious, having goals, and being a member of Slytherin House does not mean your loyalties lie with Voldemort."

Ron shuddered as she used his name.

"Don't say his name."

"Why?  It's a name.  Only a name.  The sooner people realize that, the less power he has."  Her eyes scrutinized him as he sat there, still on the stool, sulking.

"Well, if you're quite done sitting there like a silly little prat why don't you come and sit with my sister and our friends?"

This night was just getting stranger and stranger.  Almost too much information to take in.  All his previous misconceptions about Slytherins were being shattered one by one by a pretty little blond in emerald robes.

"What do you make of that?"  Hermione asked Draco as Demetria collected Ron and brought him to the table she was at before.

"I don't really know.  Her name is Demetria.  Demetria Endicott.  She had a sister here last year.  Belle.  She has another one.  The one to her left.  Her name is Stacia.  Demetria's a year ahead of us and Stacia is a year back.  Maybe Ginny knows her."

"Oh.  What else do you know about her?"

"Not much really.  Her sister and the two other girls stay pretty much to each other.  The Endicott's come from a line of old Wizarding blood.  Far as I know they've all been Slytherin.  I do know from what Lucius told me, though, that during the first rising they did not swear allegiance to Voldemort.  They moved to America and only returned after Voldemort's defeat."

"He didn't try to stop them and make them join him?"

"No.  The Endicott's are a very powerful family.  Even Lucius will not speak ill of them."

Several other students were sorted as they talked and finally it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter.  We meet again.  I already know where you belong."

"Gryffindor!!!"  The hat sang.

Professor McGonagall went through several more names and in a clear crisp voice she said, "Malfoy, Draco."

Draco looked nervously at Hermione and she squeezed his hand before he left her side.  She knew where he belonged.  He belonged with her.

Draco clearly remembered the first time he wore the hat, or rather did not, because it barely hovered his head before it shouted his fate.  He had been so happy the first time.  It was what he wanted.  At least that is what he wanted at the time.  Maybe then Lucius would be proud.  But no, it never came.  He had only done what was expected and that garnered no praise.  Tentatively he set the hat on his head and was instantly relieved that it did not shout out before he had done so.  

"I remember you.  Barely had a chance to speak to you last time.  Was it what you hoped for?  Did you get what you want?"

"No," he thought ruefully.  In his mind he kept thinking one phrase over and over.

"Not Slytherin, eh?  I've had that conversation before.  Why not Slytherin?  You're still ambitious.  I can see that, but oh, what's this?  Seems your ambition has changed, but it is still very much the same.  You desire to love and be loved in return.  You'd die for her, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he answered honestly.

"Then that means there is only one place for someone like you."

Like you.  That never sounds right.  Like you.  Different from everyone else.  Abnormal.  Not like them.  Like you.

"Gryffindor!!!"

"Well, this certainly will piss Lucius off," he said to no one.

But the hat on his head chimed in, "I know.  Pity.  Never did like the little bastard."

Draco wrenched the hat from his head and looked at it incredulously, shaking his head at it before setting back on the stool.  As he walked back to Hermione he felt happier than he did the first time he wore the Sorting Hat.  She was grinning at him and all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and spin her around.

"I knew I'd make a Gryffindor out of sooner or later.  Are you happy, Love?"  She asked softly as she placed her lips to his cheek.

"Very much so," he answered, but his expression changed as he thought over something, "What if you get re-sorted to Ravenclaw, or one of the others?" 

"It wouldn't dare," she laughed.

"You're right.  Knowing you, that would be the last thing it ever did.  You can be right scary when you want to be.  Some of that stuff you have in that head of yours just shouldn't be allowed."  He grinned back at her.  She arched her brow and smirked at him.

"And would you want me any other way?" she asked innocently.

"Never."

They were so wrapped up in each other that the first time Hermione's name was called she did not her Professor McGonagall.  So she said it louder, startling Hermione and Draco's shared peace.

Hermione confidently walked up to the hat.  First year she had been quite nervous.  Everything had been so new to her then, but now she had nothing to fear.  She knew where she belonged.

"Miss Granger.  Pleasure to meet you again.  Knew you had the talent in you.  Definitely bright enough for Ravenclaw, more than loyal enough for Hufflepuff, and just as cunning and ambitious as any Slytherin…"

"If you put me anywhere other than Gryffindor you'll find yourself hexed into a blue bonnet and sitting in a muggle department store."

The hat chuckled at her, but she was unmoved.  In fact, she was completely serious.

"Only a Gryffindor would be brave enough to threaten fate."

"Good grief.  You sound like Trelawney.  There's no such thing as fate.  Life is only what you make of it."

"Touché, my dear.  I know exactly where you belong."

"I'm warning you."

"Gryffindor!!!"

She smiled smugly.  "I still might transfigure you a bow.  It might suit you."

"Only if it's pink."

Hermione laughed as she stepped down from the high table and joined Draco, Harry, and Ginny.  She almost gave a sympathetic look to Ron, but as she looked over to the table he sat at with the Endicott sisters and their two friends, he looked happy, like he was enjoying herself and that made her feel good.

When all was said and done Neville ended up in Hufflepuff along with Crabbe and Goyle, as well as some others from Ravenclaw and younger Gryffindors, including the Creevey brothers.  Not very shocking was that Pansy stayed in Slytherin.  The Endicott sisters and their two friends also stayed.  A few Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs also joined Slytherin.  Hopefully added some much needed new blood.  Seamus and Dean were sorted to Ravenclaw, while Padma Patil eagerly joined her sister in Gryffindor.

"Students, if I can have your attention please for just a few more moments.  The night is drawing to an end and I am sure you all have numerous things to discuss.  Anything that was in your trunk has been magically transported to your new residence.  You will however have to return to your old dormitories to collect any items not in your trunks.  After doing so, I ask that everyone turn in for the night and I hope you all enjoyed the evening.  Goodnight,"  Professor Dumbledore said and then joined the other professors as they exited through the side door near the high table.

Hermione turned to Draco and took his hand.  

"Come on, Love.  Let's get the rest of your things," she smiled and then added, "So you can come home."

He kissed her soundly before leaving the hall.  They made there way to the dungeons and to Draco it felt very strange, while Hermione was apprehensive.  She'd never actually been in the Slytherin House, let alone Draco's room.  And for Draco it was kind of bittersweet.  He had not hated living in Slytherin, but he was glad to be in Gryffindor.

"I think the only thing I'll miss is not being able to test these out," he said suggestively to Hermione as he motioned to the black silk sheets laying innocently on the bed.

"I don't know about that.  If I remember correctly Crabbe and Goyle were re-sorted," she looked around the room and saw two empty beds, "and I don't see any personal belongings attached to those two beds.  Leaving only that one to belong to Blaise Zambini," she looked to the bed in the corner, "and I am sure he is occupied at the moment," she paused again, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him almost too softly before continuing, "helping his girlfriend, Lisa Turpin, move her things to the Slytherin girls dormitory."  She kissed him again, but he did not let her get away with a little peck.  His mouth crashed against hers and they savored each other.  "I think we have plenty of time to 'test'," she said breathlessly as he pushed her back against the edge of the bed.

They tested the sheets for a good half hour before returning to the Gryffindor tower.  They got Draco settled into his new room and the last thing Hermione remembered before she fell asleep was how good the silk felt against her bare skin.  They would have to do a lot more 'testing' in the future.

A/N:  Sorry this chapter took so long, but as you have read it was rather involved.  Don't know when the next chapter will be up.  Between school and work I think I will go insane.  Most likely there will be a big fast forward in time in the next chapter. 


	41. Beautiful Minds

Chapter 41

The full effect of the re-sort had not hit Draco until he walked into the Gryffindor common room.  Not as a guest, but as someone that lived there.  It was all sort of surreal, almost like it shouldn't be happening.  Too perfect.  

He was apprehensive, but all fears were washed away with Hermione's confident smile.  There was something in her eyes that told him everything will be fine…if you just let it happen.

Let go.

Overall, things were not as bad as he had thought.  It was reassuring to him that he was not the only one out of sorts.  Everyone that transferred houses was a little unsure.

At first people were tentative and quite guarded, but after several evenings in the common room, at Hermione's insistence, he was more comfortable in everyone's presence.  He would have been just as happy to sit quietly in the library with Hermione, but she would not hear of it.  She had that determined look in her eyes.  She was going to make him see that he could have friends.  Real friends.  And for all her prodding and encouragement he was grateful.  She made him feel as though he belonged somewhere.

She had started out small.  You might not even have noticed the subtle inclusions.  Justin Finch-Fletchley would inquire about a potions assignment and she would ask of Draco's opinion.  And in the end Justin and Draco would discussing the uses of asphodel over a game of exploding snap.  Draco's eyes would light up as he went into a thorough explanation, while Justin listened intently.

"Thanks," Justin said as he headed to bed, "If Snape explained it like you do maybe I would not get so lost sometimes."

Draco was a little taken aback by the sincerity that Justin was displaying.  He was not used to receiving gratitude or compliments.

"Er…you're welcome."

The evenings in the Gryffindor common room were particularly enjoyable when they were relaxing comfortably on the sofa.  Draco's potion book rested on the arm of the velour red sofa.  One hand carefully pour over the exacts of the origin of the Dreamless Sleep potion while his other twirled the ends of Hermione's hair, as she lay her head in his lap.

She was reading the latest edition of _Transfigurations Europa_.  Professor McGonagall had leant it to her.  Draco's soothing movements through her hair and the warmth of the fire was quickly pushing her towards dreamland.  She desperately tried to stay awake, but the harder she tried, the heavier her eyelids were.

Draco felt her breathing even out and knew before long she would be fast asleep.  Setting his book aside he whispered into her ear.

"Why don't you come up her and keep me warm, love?"

She murmured sleepily and crawled into his arms.  He watched her for a few moments as shimmering dreams took over.  The periodical she had been reading was still clutched in her hand.  Gingerly he removed it and glanced at what she had been reading.  It was about an upcoming transfigurations consortium.

"Soon," he whispered into the night as he held her, "Someday soon, my love.  We'll have the world.  I promise."

Yes they had spent many a night drifting off to sleep in the common room - many a night without a care in the world, besides each other.  Not even a word from Lucius had been received.  One would have thought that upon learning that his only son was suddenly a Gryffindor he would have been outrage, but no.  Not one single syllable.  Not at all normal Lucius behavings.

Draco still had not told Hermione that he would be going home for the holidays.  He did not want to ruin the few months of peace that they were currently enjoying.  She would be unhappy, more than a little worried, but he was expected to return to the Malfoy Manor.  At least he had been.  He was not quite sure anymore.  

What he did know was that when he returned home it would not be a happy holidays.  If Lucius said nothing now, it was only because he was saving it up for a "Happy Christmas".  Deep down he feared that he might not return.  The wrath of Lucius was not something to be taken lightly.  No he might not return to Hogwarts at all, but there was no way he could tell this to Hermione.  She might do something to protect him and he could never forgive himself if she suffered for one second.  

Lighthearted debates, Quidditch discussions, and several less than innocent snog sessions led them through November with winter break quickly approaching.

Draco and Hermione's Quidditch League sign-up sheets were sent out at the beginning of November.  The response had been more than anticipated.  

The original plan was for the teams to be filled with different houses, but the re-sort took care of that.  By the time the teams were settled each house had a first and second string.  They also appointed a team coach.

Standard Quidditch rules were modified so that the players could rotate through out the game.  Every Saturday up until break they played.

Harry gave up the role of seeker to Lavender, who was excellent at finding all things glittery and gold.  Justin, along with Harry, was first-string beater, choosing to take out the week's aggressions with a club and a bludger.

Parvati, Padma, and Ginny took on the role of chasers and Draco excelled at keeper.  

Hermione saw the change in Draco immediately.  He was quite fantastic as Slytherin's seeker, but he always seemed to hold back, like his heart was not in it.  Watching him play now, it was like seeing a complete metamorphosis.  He was a graceful as ever, but he had more of a drive in him.  He was playing because he loved it, not because it was expected of him.  Draco was enjoying himself.  She saw that every time he successfully blocked an invading quaffle.

Harry and Draco cajoled Hermione into being the teams' coach.  She did it begrudgingly at first, but then it was if the Quidditch gods possessed her.

"Oi, Oi Justin.  Beat it like you mean it," she yelled, her hair whipping around her face during the latest Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match.

Harry flew real close to Draco; laughing so hard he could barely stay atop his new broom.  He picked up the Firebolt at Quality Quidditch on a Hogsmeade weekend so that Draco could keep the one he leant him.

"I think we created a monster," shouted Harry as he knocked a bludger away that was getting extremely close to Draco.

"I know," Draco laughed.  He peered down to the grass below to see Hermione scribbling furiously in her playbook.  She would look up intermittently, survey the skies, and then go back to writing.

Hermione squealed with glee as she saw Lavender diving and clasping the snitch triumphantly in her hand.  All the players swooped down to the grounds and rejoiced at their victory.

Draco sidled up next to Hermione and embraced her in a tight hug.  He laughed a little and she looked at him curiously.  Her eyes saying, 'what?'

He smirked and whispered into her ear, " 'beat it like mean it.'  Honestly, Hermione.  That is _the_ most vulgar thing I have heard come from your beautiful mouth."

Hermione blushed furiously at the implications of what she said, but ever the quick thinker and cool headed she recovered quickly.  She pressed her self up against him and nipped his ear.

"I can think of a few others," she whispered scandalously.  "Maybe something along the lines of a man and his broomstick."

He groaned as she continued to nibble his ear, while pressing herself nicely against him in all the right places.

"Would you like your very own broom servicing kit for Christmas?"  She asked innocently.  "I could show you how to _use_ it."

"Mmm…that would be nice," he replied losing all control of thought.

"Good," she said brightly, pulling away from him, eliciting a disappointed utterance, "I'll get you one just like the one I got Harry," she added sweetly, desperately trying to hide her inner smirk as a series of emotions flashed across Draco's face.  The first was horror, followed quickly by jealousy, and ending with understanding.

"You have no shame, do you?"

"No, none whatsoever," she giggled cheekily.  "Have I ever told you how much I like a man in Quidditch robes?"

He shook his head and she stepped back in closer to him.

"I haven't quite pinpointed what it is exactly.  Maybe it's the dragon hide gloves or the tight dungarees."  She looked at him with great consideration.  Those Gryffindor red robes fit him perfectly, but no it wasn't the clothes.  

"I think," she said, standing on her tiptoes, "it has nothing to do with the uniform at all.  It has to do with how you _exert_ yourself."  She moved his face to her and captured his lips in a breath-extracting kiss.  

Hermione moved close to his ear again.  "I like to see the flush of red rising on your pale skin," she whispered low.  Nobody could her them but each other.  Her soft, pink tongue darted to the area just below his ear; he shivered.  "I like to cause it."

He would have growled the lowest sexual growl he could have if so many people were not surrounding him.  Hermione was certainly getting a little more, no, a lot more daring in her public displays of affections.  Not that he would complain.  It did however make things a little _stressful_ when he could not get _relief_.

Draco grabbed his broomstick tightly with one hand and Hermione with his other arm.  He commanded the Firebolt up and pulled himself and Hermione atop of it.  She shrieked at suddenly having nothing solid beneath her feet.

~~~***~~~

"Severus, I need you to come to my office.  I've just received some disturbing news from the Ministry."

"Of course, Headmaster."  

At the moment Severus Snape did not think anything could ruin one the most tranquil days of his life.  Sitting in the stands he watched his son proudly.  His son.  It seemed almost too good to be true.  It was a privilege he had always hoped for.  Never believing he would receive it.  Maybe his debts were clear now.  Services rendered.  There was only one other thing he wished for.  Narcissa.

~~~***~~~

"Draco, we can't do this here," she lamented, trying to push him away.

He ignored her light protests and kissed around her shoulders and up her neck.  "Why?"

"I can't do this knowing that Harry sleeps in the bed over there."

"You must be joking.  How many times have we done the same thing in your room, knowing that Lavender and Parvati are two beds away."

"It's not the same."  Her resolve was weakening as the soft kisses continued.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your body contradicts."  Her back arched into his chest, proving his point, he pulled away though from her tempting neck.  If she really wanted to stop he would.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No.  Yes.  No.  I just don't want Harry to walk in on us."  She twisted into his arms and let his gentle ministrations on her arms take over her senses.

"How about I just hold you for a little while?  Would that be okay?"

"Mmm.  Maybe just a little kissing?"

"Whatever the lady desires."  He could not take his eyes off of her.  A warm glow surrounded her.  Just like the moments she awakes from slumber.  "I have a similar confession to your previous one from the pitch."

"You fancy men in quidditch robes, as well."

"I'd fancy you in nothing but a set of quidditch robes," he paused and looked at her thoughtfully, "I like to hear you cry out my name and I like it when you scratch her nails down my back."

"You wouldn't happen to have a de Sade in your lineage?"

"Possibly.  Do you like that sort of thing?"  He quirked an eyebrow at her; waiting for her to answer.

"I might," she answered playfully, but changed moods and regarded him more seriously.  "I trust you and that you would never make me do anything I was against."

"I have a question, Hermione?"

"What would that be, love?"

She shifted her head so she could look up at him more closely.  With that serene look on his face, she just wanted to devour him.  She started at his jaw, nipping lightly, while a tingling sensation went through her mind.

_How do we do this?_

His voice echoed in her head and she smiled against his cheek.  She'd been waiting for him to ask.

_For me to know and you to find out._

_Cheeky.  Do I even get a clue?_

_Reading is fundamental._

She was almost giggling now.  It's nice when a conversation goes as planned.  All of her carefully planned responses weaving in and out.

_Kiss for a clue?_

Draco's soft, warm hands lightly caressed her cheek.  He could never hold or touch her enough.  The way her body burned for him drove him insane every time.

_The restricted section_, she mentally purred

_You filched a book from the restricted section.  Shocking_, he retorted scathingly, planting a kiss on her chin, taking the time to glide his tongue across it slowly.  His lips captured her lips, plump and swollen with desire, her tongue teasing his.

_I prefer the term appropriated._

_That wasn't a clue.  I think I'm entitled to a refund.  
  
_

_I'm sorry, sir, no refunds.  No exchanges._

Draco kissed her again, fiercer.  Bother of them were getting hot.  His cheeks were flushing red just the way she liked and hand rubbed knees and thighs blindly.

_You have a beautiful mind._

_The more clues I elicit, the more trouble we'll be in._

_I don't care anymore.  Professor Dumbledore could walk in right now and I couldn't stop._

_And what if it were Professor Snape?_  Asked a voice that wasn't Draco's.

Hermione gasped and rolled away from Draco.

~~~***~~~

"Hallo, Demetria."

Demetria Endicott looked up from the tome she was carefully reading and peered over the back of the armchair she was sitting in.  She smiled.  She'd never paid much attention to him before, but after the rumors blazed around the school and the night of the re-sort, she couldn't stop herself from at least wondering about him.

He was handsome enough, but that is not what had attracted her to him.  It was that infinite amount of sadness swelling from him, begging for help.  He was doing pretty well in the House that Salazar built.  They say, sometimes change can do you good.  Maybe that is all he needed, a different perspective.

Carefully she closed her book and set it aside.

"Hallo, Ron.  Did you enjoy the match?"

"Had a right good time, but I'm sure you don't want to talk about quidditch."

She nodded gratefully.  Sports just were not her thing, although if he asked she'd watch him play.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you about.  Have you seen Pansy lately?"  She saw the involuntary shudder as she said the little wench's name.  That was the one thing she would not miss about Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson and her impertinent airs.

"No, thankfully.  Why?"

"I'm not usually one to keep tabs on her, but she's been traipsing around the common room like the cat that stole the cream."

"She's up to something."

"I think so, too.  My father always taught me, 'Give people enough rope and they'll hang themselves,' but in Miss Parkinson's case, I think we could at least tie the noose for her."

Ron looked at her appraisingly.  She certainly had the cunning part down.

"What did you have in mind?"

"First we need to find out what she's up to, then well I think I'll give you the honors of deciding her fate.  After all, you're the one she burnt."

Ron's eager expression fell as his face blanched.

"So you know.  Everyone knows what I…what I did to Hermione."

"Not per say, but I've learned to read between the lines.  I know Pansy was involved with whatever took place.  She has looser lips than thighs.  And my mum always taught us girls to 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' and Pansy falls in the latter class, just for the fact that as a woman and a witch, her incessant prissiness is infuriating."  

She reached of the back of the chair and took a hold of the hand that was resting there.  "I won't pretend to say I know how you feel, but if you need to talk, I'll listen."

He allowed himself a smile and wordlessly thanked her.  "The only thing useful my father taught us boys was to 'always put the seat down.'"  He chuckled slightly and the tone changed.

"Wise man, your father.  Trained properly by an even wiser witch," she said as she smiled at him.  "Now to do business.  I think we need to de-Pansy Slytherin House.  Up for it?"

He grinned and pulled the other armchair close to hers and they huddled themselves into a conversation.

A/N:  My apologies for taking so long.  The whole ff.net thing sent my brain into a mental funk.  Thinking of moving my fic to fandomination.net.  If I do, I'll post it here.

Enjoy.


	42. Love

Chapter 42

1 December, a day that would never be forgotten.  You look out a window to see the grounds; covered in blankets of pure white snow.  But it is not pure.  It is cold, harsh, and unforgiving, just like death.  The further you walk in it, the more your feet sink into the quicksand of ice until it has its cold death grip surrounding your lungs.  Breathing is impossible.  Choking on the frigid streams is more probable.  You are trapped in the blissful hands of death and suddenly you do not care anymore, simply because it does not matter any longer.  The cold is no longer foreign as it invades your veins.  You cannot bleed if you are frozen.  You cannot hurt if you cannot bleed.

But then, somewhere in the distance, someone throws a life preserver.  You cannot see the person, but you know they are there, just like the wind.  You cannot see the wind, but you know it is there as it whips by your face.  Your savior grabs a hold of you, dragging you into the morning rays of the sun, and furiously rubs warmth into your body, murmuring nonsensicals and that is when you realize you are not alone.

Mother did not have a life preserver, but I do.

~***~

She brought her hand to rest on his shoulder and he stiffened immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Draco.  Is there anything I can do?"  
  


Was there?

"You're doing it by being here.  I just need some time alone."  His face was impassive, but the monsoon of emotions was present in his gray orbs, tides of pain and breaks of disbelief.  He was so still.

Her eyes drifted to the Headmaster.  There was no twinkling in his clear blue eyes today, just sadness and something resembling guilt and regret.  'I could have done more' is what his eyes said.  

Inky blackness drew her eyes to the corner of the office.  Away from the fire, away from the warmth of others, self exile.  His face was as severe and closed off as the first Potions lesson, but the pain was etched in the lines of his face.  Double for him.  For a son he was only beginning to know as his own and for a love that had embittered his heart.  Gone, but not forgotten.  Never forgotten.

~***~

"I understand, Draco."

"Thank you," he paused and looked at her, "I'm not shutting you out, Hermione.  I just need to process this."

"I won't push you, but I won't leave you to yourself either."

He nodded solemnly, gripped her hand bringing it to his lips, and kissed it softly before leaving.

Hermione was at a loss.  She had never had to deal with this before.  There was not a clear answer in any book that could ease this situation.  There was no way to help Draco, except to be there for him and find others to be there also.

~***~

She was not sure if it was the best idea to approach him, but she had to.

"Professor Snape, I need to ask a favor of you," she said with as much confidence as she could find.

The Professor looked at her warily.  He did not have the strength to protest a conversation even if he desired to.  His head was splitting and he wanted nothing more to return to his room and drown himself in a nice strong glass of absinthe.

His hand was strumming the arm of the wingback.  The poor chair was receiving more attention than deserved.  Hermione's cool hand stilled his movements and held his hand between hers.  He didn't flinch from the touch, although he would never be able to say why he had not.  One did not willing comfort the detested Potions Master.

"Please don't think me a silly school girl…"

He started and cut her off, "I never…"

She squeezed his hand, steeling herself.  "I need to say this before I lose my will."  He nodded and she continued.  

"I don't know exactly how to phrase this to mean what I'm thinking, but I hope you'll be able to derive my meaning.  I can't pretend to tell you I know how you feel, but I know that if anything were to happen to Draco I would…" _die_, she thought.  Knowing she was losing the path she had created.  She looked into his face, deep into the endless sea of blackness.  Such unbridled emotion hidden behind his callous visage.

"I'm sorry, Professor."  Her words going beyond the superficial meaning.  His tone was choked as he tried to control the strain in his vocal cords.

"Thank you, Miss Granger.  You are a testament to your generation."

She smiled almost in tears.  The emotions of the day finally taking its toll.

"I need to ask something of you and hope you do not find the request too unreasonable."

"I'll do what I can to meet your request."

"I cannot go to the funeral with Draco, as you know."

No, Lucius would not take kindly to her presence, expressly or not.  Whether he wanted her there or not, Draco would neither ask nor allow her to go and she would not force it.  This is his time to grieve and she would not intrude upon that, but he needed someone that would stand beside him for when she could not.  He needed someone that he could trust.

"I ask that you go with him."

She had promised Professor Snape that she would help him talk to Draco, but that had yet to come.  He appeared hesitant.

"I'm not confident that those are his wishes, therefore…"

"His wishes," she mocked.  "What do you know of his wishes?" she accused.  He turned away from her.  She knew she had gone too far.

Professor Snape's jaw set and he looked through her.  "I know nothing," His face hardened and he sucked in a deep breath, "as you _so_ eloquently pointed out.  If we are done here."  He moved to stand, but was stopped as her hand clamped down on his forearm.

"That wasn't fair, you didn't deserve it, and I'm sorry."  He sat back against the chair, listening.  "He wouldn't ask you himself, but I know he would appreciate you attending with him.  You could use the pretense of Dumbledore requesting the escort."

He did not respond, just watched her cautiously to see if she was finished and she was not.  He sighed.

"What I'm going to say now isn't fair to you either, but it needs to be said and you need to know.  Draco needs _you_ there as _his father_ to protect him from Lucius.  I'm sure it is not necessary to elaborate on the countenance of Lucius Malfoy, as you went to school with him, but he took more from Draco than he ever gave him."

"I grew up Slytherin, Miss Granger.  I am well versed in the treatment of their heirs.  Had I known…" he faltered and turned away from her once more, "…I would have done something.  Anything," he said evenly, though faintly above a whisper.

"Whether its fair or not, or my place at all, you owe it to him to be there.  You owe it to _your son_."

~***~

He waited the first day after the news.  Nothing.  The second day.  Again nothing.  And then on the third day the family eagle owl flew down from the rafters of the Great Hall, but he did not fly to Draco.  No, Furio flew and perched near Pansy.  He watched as she took the note off, smiled, and tucked it into her pocket.

Draco slammed his silverware down on the hardwood table, sending half the glasses of pumpkin juice within a few feet teetering.  As he pushed away his less than half eaten plate white-hot rage coursed through him and he rose swiftly from the table, robes billowing angrily as he stalked out.  Hermione nodded to Professor Snape and quickly followed him.

By the time she caught him he was half way up to the Gryffindor tower.  She reached him just as the stairs were changing and for the time being they were stuck on the landing.

"You should have stayed to finish dinner," he told her without turning to see her.  He knew she was there without having heard her.  

"Perhaps," she conceded.  "Tell me why you are angry.  If you need to yell, yell at me."

He turned swiftly on her.  Not that they noticed but several of the paintings that donned the walls had several extra inhabitants now.

"My mother is dead and not one goddamned word from that miserable bastard.  No, instead he owls that cow, Parkinson.  So, Riddle me this, Hermione, does that quench your curiosity?"  But he didn't wait for an answer.  He laughed almost hysterically and mumbled something.  "Riddle me this, Riddle me that."  He laughed again and Hermione was becoming increasingly concerned.  She had never seen him, well, tittering on the edge of sanity before.  "I never realized just how appropriate that is.  Even in absence he destroys everything," he whispered bitterly as he slunk against the wall to sit on the landing.

Cautiously she approached him.  "Do you want to talk about your mum?"

"She is not and never was my _mum_, as you say it," came the sharp non-answer.

Hermione gritted her teeth and slightly bit back the scathing retort hovering on her lips.

"Your _mother_, then.  Are you angry at her?"

How can you be angry with someone that was dead?  It isn't right; he thought somewhere back in the recesses of his mind, but ignored the hissing demon and just responded.

"Yes," he shuddered.  "She was weak and I hated her for it; hated her for never defending herself, defending me.  She was a witch, not a defenseless muggle.  She was smarter than Lucius.  A Ravenclaw for gods sake and she let him turn her into a spineless, vapid nothing and I…" He could not bring himself to say it at first.  "I wished her dead," he confessed.  He faltered and looked off over the landing to the flights of stairs below.  "I wished my own mother dead.  What kind of monster am I?" 

Hermione dropped to her knees beside him.  Her hand touched his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You are not a monster.  You have every right to your anger.  I understand, everyone does."

He shook his head absently, muttering 'no'.

"How can you possibly understand?  Your mother and father love you.  Accept you.  They even accepted me.  You can't understand."

"I understand that I love you and that's enough for me."

He looked away again with an empty look in his eyes and said something that made her jerk away from him as if she had been slapped.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough."

She choked on the air she had been hold in her lungs, reeling from his words.

"Don't ever say that again, because you don't mean it.  Don't say that, because it's not true," came the harsh whisper.  "You can say any hateful, vile, angry thing you want to say to me, but I will not listen to you say that."

He looked at her, startled, like he did not even realize what he had just said.  The moment passed and there was an unspoken comprehension between the two.

"Maybe you should talk to Harry.  He may be able to help you, because…"

"Because his parents are dead, Hermione?  Is that the end to your sentence?"

"Effectively speaking, yes, but I had intended to word it differently," Hermione huffed.

"There's a startling difference you seem to be overlooking," he seethed acidly.  "His parents died for him, whereas my mother couldn't even live for me."

His realization opened a floodgate of more anger that spilled out almost incomprehensibly, rushed, and fast, with little breath between.

"She was nothing but a whore and I'm nothing but a bastard child.  I lived my entire life, if you can call it living, with one man as my father and then I find that right under my nose and down the corridor is the real man who spawned me.  I'm expected to feel sorry for her, miss her.  I hate her."

"She robbed me of my father and now she's robbed me the opportunity to curse her name to her face."  

A strangled cry emitted from his throat and Hermione was torn between letting him continue or embracing him in her arms and never letting go.  She had time later for the latter choice.  He needed to let all this out.  If just as a catharsis.

"I loved her," he admitted.  "I loved her more than I hated her and I hated her even more for that.  I hated her because I couldn't feel indifferent to her.  I hated her because I loved her."  Silent tears fell as he was emotionally and physically drained.  Everything felt so cold, but then just like his dream, someone was rubbing warmth into his tired limbs and he resigned to let it happen without protest.

"Up," she urged as the stairs shifted back into place.  He rose and walked beside her, mechanically.  She held on to his hand with a vice grip, afraid he would vanish if she did not.

Instead of leading him to the Gryffindor tower they took the corridor to the first Head Girls room.

"Reveliosa," he said automatically.

Hermione unbuttoned his heavier winter robe and shrugged it off of his shoulders.  She tugged his shirt from his trousers and loosened his now burgundy and gold necktie.  The buttons on his cuff were undone and his wrists were brought to her lips with a tender kiss on the pulse points.

Draco's eyes widened but he remained mute.  The crisp oxford shirt found its way to the floor and he was left in just his trousers and shoes.

Expensive Italian loafers were slipped off along with his dress socks.  She had always liked his feet.  They were masculine, feet of a roman emperor, but beautiful as well, like Michelangelo had sculpted them.  Experimentally, she slid her finger across his high arches and he shivered at her touch.

To even out the balance she shirked off her own robes and blouse.  He continued to watch her silently, no emotions betraying his impassive face.  She turned her back to him.

"Will you?"  She waited and let out a sad sigh, almost thinking he would not until she sensed the heat from his palm hovering near her.  The back of his index finger slid down from the nape.  The pads of his finger turned towards the warm skin, touching just above the clasp.  Hermione leaned into the touch as his thumb flicked it open.  His fingers delicately traced invisible lines on her back.

His fingers pet and caressed her skin with a child's fascination, almost like he had never touched her before.  A finger coiled around the loosely hanging strap, pulling it from her arm.  She turned into the pulling of the lace.  It fell to the floor and he pulled her close.  Breasts pressed against the warmth of his chest he stroked her collarbone reverently.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered into the dark room.  His trousers and her skirt lay beside their robes; stepping out of them she led him to the bed, gently pushing him to sit.  His hands reached out and pulled her firm body between his open legs.  He slid her panties down, lingering over her backside and pulled her onto his lap.  With a heated kiss they were laying on the bed, Hermione holding him close.

His erection pressed against her thigh and she was close to letting her primal urges takeover, but no, not tonight.  She did not even remember when he had removed his last garment, but now they were lying in each other's arms.  Skin on skin.  She found his lips in the darkness, hands roaming over each other's warm bodies.  

It was late and she knew he must have been exhausted.  She wished she could kiss away his pain.

"Sleep," she murmured, close to his ear.  His hands stilled and he brought his arms around her, hugging her tight.  Hermione shifted, tangling her legs with his and rested her head on his shoulder.  His breathing evened out within moments and she knew he was fast asleep.


End file.
